Total Drama (Fan Story) Island
by JustinDelisle25
Summary: 20 contestants sign up for a first season of Total Drama, to compete and win 1 000 000 . Visit "OrangeYoshi25" on DeviantArt for character designs. If enough people read and review, I may continue to Total Drama Action immediately after.
1. Episode 1 - The Contestants

**THIS FANSTORY DOES NOT CONTAIN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THE ACTUAL SHOW, AND THE HOST IS A DIFFERENT HOST, PLEASE VISIT MY DEVIANTART, "OrangeYoshi25" FOR CHARACTER ARTS**

 **SOME CHALLENGES WILL BE THE SAME, BUT MOST, I WILL MAKE UP**

 **Now...enjoy!**

Oscar: Welcome viewers! It is I, Oscar! I'm here to announce soon enough, we will be beginning a new TV Series show by the name of Total Drama Island! Everything is simple, 20 contestants have signed up to be in this show, well, 44 actually. But we could only accept 20 of them, so the 24 others lost their shot. I'm sorry to those who had hope, but I have literally crushed your hopes. *Laughs* So, this Season will present in 10 guys and 10 gals who signed up for a 5 Star Resort Hotel to spend 8 weeks of their crappy summer here, but they're not in luck. Ha! Each of them will be split into 2 teams, 5 guys and 5 girls on each team, just to even things out, and they will declare their own name as a big winner or as a big loser. Two people will end up finishing the season off and dueling out in the finale. It could be friends, just as so it can be enemies! Who knows? And I think we have our first contestant arriving RIGHT now!

Amanda: *Gets off the boat* Hey! You must be Oscar! It's a pleasure to meet you! *Shakes his hand*

Oscar: Pleasure to meet you too, Amanda!

Amanda: *Looks at the Island* Hang on a moment. THIS is a 5 Star Resort?

Oscar: Not exactly. This is a crappy summer camp.

Amanda: Uhm...okay. I guess it's not that bad. Where do I go?

Oscar: Stand at the other end of the dock and wait for other contestants to get here. Shouldn't take them all day.

Amanda: *Picks up her bags again and runs to the other side*

Corey: *Walks out of his boat* Yo, dude! Neat to be here!

Oscar: Corey! My man! What's up?

Corey: I'm fine actually! Sight to be here, so when do we start?

Oscar: Once all 20 contestants arrive.

Corey: Right.

Sarah: *Gets off the boat holding Phillip's hand*

Oscar: Nice, looks to me like we have our first couple!

Phillip: *Holding his and Sarah's bags without effort* Oh no, we're actually siblings.

Sarah: Hi, I'm Sarah!

Oscar: Well nice. You should make your way to the other end of the dock with the others.

Phillip: Ah, yeah! Let's go Sarah!

Sarah: *Jumps of joy* Weee! *Runs to the other side*

Phillip: *Following slowly*

Beatrice: *Reading a book on her boat, wearing glasses* *She looks over at the Island as the boat stops at the Island* *Walks out with her suitcase and she takes her glasses off and makes her way to Oscar*

Oscar: What's up?

Beatrice: *Recomforts her arms, lifting her suitcase* I'm great. I guess, but why'd you trick us into going to a cruddy summer camp?

Oscar: I WAS going to do a 5 Star Resort, but then I thought this would be better.

Beatrice: *Looks to the other houses behind her* *Looks at the water with a seagull* *A shark comes out and eats it alive* I did not bring my bathing suit to swim in this! *Keeps making her way to the others*

Derek: *Walks out his boat* What's up, punks? I'm Derek!

Beatrice: Oh boy, looks like we're off to a bad start.

Derek: *Walks to Oscar* So you're responsible for this, eh?

Oscar: Yep. I am the host, Oscar!

Derek: *Shows his fist* These fists of doom are about to hit ya' man!

Oscar: Cool, I'd love to see you try!

Derek: Hmp! *Drops his fist and walks off with his packages*

Oscar: That's what I thought.

Dorothy: *Gets off her boat* Hello peeps!

Oscar: Sup Dorothy? You're in time as usual!

Dorothy: *Giggles* Yeah! I'm glad to be here. Just...where's the big 5 Star Resort. This doesn't look anything like I saw on the sign up sheet.

Oscar: False advertising.

Dorothy: Ooooookay. *Walks over to the others* *Looks up at Beatrice* Heya there!

Beatrice: Hey Dorothy!

John: *Walks off his boat* Hey guys! *Falls over and faceplants on the dock*

Oscar: Welcome king clumsiness!

Derek: *Laughing*

John: *Slowly gets up and points to Derek* This isn't funny man!

Derek: It's pretty funny in my own opinion!

John: *Looks at Oscar* I have to stay 8 weeks with that guy? *Points at Derek*

Oscar: It depends.

John: *Lowers elbows sad*

Oscar: So what's up, Johnny?

John: *Shivers* Please, don't call me that!

Oscar: Have it your way...

John: *Grabs his bags that fell over on the ground* Alright. Well this going to be a shipwreck, I can tell. *Walks off to the others, but spaces from Derek*

Oscar: *Looks back at John and the others*

Pearl: *Storming her way to Oscar*

Oscar: *Turns back around and sees Pearl* Oh, hey Pearl!

Pearl: *Points at the Island* THIS is NOT my stop!

Boat: *Leaves*

Pearl: Grrrr, I'll call mom!

Oscar: You have no phone service here, how will you? Besides, this IS the Island.

Pearl: This is not a 5 Star Resort! If you dare say my mother payed for this junk, I'll swim back home!

Oscar: Sharks.

Pearl: Nrrrgh, I'll find a way. And I'll have my fun here. Hehe.

Oscar: Pearl, this isn't payed for, it is why it was called a FREE TRIP, learn your English!

Pearl: How dare YOU say that! *Goes to attack Oscar*

Amanda: Okaaaay, that's ENOUGH *Drags Pearl to the others*

Pearl: What are you DOING?

Oscar: Pearl is gonna scare me, and that's no doubt

Howard: *Gets off his boat* *Looks at the others and smiles nervously*

Oscar: Sup' Howard?

Howard: Uhhh, I'm fine. I think.

Oscar: Make yourself at home, but not too much.

Howard: *Pulling his bags to the rest*

Anika: *Gets off her boat and makes her way to Oscar* *She is wearing her Purple hoodie over her and covering practically everything of her*

Oscar: Hm...you must be, Anika?

Anika: Yes. *Looks around* So...this is where we're staying.

Oscar: Indeed, ma'am.

Anika: I'm not exactly happy with this, but oh well.

Seon: *Quickly gets off his boat* Hey people!

Oscar: Hello, Seon!

Anika: *Turns around*

Seon: *Drops his bags and goes to shake hands with Anika* Nice to meet you, I'm Seon!

Anika: *Shakes hands* Hey dude.

Seon: *Nods* And hello to the rest of you!

Derek: *Looking back to the others* This guy is who?

Seon: I'm Seon!

Derek: Ah, yeah. Couldn't possibly have guessed...

Isabella: *Gets off her boat slowly and carrying her bags with a bit of difficulty*

John: *Looks over* Oh! Uhm, do you need help?

Isabella:...*Pulling her bags*

Oscar: Hello, anyways, Seon and I are pretty close friends. I used to own a tiny coffee restaurant, we went out of business, but we decided to host this show instead! So Seon got invited in instantly!

Seon: *Nods* Yep!

Anika: That's nice.

Isabella: *Beside Anika* Ugh...

Anika: Lot of stuff there.

Isabella: *Nods*

Anika: *Sticks hand out* I'm Anika.

Isabella: Hi, Anika. *Hand shakes with her*

John: *Looks down*

Kevin: *Gets off his boat and shoves Isabella down*

Isabella: ARGH! *Falls over*

Kevin: Sup mans, I'm Kevin!

Derek: *Looking at him* Hey! You look like me! Copy cat!

Kevin: Huh? Me? The copy cat? You're the copy cat here!

Beatrice: Yep. As I thought.

Amanda: *Watching them fight*

Derek: *Gets in fighting stance beside Kevin* You can't rub my own style in my own face!

Seon: That literally made no sense!

Sarah: Yeah, this isn't going to be a walk in the park.

Phillip: Don't worry, as long as we're together sister, we'll be fine!

Sarah: Yeah!

Tracey: WEEEE!

Oscar: *Looking up* Hey!

Tracey: *Doing backflips in the air* *About to land*

Kevin: *Looks up*

Tracey: *Lands on Kevin* Woo! That was fun! *Looks down* Huh? Oh my, I'm sorry! *Gets off of him*

Kevin: *Gets up and stares at Tracey* Who do you think you are, to take down the great Kevin!?

Tracey: I said I'm sorry! Gosh, it's not that controllable where I land!

Kevin: *Turns away*

Tracey: Anyways, hey guys, I'm Tracey! I'm a really active girl and I LOVE to do things! I'll come of very big assistance!

Kevin: What'll you do, backflip onto everyone's face?

Tracey: *Shivers* It was a one time. I'm still not in control of how these work.

Oscar: And we finally have our sunshine girl! She'll lighten up the mood for everyone!

Beatrice: She sure made me happy already!

Tracey: Yeah! *Runs to Beatrice with her bags* Hey there! You are?

Beatrice: I'm Beatrice.

Tracey: *Lets her bags down* Nice to meet you, I'm Tracey! *High fives*

Corey: Man, I like your hair!

Tracey: Aww, thanks!

Corey: I'm Corey!

Tracey: That's nice.

Pearl: *Strokes her hair* I still love my hair!

Tracey: Your hair is nice, uhhh, you are?

Pearl: Pearl...

Tracey: I think your hair is nice too, Pearl?

Pearl: *Looks to Tracey* Yeah, okay.

Tracey: *Pouts a bit* Well, you seem in a bit of a bad mood...

Derek: *Laughing at Kevin* You got beat by a girl! Such a weakling!

Kevin: Oh yeah! I bet you're not as good as me still!

Derek: Pfft, sure! I'm the best!

Kevin: No, I'm the best!

Oscar: Enough of you two, not for the next contestant!

Zachary: Drama already began?

Oscar: *Looks over at Zachary* Seems like it

Dorothy: *Looks at Zachary* Woahh...you've got big muscles...

Zachary: Chyeah! Don't you love em'? *Showing them off*

Dorothy: *Eyes sparkle* Woah! So cool!

Howard: *Looks at Dorothy and sorta...looks a bit worried to Zachary*

Zachary: *Lifts his bag as high as he can reach*

Dorothy: And you're so tall!

Zachary: Heh, indeed I am!

Oscar: Alright, we get it, welcome man!

Zachary: *Nods and walks to the others*

sOscar: *Watches the next boat arrive* Ladies and gentlemen, behold!

Rachel: *Her hair is waving in the wind as the boat approaches the Island*

Phillip: *Looks over* Hm..

Rachel: *Slowly gets off her boat and holding her bags* Heyyyyy guys! I'm Rachel!

Oscar: How are you Rachel?

Rachel: I'm doing great! *Smiles* So this is my stop?

Oscar: Indeed it is.

Rachel: Well alright. *Slightly smiles* I guess this is fine...

Oscar: *Nods* To the other end with the others!

Rachel: *Walks over* *A bit of her hair goes in her face* Uhh, whoops.

Zachary: *Moves her hair out of her face*

Rachel: Oh, why thank you!

Zachary: No problem!

Oscar: *Smiling*

Trevor: *Walks out of his boat* What's uppppp mans!?

Dorothy: Mans?

Trevor: Uhhh, people! People, not mans, what?

Oscar: Yo Trev, how's it going?

Trevor: Not too bad, in fact, I'm ready to win me a million!

Oscar: Good luck!

Trevor: Thanks man!

Oscar: No problem man!

Beatrice: Ugh, I swear...if they say man ONE more time, I'm gonna puke!

Oscar: *Laughs a bit*

Pamela: *Walks out with her bags* Hey! *An Otter comes out of her bag*

Sarah: Is that...an Otter?

Pamela: Woah! *Looks at it* How did YOU get in there, little buddy?

Sarah: May I pet it, Otters are my favorite animal!

Pamela: Oh, well sure.

Sarah: *Picks it up* Awww, adorable!

Pamela: *Giggles*

Sarah: So, I'm assuming you're an animal lover?

Pamela: Actually, I am! And I just love nature in general, a great passion of mine.

Sarah: That's sweet!

Pamela: Yeah! I've studied nature for about 3 years, so since I was 12.

Sarah: That's great!

Oscar: Nice lecture on nature, now let's go on.

Pamela: *Picks up the Otter* Alright, you should go in the water, little dude!

Otter: *Does a peace sign and leaps into the water*

Pamela: *Giggles*

Oscar: Alright, so we're currently...2, 4, 6, 8, uhm...19. *Looks around* Well, I can't seem to see the 20th contestant anywhere.

Rachel: I wonder who could be late right now?

Dorothy: For all I know, he or she is missing out.

Oscar: Hm...well I'm ashamed to say if he doesn't show up, he will have to be skipped.

Boat: *Arriving*

Amanda: Well here we go!

Boat: *Stops*

Boat Driver: Can you not hurry up? I have places to be!

Justin: *Rushes out of his boat*...! *Runs back in, grabs his bags, jumps back onto the dock and falls over, and drops all of his things* Agh! *Looking over and sees all his things on the ground*

Oscar: *Laughs a bit* And here he us, Justin!

Kevin: Pffft, wow.

Derek: I can't believe he signed up for this!

Justin: *Angrily looks over*

Rachel: Hey, uhm, Justin? *Looks over at him*

Justin: *Nods slowly*

Rachel: Need help?

Justin: *Closes his eyes for a moment*

Rachel: Silent kind of guy?

Oscar: Alright, now all 20 contestants are here! We may begin!

Justin: *Picking his stuff up that fell over the dock*

Rachel: *Looking over at him* *Walks back to the others*

Oscar: Everyone, follow me! *He walks to the Island*

*Everyone besides Justin follow*

Justin:...! *Grabs his bag after grabbing everything that fell over and looks over at his hat on the ground* *Picks it up and puts it back on* *Nods and goes to the others*

.

Oscar: Welcome to the first annual episode of Total Drama Island!

Dorothy: So what is this all about?

Oscar: Let me explain. Total Drama is a show where all 20 of you compete for a million dollars!

Pamela: Seems simple enough.

Oscar: You'll be facing off 10 people on a team, 10 on the other. Every three days, there will be a challenge. So I expect you to all be ready. Every end of challenge, the losing team will be sending someone home. Whoever is last standing wins the million dollars.

John: Nice. So once how do we get eliminated?

Oscar: That, you vote eachother off, whoever earns the most votes is out!

Corey: And if two people earn the same amount of votes, are they both out.

Oscar: No, but it won't happen, I know.

Kevin: Alright, when do we get started?

Oscar: Mhm, there, I'll call up whoever ends up on team 1. If you are on team 1, come stand beside me!

Justin: *Watching nervously*

Oscar: Isabella.

Isabella:...!

Oscar: Corey:

Corey: Yes!

Oscar: Pamela!

Pamela: Ouuuu!

Oscar: Amanda

Amanda: Heehee!

Oscar: Pearl.

Pearl: *Looks over*

Oscar: Trevor!

Trevor: *Smiles*

Oscar: Rachel!

Rachel: Yeah!

Oscar: Derek.

Derek: *Crossing arms*

Oscar: And...Justin.

Justin: *Looks over at the others and walks over to them*

Oscar: You'll be known as...the Bladed Beavers!

Derek: Yeah! Beavers! Such a LAME name.

Oscar: *Ahem* It's all I could come up with, don't you start man!

Derek: Whatever!

Oscar: *Ahem* Now, the rest of you will be on the Masked Moose team!

Beatrice: Masked Moose?

Oscar: Masked Moose.

Dorothy: What kind of team name is that?

Oscar: Well, it's a team name. I don't know what more to add to it.

Dorothy: Hm..

Oscar: Hope you like the names, because you'll be stuck with them forever.

Tracey: Ohhh! Sounds fun! *Cutely smiles* I'm a Moose!

Kevin: You can't put me on the same team as her!

Tracey: *Looks over at Kevin a bit unhappy*

Oscar: You can stop complaining, that would be nice.

Kevin: Fair enough.

Derek: Hey, you can't complain! That's my job!

Kevin: You can't complain I'm complaining, that's my job!

Derek: Grrrr!

Kevin: Grrrr!

Beatrice: They're going to get on my nerves so quickly!

Oscar: Now, if you need to confess anything to the world and don't want anyone else to hear, use these confessional booths, like this one right here. *Points to one*

.

Beatrice: *In confessional* It stinks in here, and there are so many flies! Ugh...so far, this sucks.

.

Rachel: *In confessional* I'm quite honored to be here. I hope you guys love me~ *Winks*

.

Isabella: *In confessional* All of this is making me a bit nervous, but I guess it's better than being home. *Smiles*

.

John: *In confessional* This isn't going too well right now. Oh well, takes time to gain fame.

.

Seon: *In confessional* Hi, I'm Seon! *Smiles*

.

Oscar: Alright, so next is the houses. Each of you get your separate homes AND separate rooms.

Isabella: Fufe...good!

Oscar: Red is for the Beavers and Green is for the Mooses. Make yourself at home, but not too much, because one of you is going home tonight! Also, find out a team leader to lead your team!

Pearl: *Stretches and smiles joyfully*

Oscar: So go off to the houses and come back in about 20 minutes for lunch, since I'm sure you're all hungry.

Pearl: You bet!

Oscar: Alright. Then do it!

*Everyone heads off to the houses*

Corey: *Turns around* So uhhh, where do we like...bathroom?

Oscar: Oh yeah, there's a cabin a bit away from here, the bathrooms are there.

Amanda: *Turns back and stands beside Corey* So are the showers around too? Because I'm sure we won't just bathe in the ocean all summer to clean ourselves.

Oscar: They're with the bathrooms, ofcourse, you should know this!

Amanda: Ohhhh. Makes sense, I guess.

Derek: Is there a place where I can blast out Death Metal Music? It's a requirement for my everyday survival.

Oscar: *Confusingly looking at him*

Kevin: Yeah right, you liar! It's MY thing!

Corey: Oh my god, you two are driving me INSANE!

Kevin: Psh, whatevs. *Walks off* Anyways, I might also need a place to like...punch things, because I have a thing for punching things!

Corey: How about...just relax?

Kevin: Hey, maybe I could use you as my punching bag!

Derek: Pshhh, he's on my team, you can't do that!

Kevin: No! He's on my team!

Corey: *Has a pouty face* I AM GOING TO DIE HERE!

Rachel: *Walks out of the house for a moment* Anyways...uh...Oscar, is there anywhere here I can uh...relax at night? I need my personal time at night or...I'll be really depressed the next day...

Oscar: Well ofcourse, there's a big forest in the back of the houses, as you see.

Rachel: *Looks over* Oh yeah.

Oscar: Filled with killer raccoons and hungry bears who didn't eat anything for a while, I'm sure they'd appreciate it.

Rachel: *Slightly gasps*

Oscar: Just kidding, there's like that one bear, other than that, raccoons don't live here.

Rachel: Gotcha! *Goes back in*

Amanda: *On her phone and looks up at Oscar* Hey uh...is there any Wifi here? I...I kinda need to use Facebook right now.

Oscar: Wifi?...*Looks back and breaths* *Looks at Amanda* Have your parents ever asked to enjoy the scenery?

Amanda: Well...I never thought of...not going outside. I'm mostly inside the house.

Oscar: Then, you're in bad luck. There's no Wifi...and no electricity. Sorry Amanda

Amanda: YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUSSS AHHHHHH!

Trevor: Damn, that chick can scream.

John: Oh yeah, just curiosity...uhm...how will everything work here? I need to usually be told in advance how it goes...or it'll kinda go bad for me.

Oscar: John, you will see every day, on the way, you'll know it all. But knowing it all in advance ruins the point of it all.

John: Uh...*Shrugs* Okay!

Seon: Why is the Red team the only ones asking questions?

Kevin: *Goes beside Seon* Probably because they're all scaredy cats who want to know everything. We don't need it, we will make it far as long as I am leader!

Seon: Wait, who said you were leader?

Kevin: *Leaving* I did

Seon: YOU CAN'T JUST CLAIM IT LIKE THAT! IT TAKES ARGUMENTS! ARGUMENTS MAN!

.

Seon: *In confessional* I think Kevin is immediately the big problem. I can tell he'll be a goner way too quickly.

.

Kevin: *In confessional* You don't need to argue to be leader! They never argue when the country gets a new president or prime minister...*Pauses for a while* Oh...wait.

.

*With the Beavers*

Amanda: *Setting up her room* Hm...I don't have much to decorate...didn't think we'd get our own rooms.

.

Corey: *Setting up stuff in his room* Hm...very black and blue. Love it! I chose the right room it seems! *Smiles and standing up proudly*

.

Derek: *Setting up a bunch of decorations of skulls, spikes and stuff* Pfft, my room is the best!

.

John: *In a room* This room seems peaceful enough! *Sets his stuff down* *Lies down on his bed* Ugh, I just feel like staying here forever...

.

Pearl: *Setting up things in her room* Heh...*Observing around* This is lookin' nice! *Smiles and looking around at her Turquoise colored room* Beautiful~

.

Isabella: *Sitting on her bed* *Lies down* Oh man, this bed is sooooo comfortable! *Grabs her blankets* Ohhhh, soft...

.

Rachel: *Looking around in her Pink room* Hm...they must've literally planned this ahead...I love Pink! *Goes around and puts her decorations all around*

.

Trevor: *Sitting on his bed, looking around emptily* Eh, I'm fine with this. *Takes out his WiiU* *Looks around* No TV!?

.

Pamela: *Putting plants around her room* Oh this is pretty! *Puts up a decoration of a sun* Nrgh...*Trying to reach up to hang it* *Gets it up* There! *Plugs it in the plugging place thingy*...*Looks over at the curtains and closes them, closes her door, the room becomes dark* Alright! *She hits a switch as the Sun Decoration lights up her room* Ah! I love this!

.

Justin: *Sitting on his bed*...*Looking around* *Sighs and turns to his side*...

.

*With the Mooses*

Sarah: *Beside Phillip* I wonder if people would love us?

Phillip: I'm certain they will.

Sarah: Yeah! *Smiles* So we should set up our rooms.

Kevin: *Passes by the room* You two know you can't share a room, right! There's 10 rooms, gets your own.

Phillip: I know, but I mean...we do need to talk about it all.

Kevin: Pffft, yeah, okay. *Walks off*

Sarah: Hm...

Phillip: Hm...

.

Beatrice: *In her room, beginning to read a book, wearing her glasses again* Hm...

.

Dorothy: *In her room and lying on her bed* Hehe...I like this bed!

.

Howard: *Looking around in his room* This place doesn't exactly feel right.

.

Anika: *Placing a few things around her room*

.

Seon: *Lying on his back on his bed*

.

Kevin: *Placing a room up similar to Derek's room* Pffft, nobody's got a better room than me!

.

Tracey: *Cutely running around her room and places stuff* *She places a bunch of stars around her room that glow in the dark, puts her ribbons in a drawer, places her spare shirts in her closet* Hm...I love this room! Haha!

.

Zachary: *Places all his exercise equipment beside his bed* Nyehe! A good athlete ALWAYS needs his training equipment around! I'm all ready for challenge 1.

.

*Back with the Beavers*

Corey: Well, I'm all done my setup! *Heads to the living room*

Amanda: *On the sofa with Isabella* What's up?

Isabella: Not much, I'm honestly sight to begin.

Amanda: Yeah! *Smiles and looks behind* Think we'll find any cute guys?

Isabella: Pffft, yeah, probably.

Corey: *Raises eyebrow* What?

Trevor: I dunno what's up with them two.

Corey: *Looks back at Trevor* Heya there, Trevor!

Trevor: Yeah. So what's up?

Corey: Not much, ready for the first challenge?

Trevor: Heh, chyeano...no I'm not.

Corey: Probably none of us are, so when are we gonna choose the team leader?

Amanda: Team leader?

Corey: Well yeah, I personally think it's step 1. Without a leader, we're nothing.

Amanda: Hm...I dunno. I think it would be unfair for most of us.

Corey: *Sighs* We'll need to plan this out people! A leader is key for victory! I say I'll take role of leader! I mastered leadership skills and was told I'm a great qualifier!

Pearl: *Behind him* Excuse me, who voted you to be leader?

Corey: *Turns around* I did.

Pearl: Listen, if we want a good leader, pick me, I've got awesome motivation and will take it all for the team *Smiles innocently*

Corey: Yeah, but I mean, should be discus it?

Pearl: Sure, once everyone shows up.

.

*With the Mooses*

Beatrice: Alright, I think we need a leader. The other team might plan that too, we must stay equal or over them.

Dorothy: Nice idea, we should begin thinking of one!

Beatrice: Yeah! Is everyone here?

Anika: *Walks up* I have came.

Beatrice: Good, who votes themselves to be elected as leader?

*Everything goes silent*

Zachary: *Slightly lifts hand*

Beatrice: Alright, Zachary, let's give out our points!

Zachary: *Nods* *Stands up* SO! *Walks up to beside Beatrice* Hello, I am Zachary, as you know! And from what you can see, I have amazing strength! Well this strength will be used to contribute to the team. I'll be a strong and great leader for us all!

Beatrice: Seems great enough. So I'll want to be the leader of the team also! I'm known to be the smartest in my class. Furthermore, I have great motivation and leadership skills. My strength might not be as high as most others, but if you need a plan, I'm the person to run to. I'm not psychic, ofcourse, but I am smart, as I've pointed out before, and I have a great memory, I'll pay attention to every little detail. *Smiles* And I have a bunch of time to answer all your wants and needs.

Seon:...Hm...we do need power, I think Zachary!

Dorothy: Plans is something we all need. Beatrice, I'll place my vote to you!

Kevin: Zachary, you seem cooler.

Tracey: I'm pretty much on either side for this, as long as we have a good time, we're all winners!

Howard: But, you have to place a vote Tracey...

Tracey: Uhhh, well...in that case, Beatrice.

Howard: I say Beatrice.

Sarah: *Looks at Phillip*

Phillip: *Looks at Sarah*

Sarah: Beatrice.

Phillip: Beatrice.

Anika: Beatrice, you have my vote.

Beatrice: Ah, 5 to 3, looks like I'll be leader! *Smiles* I do like the idea of Power though, Zachary. Make sure you use it wisely for the good of the team, and thanks for this moment!

Zachary: *Nods* No problem Beatrice!

.

Pearl: Alright! Everybody here?

Corey: Still missing one guy.

Trevor: Who was it again?

Rachel: *Looking around* Uhm...was it Justin?

Pearl: Eh, whateves. *Stands up* Hello, I'm Pearl! I'm voting myself as team leader for good reasons. First off, I'm really powerful, I'm pretty smart and I love victory, I'll make sure we win!

Isabella: I mean, that is pretty good, buuut we do need strategy...

Pearl: You'd love to step up as leader then?

Isabella: Uhm...no.

Pearl: Good.

Corey: Alright, do I get a turn?

Pearl: Sure, give out your bad arguments.

Corey: Sure...uhm...*Stands up* Hi, I'm Corey, I'm here to be a great leader to this team. I'll make us a great team that will live in harmony.

Derek: *Laughs* I doubt that.

Corey: Hey, a leader has gotta try!

Derek: *Rolls eyes*

Corey: We will all play an equal role to contributing the team and I'm going to motivate us to get to our dream point! No dreams will be shattered.

Pearl: Uhhh, wait! I–

Derek: Well, fine speech if I do say so myself. I'm putting a vote to you then Corey.

Rachel: Uh...Corey.

Amanda: Yep, Corey.

John: *Looks at Pearl* *Looks at Corey* Corey.

Pamela: Yeaaah, Corey.

Trevor: Pearl!

Pearl: Why thank you Trevor!

Isabella: Corey. I think strategy and motivation is better than thinking we'll always win.

Pearl: It's not entirely what I meant, I meant I'll make sure we'll almost always win.

Amanda: Almost?

Pearl: Well ofcourse winning isn't always the case. We will try hard.

Amanda: It is true. We can't always win.

Corey: Uhm, so am I voted leader?

Amanda: I guess so *Smiles*

Corey: *Proudly stands tall*

Pearl: Do you stand up with pride for a living or something? It's the third time within the past hour.

*Everyone laughs*

Corey: I mean...I don't EXACTLY do it for a LIVING...buuuuuut...uhm...yeah.

Pearl: *Smiles* Well, good luck on being a leader, Corey. But once you lose your go, the Pearl Queen is gonna take over.

Corey: Uhm...yeah, sure. Okay.

.

*In the cafeteria*

Rachel: *Observing it* So, this is the cafeteria?

Amanda: Seems like it. So where's the chef?

Intern: *Walks up*

Rachel: I'm assuming that's our chef?

Intern: *Yawns*

Amanda: *Looks to Rachel* Yeah, he doesn't look too serious about his job.

Rachel: But why did they hire an intern as a chef?

Oscar: We couldn't hire a 5 star chef, so we got one of our famous interns to come here every day in the cafeteria. Yep, he can cook pretty well

Amanda: *Watching him in the cafeteria*

Intern: *Gives a slice of bread with Nutella on it*

Amanda: Ouuuu, Nutella!

Beatrice: *Overhears* Nutella?

Rachel: Nutella!

Corey: *Walks in* Nutella?

Kevin: I hate Nutella.

*Everything goes silent*

Kevin: *Looks around* Wow, you people are such weirdos.

Beatrice: How can you not like Nutella? It's like...only the best thing in the world.

Kevin: *Lifts elbows*

.

Kevin: *In confessional booth* What? I don't like Nutella, big deal!

.

Beatrice: *In confessional booth* I feel bad for Kevin for not liking it...actually heck that, I don't know. He doesn't like Nutella and that's a crime. *Laughs jokingly*

.

Oscar: So guys, you have your first challenge in one hour, make sure none of you kill Kevin for hating Nutella.

Beatrice: *Giggles a bit* Well, he should like Nutella, there's no way he can't.

Kevin: *Rolls eyes*

Pearl: Oh man, so much to choose from...uhm...I'll have a try at a burger I guess.

Derek: Lunch? Really?

Pearl: *Looks back* Hey, it's 12:06 right now, I think we all need lunch right now.

Derek: It is?

Pearl: *Looks at her phone for the time* Yep, 12:06.

Derek: Hmp...okay.

Rachel: So...anybody even have seen Justin since the beginning?

Corey: Who knows? He might have tripped over somewhere again and fell.

Derek: *Laughs* Oh man, why did Oscar even accept him on the show!?

Corey: Now now, Derek. We need our whole team in order to have all our effort in. Justin is a valid member of the team.

Derek: Whatever. Probably going to get himself killed here for all I care.

Rachel: Well, I thi–

Corey: Rachel, could you actually...go take a look on that fellow, try welcoming him to the team?

Rachel: *Smiles* I...I was actually just about to suggest it.

Corey: Cool. Thanks. By the way, you look pretty.

Rachel: *Giggles* Well, thanks! *Stands up* I'll try being back as soon as possible. *Goes off* See you guys later!

Derek: *Watching her leave* So, what now?

Corey: Well, I'll tell ya! We're gonna walk into that challenge with pride, get in there–

Trevor:–and miserably fail even with all the effort you put in.

Corey: *Silently turns to Trevor*

Trevor:...What? It was a joke. Hehe.

Corey: It better have been.

Trevor: I don't exactly have the best humor for happy times.

.

Rachel: *Walking around* Well, this day is getting a bit sad. Wonder where he is...*Turns to his room* Hm...Justin? *Looking around*

.

Rachel: *In confessional booth* That guy is hiding somewhere or something. He didn't say a thing since he got here and didn't even get a chance to introduce himself well at all. I feel bad for the poor guy...

.

Rachel: *Looks through a window in the kitchen of the house to outside* Hm...where is he? *Looks down underneath her and sees Justin* Uh...oh! Here he is.

Justin: *Sitting down all down and looking at the ground*

Rachel: *Sighs and gets out of the window* *Does the whole turn to go see him beside him* Hey there.

Justin: *Looking at Rachel nervously*

Rachel: *Smiles joyfully and speaks very soft* It's okay, you don't need to be nervous around me.

Justin: *Hides himself*

Rachel: *Sighs* You're not the social type, are you? I'm a bit worried.

Justin: *Looks at Rachel slowly and blushes, then runs off*

Rachel: Uhhh...oh...*Looks at him run off* *Looks down* Awww...I guess he doesn't want to talk...oh well...*Pouts a bit*

.

Dorothy: *At the Chef* Uhm...actually, I don't really eat this kind of food...*Looks at her plate* I have a slight allergy to–

Chef: *Glaring at her*

Dorothy: *Guiltily smiles* I mean, great food, love it! *Turns back* Someone help...

Howard: *Looking at Dorothy* This is really not what I expected for a first day here.

Zachary: Most people here are weird...I don't get them.

Howard: *Turns to Zachary* Well, you seem kinda cool. How do you get to be so strong, by the way?

Zachary: Years of training, Harold, years of training!

Howard: Uhhh, actually, it's Howard. Harold is this other guy with a cheese burger shirt.

Zachary: Oh yeah, him.

Howard: So...do you have an idea what first challenge we'll be doing?

Zachary: Hey, it's our first episode man, how bad can it be?

.

.

.

*On top of a huge mountain*

Zachary: OH GOD, THIS IS NOT WHAT I EXPECTED!


	2. Episode 2 - The Cliff

**NONE OF THE ACTUAL SHOW'S CONTESTANTS ARE IN THIS STORY, NEITHER IS CHRIS MCLEAN, THE HOST. FOR CHARACTER ARTS, VISIT MY DEVIANTART ACCOUNT "OrangeYoshi25"...I mean please, it's better to know the character designs than not to.**

Oscar: *Looking off the high cliff* Alright campers, your challenge today is to jump off this 100 foot high cliff, RIGHT into the water.

Zachary: This is insane!

Oscar: It's not that crazy.

Beatrice: Actually, logically, we'll die as soon as we hit the water!

Oscar: I don't care about logic, now get to it!

Howard: What is it all worth in the end!? How will we...just...win this?

Oscar: Well, team to have the most chickens will be at a disadvantage in part 2.

Justin: *Watching over the cliff*

Oscar: So who's first? Beavers or Mooses?

Tracey: I'm okay either way!

Trevor: *Shaking* Not us!

Anika: *Looking at the water* Hey...I think I just saw a shark.

Oscar: Oh, yeah. Almost forgot about the sharks.

Tracey: Uhhhh, is it safe?

Oscar: There's a loop down there. *Points at a circle area* If you can make it in there, you should be safe.

Rachel: "Should be"?

Oscar: *Pauses for a moment* Yep.

Rachel: This is insane!

Oscar: You are already chickening out?

Rachel: But...I never said–

Oscar: *Pulls out his arms like a chicken*

Rachel: Grrr! *Looks back* Come on guys! Let's do it! *Jumps* AHHHHHHHH! *Lands in the circle* Woo...this is actually refreshing!

Beatrice: Woah.

Howard: Gosh, this seems rather difficult.

Trevor: Yeah, totally.

Pamela: I'm taking one for the team! *Jumps in*

Rachel: *Safely gets onto a boat* Fufe...

Pamela: *Hits the water and pops her head out* I love water! It's like my hooome~ *Swimming joyfully*

Derek: Dude, I'm not jumping! This is crazy!

Oscar: *Pulls out a chicken hat*

Derek: What?

Kevin: Jump you chicken!

Derek: YOU LITTLE! *Jumps on him*

Kevin: *Fighting with him as they both fall off* AHHHH!

Beatrice: This is insane, but let's just get this over with! *Jumps*

Seon: *Shivering a bit* This will be tough to do.

Amanda: I'm not going to lose for this! *Jumps* WEEE!

Tracey: *Excitedly shouting* My turn!

Howard: *Nervously watching*

Sarah: *Hugging Phillip* Is it gonna be safe?

Phillip: Trust me, it will. *Smiles*

Sarah: Philly! *Hugs him*

Tracey: *Turns back* *Lifts a foot, then pounds on the ground with it to give her extra height* WEEE! *Doing a bunch of backflips* YAYYYY!

Seon: Come on, nobody would be that excited to fall to their death!

Isabella: *Blocks her nose and looks over the cliff* *Jumps in* Ahhhhhh!

Sarah: Phillip? Should we jump?

Phillip: *Nods* Come on Sarah. Let's do it. *Prepares to jump*

Sarah: Uh...okay...*Looking over* *Prepares too*

Phillip: *Jumps*

Sarah: *Fake jumps* *Ends up losing balance and falls in anyways* AHHHHHHH!

Dorothy: *Looking at the rest of her team* I guess I'll go.

Oscar: Alright, then go

Dorothy: Just to let you know, this is not what I had in mind for a "First Challenge". *Jumps*

Zachary: *Looking at his team* Seon, Anika, Howard, come on!

Howard: Well...actually. I'm afraid I'll break to pieces if I hit the water. I'm not exactly...strong at all.

Zachary: Man, you need to trust me on this!

Howard:...*Sighs*

Pearl: *Watching the others*

John: Fine, I'll go! *Runs over and jumps*

Pearl: Welp, this is great!

Corey: Pearl, you should jump!

Pearl: Me? Jump in there! No way!

Corey: Oh? And why's that?

Pearl: Well, to start off, this is national television, I'll get my hair wet. I can't ge–

Corey: Come oooon Pearl! You can't be that scared!

Pearl: *Nervously looks down*

Justin: *Looking at everyone argue*

John: *Hits the water* OUCH! *Faceplants into the water*

Isabella: Ouch...that has gotta hurt. *Jumps* I'm going!

Trevor: *Sighs*

Howard: So, who's gonna jump next, or do we all choose not to?

Zachary: *Jumps in anyways*

Howard: Oh dear! Well...now it looks like it's...us 3.

Anika: I can't jump, I'll get my hoodie wet...and...I'll have a really awful time if it's all wet.

Oscar: We have our first chicken.

Anika: *Slightly looks down* Sorry, guys.

Seon: Why don't you take your hoodie off then?

Anika: I can't...it's my form of protection.

Seon: What do you mean? It's completely safe here.

Anika: Not entirely. I have a few problems with it.

Seon: Oh well, suit yourself! *Jumps in*

Howard: I can't go!

Oscar: Second chicken of the Masked Moose?

Howard: I don't care, call me what you want.

Oscar: Okay, Coward.

Howard: I didn't mean...literally.

Oscar: Yep.

Kevin: HAHAH!

Derek: PFFFT

Howard: Thank god there's only two bullies here...*Leaves*

Pearl: *Arguing with Corey*

Corey: *Arguing with Pearl*

Trevor: *Nervously looking at the water* I can't do it! I can't swim! I'll drown!

Oscar: Laaamoe! *Points to the others* Walk all the way down with the rest then.

Trevor: *Glups*...Okay. *Goes*

Justin: *Kicking the ground*

Pearl: Corey! I am NOT going!

Corey: Please! Another person who doesn't do it and we lose!

Justin: *Looking at the then looks off the edge*

Rachel: *Nervously watching*...This is not going well, at all.

Justin: *Backs up*

Oscar: Hm...well this sorta wraps it all out. 4 chickens on the Beaver team and 2 on the Moose. Sucks huh?

Justin: *Runs over the cliff and jumps*

Oscar: Make that 3 on 2...

Pearl: You can't make me go!

Corey: *Getting slightly angry* Yes! You have to go! *Drags Pearl over*

Pearl: HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME! *Trying to run*

Corey: *Swings her off the edge*

Pearl: AHHHHHHHH!

*A HUGE SPLASH HAPPENS*

Corey: WOAH! *Crouches* Damn, I didn't expect that!

Pearl: *Pops out of the water all wet* Ugh...this is great!

Justin: *Faceplanted in the sand beside Rachel*

Rachel: Woah, that was a close call! Are you okay?

Justin: *Slowly gets up and notices Rachel* *Shyly looks away at Pearl*

Rachel: *Slightly pouting*...

Pearl: I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS COREY!

Corey: Well, that's one person who hates me now, FAAAANtastic...*Jumps*

Oscar: Looks like the Beavers have taken the win for this one!

Corey: *Lands in the water* Hehe. Yes! We did it guys!

Pearl: *Standing with the others and angrily looking at Corey*

Corey: *Smiles and looking at Pearl*

Pearl: You're going down.

Corey: Hey! I made us win the challenge, you can't be that mad!

Oscar: *Appears suddenly* Part 2 of the challenge is...you need to carry all of these boxes to the houses again.

Pearl: All?

Oscar: Red Boxes are for the Beavers and the Greens, you'd guess that one without trying, the Mooses.

Beatrice: Dammit. So we need to bring them one by one?

Oscar: The Beavers get an advantage. They get carriers to carry them all the way there. The rest of you...with your bare hands.

Bear: *Walks up and grabs a box* *Chuckles*

Intern: *Looking at it* No!

Bear: *Pouts*

Intern: Nu-huh! *Sprays him*

Bear: *Runs back to the forest*

Oscar: Get on with it!

Rachel: *Looking at the carriers* Alright. There's one for each box, that's good.

Pearl: *Grabs a box without effort* Let's go then!

.

[A few minutes later]

Corey: This is great, guys! First challenge will be on us! At this rate, we could win every challenge!

Pamela: Hey, since we're all together, let's talk about what we would do with the million dollars if we win, to give a better perspective of who should be let further.

Trevor: I know for one I'm using most on video games! I am still excited for The Legends of Zelda: Breath of the Wild coming out in 2017!

Pamela: Hey, yeah, that's a great idea. I heard the game had amazing graphics!

Trevor: You will not believe!

Derek: I'm using it all on me! I will get more of my music, I missed so much albums from recent years.

Pamela: What kind of music.

Derek: Death Metal. Freaking rocks, mate!

Trevor: Well...I mean, I think just the regular Metal...like Bullet for my Valentine is better, but okay.

Derek: Are you judging god music!?

Trevor: Are you even Christian to use that.

Derek: Hell no!

Trevor: *Rolls eyes*

Amanda: Well, me, I love to stay home and chill a lot. I like Jazz music, so I'll buy some more...uh...we don't have unlimited internet, and I use it a lot, so I say I'll buy unlimited internet and pay for it!

Pamela: Ah...but wouldn't anybody...like...not use it on themselves only? I'm planning on helping to save nature and help innocent animals in need. It's important to the world.

Corey: I think that sounds like a cool idea. I was rather planning making a new company. I've been looking into it for a while.

John: I'd be using it on...uh...well I do want a lot of things, but maybe someday, if I get a girlfriend, I'd bring her on a cruiseship and just...relax...you know? I would also try getting some out of school classes, I always wanted to learn ways to defend myself

Isabella: *Looking down*

John: So what would you do?

Isabella: Me?

John: Ofcourse!

Isabella: Well...I don't exactly have...major...important plans...at all.

John: Oh.

Rachel: *Smiling and looking at the others* *Looks back and wonders of something*

Justin: *Very far ahead of everyone, and alone*

Rachel: *Looks ahead and notices him*

.

Rachel: *In confessional* I might not be the team leader, but the way Justin is kinda makes me wonder how far he'll make it. I think he needs to...join in more! I'll convince Corey to talk to him, he might listen to the leader, after all.

.

Pearl: Me? What will I use the money on? I'll use it on...well...I'm planning on heading out in public and looking for things. I don't go out much since I'm a bit nervous to show myself in public.

Derek: Let me guess, it's because you're fa–

Pearl: *Ahem* Don't you even go there.

Derek: *Laughs*

Pearl: *Nervously looking at Derek*

.

Pearl: *In confessional* I know what he was gonna say. If any of you think that, you're going to have a biiig problem with me!

.

Derek: Whatever.

Pearl: *Sighs*

Pamela: So Rachel, any plans?

Rachel: Uhhh, me? Well...I mean, I do have slight ideas of what to do.

Pamela: Want to share?

Rachel: Well, I've always wanted to...uhh...buy stylier clothes. I also kinda hope that if I get a special someone, that with him, I could just...do things. I'd spend a little money on him. Hehe

Pamela: Hm...alright! *Looks up ahead* Hey Justin! How about you?

Justin: *Slightly heads and just keeps walking*

Pamela: That guy worries me. He hasn't said a word since he got here.

Derek: If he's such a coward to socializing, then why did he bother joining?

Rachel: Maybe his parents wanted him to get out?

Corey: I don't know, but he will be like this, then I don't think we should have him around.

Rachel: I mean...everyone should be given a chance, right?

Corey: Yeah, you do have a point. I'm only thinking for the good of the team.

Isabella: I honestly think we should group up everyone eventually, and talk to one another.

Corey: It's true. Maybe this way, we will all get along!

Rachel: *Walking and whistles*

Corey: Hey uhm, by the way, nice scarf, Rachel.

Rachel: Oh? Uhhh, thanks!

Corey: Hehe.

Pearl: Will we begin observing eachother bit by bit?

Corey: Hey, I just pointed out she has a good scarf.

Pearl: Heh, you like her, huh?

Corey: Uh...a friend can't compliment a friend's scarf and not be told he likes her?

Pamela: I know right! This is the majorly flawed thing about this world, most people don't understand girl and guy friendship compared to love. It irritates me also.

Corey: Yeah...*Looks at Pearl* By the way, you have really nice Pearls, Pearl

Pearl: Oh, thanks, I guess.

Corey: "I guess"?

Pearl: *Strokes hair* Mhm.

.

Tracey: *Struggling to bring her box* Ah man!

Sarah: *Bringing one with Phillip* This is so hard!

Zachary: *Lifting one over his head with no problem*

Kevin: *Dragging one angrily*

Beatrice: Are there any vines? Then we could bring them easily!

Seon: You know what, that's a great idea!

Tracey: I'll be back! *Goes into the forest*

Beatrice: Oh! There!

Kevin: Better hurry, I can't bare of this anymore!

Tracey: *Returns with a lot of vines* Here! I got a whole bunch!

Beatrice: Wait, that took 10 seconds! Amazing!

Tracey: *Giggles and poses cutely* I'm known to be the fastest in my school. Everyone admires me and how quick I am.

Phillip: That's fantastic. So how exactly will we use these?

Tracey: Tie them around your box and just...pull it!

Beatrice: *Wrapping 3 around her box* *Starting to drag it a bit easier* Hey! I was right. It actually works a bit

Tracey: Heehee.

Howard: Alright, well I'm glad there's 5 boxes and not 10. Imagine how that would've went.

Tracey: Pretty crazy.

Dorothy: Alright, Howard, let's keep going! *Pulls the box*

Howard: *Helping*

Tracey: I wonder how far ahead the other team are. By now they should be about at the camp.

Dorothy: At this rate, we might lose! We should try speeding up as much as we can.

Beatrice: *Looking at the water* Hm...

.

Justin: *At the camp* *Looks back and sees the others arriving*

Rachel: We're here! The camp!

Pearl: Great, let's begin! What do we have in these boxes? *Kicks the box open* Cool! Tools.

John: *Opens his box* Wood. But the whole box is literally made out of wood!

Pamela: *Opens hers* Ah!..

Corey: A bunch of things to put it all together. And nails.

Pamela: Ha, nailed it!

*Everything goes dead quiet*

*A SQUIRREL SCREAMS*

Pamela: *Looks at the squirrel*...Oh

Derek: And in this one...a net?

Justin: *Open his box*...!

Trevor: Whatcha got there, Justin?

Justin: *Pulls out a bucket*...*Confusingly looks at it*

Isabella: I think we use that to fill it up with water.

John: Sounds great! I'll get the water!

Corey: Yes! John, Isabella, get water, Pearl, since you look strong, you should start building!

Pearl: You'll assume?

Corey: Hey, I think you should be happy.

Pearl: *Lifts her arms and kisses them* I'm the strongest in my school, ofcourse!

Amanda: I could help out!

Corey: Uhh, yes! Amanda!

Amanda: Okayyy!

Rachel: What should I do?

Corey: Uhhh, Rachel, you can help pass tools to Amanda and Pearl, I guess?

Rachel: You...guess?

Corey: Uh...yeah.

Rachel: You don't have it that well under control, do you? *Pats his back*

Corey: Not entirely...see, my lifelong dream is to be a great leader, so I'm practicing here instead.

Rachel: Ah...well you'll get used to it! *Smiles*

Corey: You think?

Rachel: Ofcourse, besides, as long as you don't give up, we'll all be fine.

Corey: Yeah, that's right! Thanks Rachel!

Rachel: I think I'll help build up the pool, why not try convincing Justin to join in, he hasn't been into it at all.

Corey: Yeah, I see. I'll finish getting us all set up, though.

Derek: What would I do?

Corey: You pass the tools to Amanda, Pearl and Rachel.

Derek: HA, easy peasy! *Goes to do it*

Trevor: *Looking at everyone* *Grabs a bucket and runs to get water*

Justin: *Grabbing things from the ground*...

Corey: *Walks up to him* Hey, Justin! You're really silent ever since you got here, what makes you that way?

Justin: *Sighs and keeps doing what he's doing*

Corey:...Hm...*Looks at his notepad* Okay...well Justin, we'll need your co-operation. We can't leave a member out of this, you know. Also, what are you doing?

Justin: *Has a bit of things*

Corey: These are for...?

Justin: *Lets go of it, grabs a bucket and goes*

Corey: Hm...*Looks back and sees Trevor doing nothing*

Trevor: *Doing nothing*

Corey: *Watching Trevor do nothing* Trevor! If you can do something helpful, try getting instructions!

Trevor: Oh, right away! *Gets instructions* Hm...alrighty here...so let's see...this is step 1...

Corey: *Looking at the instructions with Trevor* Uh, dude, I think it looks a bit weird, don't you think?

Trevor: I dunno, but I guess it's made that way?

Corey: Alright! *Goes to explain it to Pearl, Amanda and Rachel*

.

John: *Picking up water with Isabella* So, you glad to be here?

Isabella: Am I ever, it's nice to get out of the house for a while, honestly.

John: *Nods* Yeah. I get that. I like to get away sometimes, and just...you know...do it for a while.

Isabella: Yeah...I'm hoping I'll be here for a while. I don't want to be gone so soon.

John: Hey, I'm sure you'll do great!

Isabella: Thanks, John.

John: Say...uh–

Justin: *Walks up with a bucket*

John: Justin? Came to help?

Justin: *Nods nervously*

Isabella: Alright! I have a little idea, since we're three people, one of us will fill up the buckets while the others bring them over there!

John: Love the idea!

Justin: *Grabs the buckets and starts putting water in them*

John: I guess it's chosen...

.

Dorothy: Oh man, look! The other team seems a bit far ahead!

Howard: They're almost done the base of the pool!

Corey: Uhhh, Trevor, you're holding the instructions wrong!

Trevor: Oh! *Flips it around* Thanks!

Tracey: Uhhh, alright! I have a slight idea! Which one of us here knows how to make a pool?

Beatrice: I have made a few before, and a lot bigger. I'll handle this! *Stretches*

Dorothy: Okay! What's first?

Beatrice: We open the boxes!

Dorothy:...*Looks at the boxes* Well, you have a point...*Starts opening them* So yeah, let's plan who does what now!

Beatrice: Okay! Seon, Sarah, Phillip, get the water we need with those buckets!

Seon: Okay! *Grabs them*

Beatrice: Tracey, Anika, Zachary, I think you three should work on building the pool!

Tracey: Ofcourse!

Beatrice: Howard and Dorothy, you two pass them the materials and tools they need. You can do that?

Howard: Ofcourse!

Dorothy: *Smiles*

Beatrice: And Kevin...

Kevin: *Looking at Beatrice*

Beatrice: I think you should stay out of this...

Kevin: What?

Beatrice: I'm not sure, I just have a bad feeling you'll be up to no good.

Kevin: Hmp...not fair! I'm a powerful and district member of this team, and I won't be told–*Gets his mouth shut*

Beatrice: *Closing his mouth* Am I clear?

Kevin: Well, sure–

Beatrice: It's all. If we lose, you won't have to be gone tonight.

Kevin: Well I wanted to do something.

Beatrice: If you're that desperate, go right ahead and help out the three getting the water.

Kevin: Alright!

.

Pearl: *Holding the base of the pool as Rachel and Amanda build it around* I don't know why, but this pool doesn't feel rightly made.

Rachel: Not sure. Trevor and Corey were telling us the instructions.

Amanda: What do we do next, guys?

Corey: We're having technical difficulties!

Trevor: *Has the instructions, opened very huge, practically the same size as him* GUYS, THIS IS AN INSANE AMOUNT OF STEPS FOR A SMALL POOL! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS!?

Amanda: Have we even been doing it right all along...this looks nothing like a pool.

*THE WHOLE STATUE OF LIBERTY IS BUILT*

Trevor:...*Looks over and sees the actual instructions on the ground*...*He turns to the sky internally questioning his existence*...*Looks over at all his team staring at him*...Will he notice it's not a pool?...Because...like...this is actually pretty decent.

Rachel: Darnit...well girls, let's just start it over.

Oscar: *Walks up* Since it's 8PM, the challenge is over. I was expecting it done by now!

Beatrice: *Smiling nervously*

Oscar: So, greens, what do you have for your pool?

Beatrice: Well, we're not exactly...like...done YET...but–

Dorothy: Done!

Oscar: Woah! Amazing!

Beatrice: *Looks back and sees an amazing pool painted Gold* Huh? Ah!

Oscar: Great pool guys!

Beatrice: Why thank you, we all gave it our all.

Kevin: Beside me, I wasn't allowed to do anything

.

Kevin: *In confessional* But who said I wasn't allowed to screw over the other team? That's right, I subtly slipped the instructions on building the Statue of Liberty to Trevor! I know those instructions would become useful. See mom, I told you so!

.

Trevor: *In confessional* I swear...first thing I knew, I had the pool instructions, but...like...I dunno, I think someone messed with what I did!

.

Oscar: So this means...Beavers, I'll be seeing you at the elimination ceremony tonight!

Corey: Darnit...

Trevor: Hah...ugh

.

Oscar: *At the Camp Fire with the team* Alrighty. Seems things got out of hand today, built the Statue of Liberty instead of a pool. I must say, I am impressed though

Rachel: Why thank you! *Smiles*

Oscar: All your votes have been racked up, alright! On this plate, I have 9 Cookies.

Trevor: Oh! Cookies!

Derek: Why not marshmallows, it would work better for a "Camp Fire"

Oscar:...*Pauses for a moment and slowly turns to an intern* Get me Marshmallows by next challenge or you're fired!

Intern: *Gasps and runs off*

Oscar: Okay. When I call your name, come pick up your cookie, and then stand here, beside me.

Amanda: *Looking over* Yeah, I don't think so, you seem really insane.

Oscar: *Pauses for a bit* *Laughs*

Pearl: *A bit creeped out*

Oscar: Rachel, Pearl, Amanda, you three worked really hard today.

Rachel: *Gets up* Yay!

Pearl: *Gets up* Good.

Amanda: Oh damn, looks like I'll be here for a while longer...

Oscar: So...looking here, the votes seem to have been all on one person. Like it when people come to an agreement! Besides the fact some people voted for another person.

Corey: Can we go on with the cookies and all!?

Oscar: *Nods* John!

John: YEAH! *Gets up*

Oscar: Hm...Pamela

Pamela: *Gets up proudly*

Oscar: Isabella!

Isabella: Fufe! *Gets up quickly to grab her cookie*

Oscar: *Looking at the others* So next...Justin!

Justin: *Silently gets up and walks towards OScar*

Oscar: Trevor, Corey and Derek. You three racked a few votes eachother, and almost equally spread too! Smooth like butter on toast on a beautiful morning breakfast only one of you will be having tomorrow.

Trevor: Sounds good!

Corey: Come on...you guys couldn't have voted me off right away? I'm leader...

Pearl: *Smirks*

Derek: Well I'm not the one riding that darn boat, I promise you!

Oscar: Corey, you were not as good of a leader this episode. You should've planned this ahead!

Corey: I knooow, I know...

Oscar: And the "Motivation"...oh the motivation! So important in a case like this.

Corey: I got the point, I'm working on it!

Oscar: Derek, you're a little rude in times like this!

Derek: Hey, it's not my fault everyone here's just not as cool as me.

Rachel: *Taps foot*...I think I found out my next vote.

Oscar: Okay, dude, you're kinda irritating, so I see why you got votes!

Trevor: *Glups*

Oscar: As for Trevor, you somehow got a...guide to build the statue of liberty?

Kevin: *In a bush and smirking, watching Trevor*

Trevor: *Gasps* IT WAS KEVIN!

Derek: That rascal Kevin couldn't have possibly snuck instructions like that into your hand while you weren't talking, what in the world are you thinking?

Trevor: *Trying to find an explanation*

Oscar: Well, Corey, you're SAFE! You got 1 vote.

Pearl: Oh...should've known...

Corey: *Gets up and grabs his cookie* Thanks!

Pearl: *Crosses arms unhappily*

Derek: *Looks at Trevor* It's on punk!

Trevor: Come on, guys! *Looks at the others* You couldn't possibly compare me to THAT guy...

Rachel: Oh man, this is worrying me...

Amanda: Uhhh...*Guiltily looking down*

Oscar: Well, it's 4 to 5. One of you are going home tonight!

Trevor: *Looking at Derek*

Derek: *Intimidatingly looks to Trevor*

Trevor: *Moves a few spaces over*

Oscar: 1 vote Derek!

Derek: *Gasps*

Oscar: ANOTHER vote Derek

Derek: *Growls*

Oscar: THIRD for Derek.

Derek: NOOOO!

Oscar: Trevor!

Trevor: Crud...this is where the tables turn.

Oscar: Another one for Trevor.

Trevor: Argh...

Oscar: And you might've already guessed it, buuut another vote Trevor

Trevor:...

Oscar: Three votes remain. Another is for Trevor.

Trevor: *Hides his face*

Oscar: DEREK!

Derek: GAH!

Oscar: That's 1 vote Corey, 4 votes Trevor AND 4 votes Derek!

Derek: This sucks guys! You can't let him stay, he'll screw you all over!

Isabella:...Crap...

Oscar: The last vote goes to…

Derek: *Looks at Trevor*

Trevor: *Fightenly looks at Derek*

Oscar: The person with this vote...

Trevor:...

Oscar: Is going to...

Derek:...*Smiling carlessly*

Oscar: I'm really sorry Trevor.

Derek: YEAH!

Trevor: Really? Whyyy? Give me another chance, please...

Oscar: Sorry bro. This is how it works here. And you know what happens when you claim the most votes. You're out.

Trevor: *Sighs* Well, it was a great start...sorry, guys.

Amanda and Isabella: Wait, can I change my vote?

Oscar: Nope. And way to give it away, girls. It's all supposed to be anonymous.

Isabella: Sorry, I kinda...didn't really think my vote through.

Trevor: It's cool. Probably wouldn't have lasted long anyways. I didn't do anything useful for either parts of the challenge anyways, I was pointless.

Rachel: Now don't say that...it isn't true. We all gave it our 100%, and this shouldn't change a thing.

Trevor: Yeah. I guess this means, I am off.

Amanda: Sorry man.

Trevor: It's okay, Amanda. *Gets up and goes off to get his things*

Derek: Today was a great day. *Stretches and smirks* It's all gonna go well without him.

Rachel: Actually, we might lose because we lost a member. I don't think this is really well planned. Shouldn't another team vote someone else so that we don't be on a disadvantage the next challenge?

Oscar: Actually, sometimes, the person who's dragging you behind is the reason you all fail. If you lose that member then you can go a bit further along the way. Next challenge might not be the best to be at a man disadvantage, but at the same time, when you think of it, you're less people, which means less arguing among eachother.

Rachel: Oh...that actually makes clear sense.

Oscar: Sad thing is that you lost one of the coolest guys out there, but whatever, it wasn't my choice.

Derek: Your point? I'm cooler!

Everyone: NO!

Derek: What!? I am!

.

Kevin: *In confessional booth* And so it begins! I got Trevor out, amazing!

.

Rachel: *In confessional booth* I'm unhappy about all this. I am only hoping we win next challenge.

.

Corey: *In confessional booth* I screwed up so much...I can't believe only ONE person voted for me after that.

.

Pearl: *In confessional booth* Corey, I have to get him out. But one thing for certain, Derek might be a threat...hm...you know, the thing I love about these shows is that some people can be so predictable. Now I need that million, and I have brilliant ideas in how I could win! *Smiles* So, let's get to it.

.

Oscar: So that sums up the sad episode 1 and the first elimination ever. Poor Trevor gets the honor to being 20th place in this season.

Trevor: *Struggling to carry his bags to the boat*

Oscar: It's all a shame. But now is not the time, who will be the next one to be voted off? Will the Bladed Beavers ever win a challenge? *Laughs* Find out next time on...Total Drama Island!

~Votes~

Pearl: Corey! Totally Corey, don't want to see him ever again after this!

.

Rachel: Derek seems...really bad. I would vote Trevor...but he looks like a nice person.

.

Justin: *Writing "Derek" on a piece of paper*

.

Trevor: I hope I'm not out. I vote Derek!

.

Amanda: Trevor...he kinda made us fail the challenge. It's a bummer.

.

Derek: Trevor, what a screw up!

.

Pamela: *Looking left, then right* Looks like my vote is set on...uh...I guess I'm not entirely sure. Trevor

.

Corey: I know I'm the one who should be blamed for this. I'm...just...I feel bad about this all. Well, I am sorry, but I will have to vote Trevor...

.

John:...Derek!

.

Isabella: Trevor. Sorry man.


	3. Episode 3 - Sand Castle War

**Warning, this version contains a different host than the actual Total Drama and all the contestants are different. If you do not like that fact, you have all rights to stop reading now. If you do, visit my DeviantArt "OrangeYoshi25" for all of the character designs.**

 **...I know I keep saying it every episode, but it's a reminder.**

Oscar: Helloooo viewers, welcome back to another episode of Total Drama Island! Last challenge, teams were challenged to jump off a high cliff right to the island and get boxes at the bottom, the team with the least chickens, people who didn't jump, would get carries to help them carry the boxes easier. The Beavers got it, and along with them, brought the boxes back. So the Mooses were bringing theirs back with the help of vines of the forest, the brilliant idea Beatrice had, that somehow worked. And onwards, the Beavers turned out to have built something...far from a pool using the materials, thanks to the work of Kevin from the opposite team. The votes were set to 1-4-5 and Trevor was the one voted off, with two girls in regret of voting him. Will Derek last the challenge today? Find out on this episode of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

.

(With the Beavers)

Corey: *On the sofa* *Trying to relax*

Derek: *BLASTING DEATH METAL SUPER LOUD*

Rachel: *Covering her ears* I'M FINE WITH REGULAR METAL, BUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS! *Falls over*

Amanda: Ugh, doesn't that thing ever turn off? The song's been going on for about 20 minutes...

Pearl: *Gets up* IT'S ENOUGH! *Storms to Derek's room*

Corey: LET'S PREVENT DRAMA!

Pearl: THIS IS TOTAL DRAMA, WHAT DO YOU SUPPOSE I SHOULD DO!? *Opens Derek's door*

Derek: OH LOOK, IT'S PEARL

Pearl: *Grabs Derek's speakers and throws them out the window*

Derek:...

Pearl: *Claps hands* Awesome song, NOW SHUT THAT CRAP OFF!

Derek: How dare you!?

Pearl: Well, excuse me, but you're tiring every single one of us with that kind of music. Why not listen to something better?

Derek: BETTER? THIS IS LEGENDARY MUSIC!

Pearl: Pffft, well it's not really appealing to any of us!

Derek: Hmp, says you.

Pearl: And the rest of us!

Derek: Oh, and I am supposed to care because?

Pearl: If we're going to work together in this, then I say we sort this all out. Let's make sure you don't blast that out like this, and we will have a good time, every single one of us.

.

Pearl: *In confessional booth* I think I've got him under my power already!

.

Corey: *In confessional booth* I think I should let Pearl be leader, she'd do a better job...I think.

.

Rachel: *In confessional booth* Pearl is pretty brave, we all need a strong member like her! *Smiles*

.

Derek: Well it doesn't matter. As long as I'm fine, all of you should just shut your traps!

Pamela: Look, if we all want to be happy, let's just learn to get along. It's the first time we're in a competition for a million dollars, and it will probably be the only time, so let's just try our best.

Rachel: Yeah! Here, we could try talking a bit about ourselves to know eachother slightly better.

Derek: Augh, not this again. I did this in Kindergarten!

Rachel: *Disappointingly looking at Derek* If you hate our ideas so much, why don't you give us an idea?

Derek: Let's just sit and do nothing for the rest of our miserable lives! That's my favorite thing to do when dipshits like Pearl break my music speakers!

Pearl: *Laughs* Oh, so funny! *Leans on the wall* You know Derek, it's all so funny when people like you think they can get away with things like that.

Derek: Hah, whatever. I'm taking you down!

Rachel: I'm sure the only person who's going down is you, Derek!

Derek: Haha, princess, you can't expect me to actually be downed by you guys!

Amanda: You know what, YOU SHOULD SHUT YOUR BIG FAT MOUTH, YOU FILTHY CASUAL!

Derek: WELL YOU SHOULD SHUT YOURS TOO

Amanda: AH! I HAVE HARDLY ACTUALLY TALKED LATELY, I WON'T!

Pearl: *Smiling and watching it happen* Ah, people screaming sounds much better than people screaming *Giggles*

.

(With the Mooses)

Dorothy: *Looking out the window of their house* Well, the other team isn't getting along at all, huh?

Zachary: Like...at all.

Seon: *Lying on the sofa* Eh, I'm glad as long as we're fine.

Dorothy: Say...where's Kevin? I was expecting something similar from him this morning.

Tracey: *Walks out of her room in her pyjamas* Hello!

Dorothy: Hey Tracey! How's everything?

Tracey: I'm ready to win another challenge today!

Seon: Yeah! Let's get to it!

Zachary: I'm off to train! *Shows off his muscles a bit*

Dorothy: *Looks at him and slightly blushes*...*She turns back*

Seon: Alright. *Sips pop*

Tracey: Say, where'd you get that?

Seon: Oh, I got it...from...somewhere.

.

Seon: *In confessional booth* I actually brought my own freezer with my own pop in it. I CAN'T GO ON WITHOUT MY 7-UP FOR A WHOLE SUMMER! It would be a huge bummer.

.

Zachary: *In confessional booth* Man, I think Dorothy might actually come to have a liking to my muscles. Really sweet!

.

Dorothy: *In confessional booth* I don't like him! It's just...I find him...*She starts rubbing her arm nervously*...a bit...cool...and stuff...yeah...*Blushes a tiny bit* No!

.

Sarah: *Arrives out of her room* Hello, guys! *Winks*

Seon: Hello Sarah! *Smiles*

Zachary: *Was about to walk out the door, but turns back* Hey Sarah!

Phillip: *Follows from behind Sarah*

Tracey: Hi Phillip!

Phillip: Hello, and how are all of you doing?

Tracey: We're just waiting for the next challenge, it's about it.

Phillip: Glorious, well I'm happy it seems there aren't any problems among us all, we may be champions!

Howard: *Slowly opens the door of his room*...*He turns his head both ways, then nervously walks out*

Dorothy: *Looks over* Hello!

Howard: AHH! *Turns over, smiles and waves* Hey there!

Dorothy: Why do you seem so nervous?

Howard: Nervous? Naaaah, I'm not at all nervous.

Dorothy: You seem like it *Looks a tiny bit upset*

Howard:...Yeah...

Dorothy: You don't have to.

Kevin: *Walks up* If it isn't Howard the Coward?

Howard: Ugh...*Runs to his room, tries slamming the door but it only closes softly*

Dorothy: *Turns to Kevin* You can't be serious dude!

Howard: *Hides under his blankets*

.

Howard: *In confessional booth* Truth is, I already have a few problems starting day one...Kevin has been bullying me mentally, who knows how much longer until I lose my mind!?

.

Dorothy: *In confessional booth* I have a sad feeling Howard isn't coming out of his room to socialize anytime soon. I say our first priority is getting rid of Kevin, then he'll come out a little more.

.

Howard: *In confessional booth* Even then, getting rid of Kevin won't change much, it's not all.

.

Phillip: *Stands up tall in front of Kevin* Excuse me, but I believe that young man just wanted to come out to have a good time, why do you suppose it's fine to tease them that way?

Kevin: Who cares? What will it ever do wrong?

Phillip: A lot, we are a team and must work together, making one downed because you want fun will not exactly make us a better team!

Kevin: Blah blah blah. *Walks off*

.

Phillip: *In confessional booth* *Gasps* That Kevin is quite rude. I'm unhappy with his ways, in all honesty!

.

Kevin: *In confessional booth* Who cares? He won't even last another day in a place like this if I can't man up!

.

Dorothy: *In confessional booth* If only there were something I could do to...toughen him up! But I'm just as soft as him...

.

Zachary: *Walks outside and looks over at the beach* What a nice day to be in a place like this!

*A shark comes out of the water*

Zachary: *Slowly turns around* Nothing to see here...*Walks off like nothing happened*

*Another shark wearing a fancy hat and an eyepiece comes out of the water and stands beside the other shark*

Fancy Shark: Well my word, what's up with that young sir?

Oscar: *Looking over at the sharks*...

Sharks: *Looking back at him*

Oscar: This doesn't happen that often, but in a place like this, things like this happen daily! *Blows a whistle* *Waits patiently*

*Everyone begins to slowly arrive*

Oscar: Good morning zombies, how do you all feel today?

Derek: LIKE GARBAGE!

Oscar: Well time to worsen everything for you! Today begins your second challenge!

Pamela: What is it?

Oscar: You'll know if you let me explain?

Anika: Will we have to jump off a cliff into the water again, because it's going to tire me.

Oscar: No, there will be no cliffs involved in this challenge.

Howard: Will the–

Oscar: No, no, no! Listen up guys! If you let me tell you the challenge, you'll know what it is!

*Everyone goes silent*

Oscar: Good...now, today you will be building Sand Castles!

Dorothy: That's too easy!

Oscar: About the size of a room in the houses you're all in.

Dorothy: More of a fortress, huh?

Oscar: BINGO!

Dorothy: Booya!

Oscar: Each team will be given 5 hours to build it up. No tearing down the other team's fortress!

Pearl: Darnit...

Oscar: Once the whole five hour of building, recruiting objects from the forest, building up your whole army and all is DONE, the real thing begins! You'll be tearing down the opposite team's fort.

Derek: Sounds great man!

Oscar: The team to have their fortress standing up and knocking down the opposite fortress wins the challenge and the loser is sending someone home.

Corey: *Looks over at the other team*...

.

Corey: *In confessional booth* As a good leader, I say the goal is to put in all bits of effort we can! I've begun studying my team and I can tell a bit of their weaknesses and flaws. I'll just need to push them to doing what they're good in and we'll have it all gone in a jippy!

.

Beatrice: *In confessional booth* When I look at my team, I see strong people who want victory. Today is a good day to bring them all up and take them for a second victory! Sadly, having to do this all correctly is difficult, but eventually, we can do this.

.

Howard: Heh, it doesn't seem that hard, right?

Oscar: Oh, it isn't?

Howard: *Nods*

Oscar: How about give you guys 1 hour instead?

Howard: Wait! WHAT!?

Oscar: One hour it is. Now...everybody say "Thank you Howard"!

Everyone: *In a ticked off tone* Thanks, Howard!...

Beatrice: *Facepalms*

.

Beatrice: *In confessional booth* Although...Howard, he's going to need a bit more...uh...not this...you know?

.

Howard: Uhm...sorry...

Oscar: One hour! And so we begin!

*EVERYONE RUSHES TO THEIR SIDES OF THE BEACH TO BEGIN THE FORT*

.

.

.

Rachel: *Building up the fortress with Derek*

Corey: Hm...it's looking great guys! Fantastic!

Pamela: *Holding a stick in front of Corey, smiling*

Corey:...*Shakes head* ENOUGH!

Pamela: It's fanta-stick!

Corey: Alright, I have a job for you.

Pamela: *Drops the stick and listens*

Corey: Go into the forest and look for things we could use as weapons and armor.

Pamela: Wait, it's like an actual war?

Oscar: *Through a microphone* YEP

Pamela: Crud...*She runs off to the woods*

Corey:...*Turns to Pearl, Isabella, Amanda and John* You four!

Pearl: *Listens*

Isabella: *Listens*

Amanda: *Listens*

John: *Listens*

Corey: We're going to need all we can get. I have a slightly good plan that could come well into action! John, get a lot of water from the beach, right there!

John: On it! *Runs off to grab buckets*

Corey: Isabella, a bit of vines to hold them up would be great!

Isabella: I see where this is going! *Jumps up happily and runs off to the woods*

Corey: Pearl and Amanda, get me a piece of paper and a pencil, I'll draw out how it'll all look like in the end, or how it should.

Pearl: Sure, why not? *Gets up and walks off*

Corey: *Turns over to Justin who is staring at the water, alone*...*Sighs and walks up* Justin...

Justin: *Looks up*

Corey: I know it's tough for you, man, you've still godda roll with the team. Alright, here's something. Get a bunch of logs from in the woods and bring em' back here. I've got a plan that could help our victory.

Justin: *Nods, gets up and goes off to the woods*

Derek: *Tapping a bit of sand onto the sand fort*...*A bit of the fort crumbles down*...Crap!

Rachel: It's cool, I've got it! *She proceeds to arranging it*

Corey: *Looking at them* You two seem to know your thing

Rachel: Well, I'm kinda good at this. I love going to the beach and I'll always build something out of sand when I'm bored.

Derek: I'm...kinda going along, I'm not an expert at all.

Corey: *Turns back and sees Pearl and Amanda return with paper and a pencil* Alright! *Sits down onto a log of wood right there* So let's see here...*Begins drawing out the plan*

.

Beatrice: *Looking around at everyone doing their thing*...Hm...this might work out pretty well. As a team of 10, it'll be a snap!

Tracey: *Comes out of the forest with a bunch of wooden planks that can be used as shields*

Beatrice: Woah! Amazing!

Seon: *Building up the fort with Kevin and Zachary*

Beatrice: *Looking at the fort*...Nice!

Anika: *Observing the fort*...*She walks off to the woods*

Beatrice: Huh? *She heads off to go see her* Anika?

Anika: *Turns around* Oh, hello.

Beatrice: Say, what are you up to?

Anika: I have noticed things that will help the solitude of the fortress, I will return soon enough

Beatrice: Uh...okay *Turns around and then slightly turns back, as Anika is gone*...?

.

Sarah: *Observing the water with Phillip, looking at all the fishes*...Pretty!

Phillip: That one looks fascinating.

Beatrice: *Ahem*

Sarah: *Turns back*..!

Phillip: *Turns back* Why hello, Beatrice.

Beatrice: I'm sorry if this sounds a bit bossy, but I think you two should get to work.

Sarah: *Gets up and turns to her* We honestly don't know what to do, it just seems like every chore is taken.

Beatrice: It seems?...Hm...I've got a slight idea. So we'll need a big plan to get their fort out, so I say we move to a backup plan. Most people would assume we're sending out our biggest attack first to end it, right?

Sarah: Right!

Beatrice: Well, I have a plan, as our last resort, if it looks like we're going to be done for, we'll use this.

Phillip: You would like us to find a last resort move?

Beatrice: Yes, I would actually. I am beginning to come up with something related to the water, but it might seem far fetched, or people would already see it coming...so you two should think of the idea to blow their base into dust!

Sarah:...

Phillip:...

Beatrice:...

Sarah:...

Phillip:...

Beatrice:...

Sarah:...

Phillip:...

Beatrice:...Like, literally.

Phillip: We could try. I am not exactly the–

Beatrice: Please, we don't have much time and I'm making sure the whole team is going to be fine. I'm leader and my responsibilities are stacked up right now. I have to make sure the team is alright, I have to check up on everyone every now and then to see if everything's off to a good start, I have so much on my mind. Do this one thing for me?

Sarah: Ofcourse we will! *Smiles joyfully*

Phillip: Yes! We will get to thinking for you! *Nods and looks at Sarah* So any ideas?

Sarah: I'm not exactly sure. We could use something with the forest?

Phillip: Hm...yes. Zachary is a strong man, is he not?

Sarah: He could lift up so many things.

Phillip: *Pauses for a moment, stares at Sarah smiling*

Sarah: *Giggles*

.

Oscar: 30 minutes in and both teams seem to be doing fine enough!

Justin: *Returns with a bunch of logs* *Wipes dust off of his hands*

Corey: Thanks man!

Justin: *Slightly peeks into the fort* *Looks over at Rachel*

Rachel: *Doing a bunch of things* *She turns around to go get something, then sees Justin*...Oh, hey there. What's the stare for? *Giggles*

Justin: *Turns back*

Rachel: Wait!

Justin: *Turns back to her*

Rachel: I know this may seem difficult...but something tells me we wouldn't last too long. I'll need you to get a few things for me, because I have a big idea! *She grabs a sheet of paper and draws something* I want to make this! This will throw off the other team if we can do it well enough. Since you seem to be free right now, could you get the things I need?

Justin: *Looks at the catapult*

Rachel: So about 6 Wooden Logs, a tree branch or two and a big leaf from those trees in the forest with a big leaf will do. And since we need ammo for it, then we might need a bit of...things!

Justin: *Looks at Rachel*

Rachel: You know...like a Watermelon, they're big and solid, they could take down the whole base in one blow if we aim it right! IT is made of sand after all, am I wrong?

Justin: *Nods*

Rachel: Thank you! *Pats his elbow* Now I'll be right here, we have about 28 minutes, if you take about 8 minutes, we should be done in time. Bring me the materials, then the fruits and all!

Justin: *Does a thumbs up, smiles and goes off*

.

Rachel: *In confessional booth* Woo! This seems to be working out well. He understands pretty well. Now if only we could get him to talk!

.

Corey: Alright, so Pearl, Amanda, Isabella and John, thanks for all this stuff! It's really appreciated!

Amanda: No problem.

Corey: So I'll need help to install all of this because it'd be a bit too tough on my own. So Pearl, try attaching the vines to a log.

Pearl: *Does it* Alright!

Corey: Then stacking them upwards will be a major problem for us!

Amanda: Yeah, we're all so short.

Corey: Who's the tallest member on our team?

Amanda: That would be Rachel, she's probably somewhere over 6'00" or something.

Corey: Wouldn't it be Derek? He also looks tall.

Pearl: He's a bit shorter, but a lot stronger, but not as strong as me, ofcourse! *Smirks*

Corey: Alright! So they're also quite busy, so we might not distract them quite yet.

Pearl: Cool, cool.

Corey: Isabella, bucket please?

Isabella: *Give him the bucket*

Corey: *Puts the holder through the vine* Okay, this is looking great! Now we need a bag of salt, something to cut the rope, stacking all this up a big higher and we're good!

Amanda: I know, we could all work as a team to bring it up!

Corey: Great idea! Although I'll need someone to get a sandbag for weight

Isabella: I could do that.

Corey: Thanks!

Isabella: *Goes off*

Corey: It's like a cool school project none of us ever though would be a dream come true! I'm a genius! *Stands up tall and proud*

Pearl: He's going to do that once an episode, I can guarantee.

Corey: Alright, let's commence guys.

.

Anika: *Returns, dropping a lot of wooden planks*

Zachary: *Looks over* Hey there, so what's all this for?

Anika: If we're going to win this, then let's get ready and bulked. We're gonna need a bunch of wooden planks like this for defense.

Zachary: Sounds great!

Seon: So where do we start?

Anika: I say putting them on the outside, in every possible direction we could get attacked.

Seon: Not a bad idea, if I do say so myself!

Kevin: So where should we place them?

Seon: Anywhere but in here.

.

Sarah: *Shows a plan to Beatrice*

Beatrice: *Does a thumbs up* ZACHARY? We might need a bit of help!

Zachary: *Peeks out of the fort*

Beatrice: Alright, so Sarah and Phillip came up with a plan to give us a better chance of victory, and you'll be playing something important in it!

Zachary: It is?

Beatrice: *Shows him the plan*

Zachary: *Does a thumbs up* Oh, I love that plan! *Shows off his muscles a bit* Perfect to show what these babies can do! *Runs off to the woods*

.

Howard: *Sitting alone*

Dorothy: *Walks up* You should help the team...

Howard: I know...I feel like I'll screw up...

Dorothy: Don't think like that, I'm sure you'll do good.

Howard: *Sighs* Typical...Howard...

Dorothy: Howard...come on...Kevin is just a big bully, he is no better.

Howard: Well I'm certain I won't do good. What if I end up making everything a disaster?

Dorothy: Do...you have paranoia?

Howard: Yeah, why?

Dorothy: Well...that explains it.

Howard: *Looks a bit confused*

Dorothy: Tell you what, tonight, we will begin coming up with a plan to make you become...less paranoid.

Howard: You really think it's possible?

Dorothy: If you believe, it can.

Howard: Okay...I'll try. *Gets up and walks off with Dorothy*

.

Tracey: *Crafting in the planks, making shields* Hehe.

Beatrice: Looking good, these shields look quite sturdy.

Tracey: Thanks! *Smiles*

Beatrice: *Looks over and sees Zachary who's returning* Ah, there!

.

Justin: *Walks back to the fort a little bit exhausted*

Rachel: Woah...you look pretty tired there.

Justin: *Falls over onto the sand*

Rachel: Well, here we go, everything we need! *She bends down to begins grabbing everything* You can take a short break, sir, then get some things to shoot with.

Justin: *Nods and falls over*

Rachel: Heh...you did good man, really good. *Starting to set it all up together*

Oscar: And there are 3 minutes left to the timer! Let's see who is going to win this afterwards!

Rachel: Oh dear...

Derek: Well, better hurry up whatever you're doing, then.

Rachel: *Goes slightly quicker*

.

Corey: *Looking at his plan* This actually looks a lot better than I thought it would.

Amanda: Alright! Go team!

Pearl: *Looks over at the fort* 3 minutes left though, we're almost at the war point right now.

Corey: Then we'll fight! We'll give everything!

Pamela: *Returns with a bunch of things* Here we go!

Turtle: *Following her slowly*

Pearl: Is that a turtle?

Pamela: Oh, yeah, he wanted to help out too.

Corey: A turtle?

Pamela: Yep! *Smiles*

Corey: I'm not entirely certain about this, it's just a small turtle, what can it do?

Pamela: I'm not sure.

Turtle: *Arrives beside Pamela* *Turns over to the fort and starts going there*

Pamela: Awww, he's already training to become a strong warrior, how adorable!

Corey: *Smiling confused*...Yeaaah, alright. So right now we'll start off by getting ready. There should be about 2 minutes left until the challenge starts which makes us almost out of time!

Amanda: You know, we don't always need to worry about everything.

Corey: I'll check up on the team, follow, please.

John: Okay.

Amanda: *Turns to him* Wow, you're silent, I forgot you were here.

John: Happens a lot.

Amanda: Oh...sorry.

.

Oscar: IS EVERYONE READY?

*EVERYONE SCREAMS NO*

Oscar: AND LET IT BEGIN!

Corey: *Looking around* Where did Justin go!?

Rachel: *Standing aside the catapult* He's off to get things to shoot out of this.

Corey: Oh, we already made our strong attack to win this all. I'm sorry, it wasn't all necessary.

Rachel: *Sadly looks over* We're still keeping it...just in case.

Corey: Ah yes, that's good!

Rachel: *Winks*

Corey: What?...Oh my god WHY THE PUNS!? ENOUGH!

Rachel: You know it's all a joke, right? Well Justin will be back soon enough with them.

Corey: Good, good! *Turns away* NOW WE ATTACK! *Gets hit by an apple on the head*...AND nOW wE rETReaT...*Falls over*

Amanda: Oh no, he's passed out!

John: What'll we do without our leader!?

Rachel: *Strokes her hair* I have an idea. I'll take charge for a bit.

John: Uhm...okay!

Rachel: Some of us attack from the left, others, right. We'll cover a bit of ground this way. Never go into the center though, okay?

Pearl: Why not?

Rachel: This catapult here will shoot straight, and if one of you end up in the way, a huge watermelon could hit you, so it's best to avoid being in front.

John: Got it!

Rachel: Derek, since you're big and strong, I say you should be used as defense.

Derek: Why should I listen to you?

Rachel: *Drops hand* Because our leader is passed out right now, and I'm taking charge for the time he's down, and if you don't want to do anything, sit down like a lazy person, do nothing cooperative to the challenge and make us lose, then it's darn sure, we're all voting you off tonight, now get to it!

Derek:...Well gosh...I guess so. *Turns away and goes* I've got the head, everyone follow me!

Justin: *Comes back with 3 watermelons*

Rachel: Ah! Here! *Grabs one* I have tried calculating the right aim and all for the perfect shot. One thing is for certain, after two shots, we should have our PERFECT aim and ready to fire and win! Now I think you should go out on defense with the others.

Justin: *Nods and goes*

Rachel: On...second thought, stay here. I'll need help with this catapult, it's all complicating, but just follow my lead.

Justin: *Looks over and goes to her*

.

Beatrice: Okay. So we took Corey out, their leader. We're off to a good start.

Tracey: So what's our attack plan?

Beatrice: I say we go all around!

Seon: They seem to not be going straight ahead, they're going all around.

Beatrice: I'm confused on why, but oh well, let's give ourselves a bit of space, they could be tricking us someway!

Zachary: So what do I do ma'am?

Beatrice: I say you get ready for that big attack, strong man!

Zachary: Got it! *Goes*

Beatrice: So Howard and Dorothy, I'll need you two to go on attack. *Gives them a bunch of coconuts* Throw these to the enemy base to cause a bit of damage, it'll weaken it enough for Zachary to come in and strike it down.

Howard: Uhhh, can do.

Beatrice: So everyone else, you'll do a basic attacking, as long as you can stall, is all we need.

Phillip: Stall? We should we be used for that?

Beatrice: The strategy is to make them not see all these incoming things. Stalling can be considered just a normal attack, going out in the field and fighting back. But in this case, it's to help stall them so Zachary can do the finisher move. With that one move successful, we'll have all the power to take them down.

Phillip: Ah, I get it now! We're on it!

Tracey: Let's use the shields I just crafted! *Grabs one* Follow me!

Beatrice: Alright, this is all going under control! *Goes and grabs something* And this shall be used too! *She lifts the blade made out of wood, also crafted by Tracey* *Runs off into the field*

.

John: *Holding a wooden plank*...*Running around and notices Dorothy and Howard*

Dorothy: *Holding the coconuts a bit subtly hiding them*

Howard: *Completely exposing them*

Dorothy: Howard, you'll need to cover them better, we don't want people knowing what we're up to.

Howard: *Grabs a leaf and hides them in* Sorry.

Dorothy: Let's go around, then surprise attack!

Howard: Good idea!

John: *Blocks their path* Nope!

Dorothy: *Gently grabs the wooden plank*

John:...

Dorothy:...

Howard:...

John: Alright, well it seems I have screwed it all up. *Leaves*

.

Rachel: Aiming...*Pulling back the leaf, to then launch the watermelon into the air*...

Justin:...

Rachel: Fire! *She lets go*

Justin: *Also lets go*

Beatrice: *Notices it coming in* AH! *Steps aside*

Rachel: Too close! We need to throws further!

Justin: *Places another one in*

Rachel: This time, we pull it back a little more*

Justin: *Gets hit in the back with a coconut*

Howard: Yeah! *Throws another*

Dorothy: Alright, let's head another way and damage it more there.

Rachel: Are you okay?

Justin: *Nods*

Rachel: Get ready! *Pulling the leaf back*

.

Derek: Hehe! *Smacks Kevin with his wooden plank*

Kevin: *Smacks Derek with his*

Derek: *Jumps on him*

Kevin: *Fighting with him*

Amanda: *Near the base* Yeah!

Phillip: Oh no! *Goes to grab Amanda*

Amanda: AH!

Phillip: *Stands in front of her* You can't pass! I will not let you!

Amanda: There's someone behind you.

Phillip: Ha, you'll expect me to–*Gets hit in the head with an apple*

Isabella: This is what I call team work!

Amanda: You did good Bella, you did good.

Isabella: Bella? Well uh...nobody really calls me that.

Amanda: Can I? It's a bit quicker to say Bella.

Isabella: Eh, sure. *Runs off* *Goes into the enemy base*

Beatrice: *Turns back* I forgot to make someone guard the base!

.

Rachel: FIRE! *Lets go*

Justin: *Also lets go*

Watermelon: *Flies right above the fort*

Rachel: Ugh...we've got one more shot at this! Let's not mess this one up!

Justin: *Grabs the watermelon and places it onto it*

Rachel: Ready? Now this time, make it slightly less poweful, but not too much.

.

Seon: *Going around everyone, sneaking to the base*

Pearl: *Looks over at him*...Now...*She cuts the rope*

Seon: *Hears it and turns around, to where Pearl is*

Pearl:...*Looks at him*

Seon: Hm?

Pearl: What are you looking at? *Looks up*

Seon: *Sticks tongue out*

Pearl: WHY ISN'T IT WORKING!?

*The sand bag will not move, as it's stuck in something*

Pearl: Aw crud! *Looks at the water bucket* There has to be another way!

.

Zachary: *Looking over at Dorothy and Howard*

Dorothy: *Sprints over towards him*

Howard: *There alone*...*Turns back to the fort*

Zachary: Now?

Dorothy: *Looks back at Howard and tells him to come closer*

Howard: *Runs over*...

Dorothy: *Turns to Zachary* *Nods*

Zachary: *Grabs a bunch of apple trees* HEYAA! *Throws them up in the air*

Beatrice: *Looking at them* Woah!

Isabella: *Looks over* Oh man!

Rachel: *Aiming properly* *Looks over at the trees flying over to them*...UGH! NEVERMIND THIS! FIRE! *She lets go*

Justin: AHHH! *Flies off with the watermelon*

*The watermelon clashes with a few apple trees, making them stop and fall directly down*

Justin: *About to fall on the other's base*

Beatrice: Huh?

Justin: *Falls onto the base*

Rachel: *Gasps*...OH MY GOSH!

*The opposing base is completely torn down*

Oscar: *Gasps and looking at it*...I'm confused in every single bit of this, to be honest, but it seems to be that the Beavers win!

Isabella: *Looks at Justin, who is on the ground right beside her* That...shocked me.

Justin: *Gets up and wipes sand off of himself*

Isabella: You took down the base man, good job!

Justin: *Smiles and nods*

Rachel: *Running over* Justin...are you fine?

Justin: *Nods*

Isabella: Can you...talk?

Justin: *Lifts elbows*

Rachel: Well, you did scream.

Justin: *Scratches head*

Rachel: Aw well. *Pats his elbow* We won! Amazing!

Isabella: Totally!

Oscar: Alright, well then Mooses.

Beatrice:...Yep, we know what comes next. Elimination ceremony.

Oscar: Indeed. Meet me at the campfire tonight, and one of you will be going home.

.

.

.

*At the campfire*

Oscar: To be honest, this is going to be a CLOSE call, and I can tell. I don't think any of you really screwed up much. You all did well, everything was planned out like it should've, someone just came swinging in and took all that away.

Beatrice: *Lifts her head up and looks at the others*

Oscar: So, cast your votes and we'll go from there.

.

Dorothy: *In confessional booth* In all honesty, this will be one of the hardest choices of my life.

.

Beatrice: *In confessional booth* I don't know who we should eliminate for this...all of us did our parts.

.

Kevin: *In confessional booth* I know who I'm voting for. It's obvious!

.

Oscar: And the votes are in...if I say your name, pick up a marshmallow, and make a s'more out of it if you're that desperate. Just pick it up to show you're still in.

Dorothy: *Looks nervously*

Oscar: Dorothy, you're safe!

Dorothy: Alright!

Oscar: Tracey!

Tracey: Woo!

Oscar: Seon.

Seon: Haha! Alright!

Oscar: Beatrice!

Beatrice: Good..

Sarah: *Looking down nervously*

Oscar: Sarah and Phillip, you're both safe from elimination.

Sarah: Okay!

Phillip: Great!

Oscar: Zachary!

Zachary: Nice!

Oscar: And can't forget Anika!

Anika: *Gets up*

Oscar: Now...it's down to this.

Kevin:...

Howard:...

Oscar: So Kevin, it isn't fun to be considered a bully?

Kevin: Like I care?

Oscar: Howard...you didn't do much in either challenges and you jinxed today's challenge, making over half the team ticked off at you. Am I wrong?

Howard: No...you're right.

Oscar: I'll tell you the votes

Kevin: *Smirking*

Oscar: Kevin!

Kevin: Crap!

Oscar: *Flips to the next card* Howard!

Howard: AH!

Oscar: One vote each. Let's see how much further this goes.

Kevin:...

Oscar: Two votes in a row for Kevin!

Kevin: Drat!

Oscar: THREE votes in a row for Howard!

Howard: OH NO!

Dorothy: Aw man...this will not end well!

Oscar: So that's 3 for Kevin and 4 for Howard, which brings us to another Kevin vote.

Kevin: You can't be serious!

Oscar: So it's come down to this. This next person got voted twice. So it's a 4-6 vote.

Howard: Oh no...

Kevin: *Nervously looking at the cards*

Oscar: *Looking at the cards* *Looks at Kevin and Howard*

Kevin: *Tapping his foot*

Howard: *Bitting his nails*

Oscar: *Takes the cards and plays with them.

Dorothy: Not to bum things out or anything, but it's really pressuring.

Oscar: The producers want a SHOCKING ending to this, so let's just get to the point, shall we? We're building the tension for whoever is even reading!

Howard: Look, I'm not one to like...poop things out a lot, but I kinda want to know who's eliminated, so if you could please–

Oscar: Alright. You racked up the two last votes. Howard, you're out!

Dorothy: What!?

Howard: Nooooooooooooo!

Oscar: Well, looks like you're going home tonight!

Dorothy: It can't be that way! I had plans with him!

Howard: Well...it looks like it won't be happening.

Tracey: I swear, I thought for sure Kevin was going to be gone.

Howard: Well...take me away, I suppose!

Interns: *Drag him to the boat, and throw in his things along with him*...

Howard: *Looking back at everyone*...*Sighs*

Dorothy: *Waves...a little sad*

Oscar: AND THAT WRAPS UP ANOTHER DEPRESSING ENDING FOR ANOTHER DEPRESSING EPISODE OF TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

~ Votes ~

Dorothy: Kevin...I'll have to be choosing Kevin.

.

Zachary: Howard did jinx the start of it all. If we had more time, the tables might've turned, sorry buddy, it's you who I'm voting off.

.

Tracey: It's a tough choice...mine will have to be Kevin, such a pooper for the party.

.

Anika: Kevin is my vote.

.

Sarah: Howard totally screwed us up! Because of him, we lost!

.

Phillip: Howard, buddy, you've got so much to get off your mind.

.

Seon: Howard...that guy needs to calm his paranoia if he'd ever want to show up on a show like this again.

.

Howard:...Kevin.

.

Beatrice: I'd love to vote Kevin, but for the team...we'd all need a bit of strength. Howard...I'm sorry to say I'll have to vote for you, it's for the good of the team.

.

Kevin: Totally Howard!


	4. Episode 4 - Paint Ball Attack

**Reminder: For Character arts, visit "OrangeYoshi25" on DeviantArt!**

Oscar: Last time on Total Drama Island, each team needed to build up their sand castle, or fortress, then go to war with...coconuts, trees, water...anything on the Island, you name it, they used it...besides bears. Sadly, Howard's little words before the challenge made me decide to make the challenge even harder, which makes everyone set to bad luck. So Howard was the one to walk the dock and claim 19th place! In other news, today's a brand new day and Howard will be forever forgotten, just like Trevor has! *Laughs* And now with two men gone and none other than 3 episodes down the drain, who's going to be the next one walking the dock and claiming 18th place? Find out today on Total...Drama...ISLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!

.

Dorothy: *Sitting on the dock, slightly looking over at the sun rising*

Tracey: *Walks up* Hello there, Dorothy!

Dorothy: *Turns back, looking at Tracey* Oh, hey Tracey..

Tracey: You seem...alone? *Sits beside her*

Dorothy: I just wanted to space away for a bit.

Tracey: How so?...

Dorothy: See now, it's about Zachary.

Tracey: Oh, you like him?

Dorothy: See, the problem is I don't. But it all just makes it seem to everyone I do, but...I don't. It's complicating?

Tracey: False liking?

Dorothy: Sorta. I never really wanted to, but he seems to be all over me too. It's bothering me so much.

Tracey: Hey now, you know, you might not be the only person with an issue like that.

Dorothy: I wish it could just go away...

Tracey: You know, there's a difference between crushing and in love. A crush isn't necessarily that you are in love, it just means you like something about them, being in love is...literally...wanting to grab the person and kiss them on the cheek or something, though having difficulty resisting the urge it makes you...kinda...act weird.

Dorothy: Oh...yeah.

Tracey: I'll have you know that I could help you get over him, I'll try my best.

Dorothy: Eh, I'm good with that idea! After all...he is like...this huge, tall muscled man, and I'm tiny.

Tracey: *Giggles* Yeah, poor you~

Dorothy: Hehe. *Gets up* Well, let's get something to eat, how about it?

Tracey: Ofcourse! I'm good with that! *Gets up and heads off*

Dorothy: *Follows and does the same*

.

Dorothy: *In confessional* So I'm going to admit, things can get tough for me, as in...like...doing things. I'm not a great competitor, I'm not competitive at all. I actually hope everyone has a great time. So...something more...uh...I'm not sure. There's so much odd about all this, feels weird to be on national television...it makes me a bit nervous. It's so much to bottle up you know?...Like...all the people who watch your every move...sometimes it's a little...anxiousing...you know?...I say "You know?" too much, don't I?...

.

Anika: *In the cafeteria*...I guess I'll take a glass of juice, not one for food, honestly.

Intern: *Gets her a juice glass*

Anika: Thanks. *Takes a sip*...What...is in this?

Intern: *Lifts elbows*

Anika: *Puts the glass back*...Yeah, you guys don't really know how to run a place like this, don't you?

Interns: *Chuckles*

Anika: *Turns back* *Walks off*

Tracey: *Walks in*...Hello, Anika.

Anika: Hi...trust me, don't take the juice here, they probably use the water from the ocean or something, it's gross...

Tracey: *Sighs* Well, we will need to survive a whole...few weeks of this.

Anika: I might just go off and ask Oscar to hire someone who'd do a little better of a job, honestly.

Dorothy: Yeah...I might just...not eat, actually.

Amanda: *Holding a plate in front of the Chef intern*...Uhhh...this...it's what?

Intern: It's toast.

Amanda: *Sighs* Yeah...doesn't look like it as much.

Intern: Well I'm sorry, it's all we've got at the moment.

Amanda: *Turns back and leaves*

Dorothy: *Looks at Amanda, slightly sighs*...

Amanda: This Chef is really irritating me. I can't eat this..

Dorothy: Sorry it's all so difficult. It seems like people are already tired, some people still hadn't ate anything for a while.

Amanda: Yeah...

Tracey: Hey hey guys, look at the bright side, soon enough, we might get better food!

Amanda: Hopefully soon.

Anika: Eh, let's wait a little bit.

Amanda: Wait a second, why am I talking to you three!? You're on the opposite team! *Runs off*

Anika:...It's not okay to even conversate with us?

Amanda: I dunno, it just doesn't sounds right to.

Tracey: Well...alright then.

Dorothy: I'll be off, another day without food. *Leaves*

Anika: *Rubs her forehead, a bit unhappy*

Tracey: Well, let's think of things a bit better, soon enough, we might be getting better! Better than nothing!

Anika: Yeah.

Tracey: *Looking at Anika*...Uh...I'm not sure if many people asked yet...but why don't you take off your hoodie? Aren't you sweating in that thing?

Anika: I don't want to take it off.

Tracey: Why not? You'll suffocate of heat...

Anika: I prefer it this way.

Tracey: *Taps foot and has a confused face*...Well okay, I guess.

Anika: *Goes off*...

.

Anika: *In confessional* Ugh...this makes it all too difficult to make it on. It tires me, under a week, people already asked me so much...

.

Tracey: *In confessional* I like Anika, hiding, and making herself all mysterious! Ouuu!

.

Amanda: *Arrives to the Beaver's house* *A chair is throws towards her, she ducks as it flies over her* JESUS, WHAT IS GOING ON!?

Pearl: *In the end of a throwing pose*...

Derek: *Dodged the chair Pearl threw*...

Amanda: I won't ask, go back to what you were doing *Walks to her room*

Pearl: *Fighting with Derek*

Derek: *Fighting with Pearl*

Rachel: *Blocking her ears*...Ugh...will these two...ever stop?

Derek: SHE BROKE MY SPEAKERS AND MY IPOD, NOW I CAN'T LISTEN TO MY TUNES!

Pearl: Pitty...if you wouldn't have begun from the start, then maybe people wouldn't hate you so much!

Derek: Hm...who cares, people are probably annoyed of you, not me!

Rachel: *Unblocks her ears and looks over at Derek* Actually, all 8 of us are sick and tired of you in particular, Derek!

Derek: Ha, prove it!

Rachel: Okay, screaming all the time, 1. Blasting music so loud that the whole island can hear, 2. Being an annoying little casual, 3. Don't go telling me people won't be sick of it!

Derek: You forgot me complaining about Kevin!

Rachel: FOUR!

Derek: Oh wait...I'm not helping myself, aren't I?

Rachel: I suggest you change your ways!

Pearl: *Smirks, watching it happen*

.

Pearl: *In confessional* And so...I have already got Derek right where I want him! The biggest threat will be gone by the end of today!

.

Derek: *Laughs* You think I'll listen to a small girl like you!

Rachel: Actually, I'm practically an inch taller than you! So what's your point!?

Derek: Oh...in that case...

Rachel: We're all through! It's over!

Corey: *Walks out of his room*...Um...hello guys...

Pearl: *Rolls eyes*

Corey: So what's the arguing for?

Rachel: We're all tired of *Points at Derek* and we want him out of here!

Corey: *Sighs*...Alright. This doesn't seem too...great. Uh...I need to talk with you Rachel, it's a little important.

Rachel: Okay...*Walks over*

Derek: Looks like Rachel is in trouuuuuuble! *Laughs*

Corey: Actually, I'm gonna have to talk to you afterwards!

Derek: Crud!

.

Pearl: *In confessional* It's all too easy! Derek is the most pathetic thing ever! *Giggles*

.

Corey: *With Rachel outside* Alright, Rachel!

Rachel: Yes?

Corey:...I'm feeling pretty awful...really. I've screwed us all over in the first challenge and fainted before the second even began, but I heard from Amanda that you led us to victory?

Rachel: *Slightly looking up*...Yeah, I did...

Corey: Look...I would do this...but I don't know if it would be a great idea in all...so I'm willing to do something else.

Rachel: *Leans over* And that would be?...

Corey: *Whispers something into Rachel's ear*...

Rachel: Uh...okay...I'm not sure.

Corey: Don't worry, not yet, but...I'm gonna think on it too.

Oscar: *Walks up to them*...Uhm...hello!

Corey: Oscar?

Oscar: It's challenge time!

Corey: Ah. So we get our team?

Oscar: Yep! Get to it! *Goes off* Meet me all over there, beside the woods!

.

Oscar: So everyone, how are you doing?

Corey: Pretty awful!

Oscar: Great, time to lower down your mood even MORE!

Dorothy: *Looking at the interns bringing Paint Guns* Paint Guns?

Oscar: Indeed!

Isabella: *Looking at them* IT doesn't actually stain completely, right? I don't want my dress dirty...

Oscar: It's okay, we can clean them afterwards!

Isabella: Go figure...

Oscar: So the whole point of this, each of you will wear a headband representing the color of your team! Red for Beavers and Green for Mooses! You'll also get a Paint Gun with the representing color for the headband too. Interns!

Interns: *Giving them their things*

Pearl: *Looking at her things* Oh, this is sweet! Just what I love doing, hunting!

Oscar: So, Beavers, you'll be heading off to the woods and hide as well as you can, just so you don't end up at the start and everyone is already eliminated. So after a minute of this, the Mooses will head in there and shoot anyone in sight as the other team do the same.

Dorothy: Well, it doesn't sound so difficult!

Oscar: It isn't necessarily, but it is challenging!

Pearl: So, we're going or not? I can't wait to test this baby out!

Oscar: Ah, so it begins! Let's go!

*The Bladed Beavers rush into the woods*

.

.

.

.

.

Pearl: *Looking around* *Hides in a bush*...Heh...

.

Pearl: *In confessional* Time for some major sniping skills! Trust me, I've trained, I know my stuff really well!

.

Justin: *Holding his things*...*Walking slightly slow*...

.

Rachel: *Hiding behind a tree*...Well, this isn't entirely the best idea now...isn't it?

.

Pamela: *Hiding in a tree*...*Holds her Paint Gun, ready*

.

Amanda: *Out in the open*...Wait, *Facepalms* I'M SUPPOSED TO HIDE! *Runs off to hide*

.

Isabella: *Finds some place*...This seems good enough!

.

Corey: *Looking around*...Ugh...this isn't the best thing, I can't lead our team to victory in a challenge like this!

.

John: *Looking around*

Pamela: *Spots him* Hey John!

John: *Looks up* Oh! Pamela!

Pamela: *Points over somewhere* There's a great hiding spot over there! Go check it out!

John: *Runs off to it* Thanks Pamela!

Pamela: No problem!

.

Derek: *Walking around*...This feels awkward!

.

Oscar: About a minute is past! Now GO! *Blows in a whistle*

*The Masked Moose run into the forest*

.

Zachary: *Subtly walking around*...Intelligence...I don't need strategy! I've got strength! It's all I ever need!

.

Beatrice: *Sneaking like a pro*...

.

Phillip: *With Sarah out in the open*

Sarah: To be honest, war won't solve anything, why this?

Phillip: We are trying to win, we do want that lovely thing we promised to get, right?

Sarah:...Yeah! *Smiles*

Phillip: Say, I think we should hide in some spot and wait for others to come out!

Sarah: Yeah! *Gets shot* Ouch!

Phillip: *Gets shot* Oh my!

Pearl: Yeah!

.

Pearl: *In confessional* I can't believe they'd expose themselves like that! Makes it easier for me, please just give me a challenge!

.

Dorothy: *Walking around*...*Looking at trees*...Ugh...man...*Looks at her paint gun*...I don't feel like doing this!

Pamela: *Hears something*...*Prepares herself...*

Dorothy: Hmp...*Looks at it*

Pamela: *Jumps out of her tree* HEYAAA! *Aims at Dorothy*

Dorothy: AH! *Aims at Pamela*

Pamela:...

Dorothy:...

Pamela:...

Dorothy:...

Pamela: *Lowers her paint gun*...

Dorothy: *Lowers her paint gun*...

Pamela: Darnit! I lost it!

Dorothy: Heh...hi.

Pamela: You look nice today!

Dorothy: Thanks, you too!

Pamela:...Heh...I can't do it.

Dorothy: Totally understand you girl...

Pamela: Heh...*Looks down* Sorry.

Dorothy: Don't worry. It's fine, I totally get it. Doesn't it just feel...wrong?

Pamela: Yeah. I couldn't harm someone this way unless they seriously polluted nature so badly, it's the only cost I'd actually snap at another person.

Dorothy: I would never do that, I can't even if my life depends on it...

Pamela:...*Sighs* Yeah, I get you...so will we spare eachother? *Reaches out with her hand, to shake hands*

Dorothy: Yeah, spare! *Shakes hands with her*

John: Uhhh...*Watching it happen* *Shoots Dorothy*

Dorothy:...Damn

Zachary: *Shoots Pamela*

Pamela: Crud...

Zachary: Dorothy? What are you doing?

Dorothy:...I'm sorry.

John:...! *Shoots Zachary*

Zachary: *Looks over at John* Oh...

John: Heh...*Runs off*

.

Dorothy: *In confessional* I'm not soft hearted! I...I am very soft hearted.

.

Pamela: *In confessional* First time I meet someone like that, I'm glad I'm not the only one who hated all this whole idea of shooting people.

.

Pearl: *Hearing someone coming*...*Aims*

Derek: *Walking past*

Pearl: Damn...it's just him.

Derek: *Looking over at bushes*...*Takes aim*

Pearl: *Farts*

Derek: *Points to the bush* SHOW YOURSELF!

Pearl: *Gets out* Derek! It's just me!

Derek: *Shoots her*

Pearl: THE HECK MAN!? I'M ON YOUR TEAM!

Derek: I just did that out of fun, you're not out!

Oscar: *Through microphones* IF YOU ARE SHOT BY SOMEONE OF YOUR TEAM, THEN YOU ARE STILL OUT!

Pearl:...*Angrily looking at him*

Derek: Oh..I knew that anyways! I just shot you anyways, people will definitely vote you off now!

Pearl: *Shows the color of the paint*

Derek: And that means what?

Pearl: It's red, Derek, people will know it was you!

Derek:...Hah, not if I win this for the team, nobody will care! *Runs off*

Pearl: Hmp! *Trying to get out of the bush*

.

Anika: *Moving around sneakingly*...Hm...

Seon: *Looking at Anika, following her*

.

Tracey: *Running around*...*Spots Amanda* AHA! *Shoots her*

Amanda: Crud!

John: *Spots Tracey*...Oh! *Takes aim*...

Tracey: *Runs past the bush John is hiding in*

John: *Shoots Tracey*

Tracey: AHHH! Something hit my butt!

John: *Comes out of the bush*

.

John: *In confessional* I SWEAR IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!

.

Beatrice: *Sneaking across the woods, looking for people*...*Shoots Isabella*

Isabella: OH NO!

Beatrice: Bingo!

Justin: *Aiming at Beatrice*...

Beatrice: *Turns into every direction, looking for other people*...

Justin: *Straightening his Paint Gun*...

Corey: *Shoots Beatrice from aside Justin*

Beatrice: AH! *Turns around*...Aw drat!

Corey: What are you doing Justin? You can't just stare at her like that and only aim, you need to shoot! You'll give away the whole team this way!

Beatrice:...*Looking at Corey scream at Justin*...Sheesh, that's their leader? *She heads off to the exit of the woods*

.

Justin: *Sighs in the confessional booth*

.

Rachel: *On the lookout for people*...Hm...

Anika: *Gets a tiny feeling of someone nearby* *She turns over to her right and shoots Rachel*

Rachel: AHHH! *Turns around* Oh!

Anika: *Does a peace signs and leaves*

Rachel: Darnit...

.

Derek: *Walking, and spots Kevin*

Kevin: *Spots Derek*

*BOTH AIM AT EACHOTHER AND SHOOT AT THE SAME TIME*

Derek: Grrr! Kevin!

Kevin: Grrr! Derek!

.

Oscar: TWO ON TWO REMAINING! Who will be the first two to fall? Find out soon enough!

.

Anika: *Walking* *She turns around and emidiately takes aim*

Seon: WAIT WAIT! I'M SEON!

Anika: *Lowers her paint gun*...Seon!

Seon: Me!

Anika: *Shoot someone from behind her* Corey!

Corey: WHAT THE FU–

.

John: *Walking around*...

Justin: *Walking around*...

John: *Spots Justin* Hey, Justin!

Justin:...*Looks at John*

John: Dude, are we the last two in our team! We've godda get rid of the two last ones!

Justin: *Nods*

John: Hey! *Grabs his sleeve of his shirt* Why don't you talk, man? You could probably do so much better if you would.

Justin: *Walks off*

John: Wait! *Follows*

.

Seon: So, Anika...

Anika: Mhm?

Seon: Nice day...huh?

Anika: Yeah.

Seon: Well...yeah, it's pretty nice, eh?

Anika: Yeah

Seon: Why do you wear that hoodie?

Anika: *Facepalms* I knew you'd say that!

Seon: I'm sorry if it bothers you to talk about it...I...I just know the whole team want to see how you look...

Anika: I know they would, but they never will.

Seon: *Looks down*...Okay

Anika: Now forget about this! *Shoots ahead*

Seon: Huh?

Justin: *Right there*

John: *Got shot*...Well, I'm out, good luck, Justin!

Justin:...*Slowly lifts gun*...

Seon: *Shoots Justin*

Justin: *Looks down*

Seon: *Flips his gun around* And that's how you do the job!

.

Oscar: AND THE MASKED MOOSES TAKE THE SECOND VICTORY!

Dorothy: Heehee!

Oscar: Alright, and so it means...

Corey: *Facepalms*

Oscar: Elimination ceremony for you guys tonight! *Points at Corey*

.

*At the cafeteria later*

John: *Looking at his food* Okay, this is gross, I think mine just moved!

Isabella: How does food move?

John: I am not sure...

Amanda: *Getting food*...*Looks at her plate* Uhh...what is this?

Intern: Raw bear.

Amanda: Raw...bear? I can't eat this! I'm vegetarian!

Intern: It's all you've got so...go on with your day, ma'am!

Amanda: Does this always have to go this way?

Intern: Sad to say this, but you won't be getting what you want unless you pick it from the wild!

Amanda: Fair enough! *Drops her plate and leaves*

Oscar: Don't like the loser's meal?

Amanda: *Growls*

Oscar: If it makes you feel any better, the winners get a nice meal!

Amanda: *Grabs him by the shirt* I'M NOT SCREWING UP MY DIET! This meat is not my food!

Oscar: Heh, sucks for you!

Amanda: Don't you have a garden somewhere here?

Oscar: Bunnies often pick out of it.

Amanda:...*Sighs* You didn't take time to plan this out, didn't you?

Oscar: What are you hoping for? We didn't have much money for this! Our budget was low, we used 98% of our restaurants funds to make this all! It took the money right out of our wallets!

Amanda: Whatever, I'm having dinner with the bunnies!

Pearl: *Looks at the intern*...Look, uhm...I'm not picky, and bear meat is fine, but...could you alteast cook it?

Intern: We're in the middle of nowhere! Ofcourse I can!

Pearl: Why not let it sit in the sun and warm up while you're getting ready for now?

Intern: Don't judge, now eat!

Pearl:...Whatever. *Leaves*

Oscar: Not enjoying this, eh?

Pearl: I'll cook these at the campfire tonight instead, it's fine with me! *Smiles*

Oscar: Yep.

Pearl: Hey, have anymore? I'll eat a lot more than one!

Intern: *Sarcastically* I don't know how I would've guessed! *Turns to get more*

Pearl:...I will let that pass.

.

Oscar: And now, it's the moment of truth. The elimination ceremony.

Pearl: *Looks at everyone, eating her now cooked meat*

Derek: *Smirks to Pearl*

Oscar: Cast your votes and let the fun begin!

.

Pearl: *In confessional booth* I think it's all obvious–

.

Rachel: *In confessional booth*–who will be walking the dock–

.

John: *In confessional booth*–on this lovely evening!

.

Oscar: Now...Corey!

Corey: *Picks up his marshmallow*

Oscar: Amanda

Amanda: *Gets hers*

Oscar: Isabella!

Isabella: *Grabs hers*

Oscar: Rachel

Rachel: *Gets up* Yay!

Oscar: John

John: *Goes to get his*

Oscar: Pamela

Pamela: *Runs over to Oscar and grabs her marshmallow*

Oscar: Justin!

Justin: *Nods and here his*

Oscar: Now...there is only one marshmallow left on this plate.

Derek: Ha!

Oscar: If you don't get this marshmallow, you afterwards, are forced to walk to the other end of the dock of shame, and you'll be forced to take the boat of losers, and you'll be forced to leave the island FOREVER! No second tickets back, no second chances!

Pearl:...*Looks at Derek, who is threateningly looking at her* *She then looks away*

Oscar: Okay, so we have...1 vote Pearl.

Pearl: *Doesn't look with much emotion*

Oscar:...Hehe, haha, oh my gosh this is amazing! EIGHT votes for Derek!

Derek: THE HECK!?

Pearl: *Laughs* I guess this is where you pack your bags and NEVER COME BACK!

Derek: This is rigged!

Interns: *Grab Derek and walk off to the dock*

Pearl: *Catches her marshmallow that Oscar threw to her*

Derek: NOOOOOOOO!

Amanda:...Finally got rid of that guy!

Oscar: I know right, he was getting on my nerves! So however, who will be the next person voted off? Will anyone ever complain that there's no Tim Hortons anywhere? Because I haven't heard a single person complain yet–

Amanda: I totally want to go to Tim Hortons!

Oscar: Well you'll totally have to wait for a totally new episode of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

Amanda: *Pouts*


	5. Episode 5 - Statue Builder

**For character arts, visit "OrangeYoshi25" on DeviantArt**

Oscar: LAST time on Total Drama Island, teams had each received paint guns that they used shoot down members of the other team, which the goal was the last team to have knocked out every opposite team members won. Unfortunately, Derek decided to mess it all up by getting a hit on Pearl, although they were on the same team. So all I have to say is Good-Bye Derek! WHO will be the next one off the show? Will Amanda stop complaining about not having any vegetarian food by now? WILL THERE NOT BE ANYMORE QUESTIONS!? The answer is now, there will not stop being questions, and there will NEVER stop being questions, all summed up to–

Corey: *Walks up* Uhm...Oscar, can you not shout? People are trying to sleep.

Oscar: *Whispers* Stay tuned for it is...TOTAL–

Corey: *Dunks a bucket on his head*

Oscar:...Drama Island...

.

Beatrice: *On the sofa* Another victory, magnificent! We're all doing well, team!

Zachary: *Slightly sighs*

Dorothy: If we can keep it up, we're golden!

Anika: In my thoughts, we will not be able to keep up constant victories, the anomaly switches every time, there will be a new winning team.

Dorothy: Is that so?

Anika: Yep, it is

Phillip: *Walks out of his room, strokes his hair as the girls look over*

Anika: *Is slightly confused*

.

Anika: *In confessional* I can tell girls are attracted to him when I see it. I can't believe I'm the only girl on my team without an eye on him.

.

Beatrice: *Looking at her notepad* Well, strategizing for today, where do we start? *Looking at the girls around who turn back to her*

Dorothy: Sorry, I might've lost track of...where were we?

Sarah: I'm listening!

.

Anika: *In confessional* Or...Beatrice. I might be slightly wrong...but I'd be a bit confused on how everyone could be slightly attracted to one guy. He looks fine, I mean, don't get me wrong. But if there'd be a guy who attracts almost every girl with a stare, don't bet any money I'd get myself a guy like that!

.

Beatrice: *In confessional booth* As leader, responsibility is the first key, I must make sure others pay attention when we plan strategy. Also, from some things, I can tell Zachary is ticked at me.

.

Zachary: *Looking over at Beatrice, talking about the strategy bored*...

Phillip: *Sits aside Dorothy*

Dorothy: *Cringes her teeth*

Phillip: Is something wrong, Dorothy?

Dorothy:...Nothing is...actually.

.

Dorothy: *In confessional booth* I'm fine with most of the team members on my team...but some I can't get...ugh! I've been doing great and stuff, yet I can't seem to hold in that I'm sensitive and all. I hope this doesn't get me out of the competition, I'll be really sad if I end up being eliminated for a tiny cause like this...

.

Zachary: *In confessional booth* I am honestly tired of all these plans and strategy. It's not my kind of way to roll. It feels slow and drags us down. I know for certain my strength can come to an advantage and I'll prove them, I'll prove them all!

.

Beatrice: Past days have been solid and stable among the members of our team, I would just like to congratulate everyone on all your hard work you put into it!

Sarah: How will we plan what's coming up for the next challenge?

Beatrice: We won't exactly "plan it out" at the moment, but I'm here to show I have already prepared a slight summary of possibilities. I have a feeling it'll have to do with...the beach.

Zachary: And how exactly would you have figured it out?

Beatrice: Taking time and maybe looking outside the window! *Points to the window, pointing to the beach, which has huge things that were not there before, as Oscar is talking to some of his interns*

Zachary: Okay, I did not see that until she pointed it out.

Anika: Since when did we have a window there?

Beatrice: I don't know.

Sarah: Hey, has anyone noticed the hot tub from Episode 2 is gone?

Beatrice: Oh...gosh, I didn't actually realize that to be honest.

Anika: I knew it all along.

Zachary: Let's get back to the point.

Beatrice: I've pre-prepared a sheet that will simplify giving the tasks out!

Zachary: Oh, lovely.

Beatrice: And don't you worry, I have my own tasks to give myself as well, I'm not only going to do this for all of you and not giving myself work.

Phillip: However, sometimes strategizing ahead is not always giving our path to victory. Sometimes, we must let the river take us where it all goes. Who knows what major and unexpected twists could happen, and when they could happen.

Beatrice: *Pauses for a slight amount of time*...You're not wrong Phillip, in fact, that is some bright thinking. Well I shall try finding ways to switch things up a bit!

Zachary: *Leans back on the sofa chair he is sitting on, proud*

Tracey: *Comes out of her room, looks at everyone in one place* I'm sorry, am I late for a group meeting?

Beatrice: Well, slightly, but nothing too crazy had happened yet.

Tracey: Good! I'll just drop in then! *Comes over to the others*

Seon: *Was there the whole time, but nobody noticed* So, what exactly is happening?

Beatrice: See now, Seon, we will begin to–wait a minute, since when were you here?

Seon: I was always here.

Beatrice: Gosh, you're a good sneaker.

Seon: Heh, thanks!

Beatrice: This could be used wisely, come to think of it. We all have a special skills, if we all knew it one another, we could help eachother.

Zachary: Mine is power!

Anika: Not entirely sure for me, I'm pretty balanced.

Tracey: SPEED! I'm so fast and...stuff! *Giggles*

Seon: I good at...not caring?

Phillip: I'm honestly just good at suggesting ideas.

Sarah: Me...well...not sure for me. I'm good at focusing, honestly.

Kevin: *Walks in* Hey, nobody told me there was a group meeting?

Seon: *Gets up and points at Kevin* YOU STOLE MY 7-UP FRIDGE!

Kevin: *Holding Seon's 7-UP Fridge*...Oh...*Hides it behind him* This? Was it yours? Nahhhh, I think you're imagining stuff!

Anika: *Behind Kevin, holding it* What, this?

Kevin: *Looks at his hands, as he is not holding it, and looks at Anika, who is holding it* WHAT!? WHU!? HOW!?

Anika: *Sets it on the sofa where she sat before* Alright! That's done.

Beatrice: Anika!? Weren't you just here like...5 seconds ago?

Phillip: *Confused*

Anika: I don't think so, was I?

Beatrice: I'm pretty sure.

Anika: Heh..

Tracey: Okay, I don't think I'm the only person who saw this.

Anika: Heh! *Points at the window, as the window behind Beatrice is opened* Does that clarify? *She laughs*

Seon: I would've never expected it.

.

Anika: *In confessional booth* They'll never know.

.

Oscar: *At the beach with the contestants* Welcome, good morning campers!

Amanda: Why do you have a bucket on your head?

Oscar: That is...to talk about...later.

Corey: *Whispers to Amanda*

Amanda: *Falls over laughing*

Oscar: So your chal–

Rachel: *Coughs* Oscar, you are aware you're facing the wrong way, right?

Oscar: *Turns over to the opposite side*

Rachel: No, not quite right..

Corey: *Turns him the right way*

Oscar: Okay! *Takes the bucket off his head and gives it to Corey* Each team must set off into the woods to find 5 pieces to a statue, which will be used, ofcourse, to put up the whole statue together. Once it's built up, you must guess what it is, or who it is! It could be a person, it could be an object or even a famous place everyone knows about!

Dorothy: Do we both get the same thing?

Oscar: Nope, both teams get a different object, so you can't cheat off the other team

Seon: It makes sense.

Oscar: So everyone, get going! First team to build up the tiny statue and name it wins! ONWARDS!

*Everyone goes off in different directions*

Dorothy: Wait, this is the water!

Oscar: Aren't you guys going to strategize with you team? You'll need more than one person to bring pieces back, you know?

Beatrice: Is that so? *She lifts her arm* ALRIGHT! GROUP MEETING!

Corey:...! *Lifts his arm* GROUP MEETING EVERYONE!

Beatrice: *With the Masked Moose team* Okay, here's how it shall go! We'll split up and group up in teams to find the 5 pieces!

Zachary: I can get one on my own!

Dorothy: I'll need someone to go with me

Phillip: I'm going with Sarah, if it's alright with all of you.

Sarah: I'm good with that!

Beatrice: *Slightly nods* So Dorothy, with me?

Dorothy: Ofcourse! I'm all good with that.

Kevin: I'm going on my own, I'm good at it all alone!

Beatrice: Sounds good.

Seon: Who do I go with?

Tracey: You can go with Anika or me?

Anika: I'm okay with anyone, to be honest.

.

*With the Bladed Beavers*

Corey: Alright! We will split in teams of 2 to get pieces.

Rachel: Okay, who's with who?

Corey: Let's split among who is stronger with someone less strong?

John: That's supposed to help us feel better?

Corey: Well we need to average things out.

Pearl: I'll get one on my own, I'm strong enough to carry two, I'm certain enough.

Corey: So now Derek isn't here, we're slightly on a disadvantage because he's strong too, right?

Pearl: Psh, I beat him at arm wrestle sooo easily!

John: I could go with Isabella?

Isabella: Alright!

Rachel: Hm...*Looking at her team*

Justin: *Standing slightly away, then goes off to find a piece*

Pearl: So now who's left?

Corey: I'll go with Pamela, if it's fine?

Pamela: *Smiles* I'm good with that!

Corey: Alright!

.

.

.

*After a while of planning everyone went off to find pieces*

.

.

.

Pearl: *Walking slightly quick* Alright, where could there be a piece?

.

Beatrice: *Running through the forest with Dorothy*

Dorothy: *Running alongside her* Have an idea where one could be?

Beatrice: There should be one somewhere!

Dorothy: Let's keep our eyes peeled!

.

Amanda: *Running in the woods*...Okay, why did I agree to going alone again?...

.

Rachel: *Running in the woods*...*Looking all around* *Bumps into someone* Ouch! *Falls over*

Justin: *Got bumped in* *Also on the floor*

Rachel: Hey, uh, sorry...*Notices it's Justin* It's you? Where were you?

Justin: *Gets up*

Rachel: *Sighs* You...don't like socializing, don't you?

Justin: *Reaches his hand out, to help her get up*

Rachel: *Grabs his hand and lifts herself up*...Thanks.

Justin: *Flicks his hat and smiles*

Rachel: Oh...you can smile?

Justin: *Turns back*

Rachel: Hold up a second!

Justin: *Turns over to Rachel*

Rachel: I've been looking for you, you really don't seem to be much of a socializer...don't you want to try? Everyone on the team like eachother, I'm certain you'd fit right in with everyone...

Justin: *Sighs, and puts his hands in his pocket*

Rachel: Okay, let's...talk. *She walks with him*

.

Phillip: *Running with Sarah* Have you spotted a piece yet?

Sarah: *Really far behind, losing her breath* PHILLIP! SLOW DOWN!

Phillip: *Turns back* Oh, I'm sorry...*He waits for her*

Sarah: *Falls over right beside him*...Ouch...that's...exhausting

Phillip: Let's take this a little slowly, on second thought.

.

Kevin: *Walking*...This is all too easy. I'm sure I'll find a piece in NO time! Hehe *Looks over at something red-ish looking* This seems awfully odd. *Looks at it, as it's a piece of the red statue, for the other team*...Heh *He grabs it*

.

John: So then I he said "Yo, your family is so unoriginal!" for a fact...my last name is Johnson.

Isabella: *Giggles* Really?

John: Yeah, so I told him "It runs in the family, if you think THAT'S bad, my whole family revolves around this! My dad is Johnathan Johnson, my mom is Joanne Johnson and my brother is Johnny Johnson, and don't even get my started on my grand parents!"

Isabella: *Laughs* I have to admit, it is kinda lazy, but can't say it's unoriginal!

John: Yeah. This runs through my father's part of the family.

Isabella: I see

John: Want to know what else?

Isabella: What? *Looks up ahead*

John: A piece is over there! Let's get it! *Runs over to it*

Isabella: Sweet! *Runs over to it too*

.

Zachary: *Lifting rocks, looking for a statue piece*...Hm...there should be one somewhere!

Squirrel: *Throws an acorn at Zachary*

Zachary: Huh!? *Looks over at it*

Squirrel: *Laughing*

Zachary: *Grabs a big stone, throws it at the tree*

Squirrel: *Laughs even more* *Falls off the tree because the tree fell over*

Zachary: HA! IN YOUR FACE!

Squirrel Army: *Comes out*

Sergeant Squirrel: RAMAMABABRAH! *Holding a microphone*

Zachary: What in the world...

Sergeant Squirrel: RAMRAM! *Points at Zachary*

Squirrel Sniper: RAAAAM! *Shoots acorns out of a sniper rifle*

Zachary: WHAT IS GOING ON ON THIS ISLAND!? *RUNS AWAY*

Sergeant Squirrel: RARARA! *Jumping pointing at Zachary*

*The Squirrel army chase after him*

Zachary: JESUS, WHAT IS GOING ON!?

Jesus: *Voice from the sky* You're being chased by the Squirrel Army!

Zachary: THANKS SHERLOCK!

.

Pamela: *Walking with Corey* So I told him "You can't fool me, I can see right through you!"

Corey: *Disappointingly listening to her puns* How can a skeleton talk?

Pamela: I guess you're right, he didn't really have the lunges for it?

Corey: Why do you do puns all the time?

Pamela: Oh, the creators needed a character to do puns while we wait for Justin to start talking, so they put me incharge!

Corey:...*Is completely confused*

Pamela: It turns out I knew a lot of them, I can always come up with crazy ones!

.

Seon: *With Anika*...So...how are you?

Anika: I'm...fine. *Turns to him* Now why did you come with me?

Seon: Just thought of trying to socialize with you, trying to make you less nervous.

Anika: You're desperate...seriously, desperate.

Seon:...I'm sorry, but look, it doesn't matter if you won't take your hoodie off, just remember that your looks don't affect what people think! People will love you no matter what!

Anika: It's...the opposite.

Seon: The opposite?...Ohhhh, I get it! *Leans over, trying to get a peek of her hair*...*Notices a slight amount of red hair* Oh, so you're a redhead?

Anika: The term "redhead" is kinda rude...

Seon: Hey, what's bad about having red hair?

Anika: *Sighs* You're really...tiring me.

Seon: Sorry...

Anika: Let's talk later...

Seon: Mkay!

.

Pearl: *Find a red piece* Good! Now to get back...*Looks around*...How do I get back?

.

Kevin: *Places the piece somewhere in a bush*

Corey: *Walks over, seeing Kevin holding it*...Oh! You found one, thanks! *Grabs it*

Pamela: Well, that made it easy! *Smiles*

Kevin: GRRR! *Runs off to get another*

.

Beatrice: *Looking all around in an open space*

Dorothy: The thing I realized is because it's green for us...

Beatrice: *Notices* It makes it harder for us!

Dorothy: Yeah!

Beatrice: That's how we're set to a disadvantage, it's a natural color and it's blended in with nature!

Dorothy: It makes us need to peel out our eyes even more to find it!

Beatrice: Curses! Well it's a slightly darker green, if I am not wrong, so we need to look for it!

Dorothy: Yep. So if we could know what we're hoping to find, it'll be easier to find it.

.

John: *Carrying the piece of the statue with Isabella*

Isabella: We were the first ones back!

John: Yes! Alright...*Looks at it*...What part do you think this could be?

Isabella: If it doesn't have a base, it's most likely not the bottom piece. If it isn't, we won't be able to tell where it goes just yet.

John: *Observing it*...Nope, nothing.

Pearl: *Carrying her piece* Am I late?

Isabella: Pearl! Awesome!

Pearl: *Drops it* This one has a base, let's begin!

John: *Trying to place his piece onto it, but no angles work*...Nope, not the second bottom piece..

.

Kevin: *Finds another red piece* Haha! *Runs off with it* *Finds a narrow cave* *Throws it in* Hehe! *Runs off*

.

Zachary: *Running from the Squirrel Army* *Spots a piece of the Green Statue* Heh! *Keeps running, and finds a way to turns around*

Rachel: *Walking with Justin* It's so quiet here...

Zacary: *Runs in front of them* RUN!

Rachel: *Turns to the Squirrel Army chasing Zachary* *They stop and see Rachel and Justin*

Justin: *Gasps*

Rachel: Well...this...is really special.

Sergeant Squirrel: *Points to them* RARA! *DOES A BATTLE CRY*

Rachel: I think this a sign we should run...

Justin: *Nods and starts running with Rachel*

Squirrel Army: *Chases them*

.

Sergeant Squirrel: *In confessional booth, crossing his arms holding a sign* "Humans are irritating, I cannot believe they exist in a world like this where we just want peace!" *DOES A BATTLE SCREAM*

.

Corey: *Walks back with his piece*...Alright, here's another piece.

Pamela: *Grabs it and tries to place it on the base* *It fits perfectly* Here we go!

John: *Places his piece on the second and it fits perfectly* YES! We just need the two top ones.

Pearl: Hey...I think I know what this is!

Pamela: You do?

Pearl: It's a clock tower, there's only one popular clock tower I heard of.

Corey: The Parlament!

Pearl: No, the Big Ben!

Pamela: It makes sense…

Zachary: *Comes back and sets his piece down on his platform*

Pearl: You guys only have your first piece? We have 2 left!

Zachary: *Gasps* You can't be serious!

Kevin: *Comes back with a piece* Here! I got one!

Zachary: Nice job Kevin!

Kevin: Heh, no problem!

.

Kevin: *In confessional booth* Heh, the other team will never find that last piece!

.

Rachel: *Running* Quick! To that narrow cave over there! *Runs over to it*

Justin: *Goes in it*

Rachel: *Goes in it too*

Sergeant Squirrel: *Points above the cave* RAMRAAAAAA!

Squirrel Sniper: *Shoots acorns at rocks above the cave, making them fall in front of the cave*

Rachel: OH CRUD! That was a bad idea...

Sergeant Squirrel: *Laughs* Ham ra ra! *Runs off with the army*

Rachel:...*Falls over*...Ugh...we're doomed...

Justin: *Grabs a piece of the statue*

Rachel: Huh? Justin!? Is that a piece for the statue? *She takes her phone out to make light, noticing it is a red statue piece* Great! It was worth it after all!

Justin: *Goes to the rocks blocking the exit*...

Rachel: There's no way out, we're stuck here...

Justin: *Goes with Rachel and sits down*...

Rachel:...Well, atleast we're not...alone.

Justin: *Looks at her*

Rachel: *Looks at him*

Justin: *Smiles*

.

Amanda: *Finds a piece*...Well, this one is rather small, it's...*Observes it* A clock?! IT MUST BE THE BIG BEN CLoCK! *Runs back*

.

Beatrice: Here, found a piece! *Grabbing it* I'll need help.

Dorothy: *Grabbing it too* It's...heavy

.

Phillip: *Finds a piece*...Ah! There we go! *Grabs it*

Sarah: *Helps him* Alright! Let's hurry back...

.

Tracey: *Running* *Sees Anika and Seon* GUYS!

Anika: *Turns over* Tracey!?

Seon: *Looks at Tracey* HEY TRACEY!

Tracey: I found a big piece, it's too heavy for me alone! Follow me!

Anika: *Runs over*

Seon: *Follows Anika*

.

Pearl: *Looks at Amanda, walking back with the clock* Hey, you're back!

Amanda: I can tell, it's the big ben! This clock here, it's obvious!

Corey: Yeah! We found it out!

Amanda: Awesome! *Places it*

Zachary: *Looking at the woods, beside Kevin* When will they be back?

Kevin: In a while, we just came in luck to be here in advance.

Zachary: The other team have four pieces and know what their statue is.

Kevin: Crud! We'll lose because of them!

Beatrice: *Running back* Planning, begin!

Dorothy: *Struggling to run with Beatrice and lifting the statue piece*

Phillip: *Following* We're almost there, Sarah!

Sarah: *With Phillip*

Zachary: YEAAH! We're 4 to 4!

Kevin: We still have a chance!

.

Rachel: *Looking around* Caves can have more than two exits, we'll need to look around for another*

Justin:...*Looking around, looking for an exit too*

Rachel: *Sighs*...This is sooooo difficult!

.

Anika: Oh dear...

Tracey: I need help rolling this ball! It's so big, and I'm...not strong.

Seon: Don't worry, we can help! *Begins pushing it*

Anika: This seems awfully familiar!

Seon: It's...like...the earth!

Tracey: We must be building a Globe!

Anika: OFCOURSE! *Goes to push the Globe* Let's go!

Tracey: *Helping* Okay!

.

Kevin: Something gives me a feeling I've seen one of these at school before...

Beatrice: It is in an awfully familiar shape, it's probably a globe of the earth. Which means Anika, Seon and Tracey might be getting that piece.

Phillip: Hopefully it doesn't end up that the other two of the other team come back before them.

Beatrice: Okay, so here, I'll figure which ones go on which. *Grabs her notepad* Hm...*Drawing it on it*

Pearl: *Watching the other team*...*Looks at the statue, with only two pieces set up*...

Corey: Ugh...where are Justin and Rachel!?

Pearl: Who knows!?

Oscar: *Walks up* Woah, you're not done yet!?

Pearl: We're waiting for antisocial dude and Rachel.

Oscar: I saw what happened, they're trapped in a cave, they'll be there for a while.

Amanda: Aw crud...

Oscar: They other team are struggling to bring a huge sphere to build their globe, so who knows, they might find a way out before they come back!

.

Tracey: *Trying to push the sphere* COME ON!

Anika: *Looks over* It's stuck between two trees*

Tracey: *Falls down on the ground miserably*...This stinks! We're gonna lose!

Seon: We need to cut down the trees or make them out of the way somehow...

Anika: Let's take a longer route.

Tracey: Okay! *Goes to the other side*

.

Rachel: *Walking with Justin* Come on...there should be a way out soon enough!

Justin: *Looking over some places, looking for an exit*

Rachel: This is...quite relaxing in here.

Justin: *Nods*...

Rachel:...*Looks down*...

Justin: *Looking all around*

Rachel: I'm sorry...it makes it a bit awkward that you don't really talk...

Justin: *Looks at Rachel a bit sad*

Rachel:..You wouldn't mind...talking atleast once?

Justin:...*Looking down too*

Rachel: Even once?

Justin: *Points over to a direction*

Rachel: Huh? *Looks over* AN EXIT! *Runs to it* Alright! Let's hurry!

Justin: *Runs too*

.

Tracey: *Looks ahead* There it is! There's the beach!

Anika: Let's hurry, who knows how much longer until the other team makes it there!

Beatrice: *Looks over* There they are!

Zachary: OH YEAH! We're in for the third win!

Seon: Finally! We got this all in the bottle!

Tracey: Just a little longer guys! Hang in there!

Anika: Tracey, you look tired!

Tracey: I'm struggling...it's so difficult, I've never done this kind of thing before!

Anika: Alright, let's step up a little, we can relax after it all!

Rachel: *Looking at the exit of the cave* We're almost there!

Justin: *Running with her, holding the statue piece with her*

Corey: Where are they!? We're on a losing streak, we can't afford another loss!

Pearl: I heard an echo from the cave!

Corey: *Looks at the cave*

Pearl: *Smiles and grabs a few rocks, placing them on the ground, where the sphere will come in*

*The whole other team are all cheering, not paying attention to what Pearl is doing*

Pearl: Hehe...*Leaves*

Dorothy: *Looks over* AH! *Looking at the rocks placed in the way* *Goes to try moving them*

Anika: GUYS! WAIT! *Stops*

Tracey: What?

Anika: There's rocks in the way!

Tracey: *Looks over*

Kevin: *Looks at Dorothy, who is trying to move the rocks*...! DOROTHY!?

Zachary: What is she doing? Placing rocks?

Phillip: Unbelievable!

Dorothy: What? What do you mean? *Falls over* Ouch!

Rachel: *Runs out of the cave with Justin* GOT IT!

Corey: RACHEL! JUSTIN! HURRY!

Rachel: *Places the statue piece on the statue*

Amanda: *Slams the clock piece onto the piece Rachel placed* THE BIG BEN!

Oscar: AND THE BLADED BEAVERS SLASH THEIR WAY TO VICTORY!

Dorothy: Oh darn!

Kevin: Betraying the team, Dorothy, unbelievable!

Dorothy: But I wasn't! I was moving the rocks!

Phillip: In the way of where our teammated were coming in...heh...that's not a good idea if you haven't noticed!

Dorothy: But...*Looks at the other team*

Pearl: *Smirks, looking at Dorothy, and winks*

Dorothy: *Gasps*

Oscar: Well, Masked Moose, better have a solid mask, because one of you is about to be unmasked tonight.

Zachary: *Sadly looks down*...

Dorothy:...*Looks down, heartbreakingly*

.

.

.

Oscar: *At the campfire with the Masked Moose Team* I think we all know how today went...really bad for your team.

Dorothy: *Hugging her legs, innocently*

.

Dorothy: *In confessional booth* No matter what I said, nobody trusted me...I didn't do it...I swear it was Pearl!...I was trying to move the rocks away. I can't understand how they'd think I would do such a thing...

.

Kevin: *In confessional booth* You know what's happening next. It's no surprise!

,

Oscar: So the votes are casted. If you're named, come here and pick up your marshmallow.

.

Dorothy: *In confessional booth* No matter who I vote for, I know I'm out of the contest. It's not even worth it all.

.

Oscar:...*Holding the marshmallows* Zachary, Kevin, you're both safe*

Zachary: *Picks up his*

Kevin: *Picks his up* Heh, booya!

Oscar: Philip, Sarah, you're safe as well.

Phillip: *Grabs his*

Sarah: WEE! *Grabs hers*

Oscar: Seon, Anika, Tracey, Beatrice and Dorothy, you five could've gotten votes for a reason you know of very well.

Beatrice: Huh!? Why would I!?

Oscar: Let's clarify it all. Seon, Anika, Tracey, you three were there the last to arrive.

Anika: True...

Tracey: I'm sorry...

Oscar: Beatrice, maybe the team mix up could've been done better, and maybe choosing to celebrate instead of watching your teammates come in wasn't a good idea.

Beatrice: My one mistake...

Oscar: And Dorothy, for moving the rocks in the way and turning against your team.

Dorothy: But I did not do that! I was them and tried to move them out of the way...*Pouting*

Zachary: *Looks at the others*

Oscar: Alright...

Dorothy: *Looks down*

Oscar: There are 4 missing votes. Half of you did not vote.

Kevin: Oh, there are?

Oscar: Seon, Anika, Tracey, there are no votes held against you!

Seon: Alright!

Oscar: Beatrice, Dorothy...I think we know which one of you is gone.

Beatrice: Don't worry Dorothy, I know you weren't behind it all.

Dorothy: You do?

Oscar: 4 votes for Dorothy, one for Beatrice.

Dorothy:...Yeah...I had a feeling.

Oscar: Pack your bags, girl, you're heading home!

Dorothy: *Gets up*

Beatrice: *Gives Dorothy her marshmallow* Here...a sorry gift for your elimination...

Dorothy: Thanks...*Noms on it*

.

Dorothy: *Holding her bags at the dock* Well, I guess this is good-bye.

Zachary: *Looks down*

Dorothy: I hope you all have a better time without me.

Phillip: *Crossing his arms*

Anika: *Disappointingly looking down*

Kevin: Well, who did not vote for her?

Zachary: I didn't.

Anika: Not me.

Tracey: Dorothy wouldn't be the type of person to purposely make us lose! I'm sure it must've been someone from the other team.

Beatrice: Indeed, Dorothy didn't!

Dorothy: Yeah, I was trying to move them out of the way after I saw them.

Sarah: Yeah right...

Zachary: *Walks up to Dorothy* Guys, no way she would've done that!

Seon: Well ofcourse it could!

Tracey: You wouldn't understand Seon, there is no way Dorothy could!

Dorothy: I promise you that...I would never have a role in screwing over our team!

Beatrice: You know there's another team, right guys. Just because she was there, doesn't make her the one who did it!

Kevin: Meh, I believe what I am set on!

Beatrice: That's no good!

Sarah: Well, I guess it's true. I guess it wasn't really...her fault after all, huh?

Phillip: Darnit, I should've known...

Dorothy:...Well, what's done cannot be undone, as they say. So bye...I guess. *She turns away and walks to the boat*

Zachary: Wait, Dorothy!

Dorothy: *Turns over*...What?

Zachary: I just...wanted to say, I'll kinda miss you.

Dorothy: Yeah...

Zachary: *Holds her hand and slightly smiles, looking at her in the eyes*

Dorothy:...*Tears up a bit*...No...I can't...it's...complicating...*She gets her things and runs to the boat, and leaves*

Zachary:...*Slightly tears up*

Anika: *Looks down*

Oscar: You were expecting a happy elimination? WELL TOO BAD, CRY A WATERFALL NOW!...Here, another Total Drama Island Episode comes to an end. Who will be the next out of the contest, who's going to rid the boat home and NEVER return? Find out next time on Total Drama ISLAND!

~Votes (And opinions)~

Sarah: Dorothy, totally Dorothy! There cannot be anyone else!

.

Phillip: If Dorothy wouldn't have done that, we might've won.

.

Dorothy: No matter what, I'm toast! I saw Pearl do it, then leave. I can't believe they'd assume I would do it to my own team!...I don't have anyone to vote for...I have nobody to vote for...

.

Zachary: Beatrice...she is seriously...annoying with her intelligence!

.

Beatrice: Looking through my documents here, I've calculated the real person who should be eliminated right now shouldn't be Dorothy. See now, Dorothy would've never been able to do that in under 10 seconds, those are huge rocks. The only people who it would've been possible to do that are Pearl and Zachary, yet Zachary was with us the whole time, so it couldn't have been him, it was all Pearl! In this condition...I have nobody to vote.

.

Seon: Dorothy, no doubt!

.

Kevin: Dorothy screwed us over!

.

Anika: Dorothy has no role in this, it's not her fault. I know because I have proof it isn't her. Pearl did it and I even had a glimpse of it. Therefore, nobody is to blame on our team for this elimination.

.

Tracey: Dorothy would never do something like that, there's no way it's her!


	6. Episode 6 - Easy Sneaky

Oscar: Welcome back to another fantastic episode of Total Drama Island! Last time, each team had to build a statue with colored pieces representing their teams. The Bladed Beavers figured out theirs was the Big Ben, and the Masked Moose found out theirs was the Globe of the earth. However, their last few members needed to reach the end before the other. Both teams had struggles, but Pearl was able to bring their team to victory...by cheating. But hey, who said cheating wasn't allowed? Hehehe! Who is the next who will walk the dock tonight? Find out...tonight on...Total Drama Island!

.

Sarah: *Sitting with Phillip* This has actually been one of the most fun I've had in so long. I am so glad we signed up for this show!

Phillip: Indeed. I think this has been one marvolus turn of events!

Sarah: If they make another of these, we should totally sign up!

Phillip: Why ofcourse! Going in to get a chance to win a million dollars AND make fans, who'd ever want more than this?

Beatrice: *Walks up and looks at them talk on the sofa* Well, you two seem to be happy!

Sarah: Totally! *Eyes sparkle* We're excited for today's challenge!

Beatrice: That's fantastic! Alright, I just wanted to talk to you two about a little something.

Phillip: What may be the problem, Beatrice?

Sarah: Yeah?

Beatrice: I've realized you two seem to love being with eachother, huh?

Phillip: Why yes, we're the two siblings, after all.

Beatrice: Yeah...have you ever worked apart?

Sarah: On my own? Oh...well I am 15 and he's 17, so...yeah.

Beatrice: Other than school?

Sarah: *Sighs* No...

Beatrice: Alright, so here, let's try putting this into consideration.

Phillip: *Looks at Sarah*

Sarah: *Looks at Phillip*

Phillip: *Looks at Beatrice*

Sarah: *Looks at Beatrice*

Beatrice: Let's try making you two work seperatley for a little bit. It may seem a bit difficult for you two, but I think it might work out if we try?

Sarah: But...I have never done anything without Phillip

Beatrice: School?

Sarah: He still helps me with my work though.

Phillip: Heh...yeah.

Beatrice: Alright, so we should give this a try. One challenge, you can work alone or with someone else on the team. If we lose, I will not tell the team to vote any of you, because it's a new experience, we can't blame you for that.

Phillip: Yeah...

Sarah: He can do good without me. I can't do anything without him...

Beatrice: Let's figure this out then..

.

Beatrice: *In confessional booth* These two are like opposite charged magnets, it's difficult to put them apart...but I know I'll find a way, it's for the best of the team. I might feel sorry to say this...but I don't think this will be going anywhere without those two learning to work alone...their participation is descent, but I think the team needs the best of them!

.

Sarah: *In confessional booth* I get my motivation from my older brother. He's always been there for me, but maybe Beatrice is right! I need to work without him once, just once...

.

Isabella: *Walking towards the beach*...

John: *Talking with Amanda at the beach*

Amanda: *Also talking with John there*

Isabella: Hey! Guys!

John: *Turns over* Isabella! *Smiles* How are you?

Isabella: I'm pretty great! Thanks!

Amanda: *Sitting with John aside him* Why not sit with us, eh?

Isabella: Thanks! *Sits down beside John*

Amanda: So the sun is about to rise, we just came to watch it.

Isabella: Yeah, John told me to come too, but I wasn't ready yet.

John: Heh, yeah.

Isabella: I don't know why, but it feels hard to talk to others...

John: Oh, hey, I know that feeling. I mean, I have only talk to you and Amanda.

Isabella: Yeah...

John: Is there something wrong?

Isabella: I'm not sure, it just feels a bit scary to be here at times.

Amanda: I don't know about you two, but I get along kinda well with people on the team.

Isabella: Yeah? I think a lot of people in the team are cool, just wished I could talk with them better.

John: I get how you feel there...

Amanda: Who in the group hasn't really said much yet?

Isabella: I know there's one person, I just keep forgetting who he is.

John: There is?

Amanda: *Lifts elbows*

John: *Looks ahead at the water* Oh! The sun!

Isabella: *Looks at the sun rising* Wow! *Looking at the sky change colors*

Amanda: It's really nice!

John: *Scooches over to Isabella*

Isabella: Huh? *Looks at John*

Amanda: *Does a thumbs up to Isabella*

.

Amanda: *In confessional booth* I turn out to be a love expert! I can tell John is in love with Isabella. He's not that subtle.

.

John: *In confessional booth* It kinda sucks when you're trying to enjoy a sunrise and it turns out there's a tree in the way. Don't you hate that? Damn trees!

.

Rachel: *In the Bladed Beaver's house* WHAT!?

Corey: Look, I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore...I just feel like I'm tearing the team apart, and I don't know if I can put the team in Pearl's hands, you seem to be a little more fit for the job.

Rachel: Corey...I don't think I'll be able to either, all those people who'd rely on me...

Corey: I know, I just messed up a lot, I should just...try someone else for not. Besides, a few weeks, the second challenge, you led the team to victory and I did nothing...

Rachel: Yeah...I guess.

Corey: Tell you what, I think you'll do better than me.

Rachel: You think?

Corey: Way better.

Pearl: *Listening*...Hm...

.

Pearl: *In confessional booth* He wants HER to be the leader? Not me? Ugh! This is obscured! I should be leader! I signed up for it, not her!

.

Rachel: *In confessional booth* Leader?...Uhm...I am not sure what to say...

.

Corey: So, what do you say? *Smiling*

Rachel: Take over for a little longer...I won't be taking the role now.

Corey: Well, alright!

.

Oscar: NOW IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!

Everyone: *Walking slowly to Oscar*

Oscar: Today's challenge is pretty fun and easy! I hope you guys know how to sneak across a huge field with guards.

Anika: Excuse me, what?

Oscar: Sorry for the lame title, but welcome to the Easy Sneaky challenge!

John: Would it be "easy" for clumsy people?

Oscar: Not at all.

John: Well, we tried...

Oscar: Oh, you still HAVE to do the challenge! So you know the deal, each of you have a certain section to complete on your own. Some are easier than others, and I got a whole bunch of interns strolling around!

Pearl: Interns?

Oscar: A lot of them.

Beatrice: Who owns that many interns!? *Looking at them*

Oscar: You know, that's a good question. A lot of them look alike. Maybe they got copied or something.

Phillip: Alright, so we all work alone here then?

Oscar: Alone indeed!

Sarah: *Look at Phillip* Well, let's give it a try!

Beatrice: Yes!

Kevin: Say, when do we begin?

Oscar: You will begin once everyone stops asking questions!

Everyone: *Stays silent*

Oscar: *Looks at everyone*

Tracey: *Lifts finger*

Oscar: AND GO!

.

Pamela: *In the first section entrance*

Kevin: *In the first section entrance as well, and turns to Pamela* Alright, well bring it on!

Pamela: Sure! Let's see you being subtle!

Kevin: Oh yeah, I'm totally subtle!

Turtle: *Standing in the middle of the room* *Stares at Kevin*

Kevin: Huh?

Turtle: *Smirks at him*

Kevin: *Gasps*

Oscar: 3, 2, 1, GO!

Kevin: *Rushes*

Pamela: *Runs across, trying to make as less noise as possible*

Kevin: *Trips* Gah! *Gets hit by something*

Turtle: *Had tripped him* *Got hit by a shot of a Paint Gun*

Intern: Hehehe!

Kevin: Crud!

Oscar: Once you're hit, you must start over!

Kevin: Ugh! *Runs back to the start*

Pamela: *At the end of the section* Go Isabella!

Isabella: *Runs ahead*

Kevin: *Rushed through the first section again, jumps over the turtle and keeps running*

Turtle: *Looks away and crawls away*

Kevin: *Taps Phillip's hand* Go! Go!

Phillip: *Rushes ahead* *Looks at Isabella*

Isabella: *Trips* YEEP! *Catches her fall* Uhm...

Phillip: *Passes across her and winks*

Isabella: *Looks at Phillip* *Smiles and falls over* UGAH!

Intern: *Shoots her with the Paint Gun* Heh

Isabella: Goddammit Phillip...

Phillip: *Taps Seon's hand*

Seon: *Runs off*

Isabella: *Goes back to the start, runs across not noticed*

Seon: *Running through the room* Alright..

Mouse: *Looking at him*

Seon: *Stops* A mouse!

Intern: *Looks back for a second*

Seon: *Patting it*

Intern: *Smirks and shoots Seon*

Seon: Oh, oops...*Gets up* Well I screwed that up, didn't I?

Isabella: *Pats Justin's hand* Go!

Justin: *Runs*

Seon: Hm...*Walking back to the start, then rushes through*

Justin: *Slips on a banana* GAH! *Gets shot*...*Sighs*

Isabella: *Looking at him* Oh...ouch that must've hurt...

Justin: *Walking back to the start*

Isabella: Hey, Justin, right?

Justin: *Nods*

Isabella: Try looking at the ground a little more, to see if there's any obstacles, directly rushing won't do good.

Justin: *Nods and goes back to running*

Seon: *Taps Beatrice's hand*

Beatrice: I'm off! *Runs*

Justin: *Notices the same banana peel* *Goes beside it and rushes to the end, then taps Amanda's hand*

Amanda: *Goes off*

.

Oscar: So here's where things gets a bit interesting! After this section, the contestants get a paint gun they can use to shoot the interns. If the interns get hit, they're out. But the gun makes a lot of noise, so they better have a safe place to cover themselves after firing!

.

Amanda: *Running* *Her phone rings* Oh, I HAVE SERVICE! *Looks at it*

Beatrice: *Confusingly runs and looks at Amanda* *Runs into a banana peel* AH!

Amanda: *Gets shot* OUCH! I'M TEXTING MY FRIEND!

Beatrice: *Gets shot* Next time...don't get distracted, Beatrice...

.

Oscar: This is too beautiful!

Intern: *Whispers something to Oscar's ear*

Oscar: No, you can't get a raise! I told you last Thursday!

Intern: *Shamefully walks away*

.

Beatrice: *Runs across the room, almost trips over something, but recovers from her fall*

Amanda: *Sneaking subtly*

Beatrice: *Taps Zachary's hand*

Zachary: Alright, and for the record, this whole idea of how things work, I'm not good with it all.

Beatrice: What?

Zachary: All this strategizing, what's it gonna lead to anyways?

Beatrice:...?

Amanda: *Taps John's hand* Go Johnny!

John: I'm not Johnny, I'm John!

Amanda: Sorry...why do you hate it?

John: It's a long story! *Grabs the paint gun* Now time to stop them interns! *Runs off*

Amanda: Uhhh, okay.

.

Amanda: *In confessional booth* What's the deal with him, anyways? John and Johnny sound so alike!

.

John: *Looking ahead* *Slips over a banana peel* *Gets shot* Argh!

Zachary: *Running around and not getting caught*

John: *Back at the start* *Runs again*

Zachary: *Almost gets shot* *Shoot the intern that almost got him*

Intern: *BAM* *Falls over*

Zachary: *Taps Sarah's hand* Go on ahead!

Sarah: Okay! *Starts sneaking through*

John: *Slips on a can of beans* Ouch! *Gets shot* Oh man...save me...

Rachel: *Waiting at the next section*...*Sighs* This might...take a while.

John: *Slips over a slug* OUCH! *Gets shot* Can I not just skip ahead?

Oscar: You have to complete your section in order for your team to continue.

John: Ugh...*Gets up and slips on a bunch of marbles* WHERE ARE THESE COMING FROM!? *Gets shot twice* OUCH!

.

John: *In confessional booth* This sucks!

.

Oscar: Almost feel bad for the guy...but I don't! Hehehe!

Jimmy: *Crawling towards Oscar, steals his smoothie he hasn't even started drinking*

Oscar: Alright, with that being said-*Turns over to grab the smoothie, but realizes it's gone*

Jimmy: *Smirks and leaves*

Oscar: WHO STOLE MY SMOOTHIE!?

Jimmy: I DID! *Holding it*

Oscar: You're...not supposed to be a contestant, right?

Jimmy: Nope!

Intern: *Tases him*

Jimmy: BZZZTAAAAHHH *Falls over*

Intern: *Grabs him and leaves*

Oscar: *Looks over at his smoothie, spilled on the ground* Grrr, Jimmy!

.

John: *Arrives to the end of the room, then taps Rachel's shoulder, lightly*

Rachel: *Pats his head* Poor you...

John: Don't worry about me, I'll be–*Falls over

Rachel: *Leans over and grabs the paint gun from John's hands* Alright, well I guess it's my time, eh? *Walks ahead*

Sarah: *Running through the 6th section* Ugh...what do I do, what do I do? *Looking all over the ground* Bunch of obstacles, it's about all I see. *Looks ahead and sees an inflatable house*...Oh. *Runs ahead and going through it*

Rachel: Hm...*Runs up ahead*

Oscar: Did I forget something? Oh, I did! You can shoot opponents! And make them start over

Sarah: *Through the inflatable house* Here we are! *Taps Anika's hand* Go go!

Anika: *Rushes off*

Rachel: *Arrives to the inflatable house* *Running through it and bounces off of something* YEEK! *Bounces off something else and she lands right beside Pearl* Oh...uh...hehe.

Pearl: Looks like I'm off now! *Runs and grabs Rachel's paint gun*

Anika: *Gets shot* Oh!

Pearl: Hehe. *Rushes across as quickly as she can*

Anika: *Runs back to the start, then goes back to running towards the end*

Pearl: *Holds her paint gun behind her* *She almost gets shot by Anika* Uhhh *Looks back* *Looks up and she starts to climb a wall in front of her*

Anika: Drat these long ranged weapons, they were never around for good! *Runs off to the wall* *Starts climbing*

Pearl: *Struggling*..Urck..this is way too tiring...*Looks back at Anika*

Anika: *Climbing with ease*

Pearl: *Grabs the paint gun and shoots her*

Anika: *Tried to reach for hers, but got hit before* Ouch!

Pearl: If I can't, neither can you! *Keeps climbing*

Anika: This isn't even a sneaking challenge anymore, it's trying to screw over the other team!

Pearl: *Taps Corey's hand* Ugh...never make me do that again, NEVER!

Corey: Ofcourse! *Grabs the paint gun and runs*

Anika: *Back to climbing the wall* Alright...this is tiring.

Pearl: *Sticks tongue out at Anika*

Anika: *Climbs to the top* Do it Tracey!

Tracey: *She slowly backs up, then begins running*

Corey: Oh shoot! *Looks back at Tracey* *Aims and shoots her* *Gets shot by interns* AH!

Tracey: *Dodges Corey's Paint Gun shot* *Dodges some from interns* HA! *Running again*

Corey: *Back at the start, turns at Tracey and tries to aim at her again*

Tracey: Hm...*Looks back for a moment*

Corey: *Shoots*

Tracey: HEYA! *She swings her Paint Gun, it smacks into the paint ball Corey shot, and sends it directly to him again*

Corey: AHHH! *Gets hit in the face*

Tracey: *Reaches the end* YEAAAH!

Anika: Well shoot, good job Tracey!

Tracey: Heehee! *Cutely smiles at her*

Oscar: AND THE MASKED MOOSE WIN THE CHALLENGE!

Corey: Darnit!

John: *Looking ahead* We lost?...

Zachary: Oh yeah!

John: Please don't tell me it's my fault...

Zachary: Who knows? I have to say, you need to not be clumsy.

John: How do you "Not be clumsy"?

Zachary: You need to try.

John:...*Confused*

Oscar: Well Bladed Beavers will be at the elimination ceremony tonight!

Tracey: Godda admit, this challenge was FANTASTIC!

Corey: Yeah...okay!

Tracey: Don't feel so down, it's all cool, Corey!

Corey: Hmp...*Leaves*

Tracey: Well, alright then...

.

Pearl: *In confessional booth* It's a bummer, I really hoped to win with all of this. I can't believe I did that, I'm so proud of myself!

.

Anika: *In confessional booth* Pearl is tough...too tough. They got a strong member on their team.

.

Pearl: *In confessional booth* Well now it's time to convince people to get Corey off in this case. He's taking my role as leader and giving to Rachel, failing the challenge for us! He's a goner!

.

Tracey: *In confessional booth* I can't believe it, I LOVE this kind of challenge! It's so exciting!

.

Phillip: *Pats Sarah's back* You did great today!

Sarah: Thank you, heehee!

Zachary: Indeed. We all can admit we did a great job!

Phillip: Well now we must focus on how to win on like this. We're on a good roll!

Sarah: Oh yeah! Oh, but one thing is we never know what gets in the way, so we should still...try to use our strength other than strategize. Because things don't always go according to plan.

Beatrice:...*Listening*...Uh...*Turns back and walks off*

Zachary: *Turns over and looks at Beatrice* *Looks at the others* As long as we try preparing for what's up, we should be fine.

Sarah: Yah!

.

*With the Bladed Beavers*

Pearl: *Pokes Amanda's elbow*

Amanda: *Listens to Pearl* *Gasps*

.

Pearl: *Whispers to Pamela*

Pamela: What do you mean?

Pearl: He said he's gonna get rid of anyone who does a lot of puns.

Pamela: What!? But I love puns! *Pouts*

Pearl: *Nods* We need to get rid of him! Soon!

Pamela: *Nods* Let's...do it.

Pearl: *Whispers something else to her*

Pamela: Oh, really? Well I guess he isn't that great of a leader anyways, we did lose a lot of challenges.

.

Pearl: *In confessional booth* And this is where he leaves!

.

*At the elimination ceremony*

Oscar: Tonight might be a close call.

Rachel: *Rolls thumbs* I really didn't know what to do...really.

Oscar: Alright. Well let's make it all clear, Corey, you're an awful leader!

Corey: Maybe...

Oscar: John, people who did vote you, or should I say the person who did, says it's because you're clumsy.

Corey: What!?

Oscar: *Throws Marshmallows to everyone but Corey*

Corey: *Looks at everyone* EVERYONE VOTED FOR ME!?

Oscar: Well yeah, I can't blame them.

Corey: This sucks guys...

Oscar: Heh, tell that to the judge.

Judge: *Standing there* Nah, don't even bother.

Corey:...Well fine then, I'm going off.

Pearl: *Looks at Corey* Ohhh Coooorey! Aren't you forgetting something? You were the leader. You have to give your role to second in line!

Corey: Oh right.

Rachel: Uhm...

Corey: Rachel, you're leader!

Rachel: I...I am?

Amanda: That's a great idea! She'd make an awesome leader!

Pearl: What!? But I was the second in line!

Corey: Nice try, Pearl!

Pearl: Grrrr!

.

Pearl: *In confessional booth* COME ON! I WAS SO CLOSE! Rachel...she's leader now? This sucks!

.

Rachel: What expects you to think I'd be a good leader?

Corey: Hey, you've got about everything a good leader needs.

Pearl: *Rolling her eyes*

John: Well...this is weird. I say we should just...let it slide. Bye Corey!

Corey: *Rolls eyes* Okay, whatever...

Oscar: AND that wraps it all up! Corey is gone and the team is no longer under his control. Who's the next person gone? Find out on the next episode of TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

~Votes~

John: I'm setting my vote on Corey, and I'm hoping I won't have all the votes!

.

Pamela: Corey! You're gone!

.

Corey: John...he messed up things today.

.

Pearl: Corey. He's not standing a chance!

.

Rachel: This is a tough choice...Corey is kinda nice to me, John is too. It's not his fault he's clumsy. Corey or John? But...this is far too difficult...I'll have to pick Corey.

.

Justin: *Thinking...looks around and lifts a card written Corey on it*

.

Amanda: Corey, he's a mess up for us!

.

Isabella: Yeah, I'm sorry Corey. I'm setting all my vote on you.


	7. Episode 7 - Dodgeball

**For character arts, visit "OrangeYoshi25" on DeviantArt**

Oscar: Welcome back for another episode of Total Drama Island! Last time, contestants had to, one by one, run through rooms and not get caught and shot by interns with paint guns. If they got hit, they had to start over. After a certain point, the team got a paint gun they could use to shoot interns and their opponents. And as you'd guess, Pearl took it a little too far. However, who do you think will be the next to leave? Find out today on...TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

Intern: *Walks up* *Whispers something in Oscar's ear*

Oscar: Yeah, it is getting a little repetitive actually.

.

*At the cafeteria*

Amanda: *Looks down depressingly at her food* Urck...*Looks at everyone else*

Phillip: *Ordering, has his food and notices it move* Excuse me, but I believe my food just moved.

Intern: Well you're gonna have to deal with it sonny!

Phillip: Well I do think none of us really want to eat food that moves. If we already get enough pain, wouldn't good food be good to go with it?

Amanda: Yeah, and more varieties than meat.

Kevin: *Eating* I don't know about you guys, but this is the stuff! You just need to cook them.

Intern: SEE! DUDE OVER THERE AGREES!

Beatrice: *Arrives in with her notepad* Alright, how are all my teammates today?

Phillip: Our food here sucks, I think we all demand better!

Beatrice: You aren't wrong, with food this disgusting, there's nothing good about it.

Amanda: Plus I'm not getting the vegetables I need, I'm a vegetarian for Pete's sake!

Pete: *Standing there* I feel offended...

Phillip: Wait, who in the world is that?

Amanda: Sorry, Pete.

Pete: *Walks off*

Beatrice: There seems to be more people than just us.

Phillip: Yeah, there was Jimmy too.

Beatrice: Jimmy?

Phillip: Didn't hear? A few days ago, Jimmy stole Oscar's smoothie

Beatrice: *Looks around* Okay, maybe I might've.

Oscar: *Storms in* Alright campers, I've heard complaints?

Phillip: Ofcourse! My food has moved.

Beatrice: The intern is also very rude...

Amanda: I HAVEN'T EATEN A VEGTABLE SINCE LAST FRIDAY!

Kevin: WE KNOW, SHUT UP!

Amanda: Hey, well excuse me I'm not getting the Nutritious I need!

Oscar: *Facepalms* Well, this is really not going anywhere.

Amanda: Nowhere! I need–

Kevin: *Puts his hand in front of her mouth* We need a break from your yip yapping you Vegan!

Amanda: *Growls* You're a harsh meanie!

Kevin: Oh, and you care because?

Amanda: Whatever, I'm going to another table. *Leaves to somewhere at the other end of the cafeteria to Kevin*

John: *Walks in*...Uhm...I heard there's some issues here?

Amanda: John, thank god you're here...

John: What, there's a problem?

Amanda: Yeah, I'm being seriously offended by that tall dude over there.

John: Oh, Kevin?

Amanda: Uh-huh. He's calling me names, I can't stay here all alone.

John: Well it's a good thing I came!

Amanda: Heh, yeah!

Kevin: Who cares, really? Would you really feel that bad?

Amanda: Well I'm sorry, I hope you're gone.

Kevin: Gone? You think I'm getting eliminated? I'm the best m–

Beatrice: Actually, that would be Tracey.

Kevin: Screw her! I'm bet–

Beatrice: Nuh-huh, she's far more athletic, cooler, quicker, smarter and a lot brighter than you, lightens everyone's mood and...makes pretty good Cinnamon Buns.

Tracey: *Walks in holding Cinnamon Buns* Heyyyy! I came!

Kevin: You can't compare me to her!

Beatrice: It's pretty easy. Now quit complaining and don't be such a treat to our team, you're gonna make the world think bad about us!

Kevin: Gosh, well fine then! *Leaves*

Tracey: What's all this about?

Beatrice: Kevin being rude to everyone, same old as the past 5 days...

Tracey: Well, better hope he just stops soon enough, it's no good for everyone.

Beatrice: He is a strong member, but I know something about him that we should find a way to work on!

Tracey: What would that be?

Beatrice: Remember Derek from the other team?

Tracey: Yeah, he looks just like him though, I sometimes mistakes them, but then I remembered Derek has two E's and Green has two as well, so that's how I was able to tell, then I just nee–

Beatrice: Oh...I never actually thought of that before, actually...

Tracey: Heehee, I always find ways.

Beatrice: Well, you're pretty smart, eh?

Tracey: *Smiles and strokes hair* Thank you!

Oscar: *Still there, looking at Tracey's Cinnamon Buns*...Hm...

Tracey: Want one? I made a few and I still have a bunch of things to make more.

Oscar: Hm...you ever thought of being a cook?

Tracey: Not entirely, but maybe I could.

Oscar: Okay. Well would you want to be the cook for the cafeteria?

Tracey: Oh no, uhm...I could not be able to do that...really. I can only do Cinnamon Buns, Muffins and Cookies.

Oscar: Alright, well if you are okay with it, I have someone to fire. *Walks to the intern*

Beatrice: Don't mind if I take one?

Tracey: Ofcourse! You deserve it!

Beatrice: *Nibbles it* Woo, they're a little hot.

Tracey: *Giggles* What did you expect, I just made them.

Intern: *FLYING TOWARDS TRACEY*

Tracey: AHHH! *Ducks*

Intern: *Faceplants in the ground outside*

Oscar: AND DON'T EVER COOK FOR MY SHOW AGAIN!

Intern: GOT IT! *Runs to the water, dives in it and swims away*

Tracey: Woah, that might've been a little too far.

Oscar: *Claps hands once* By tonight, you'll be introduced to two new cooks.

Tracey: *Eyes sparkle* SWEET!

Beatrice: Who?

Oscar: Oh, we call everyone "Intern" here, I have no idea what their names are.

Beatrice: Got it.

.

*With the Bladed Beavers*

Pearl: *In the backyard with a paper*...Hm...*Opens it up* Alright, let's see here...*She has the name of everyone written down* Okay...so their team...*Looking at the names* So...Pamela will be a bit of a threat...Isabella wouldn't, John wouldn't...Pamela, slightly...but her...Rachel. She'll be an issue if she figures it out.

Justin: *Opens the door to outside of the house*

Pearl:...And...Justin? Pffft, nah.

Justin: *Overhears it, turns back to go see the back of the house*

Pearl: So...if I can get Rachel out, I'll be leader and I'll be invincible.

Justin: *Peeks over at Pearl*

Pearl: Ah...she's such a great person, so powerful, so smart, so strong, totally allowed to take MY ROLE AS LEADER!

Justin: *Gasps*

Pearl: *Looks at the other team* So if I can get Rachel out on this team, I'm fine. As for the other team, Kevin, Phillip, Beatrice, Sarah, Anika, Seon, Zachary and Tracey will all be threats...no matter what, they all might have an idea what's up.

Justin: *Looking over...looking at the paper with everyone's head drawn, Rachel's has an "X" on it*

Pearl: So...it's settled. If I can somehow find a way to make our team lose, THEN convince everyone to vote her–*Turns back and notices Justin*

Justin:...

Pearl:...

Justin:...

Pearl:...

Justin:...

Pearl:...

Justin:...

Pearl:...

Justin:...

Pearl:...I think I learned something very important today, never plan your antagonisticisy outloud. Is that even a word?

Justin: *Looking over at Pearl, slightly down*

Pearl: Eh, you didn't even say a thing since you got here. Would you really reveal what I'm doing? *Giggles*

Justin: *Nods and runs off*

Pearl: WAIT, IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR RESPONSE! *Looks at her papers* Crap!

.

*In the house*

Justin: *Rushes in*

Rachel: Huh? *Turns over and sees Justin* Why are you rushing in so suddenly?

Justin: *Pulls her sleeve*

Rachel: You want to show me something?

Justin: *Runs outside*

Rachel: Well okay...*Follows him*

.

*Back outside*

Justin: *Points at the backyard*

Rachel: *Follows him there and looks over* Huh?

*There is nothing*

Justin:...*Rubs head*

Rachel: What's here? I don't see anything. Did you see a spider?

Justin: *Turns to her and shakes head*

Rachel: Please...Justin, I think we all need you to start talking. We haven't heard your voice yet.

Justin: *Looks down*

Rachel: *Puts her hand on his head* Pleaaaase?

Justin: *Looks at her in the eyes* Pearl is trying to get people eliminated!

Rachel: *Gasps* Pearl? *Looking around* Where is she?

Justin: She was here just a few minutes ago

Rachel: Hey, your voice is pretty cute~

Justin: *Puts his finger on her lip* I know, thanks..*Blushes*...But...we have to find a way to stop her...

Rachel: Well, is she trying to get any of us out.

Justin: *Shows her his phone, on a picture of the paper he took while sneaking*

Rachel: Oh? *Looks at it* Huh!?

Justin: *Looks down*

Rachel: She is trying to get ME out!? Ugh...well I'm sure the team wouldn't try getting me out, so I should be fine...

Pearl: *Hiding in a bush, listening to the conversation* So he said it, huh? And he talked. Hm...well this is interesting, he will be a treat to me too.

Rachel: Alright. Let's plan it out. I think we can find someway to stop her from all this.

.

Oscar: WELCOME ALL AGAIN! Today's challenge is something I like to call dodgeball!

Amanda: I think everyone calls it that.

Oscar: I know, but I like saying things a bit fancy. So we all went through this in elementary school. You know the first rule about dodgeball?

Pearl: Never talk about dodgeball?

Amanda: Hehe, yeah!

Oscar: Anyways...throw the ball and try getting the other team eliminated.

Pamela: So how will this work? Our team is outnumbered!

Oscar: It must suck for you guys then.

Pamela: I guess that's our disadvantage for this challenge then?

Oscar: Yep. Some of you will go more than the other team. First time to reach 3 victories wins. If it ends up 2 to 2, then–

Isabella: 2 to 2?

Seon: 222?

Phillip: Two toes too?

Rachel: Two Tutus?

Tracey: *Laughing and almost crying* Aww this is priceless.

Oscar: 2 points to 2 points. 2 points on each team?

Phillip: Oh...

Oscar: Beginning, both teams get 2 of these! *Throws the balls at them*

Pamela: *Catches one*

Isabella: *Catches one*

Seon: *Catches one*

Phillip: *Catches one*

Oscar: Begin 4 on 4. Send someone from your team out now!

.

(Side one has Isabella, Pamela, John and Amanda)

(Side two has Seon, Anika, Kevin and Phillip)

Amanda: Remind me why we agreed to this again?

John: Hey, isn't that Kevin?

Kevin: *At the other side* Hehe!

Amanda: We need to get him out, he'll slam me with that rubber ball!

John: Alright, the sad news about our team is right now...they have a few strong members and I'm not sure about us.

Isabella: We really should've planned this through better...I am awful at dodgeball.

John: As long as we don't get hit, they can't win either. But let's try to get them out anyways. Aim at the feet.

Pamela: That's right! They can't do anything then!

John: Besides Tracey, she's so good at this.

Tracey: *Sitting in the opposite side benches* So the strategy of this is...?

Beatrice: We're all slightly skilled at this, though Tracey, you might be our best bet in here. I'm sure Pearl is a powerful member, so you'll need to take her out!

Tracey: I will do it! *Smiles and looks at Beatrice*

Beatrice: Alright. Now for our other opponents...Rachel might be pretty good, and Justin...

Tracey: What about him?

Beatrice: I'm not sure about him. This is a problem.

Oscar: THREE, TWO, ONE, GO!

Isabella: *Takes her ball and throws it to Kevin*

Kevin: AHH! *Goes to grab it, but misses it* *It flies beside him* HA!

Isabella: Ugh!

Pamela: *Jump up and throws hers towards Phillip*

Phillip: *Hits with his*

Pamela: Shoot, that wasn't the best trick I've done. Now they have all of them!

Amanda: This is just great!

Rachel: *In the benches*...We should've planned this better.

Pearl: *Sitting there too, looks at Rachel*

Kevin: *Grabs one*

Anika: *Grabs one*

Phillip: Looks like we have all control now, let's hit em' boys!

Anika: Excuse me, I'm a girl.

Phillip: I apologize, I'm used to playing this with only guys...

Sarah: *Jumping of joy in the benches* GOOOO! YAYYYY!

Phillip: *Throws his at John*

John: *Gets hit and falls over*

Kevin: *Throws his super fast to Amanda*

Amanda: WAAAH! *Moves out of the way*

Pamela: *Grabs the ball Kevin threw and blocks Seon's attack with it*

Seon: *Had thrown a ball at Pamela* Dangit!

Anika: *Looking around*

Seon: What are you waiting for?

Anika: *Throws the ball to the wall behind them*

Seon: What?

Pamela: Pffft, what good would that do?

*The ball hits the wall, it hits the ceiling, it hits Pearl*

Pearl: Hey, watch the chest!

*It hits the wall behind the Beaver's team and hits Pamela, then Isabella, then Amanda*

Amanda: Wait, what!?

Anika: *Giggles* And that ends it all.

Oscar: *Spits drink* What in the world–

Beatrice: Okay, that mathematically confused me on the most amount of levels of confusion that had ever been reached.

.

(Round two, there's Justin, Rachel, Amanda and Pearl on the left, and Tracey, Zachary, Beatrice and Sarah on the other side)

Rachel: Alright...this feels pretty odd.

Pearl: What? You have the best dodgeball member at your side!

Rachel: Wait, you're good at dodgeball.

Pearl: Oh Rachel, never assume I am not good at dodgeball!

Rachel: Alright. Ready, Justin?

Justin: *Looks at her*

Amanda: Stay aware of everything guys, they could be planning a lot of bad stuff, like their victory, or even worse, EVIL

Tracey: So I was kinda wondering how I'd look with Maroon hair.

Sarah: Oh my god, you would look gorgeous!

Zachary: *Looks at Beatrice, confused*

Beatrice: Alright, anyways, the other team has 3 and we have 1. I say Zachary should have the ball.

Zachary: Why me?

Beatrice: You're our strongest member, powerwise. I think you should take step one.

Zachary: What? You really mean it?

Beatrice: Yeah!

Tracey:...So I honestly prefer my Brown hair I have now, it's my natural hair color.

Sarah: Yeah...I say it might be how you'd look at your best.

Tracey: I was told I should try blonde...it's like...it doesn't look like something that would work.

Sarah: Not really. But what if I had Green hair?

Tracey: Green? Hey, that wouldn't be that bad, try it out.

Sarah: Yeah, I might.

Oscar: Point to prove, yes, both of you should try the hair color, other than that, let's get to the challenge.

Sarah: True, we should.

Oscar: 3!

Pearl: *Holding a ball, ready*

Oscar: 2!

Amanda: *Holding a ball*

Oscar: 1!

Rachel: *Holding a ball, ready to throw*

Oscar: 0.5!

Zachary:...Wait, what?

Oscar: 0.25

Beatrice:...

Oscar: 0.125!

Justin:...

Oscar: 0.0625

Pearl: Oh my god, this is going to kill me...

Oscar: 0.03125

Amanda: This really isn't going anywhere

Beatrice: No, no, I actually like where this is heading

Oscar: 0.015625, 0.0078125

Everyone: *Looks at eachother, really impatiently*

Oscar: 0.00390625

Pearl: Okay, can we just skip all this!?

Oscar: Way to spoil my fun, GO!

Zachary: *Looks at Pearl* Heh *Steps back for a second*

Pearl: YIP! *Throws her ball at Tracey*

Tracey: WOAH! *Dodges as quick as possible* She's STRONG! I hardly saw it coming.

Beatrice: Then it means war!

Zachary: *Throws his ball at Pearl*

Pearl: *Catches it* Heehee!

Zachary: NO! MY CAREER HAS BEEN RUINED!

Pearl: Aw yeah!

Tracey: We might've underestimated her, Beatrice.

Beatrice: Let's not go according to the other plan, now let's get some hits!

Tracey: *Grabs a ball* *Throws it to Amanda*

Amanda: *Gets hit* Aw damn! I wasn't ready!

Tracey: *Grabs another ball* Okay! *Throws her ball at Rachel*

Rachel: EEK! *Tries to catch it, but fails and gets hit* Awww...

Tracey: WEEE!

Pearl: *Grabs the two balls on her side* Alright, looks like it's just us two, man!

Justin:...*Looks at the others*

Pearl: Here, take this one!

Justin: *Gets a ball from Pearl*...

Pearl: *Throws hers at Beatrice*

Beatrice: *Goes flying back after being hit* Yikes, this one is a pain...

Sarah: Crud...it's 2 on 2 now.

Pearl: Well, Justin, throw it!

Justin: *Throws it, but it hardly goes far*

Tracey: *Looks at the ball*...Oh...um...

Sarah: *Grabs it*

Pearl: *Shoot her ball slightly over Sarah, and it hits her in the back*

Sarah: *Gasps* Oh no!

Pearl: You shouldn't do that.

Sarah: *Leaves*

Tracey: *Standing there* Heh...so it's 2 on 1, huh?

Pearl: Heh...ready to give up?

Tracey: Not quite yet! *Grabs a ball*

Justin: *Looks at them*

Pearl: Alright, Justin, let's get her out!

Tracey: *Throws her ball at Pearl's foot*

Pearl: *Tries to catch it, but couldn't reach it*...*She gets hit* Oh man!

Tracey: I might not be as strong as you, but that was a great trick, eh?

Pearl: Oh, okay! *Leaves*

Justin: *Looks at Tracey*

Tracey: *Looks at Justin*...Haiiii!

Justin: *Waves*

Tracey: *Throws her ball at him*

Justin: *Dodges it*

Tracey: Ouuu, you're not so easy on this, huh? *Shoots another*

Justin: *Grabs a ball and shoots at the ball Tracey threw*

Tracey: *Giggles* Alright, now let's see where this will go.

Amanda: Oh boy, I don't think I want to know how this will turn out.

Rachel: You can do it, Justin!

Justin: *Grabs a ball*

Tracey: *Grabs one too*

Justin: *Throws his at Tracey*

Tracey: *Blocks it with hers and shoots it afterwards* *Grabs another ball*

Justin: *Shoot one from his side* *Almost gets hit by the ball Tracey threw*

Tracey: Woo, this is really fun, man! Let's see where this goes next. *Shoots hers*

Justin: *Blocks with his, then shoot it*

Tracey: *Notices he was aiming at her feet* *She drops down and grabs the ball, then throws it at Justin*

Justin: *Falls over, as he got hit*

Tracey: OH YEAH! Heehee!

Justin: *Looks at Tracey*...*Smiles*

Oscar: Masked Moose get a second point!

Pearl: Urck! We're gonna lose if this keeps up!

Rachel: Alright, let's plan this out better.

.

Tracey: Okay, I have to admit, that was one of the best rounds I've ever had in my life! He's so good at dodging!

Beatrice: Right, so he's good at dodging, a bit at strategy but not in power. He doesn't take the hit.

Tracey: Everyone has a weakness, Pearl though, you just need to aim to her feet, she can't crouch and grab it then.

Anika: I say we're on a strong advantage with our members. We just have one more win to win this guys!

Seon: So who's in next?

Beatrice: Let's send half of team 1 and half of team 2, so we're not as predictable.

.

Rachel: Godda say, you did good, Justin.

Justin: *Smiles*

Rachel: I think Amanda can get a break, two rounds already.

Amanda: Thanks, I'll need it!

Pearl: Well the other team has a whole 2 point advantage right now, we need to catch up somehow.

Rachel: Alright people, here's what we're gonna do!

.

(Pearl, Isabella, John and Pamela are on the left, Phillip, Sarah, Beatrice and Kevin are on the right)

Pearl: Bring it on, guys! We're ready.

John: I wouldn't be sure "Ready" is the right term for a guy like me!

Oscar: GO!

Pearl: *Throws her ball and takes Kevin out*

Kevin: *His arm is a bit hurt* THIS IS RIGGED!

John: *Shoots at Beatrice*

Beatrice: *Dodges it* *Grabs it and throws it at Pamela*

Pamela: *Blocks it and throws hers at Phillip*

Phillip: *Catches it*

Sarah: *Throws her ball at Isabella*

Isabella: *Jumps right*

Pearl: *Shoots at Phillip*

Phillip: *Gets hit in the chest* *Falls over in pain*

Sarah: *Grabs the ball* *Throws it at Pearl*

Pearl: *Shoots Sarah and gets her out*

Sarah: *Blocks it with her arms* *Slowly realizes that she can't do that* Dammit!

Pearl: Better find a way to get me out, huh?

Beatrice: *Shoots Pearl's feet*

John: *Jumps in the way* Arck! *Gets hit*

Pearl: Woah, thanks man! *Grabs the ball and throws it at Beatrice*

Beatrice: Arck! Darnit!

Pearl: *Strokes hair* You don't want to be on against the queen of the world.

Rachel:..*Leans over to Justin* This might be a little harder to make it happen...

Justin: Yeah...

Pamela: *Right beside them* Ohhh, did Justin just talk?

Justin: No, I mean, maybe.

Isabella: Hey, nice. He said something.

Pearl: Wow. Never thought I'd see the day *Looks at her nails*

Rachel: Alriiiight, I get your guys are a bit surprised, but he started talking with me this morning.

Pamela: Heyyy, uh, heh, you were able to?

Rachel: *Smiles* Yeah, took a lot of effort, but it worked out.

Justin: Heh...yeah.

Pamela: Nice! Well now, what will we do in round 2?

.

(Isabella, Justin, Rachel and Amanda are on the left, Tracey, Seon, Anika and Zachary on the right)

Oscar: Go!

Isabella: Alright, like we practiced! *Shoots at Seon*

Seon: *Gets hit* Agh!

Anika: *Throws the ball at Isabella*

Isabella: *Moves out of the way*

Rachel: HEYA! *Throws hers at Zachary*

Zachary: *Catches it*

Rachel: Oh no..

John: *Shoots Zachary*

Zachary: *Dodges it* Alright, let's do it!

Tracey: *Shoots John*

John: Argh!

Justin: *Grabs the ball and shoots Zachary at his feet*

Zachary: Ah! No!

Tracey: *Winks and shoots Isabella*

Isabella: Heep! *Jumps out of the way*

Tracey: Alright! So it's 3 on 3.

Pamela: *Throws a ball at Anika*

Anika: Woah! *Dodges it, but gets hit because it hit the wall and hit her in the back* Oh darn!

Tracey: 3 on 2...

Isabella: *Shoots Zachary*

Justin: *Also shoots at Zachary*

Tracey: *Gasps and looks as Zachary gets eliminated*

Zachary: Good luck Tracey!

Tracey: Thanks *Looks at the other team, as they have one ball and she has the other 3*...Well...uh...hehe *Grabs one* 3 on 1 makes it a little interesting. You guys are pretty good!

Isabella: Thanks!

Justin: So what were we gonna do again?

Pamela: Remember? We were supposed to–*Gets hit* Snap!

Tracey: *Had thrown a ball* Okay, let's get the show on the way!

Justin: *Grabs a ball and throws it*

Isabella: *Does the same*

Tracey: Heehee! *Dodges with ease* I have them all now! *Gathers them and then grabs them one by one, throwing them*

Beatrice: *Watching* I'm liking where this is going!

Justin: *Dodging*

Isabella: *Also dodging*

Tracey: *Has one left* Okay! This is getting really fun! *Shoots it*

Justin: *Holding one up*

Isabella: *Holding one up too* Just like planned*

Tracey: *Looks around* Wait a second–

Isabella: Ready?

Tracey: Good game, guys! *Gets ready to dodge*

Isabella: *Shoots*

Justin: *Shoots*

Tracey: *Jumps out of the way, but gets hit by the second one* Heh...

Oscar: And the Bladed Beavers gain their second!

Rachel: Alright guys!

Pearl: *Looking at everyone*

.

Pearl: *In confessional booth* Tables have turned. Now it's my time to win this for the team. If I can, they would want me off! I am the best member at this game after all!

.

Oscar: NOW, the time has come. It's a 7 on 8 match! Your whole team must survive, only 4 out at a time, once you're hit, you must drop out!

Isabella: *Looks at John*

John: *Looks at Isabella*

Oscar: So by now you should've studied how the others work, now you must work with that and find a way around the rest. Since the Bladed Beavers have 7 players, then they're set to a disadvantage!

Kevin: *Standing in the field* Heh, get ready because you're about to get dunked on!

Phillip: *Looks at Anika, also on the field* I have a slight feeling he is going to come to no use at all.

Anika: *Looks at him* Probably not, big talker, smallest brain ever.

Oscar: Now, begin!

Pearl: Time to get someone out that I've been waiting my whole life on this Island to do! *Throws the ball at full speed towards Kevin*

Kevin: *Catches it, but it falls out of his hands* Dammit that's hot!

Oscar: 7 to 7!

Isabella: *Giggles* Wow Pearl, that's one strong arm you've got there!

Pearl: Why thank you!

Phillip: *Throws his ball at Pearl*

Pearl: *Catches it* OUT!

Oscar: That's my line!

Phillip: Snap, I was certain it would've worked!

Tracey: *Walks up to the game*

Beatrice: *Beside her*

Anika: Hmp! *Throws her ball very quickly towards Pearl*

Pearl: *Catches it* HA!

Oscar: Okay, Pearl, this is getting obsurd!

Beatrice: Tracey, we'll need to get her out! Fast!

Tracey: If we all fail our shots, we'll all be out by then!

Seon: *Walks in* I've got this! *Throws a ball*

Isabella: *Tries to dodge it, but fails, it hits her and then hits John*

John: Darnit!

Seon: Boom baby!

Pearl: *Grabs it* *Throws it super quickly at Seon*

Seon: WOAH! *Catches it and flies back*

Pearl: *Gasps*

Seon: *On the floor, in pain*...Ouch...*Holding the ball*

Oscar: AAAAND OUT!

Pearl: *Falls to her knees* NOOOO!

.

Pearl: *In confessional booth* UNBELEIVABLE! Nobody has EVER been able to catch a THING I ever threw! This guy must be...ugh, I can't believe it!

.

Seon: *In confessional booth* WOAH do I feel alive!

.

Pearl: *Sitting in the benches* *Slightly smiles* Well...atleast I tried.

Amanda: Tried? Pearl! You were great out there. With you on our team, winning'll be a piece of cake!

Rachel: *In the game with Justin and Pamela* Amanda!

Amanda: Oh right! Sorry! *Runs over* *Gets hit* *Turns back* And this is why I never enjoy dodgeball!

Rachel: Well guys, looks like it's just us three!

Pamela: I've been here the whole time *Looks over at everyone*

Zachary: Hey, Seon, don't mind if I take that?

Seon: *Tosses him the ball*

Zachary: Thanks! *Throws it at Justin*

Justin: AHHH! *Gets hit*

Rachel: Aw man, Justin!

Oscar: Looks like it's 5 on 2! Things are turning out bad for the bladed beavers at this point.

Pamela: What are we gonna do? We can't afford to lose another challenge!

Kevin: Come on team! If you mess this up, you're all to blame

Beatrice: *Shoots at Rachel*

Rachel: *Catches it* *Throws it at Seon*

Seon: *Gets hit* Gah!

Tracey: *Grabs it* *Tosses it at Zachary* Take it!

Zachary: *Shoot it at Rachel*

Rachel: *Gets hit* Aww drat! Looks like...you're on your own, Pamela...

Pamela: Oh my gosh...this sucks. *Grabs a ball*

Zachary: *Throws a ball at her*

Pamela: *Hits it with hers* HEYAAAA! *Throws hers at Zachary*

Zachary: *Jumps up to catch it, touches it, but doesn't grab it* NOOOO!

Ball: *Hits the ground*

Pamela: YEAH!

Tracey: Oh boy!

Sarah: Come on, it's a 2 on 1, we can do this, Tracey!

Tracey: *Shoots Pamela*

Pamela: EEP! *Moves out of the way*

Sarah: *Shoots her ball at Pamela*

Pamela: *Catches it* *Throws it at Tracey*

Tracey: *Tries to catch it, fails* AH!

Pamela: *Shoots the other ball on her side*

Tracey: *Picking up the ball gets hit in the butt* EEK!

Pamela: WOOHOO!

Oscar: *Confusingly looking over* AND THE BLADED BEAVERS...WIN?

Pamela: Heehee! *Cheering*

Rachel: Oh man, great job Pamela!

Pamela: *Looks at Rachel* Thank youuu~

Tracey: Sorry guys, all this hard work got me a little exhausted in the end.

Kevin: I can't believe you let us down that way! Ugh, really?

Beatrice: *Rolls eyes* Kevin, enough. *Looks at Tracey* It's fine, maybe relying on you wasn't all the best strategy. You did amazing!

Tracey: Heh...

Phillip: Absolutely! You did nothing wrong.

Tracey: Heehee! *Blushes a little*

.

Oscar: On this plate...

Beatrice: *Looks at the plate*

Oscar: Holds 7 marshmallows...

Tracey: *Staring at them*

Oscar: Today...

Kevin: *Staring at them, smirking*

Oscar: One of you eight teenagers...

Sarah: *Looks at Phillip and smiles* Well you're almost an adult

Phillip: You aren't wrong, you aren't wrong...

Oscar: Will be voted off.

Anika: *Staring at Kevin, angrily*

Oscar: If you don't get one of these marshallows, you MUST walk to the dock, MUST catch the boat of losers, and MUST leave the Island IMMEDIATELY!

Seon: *Playing with a Yo-Yo*

Oscar: And once you're gone, you can NEVER return to the Island under ANY circumstances, EVER!

Zachary: *Yawns and stares at Oscar*

Oscar: Beatrice, you're safe!

Beatrice: Alright!

Oscar: Anika, you're safe!

Anika: *Gets up*

Oscar: Phillip, you're also safe.

Phillip: Yeah!

Oscar: And Sarah!

Sarah: Woo!

Tracey: *Looks at everyone a little worried*

Kevin: *Smirks to Tracey*

Tracey: *Noms on her finger, nervously*

Oscar: Zachary, for certain, no votes for you.

Zachary: *Gets up and gras a marshmallow*

Oscar: And then...there were two.

Tracey: *Nervously looks at everyone*

Oscar: To clarify here...Tracey has no reason for any votes.

Tracey: I did almost bring us to victory, you know! *Looks at Kevin*

Kevin: *Glares at Tracey* Your excuses aren't good enough, we all know you failed us.

Beatrice: Jesus, Kevin, can you not talk any dumber than that! Tracey is our best member. None of us votes for her!

Kevin: Oh, is that so? *Laughs*

Oscar: *Reveals the score being 1-7 on Kevin*

Kevin: *Looks at them* Oh, this is rigged!

Oscar: That's exactly what Derek said!

Kevin: SCREW HIM, AND EVERYONE HERE! I SHOULD'VE WON!

Oscar: Quit crying you baby, get on the boat and learn a bit more from school why don't ya?

Kevin: *Kicks a bench and storms away*

Tracey: *Slightly crying*

Beatrice: It's okay, Tracey, don't listen to him. He's a jerk.

Tracey: I know...but...I tried so hard, I guess some people just don't accept my top effort.

Beatrice: Listen to us Tracey, we all appreciate you!

Tracey: *Wipes a tear away* I know...it's hurtful...

Beatrice: No, I get what you mean. So let's just...try forgetting about him.

Seon: Besides, he did nothing good in the challenge. You did everything good.

Tracey: Yeah..I did.

Zachary: *Walks up* And after all, we all enjoy having a girl like you around.

Tracey: Heehee, thanks guys. *Smiles and hugs them all*

Seon: *Opens eyes wide*...What is this...feeling?

Tracey: It's a hug!

Seon: Emotion level is rising, I feel something? *GASPS*

Tracey: Oh dear, you don't get out much, don't you?

Seon: Well, I dunno.

Beatrice: Shhhh, let it happen Seon, just let it happen.

Oscar: And now after this heartwarming event, WHO will be the next off the island? Find out next time, whenever that may be, on TOTAL, DRAMA-

Tracey: *Jumps in front of the camera* ISLAND!

Oscar: Thank you?

Tracey: *Winks*


	8. Episode 8 - Fear Factor

*Still at the campfire ceremony from last episode*

Sarah: *Looking at the Fire beside Phillip* This is such a great night.

Tracey: Heehee, yeah! You can say that again.

Anika: Say...what are we sitting here for, though?

Phillip: Oh, we just wanted to enjoy the Campfire. I mean, is there a reason we wouldn't?

Anika: Okay, I see your point.

Isabella: *Walks up to the campfire*

Beatrice: *Looks over* Isabella? What are you doing here?

Phillip: Yeah, you're on the other team.

Isabella: I know, just came to...you know, say "Hi"

Sarah: *Looking at her, a little threateningly* Or are you here to try unrevealing all of our team's secrets so you can end up demolishing us?

*Everyone looks at Sarah*

Sarah: What?

Phillip: Alright...then.

Isabella: *Sits down a bit close to the campfire* So warm~

John: *Walks up behind her* Yellow everyone!

Seon: I'm assuming there's a huge team meeting now?

John: It's just a nice day out, but yeah, the whole team is coming.

Seon:...Ofcourse, just when we thought things were fine, now this happens.

*The whole team arrives one by one*

Zachary: Well, it looks like EVERYONE is here...lovely.

Pearl: *Smirks*

Seon: *Looks at Rachel* So, I'm assuming it was your decision?

Rachel: Not entirely, but maybe.

Seon: You guys probably rigged the last challenge!

Pearl: Actually, we didn't. We were just really good! *Smiles*

Amanda: Heehee, well some of us. *Looks at Phillip* AHHHHHHH!

Phillip: What? What is it? Is my hair messed up?

Amanda: SPIDER!

Phillip: *Grabs the spider on his shoulder*...*Throws it on the ground and crushes it*

Amanda: *Gasps*

John: Daaaang, she can scream.

Pamela: Well then, you're really terrified of Spiders, huh?

Amanda: What? Me scared of spiders. You must be out of your mind.

Pamela: Well you screamed.

Beatrice: I think just that gives it away.

Amanda: Okay, well why would that matter? Phillip killed it!

Phillip: *Stands up proud and heroically*

Amanda: *Slightly blushes*

Justin: Hey, Amanda, don't worry! Everyone's scared of something!

Amanda: *Looks at Justin* Mhm...I see. *Looks to everyone else*

Rachel: Totally.

Seon: *Sarcastically* Hey, I have an idea, let's ALL sit in a circle and ALL reveal our deepest and darkest fear so EVERYONE can know about them and then we can ALL support and love eachother for how terrified we are!

Amanda: That sounds like a great idea!

Seon: *Facepalms* BUT THAt'S NOW WHAT I–

.

*Seconds later, everyone is sitting in a circle and Seon is crossing his arms*

Seon: This is why we can't have nice things in life, like seriously.

Phillip: Relax Seon, it's not that bad.

Seon: Yeah, ofcourse.

Pamela: So, let's get started?

Beatrice: Why not? *Looks around* So who's starting?

Phillip: I could.

Sarah: You're like...fearless!

Phillip: Well, little do you know I'm kinda scared of something.

Pearl: Which is...?

Phillip: I'm scared of facing something bigger than me. It's happened time and time again as a kid where I've had to face something and...it's honestly very frightening. *Shivers*

Amanda: *Looks at everyone* Hey, what are you looking at me for? I'm obviously scared of Spiders.

Pamela: I'd be scared of nature dying. I have a big passion for it, and people destroying it would make me cry...

Beatrice: Uhm...me? I'd probably say my biggest fear is...*Looks down a bit*

Pamela: *Looks at Beatrice* Nothing?

Beatrice: Well, nothing can come to mind...but maybe bees. I've been analyzed and it's told I'm severely allergic to them.

Sarah: I wouldn't consider that a "fear", it's allergies.

Beatrice: *Looks at everyone* I guess that's true. I'm honestly scared of Spiders too.

Amanda: Glad to know I'm not alone on that.

Isabella: *Nervously looks down*

Beatrice: Isabella?

Isabella: Heights. Greatly afraid of heights.

Sarah: My fear is being without my brother. There's nothing I could do without him...*Hugs Phillip*

Isabella: Anything other than that?

Sarah: *Sighs* Bad hair...I'd never want my hair to look awful, it's national television after all...

Zachary: *Scratches head* Working under pressure. I can pass out if that's the case.

Seon: *Looks around* I don't care.

Zachary: Seon...

Seon: I guess I'm scared of French Chefs. They're really awkward and scary

John: *Looks over at everyone* I'm...

Isabella: *Looks at him* Yes?

John: *Angrily looks down* I'm scared of chickens...

Zachary: *Slightly chuckles*

Beatrice:...*Looking at him*

Zachary: *Notices she's looking at him and lifts elbows innocently*

John: Hey, it's not funny! When I was five, a whole horde of them chased after me, I got beaten all around for Pete's sake!

Pete: *Standing beside John, staring at him*

John: Sorry Pete...

Pete: I...am...offended!

John:...

Pete: *Grabs John's bench and leaves*

John: *Falls over* ARCK!

Anika: *Looks at Pete leaving*

John: Aaaaand you? *Looks at Anika*

Anika: *Smiles nervously*

Phillip: Don't you have any?

Anika: *Arranges her hoodie over her face again*

Seon: *Smiles* Heyyyyy Anika?

Anika: What is it?

Seon: What's you fear?

Anika: I don't have any!

Seon: *Pokes her* Ofcourse you don't.

Anika: I don't want to show my face.

Amanda: How come? Do you hate how you look?

Anika: *Sweats nervously* I...I never did.

Seon: Do you love too much how you look and want to keep it to yourself?

Anika: *Shuts eyes tightly* LEAVE ME ALONE, GEEZ! *Stomps the ground*

Seon: *Gasps and looks away*

Rachel: I guess I'll go...

Sarah: So, yeah, you Rachel?

Rachel: This might sound a bit crazy, but I'm kinda scared of clowns...

Zachary: Clowns? Jesus! Anything but those!

Rachel: Their makeup and how they act and look disturbs me. I've always had troubles with them as a little girl...

Seon: No, I get it. Clowns are seriously freaky and random.

Rachel: *Looks down and smiles* Hehe...and well, I guess being buried alive is a big problem too.

Pearl: *Looks at Rachel*...

John: So Pearl?

Pearl: Me? I'm not scared of anything!

John: *Rolls eyes*

Pearl: No, really. I try thinking of something, I can't.

Tracey: *Looks at Justin* So...want me to go first?

Justin: *Looks over* Nah, I can go.

Tracey: Well, sure. *Smiles*

Justin: *Looks over* I'm scared of a lot of things, actually.

Rachel: *Looks at Justin a bit worried* A lot?

Sarah: Go ahead and name one.

Justin: *Looks down* Okay...well I'm scared of...*Looks at Rachel*

Rachel: *Staring at him, waiting for the answer*

Justin: Well, something that does scared me quite a lot would be being chased by a huge army of squirrels operated by a Sergeant Squirrel.

Tracey: Wait, wha–

Rachel and Zachary: YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW!

.

Rachel: *In confessional booth, giggling* That was kinda cute.

.

Zachary: *In confessional booth* That was the worst! God.

.

Tracey: Well, alright. So I guess I'd have to say...blood scares me. I dunno, I guess I just don't like seeing it.

Anika: I get what you mean.

Tracey: *Looks over at everyone else* Yeah.

Phillip: Are we missing anybody?

Isabella: Not from what I see.

Rachel: *Yawns*...Ugh, well I'm pretty sleepy. Should we go off to bed now?

Justin: I agree.

Amanda: *Gets up* Let's go.

*Everyone is starting to leave*

Pearl: *Looking at the campfire*...*Turns around and notices everyone is gone* *The flame goes out*...EEEK! *Gets up and quickly runs to the houses*

.

.

.

*The next morning, at the cafeteria*

*Two interns walks up to unlock the door*

Sarah: *Standing outside* *Notices the interns* Hey there! You two must be the new interns?

Intern 1: Yeah, it's us!

Intern 2: *Waves*

Sarah: Hi!

Intern 1: *Opens the doors*

Sarah: *Smiles*

.

*Later on with everyone eating breakfest*

Amanda: *Ordering*...*Looks at her plate and smiles* Hey! Salad!

Intern 1: Why yes! We heard you had a bit of troubles with certain food, well we got the solution!

Intern 2: *Cooking things in the back*

Amanda: That's so sweet of you! Thanks! *Pats his head*

Intern 1: No problem, ma'am!

Amanda: *Turns around and notices Oscar, and everyone looks at him*

Oscar: Good morning campers! How are you guys doing?

Beatrice: Why are you here so early? Our last challenge was just yesterday!

Oscar: Yep, I know, but I decided to have another today!

Beatrice: Great...

John: I guess it's fine, though most of us are exhausted from the yesterday one, dodgeball isn't that easy, you know?

Oscar: Today, you'll hate this challenge. Guess what you'll be doing?

Sarah: Eating the world's most disgusting buffet?

Oscar: No, that's in a few episodes.

Sarah: Darnit!

Oscar: Today, you'll be all facing something you never wanted.

John: What do you mean?

Oscar: Follow me, people!

.

Oscar: Phillip!

Phillip: Yes?...

Oscar: *Points into a cage*

Phillip: *Goes in, slowly* What is this about?

Lion: *Comes out of hiding*

Phillip: What the–

Lion: *Roars*

Phillip: What is this for?

Oscar: Something bigger than you for you to face!

Phillip: YOU ARE INSANE!

Oscar: *Laughs*

Pamela: Guys! He's making us face our worst fears!

Amanda: *Gasps* Oh no, from last night!

Rachel: Oh darn...

Oscar: *Laughs* Now, onwards!

Phillip: Um...okay, this is absurd!

.

Amanda: Oh no...

Beatrice: Oh gosh...

Oscar: *Smirks* You must stay in this room, with a bunch of Spiders in them.

Beatrice: Can't we keep the same room?

Oscar: Nope.

Amanda: Aw...crud

.

Pamela: *Looking down*

Oscar: Your challenge is to hunt something

Pamela: But...I can't!

Oscar: *Chuckles*

Pamela: Why are you making me do this!?

Oscar: You will enjoy it trust me.

Pamela: *Glups*

.

Isabella: *Looks up at a bungee rope*...OH COME ON!

Oscar: Um, Isabella, that's not your challenge.

Intern: *Gets in a plane*

Isabella: Okay...it's not as bad.

Oscar: For 30 minutes.

Isabella: I never thought I'd say this at this point, but I hate you.

Oscar: And onwards, everyone else!

.

Sarah: *Holding a wig* Ewwww, this wig is gross!

Oscar: You need to wear it for the WHOLE challenge.

Sarah: WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! *Starts crying*

Anika: *Places it on her head*

Sarah: NO! *Takes it*

Anika: *Takes it back and places it on her head*

Sarah:...*Looks at Anika in the eyes*...Okay...

.

Zachary: WHAT IN THE WORLD!?

Oscar: If you fail to blow up this bomb, it'll blow up the entire Island!

Zachary: This is insane!

Oscar: HAHAHA!

Rachel: He's turned insane...

.

Seon: *Looking at the cafeteria and notices a French Chef* Oh Crap...

French Chef: Bonjour, mon petit ami!

Seon: *GASPS*

.

John: *Hugging Anika*

Anika: *Shoves him off*

John: Sorry...

Oscar: You need to stay in this cage with chickens for about 30 minutes.

John: Fine...*Goes in*...*Looks at them* Oh Jesus, help me.

Jesus: *Voice from above* I can't help you, John.

John: *Crosses arms and standing in the corner*

Chicken: *Grabs a baseball bat and smirks*

John: *GASPS*

.

Oscar: Alright, so this is how you guys will work with this.

Anika: *Shivers*

Oscar: Anika and Justin, your challenges will wait.

Anika: Fufe...

Justin: Alright.

Oscar: Justin, you'll be helping Rachel with hers.

Rachel: *Looks at Justin*

Justin: *Looks at Rachel*

.

Rachel: This sucks...

Oscar: Sucks to be you, huh? You need to do this for 20 minutes.

Justin: *Taps foot down*

Rachel: *Looks at a glass coffin she needs to go in*

Justin: *Grabs a Walki-Talkie*...Here, you should have this.

Rachel: Thanks...*Smiles*

Oscar: Now, you three!

Pearl: *Looks at him*

Tracey: *Looks at him*

Anika: *Kicking sand to the water*

.

Pearl: PLEASE! NO!

Oscar: Yep. *Smirks* Your challenge is staying in the woods, ALONE

Pearl: But...how did you get this information!?

Oscar: Well, I guess it was a bit obvious!

Pearl: *Shivers* You're gonna pay for this!

Oscar: I'll enjoy the price it costs.

Pearl: *Gets a tear in her eye* It's not fair...

Oscar: Everyone is getting what they're in for, so it's all equal.

Tracey: *Looks down*

Oscar: And last but not least, Tracey.

Tracey: *Gasps*

Oscar: Follow me.

Anika: *Looks at Tracey* What could he possibly do?

Tracey: Blood...I hope it's nothing to do with that gooey red stuff...

.

Tracey: *SCREAMS*

Oscar: *Smirks*

Tracey: *Hugs Anika* YOU'RE EVIL! YOU'RE EVIL!

Oscar: Hehe, I get told that a lot.

Anika: Tracey, come on! Do it! It's a room the color of it.

Tracey: IT LOOKS SO REAL...

Anika: Tracey, you're a grown woman, you can do it!

Tracey: But I'm not fully grown, I'm just 16!

Anika: Come on...

Tracey: *Looks at Anika in the eyes, with cute sparkly eyes*

Anika: Don't look at me like that...please.

Tracey: I'll do it!

Anika: *Smiles* That's a good idea.

Tracey: *Rushes in*

Oscar: *Locks the door*

Tracey: *Sits down* I screwed up...big time.

.

Phillip: *Looking at the Lion who is staring at him dead in the eyes*

Lion: *Is staring at Phillip dead in the eyes with a creepy smirk*

Phillip: *Yawns*

Lion: *Looks at him offended*

Phillip: *Strokes hair*

Lion: *Confused* *Opens book titled "What to do when a good-looking human strokes his hair in front of your face"* *Throws the book after flicking through all of the pages, breaths in and looks at him in a flirty way*

Phillip:...*Slowly turns away* Okaaaaaaay.

.

Pamela: *Comes of the woods, birds are all over her*

Intern: *Gasps*

Pamela: I can't do it...

Birds: *Cuddling her*

Pamela: The birds are so cool and I think the bear loves me. He hugged me for about 20 minutes.

Intern: *Facepalms*

.

Amanda: *In the same cabin as Beatrice, but in a different room, hugging her legs, scared*

Beatrice: Hey, Amanda?

Amanda: *Looks up* What?

Beatrice: You okay?

Amanda: No...I want to give up.

Beatrice: Amanda, come on. You can't give in just yet. There's still a bit of time left, just 12 more minutes!

Amanda: It's too tough, there's a huge spider on the wall, it's creepy.

Beatrice: Hey, hey. It's not time to give up!

Amanda: It is, I am!

Beatrice: Look, we're on different teams, but let me tell you this, I'm just as scared as you. The anomaly is if you DON'T show fear, you won't feel as much fear. Just stay still.

Amanda: I...

Beatrice: Don't begin! Come on! Stay with me girl!

Amanda: *About to cry*...

Beatrice: Amanda!

Amanda: Okay...

.

Isabella: AHHHHHHHH! *Looking down*

Intern: ISABELLA!

Isabella: HELP MEEEEEEEEE!

Intern: Isabella, don't look down! It'll make you less scared!

Isabella: *Looks up*...Ugh, I'm...*Falls over*

Intern:...Crud, she's down.

.

Sarah: *In the bathroom, pouting* *Looks at the wig, on her head* It feels disgusting. *Slightly removes it*

Intern: *Staring at her*

Sarah: I QUIT! *Throws it on the floor and stomps it*

Intern: *Rolls eyes*

.

Zachary: 0:15, 0:14, 0:13,...oh god, which one is it!? Red, Blue, Green, Silver, Gray, Gold, the one that's written "Cut this wire if you accidently set it off to stop the timer"

Clown: *Dancing behind him*

Zachary:...*Faints*

Intern: *Cuts the wire with the writing on it* *IT BLOWS UP IN THE INTERN'S FACE*...*Cough*

Clown: *Playing panic themed music*

Intern: *Takes the Trumpet and drops it on his face*

Clown:...*Thumbs up*

.

Seon: *Hiding behind a table, being thrown muffins at* JESUS, DO YOU EVER RUN OUT OF MUFFINS!?

French Chef: NO! *Glares* I work at ze Muffin Factory! *Keeps throwing more*

.

John: *Hugs the intern* PLEASE, SET ME FREE! I AM BEGGING YOU!

Intern: *Looking at John*

John: PLEASE!

Intern: *Opens the gate*

John: *RUSHES OUT*

.

Rachel: Justin...I'm feeling lonely...

Justin: *Grabs walkie-talkie* Rachel!

Rachel: How much longer?

Justin: About 30 seconds.

Rachel: I am scared right now...it's also really tight for my chest in here...

Justin:...

Rachel: Sorry, it's just...ugh.

Justin: It's alright! I'll be right here and I'll talk with you

Sergeant Squirrel: *Comes in behind Justin*

Justin: *Turns back* Sergeant Squirrel!?

Sergeant Squirrel: *Smirks, holding a stick* RAM RAM!

Rachel: OH NO!

Justin: *Looks over* A Clown too!?

Rachel: AHHHH, CLOWN!

Justin: *Looks at the timer, saying it's over*

Clown: *Digs Rachel out*

Justin:...!

Rachel: AHHHHHHH!

Justin: *Grabs Rachel's arm and runs off*

Sergeant Squirrel: RAM RAM RAM! BRACK BRAH! *POINTS AT THEM JUMPING*

Clown: *Plays intense Battle music*

.

Pearl: *Shaking*...*Looking around* This is...scary. It's...*Tearing up*

*A LOUD CRACKING NOISE IS HEARD*

Pearl:...*Looks all around* Anyone here!?

Chipmunk: *Comes out of a bush*

Pearl: AHHH! *Notices it's a Chipmunk*

Chipmunk: *Ahem* G'day to you, lovely jewelry madame.

Pearl: *SCREAMS*

Chipmunk: *Takes out an Eye Patch* AYY MATEY! *Takes out a tiny pirate sword*

Pearl: OH MY GOD IT'S A CHIPMUNK WITH MPD!

Chipmunk: *Nods*

Pearl: *Shivers*

.

Tracey: *Shaking* Darnit...I'm...gonna die...

Intern: *Standing outside, watches the time as there is one minute left*

Tracey: *Nomming on her finger*

Clown: *Staring at Tracey, inside the room*

Tracey: *Notices it* What are YOU looking at?

.

Oscar: Alright, now that over half the contestants have already given up on their challenge, now we're about halfway through. Who will be the winner team? It'll be to be determined soon enough.

.

Phillip: *Walks out of the cage* You'd better get that Lion checked.

Lion: *Staring at Phillip in love*

Intern:...

.

Amanda: *Stepping on spiders* GET AWAY!

Beatrice: That's it! Beat them all around!

Intern: *Opens the door*

Amanda: *Barges out*

Beatrice: *Walks out* Fresh air...thank goodness.

.

Seon: *Looks at the French Chef*

French Chef: *Holds a Baguette*

Seon: *Grabs a Baguette* Bring it on, François!

French Chef (François): *Approaches Seon* VIEN VIEN, PETTIT RENARD!

.

Rachel: *Running with Justin* I can't run much longer!

Justin: *Falls over*

Rachel: JUSTIN!

Justin: *Had tripped*

Rachel: *Lifts him up* Come on Justin, let's hurry!

Sergeant Squirrel: RABABABA!

Squirrel Sniper: *Takes out an acorn sniper rifle* *Shoots*

Rachel: *It hits her in the back* YOWCH!

Justin: *Running with Rachel* Rachel!

Rachel: *Struggling*

Sergeant Squirrel: *Takes out notepad* BRABA!

Clown: *Looks at Sergeant Squirrel*

Sergeant Squirrel: *Shows him a picture*

Clown: *Rushes towards Justin and Rachel*

Justin: UHHH, RACHEL!

Rachel: *Turns back* *GASPS* HURRY!

Clown: *Almost at Rachel*

Justin: *Running, then turns back and sees the Clown* Oh god!

Clown: *Grabs Rachel*

Rachel: AHHHHHHH! SAVE ME!

Justin: *Stops* *Looks at the Clown*

Clown: *Plays insulting music with a Clarinette*

.

Pearl: *Shivering, listening to the Chipmunk having a breakdown*

Chipmunk: OYYY, YOU CAN'T DO THAT, YOU LITTLE BRAT! *He turns back wearing a Straw Hat with a Flower on it* EXCUSE ME!? HOW dARE YOU CALL ME A BRAT JOSEPH! *Looks back and has an old man looking face* WILL YA PIPE DOWN ALREADY, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP.

Pearl: Someone please save me from this nightmare…

Clown: *Walks up, playing an instrument loud*

Chipmunk: WILL YAH BE QUIET? *Throws nuts at it*

Clown: *Runs away*

Chipmunk: AND DON'T COME BACK!

Pearl: *Hugs her legs* Ugh...

.

Tracey: *Rushes out of the room* Oh my, thank god.

Intern: *Claps hand*

Tracey: *Bows*

.

Seon: *Doing a sword fight with François*

François: MUAHAHA, VOUS PENSEZ QUE VOUS POUVEZ ME BATTRE!? JE SUIS ENTRAINER QUATRE ANS DANS CE TYPE DE COMBAT!

Seon: I DON'T SPEAK FRENCH!

François: JE NE PARLES PAS ANGLAIS!

.

Justin: *Throws a branch at the Clown, it hardly goes 2 feet*...

Clown: *Does a failure sound effect*

Justin: *Kicks his foot*

Clown: BOUUAAAAAAHHHH *Drops Rachel*

Rachel: EEEEK! *Falling*

Justin: *Catches Rachel* RACHEL!

Rachel: Woah *Looks up and notices Justin holding her*...*Smiles*

Justin: *Blushes slightly and smiles*

Rachel: *Looks over at the Clown getting up* Justin!

Justin: Yeah? *Shakes head and snaps out of it*

Sergeant Squirrel: *Points at Justin and Rachel*

Rachel: My leg hurts...I don't think I can run...

Justin: *Still holding her* Hang on, I've got a plan! *Starts running with Rachel in his arms*

.

Pearl: *Fast asleep*

Chipmunk: I have a Chip in my name, sonneh! Ya see? *Has the Flower Hat again* Yes, I do see! *Looks back with an adventurer hat* Why yes, I'll tell ya I've got Munk too. *Has the Flower hat again* *Blushes nervously* THAT WAS SUCH A BAD PUN SIR! *Has the adventurer hat again* Ah, but that's not the most of it all!

Intern:...God dammit, not another animal with MPD.

Pearl: *Wakes up, then falls over the log she was sitting on* AHHH

Intern: *Looks at Pearl* Your time is up, you're safe.

Pearl: Yeah!

.

Oscar: *Looks over at Pearl coming back*

Pearl: *Smiles*

Amanda: You did it?

Pearl: Yeah. Though beware of the Chipmunk with OCD, he's one crazy bastard.

Amanda: How crazy?

Pearl: You wouldn't want to know.

Oscar: So now, there's just four members left. Justin and Rachel, Seon and Anika.

Anika: *Standing there*...

Oscar: So Anika's challenge will be done last, because I want everyone around for this time.

Anika: *Nervously looks down*

.

Seon: *Fighting with François* *Swinging fast*

François: *Knocks the Breadstick out of Seon's hand* Quel est vos derniers mots?

Seon: *Kicks him* FIGHT ME!

François: *Grabs Bagels*

Seon: NOOO!

François: *Throws Bagels*

Seon: *Dodging them*

François: ARETEz! *Throws Chicken Nuggets*

Seon: HAHA! *Knocks it back with a frying pan*

François: *Falls over* NO! MON DOS!

Seon: *Steps on him* Any last words, François?

François: *Rolls out of of the way and elbows him in the chest*

Seon: *Spits in the air*

François: *Gets up*

Seon: *Fights François with the frying pan*

François: *Has a Frying pan too, hitting Seon's frying pan*

Seon: I will fry you! *Swings it quickly at François*

François: *Throws a cucumber at Seon*

Seon: What the–

.

Sergeant Squirrel: *Chasing Justin and Rachel*

Justin: I can't do this much longer*

Rachel: *Still held by Justin, holding tightly onto him* Save me...

Sergeant Squirrel: BAM BAM WOOSH!

(SQUIRRELS COME IN FROM EVERY DIRECTION)

Justin: Okay, now this seems highly unusual...

Rachel: *Takes the flower out of her hair* I got an idea!

Justin: Rachel!?

Rachel: *Holding the flower, throws it and it moves in the effect of a boomerang*

*The Flower goes around hitting everything around*

Rachel: *Catches it*

Sergeant Squirrel: BABABABAAAA! *Gets squashed by the Clown*

Clown: *On Sergeant Squirrel* *Quickly gets up* *Looks at Rachel and Justin*

Rachel: Alright Justin, let's do it!

Justin: *Rushes to the Clown*

Clown: *Plays chasing music with a tiny piano he's holding*

Justin: Now?

Rachel: Now!

Justin: *Throws Rachel towards the Clown*

Rachel: HEYAAAA! *Tackles him*

Clown: *Stops playing the chase music*

Rachel: *Slapping him over and over* TAKE THAT, AND THAT! AND THAT! AND MOSTLY THIS! AND THIS! *Grabs a tree branch and slams it on him*

Justin: *Looking over, slightly shocked*

Rachel: *Gets up slowly*

Justin: *Looking at Rachel*...

Rachel: *Turns to Justin*...Heh...*Giggles* Why are you giving me that look?

Justin: *Blushes*...Uhhh, nothing, nothing.

.

Justin: *In confessional booth, shocked*...

.

Seon: *Hits François in the chest with the frying pan*

François: *Falls over*

Seon: *Grabs knives*

François: I SURRENDER! UNCLE! UNCLE!

Seon: *Throws them at the wall* Good! Well this war is over! So long, François!

François: Au revoir! *Throws a Baguette at him*

Seon: *Gets hit, then flies into a tree*

François: BONNE JOURNEE! *Throws another one*

Seon: *Kicks it*

François: *Dodges it* SACRE LE BLEU! *Throws Muffins*

Seon: *Grabs one and eats it*

François: *Stomps on the ground* *Throws powder and it goes in his eyes* OH NON!

Seon: *Grabs the Baguette* *Throws it at François*

François: *Falls over* NON NON NON!

Seon: Well, looks like I win!

Intern: *Does a thumbs up*

François: *GETS UP* JE VAIS ME VANGER!

Intern: *Tases him*

François: *Falls over paralyzed*

.

Oscar: *Turns to everyone* Guys, it's a 4 on 4 right now.

Anika: Oh no...

Seon: *Walks back* I'm back, people! *Falls over*

Sarah: It's a tie? So what are we doing?

Oscar: Hold up, aren't you forgetting something?

Sarah: *Looks at Anika* Oh yeah!

Oscar: So this next one will reveal the victory of the day. If Anika doesn't do it, it's a tie, if she does, the Masked Moose win!

Anika:...*Sighs*

Phillip: Well, which will it be?

Oscar: I didn't tell her her challenge yet, but I'm sure she knows it.

Anika: *Looks down*

Oscar: So, will you take the hoodie off?

Anika: *Looks down*...

Seon:...Will you?

Anika: Enough already...you guys seriously want to see..

Pearl: *Looking* So you gonna do it or not? We don't have all day, it's like 4:30 right now and I'm starting to get hungry.

Anika: *Looks down* *Grabs the zipper of her hoodie* Fine...*Grabs the top of her hoodie*

Tracey: *Looking* Ouuu!

Anika: *Removes the top from her head, revealing how she looks*

Tracey: *Looking*...

Seon:...

Phillip:...

Justin:...

Beatrice:...

Pearl:...

Pamela:...

Amanda: Why is everyone silent?

Anika:...*Nods* This is how I look.

Amanda: Hey, you look pretty.

Phillip: *Blushing*...Oh...

Seon: *Blushing too*...*Looks at the others and then down*

Anika: *Growls a bit*

Oscar: Welp, the Masked Moose win!

John: Dangit...*Covered in feathers*...

Oscar: Bladed Beavers, your turn, again, to vote someone out!

.

Anika:...*Sitting on the sofa, with her hoodie completely off*...*Angrily looking at the window*

Window: Yo, ma'am, why are you lookin' at me that way!? I did NOTHING. Please!

Seon: How are y–

Anika: Get out of my face!

Seon: Woah...attitude?

Anika: *Looks at Seon* *Gets up and leaves*

Seon: Come on, Anika, you can't hate it that much? You look amazing!

Anika: *SLAMS THE DOOR SHUT*

Seon:...Gosh, what's with her?

.

Oscar: Ladies and John...

Justin: HEY!

Oscar: On this plate holds 6 marshmallows. You know what this means?

John:...*Rubs off the chicken feathers from his hair*

Oscar: One of you seven lucky teenagers aren't as lucky tonight.

Pearl: *Looks at John*

Oscar: One of you will be walking the dock tonight and heading home. That happens in one condition only. If you do not get a marshmallow from this plate.

Isabella: *Rolls thumbs*

Oscar: So the votes are set in. And it's funny! I got 2 votes. Guys, there needs to stop being such a small amount of votes!

John:...

Oscar: Both votes are for John. So it goes. Please, guys, stop not voting for anyone!

Isabella: Sorry...

Oscar: Technically nothing applies at the moment, this isn't an elimination challenge!

Isabella: What?

Oscar: Oh, didn't I clarify on the first day you all got here? There will be 2 non-elimination challenges. Today is the first one. Then in another 8 episodes, so on Episode 16, there will be another. Episode 24 as well.

Amanda: Oh, nice…

Oscar: Which means, no elimination tonight!

John: Fufe...

Oscar: Which closes up the episode for now. So who do you think will be gone next? Who will be the one leaving the Island next time? Find out another time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

~Votes~

Rachel: Gosh, voting for Pearl wouldn't look subtle at all right now, I'll have to back down for this one time.

.

Amanda: John, he couldn't even last a minute with chickens!

.

Justin:...I don't know.

.

Isabella: I don't have anybody to vote.

.

John:...No clue.

.

Pearl: Looks like getting Rachel out this time won't work, so I vote John!

.

Pamela:...Well...I am not sure. There doesn't seem to be any valid votes right now.


	9. Episode 9 - Talent Contest

**For character designs, visit my DeviantArt "OrangeYoshi25"…and sorry for not posting for a long time.**

Oscar: Welcome back to Total Drama Island! Last time, contestants had to face their worse fears. Most were crazy, some were normal, but one or two of them were OBSCURE. It ended up in the finals, Anika saved their team from being demolished by the Bladed Beavers. Though luckily, John was safe from elimination due to a little factor I forgot. So now it's closing in. 14 players left, 7 on each team! Who's the next one gone? Find out tonight on Total...Drama...ISLAND!

.

Sarah: *Nomming on Pizza* Mmmm~

Phillip: It's a nice victory prize. Maybe the other team didn't lose any members, but we got Pizza.

Zachary: *Exercising*

Phillip: *Looks at Zachary* Hey buddy, want a slice?

Zachary: I can't have a slice. I'm an all-time working athlete, I've gotta stay in good shape.

Sarah: Shame...

Zachary: But NOBODY tell me captain this! *Takes a slice and starts laughing*

Sarah: *Giggles* We're on national TV, silly.

Zachary:...*Looks at the camera and scratches head guiltily*

Anika: *Sitting at the table surrounded by people*...

Seon: *Walks up* *Notices the pizza* Oh jolly! Pizza!

Sarah: *Looks at Seon* Hey, Sean?

Seon: Sean? Uh, it's Seon.

Sarah: Oh, it is? SeON?

Phillip: I thought it was Zeon.

Seon: Eh, my parents are weird, they named me a name that doesn't exist. People always mistake it.

Sarah: Hehe, anyways, what's up with you?

Seon: I've just been chillin'.

Sarah: Is that so? Well cool! *Smiles*

Seon: *Looks over at the sofa* Beatrice?

Beatrice: *On the sofa, looks over at Seon* Oh, hi.

Seon: *Goes aside her* How are you? Why are you not with the others?

Beatrice: I've been thinking on stuff. I'd rather it this way.

Seon: *Looks at her book* Ah...

Beatrice: Wouldn't mind having a tiny talk with me?

Seon: Ofcourse, I actually needed you for a small moment.

Beatrice: *Gets up* Alright, let's be off then. *Walks out with Seon*

Anika: *Looking at everyone, as Phillip and Sarah are looking at her* What? Can't I have my privacy?

Sarah: Who said you couldn't? You just seem angry at all of us.

Anika: Whatever...I'm off! *Gets up and walks to her room*

Phillip: *Looks at Sarah* I'm not sure what she's been going on with...

.

Seon: *With Beatrice* Look, Beatrice. I don't really feel like being here anymore.

Beatrice: How come?

Seon: See now, Anika...

Beatrice: You like her?

Seon: I did like her long before this. I tried getting her attention, maybe I've been approaching her wrong before, now it makes me look bad...

Beatrice: Let me tell you something...Anika doesn't want to show herself to anyone. There's something bothering her about things. I've been trying to figure it all out. Nothing can come to mind.

Seon: I just wished she'd be less this way.

Beatrice: Looking at the anomaly, I can have found a way to get her to explain herself.

Seon: *Looks at Beatrice's notebook*

Beatrice: She doesn't want to be approached so suddenly, maybe if someone like me would try talk with her, she could bring out a bit of her emotions and talk it out.

Seon: I see. But wha–

Beatrice: You shouldn't make a move, sir. It'll me up to me.

Seon: What abou–

Beatrice: We can't lose a challenge just so you can leave.

Seon: I feel lack of mot–

Beatrice: Stick with me brother. We need you in the team

Seon: I don't want to scr–

Beatrice: Trust me, I'll give you an idea. Try impressing Anika by doing good next challenge. Maybe then, she'll notice you more.

Seon: Can't I–

Beatrice: No you can't finish your sentence because I know what you'll say, and it'll waste less time this way.

Seon: I see.

Beatrice: Well, Seon. I'll wish you good luck.

Seon: Heh, yeah...

.

Isabella: *Looks over at a stage, situated near the Houses* Oh hey, lookie this!

John: A stage, I never noticed it before.

Oscar: Guys, this is where the challenge will happen.

Isabella: Is it a singing contest? I love singing.

John: I bet you have the most beautiful singing voice!

Isabella: What?

John: What? *Looks around* Hey, nice Acorn on the ground! *Picks it up and gets thrown an Acorn* Ouch!

Squirrel: *Chuckles and runs off*

John: Damn...squirrels.

Oscar: It's actually a Talent Contest.

Isabella: I see. I don't have any particular talents I could share...

John: I have the talent of staring at someone into the eyes and still not understand what they're saying!

Isabella: *Giggles* Well I have the talent to...uhm...well, I don't have talents.

Oscar: Well there's 4 other members on your team, I'm sure they have their talents.

Isabella: I'm sure I have a talent, but I can't perform in front of everyone.

Oscar: Relax Isabella, you'll just be preforming in front of 13 people, 3 judges, and on National Television, so probably a few million people

Isabella: *Opens eyes wide, nervously*

John: Okay, I can relate to that, Isabella.

Justin: *Walks up and notices Isabella and John* Hey, what's up over here?

John: Well, the challenge is pretty soon, we thought to get here sooner and look at the stage.

Justin: Oh.

.

Oscar: *Looks at everyone coming over to the stage* Good morning. Today, you'll all be working hard!

Seon: OH GREAT, AS IF THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN BEFORE!

Oscar: Today is a Talent Contest! Better rack up what you can all do very well, because tonight, 3 members of each team will be performing.

Pearl: Ouuu, Talent Contest! I'm liking the sound of that.

Oscar: Well, let's move on to the challenge now. Choose three members from your team to perform!

.

Amanda: *Looking at everyone* Alright team, here's what we're gonna do–I have absolutely no idea, we're doomed!

Rachel: Uhhh, Amanda, I'm leader, remember?

Amanda: Oh right. Just wanted to lift the team spirit, hehe.

*Everyone is looking at Amanda, disappointingly*

Amanda: The reason I made it this far in the season is beyond me, honestly *Laughs*

Rachel: Alright, ma'am, I think we've heard about enough. *Stands up* So people, let's get started!...*Nervously looks at the other team* *Looks back at her team* So, hehe, let's start off by...discussing our talents. Huh?

Pearl: I'm a really good rapper!

Rachel: Is that so?

John: I–

Isabella: That's not a talent John.

John: I was gonna say, I'm so good at sleeping, I can do it with my eyes closed!

Isabella: *Trying not to laugh*

Rachel: That's good...*Looks down awkwardly* I guess. *Looks back at everyone* Anyone else?

Pamela: Uhm...befriending animals doesn't count, right? I have a lot of–

Rachel: I have an idea, Pamela. Can you do really cool things with animals?

Pamela: Oh yeah, I turn out to know how to play with them pretty well, they listen to me a lot.

Rachel: Brilliant! I think you can show off your awesome skills with them, how about it?

Pamela: Working with animals and showing my talent? Amazing idea!

.

Rachel: *In confessional booth* Fufe...I was about to lose it. I am not fit for a leader job, I've never done this before. I'm slowly and slowly thinking of passing the role to Pearl, but she's trying to eliminate everyone, I can't have someone like that as leader. I guess the faith of the team can be lain down on me, all the...pressure...and the...everything *Hugs legs nervously*

.

Amanda: Did I say what I could do? Because like, I can do pretty cool stuff. I've once been able to do a pretty big bubble in a bubble blowing competition. I won first place.

John: It's good, but where will we get bubble blowing things?

Amanda:...*Looks down* Oh yeah...

Rachel: *Looks down* [Gosh...I'm sure the other team isn't struggling this much, they have such a great leader...]

.

Beatrice: *Looking at her team* Alright, people. Any of you have talents?

Zachary: *Sho

Beatrice: *Lowers Zachary's muscles* That's a strength, not a talent.

Zachary: Right–Right, I knew that.

Tracey: I'm super athletic, I'm sure I can do something.

Beatrice: Say, Tracey, are you a good archer?

Tracey: Oh my gosh, TOTALLY!

Beatrice: I say you could give that a shot, we'll just need to give you something you can use for it!

Tracey: Great!

Zachary:...*Looks down, confused*

Seon: I don't think I have anything. I do have the talent of not caring about anything.

Beatrice: That...isn't a talent.

Seon: Sure it is. You need a seriously lazy brain like mine to not even realize pain either. *Getting thrown Acorns, but doesn't notice*

Beatrice: *Looks over at Anika* Anything?

Anika: *Looks away*

Beatrice: Phillip, you look like a man of skills!

Phillip: My skills? I have a bunch!

Beatrice: Nice!

Tracey: *Looks down and slightly smiles* I could do Cinnamon Buns~

Beatrice: I mean, it is a talent...though I think we can let that go.

Tracey: True...

Sarah: *Looks down* Do I have anything?

Phillip: I'm certain you do, Sarah!

Sarah: I'm not sure...I can't think of anything.

Phillip: You can cook very well.

Sarah: I need mom for that.

Phillip: Uhm...you are good at homework.

Sarah: You do all my homework.

Phillip: True...uhhh...you can...

Sarah: Give it up, Phillip, you have everything, I don't...

Phillip: *Sighs*

.

Phillip: *In confessional booth* The one thing that bothers me about this all, is what will happen once I'm gone. I'm certain Sarah would have problems without me. I can do okay without her, but...her without me...that'll be tough for both of us.

.

Beatrice: *In confessional booth* I think the best thing right now is getting Sarah to do more without Phillip. I feel like it's all wrong, but Sarah needs to learn. I'm not trying to bring her down with this, I'm trying to lift her up with this, but it's just SO hard when the only thing she can do is deny she can do anything...

.

Rachel: *With the Bladed Beavers* So, we need atleast one more person...

Amanda: I think I'd have other skills.

Rachel: Drawing?

Amanda: Oh no, I can't draw.

Pearl: I can draw!

Rachel: You're already doing something.

Pearl: Ugh...that's a shame. Because I can also eat about 15 hotdogs in about 6 minutes, I can drink about 6 glasses of water in under a minute, I once did the loudest far–

Rachel: *Puts her hand in front of Pearl's mouth* I think I'm gonna stop you RIGHT there!

Justin: I can draw..

Rachel: You can?

Justin: Well enough.

Rachel: Sounds good..

John: Although, it'd have to be something extraordinary, though.

Justin: It'd take me about an hour to do something really fascinating...

Rachel: Bummer...let's scratch that off. I'm sure there's something you could do though, Justin.

Justin: Maybe...

Pearl: *Stretches*

Amanda: I think Pearl needs to be less talented, she has all the talents.

Pearl: *Giggles* Why thank you.

Amanda: *Smiles* No problem, but I'm serious...

Pearl: Oh, yeah...I guess that's true.

Isabella: What about you Rachel?

Rachel: Huh?

Isabella: Don't you have anything?

Rachel: Me? Talents? Well I do have some talents...

Isabella: You could try something out..

Rachel: Yeah, haven't thought of giving something a shot, I just wanted to see what you guys thought first.

Isabella: Oh.

Pearl: I dunno about you guys, but I'd be ready to do 3 for the team.

Rachel: It wouldn't be accepted. It's great, but we all need a chance to participate too.

Pearl: I know, just sayin'.

Rachel: Right...

.

Beatrice: So, I guess I could give something a try. I do have a certain talent of my own.

Seon: Alright! Try it out!

Beatrice: Well...*Gets down on her hands, then does a handstand* Heehee...I can hold this pose up for about 4 minutes. I mean, it isn't much, I know, but it's something...

Zachary: *Rolls eyes*

Seon: I think this would work.

.

Justin: *Making a tower with Cups*

Amanda: Why didn't you tell us sooner you could do all this?

Justin: Eh, not sure.

Amanda: That's pretty cool!

Rachel: Totally! We could use it!

Justin: Yeep! *Everything falls*

Rachel: Oops, s–sorry!

Justin: I–It's okay! *Grabs everything*

Rachel: *Helps him pick up everything*

Justin: *Accidently touches her hand*

Rachel: Oh? Hehe.

Justin: *Blushes a bit*

Amanda: *Looks at Justin and slightly smiles*

.

Amanda: *In confessional booth* Ouuuu, I think I smell love in the aiiiir~ *Sniffs*...Uh, that doesn't smell much like love in here, doesn't it?

.

Rachel: Here, I think we'll let you take over here, sir.

Justin: Alright. But that's not all I do. I can go further than just with cups.

Rachel: Hm? *Looks at him confused*

.

Beatrice: *Gets up from her hand stand* So, how long was that?

Seon: You lied...

Beatrice: What!?

Seon: That wasn't 4 minutes, that was 6 minutes and 34 seconds!

Beatrice: WEEE!

Tracey: I vote for Beatrice in, then!

Beatrice: *Smiles* Thanks! I'll do it!

Anika: *Staring at the other team* Holy...jesus...

Justin: *Built up a lot of cups together, added rulers on the sides, putting cups on the rulers, putting an empty can of Mountain Dew and a cherry on top*

Sarah: Well, THIS will be hard to beat.

Anika: *Watching*...*Looks down*

.

Tracey: *Holding a Bow she made* Alright, let's test this bad boy out! *Puts a stick in it*

.

Pearl: *Looking at a fake microphone*...*Holds it* Well...*Looks around*

.

Beatrice: *Doing a handstand and being counted by Seon*

.

Pamela: *Training with a bear* Now, roll over*

Bear: *Rolls over*

Pamela: *Giggles* Such a big cutie!

Bear: *Smiles at her*

Pamela: Play dead!

Bear: OUUUUUCH!

Pamela: Oh gosh! Oh no!

Bear: *Falls over*

Pamela: Bear...can you hear me?

Bear: Tell my mother...I love her. *Faints*

Pamela: *Cries*

Bear: *Gets up*

Pamela: Woah...you got me there!

Rachel: *Looking at Pamela shocked* Did that bear just...talk!?

.

Phillip: *Looking at himself in the mirror* Hehe, you're gonna make them proud, boy!

Sarah: Oh yeah! You are.

Phillip: *Gasps* Sarah, this is the man's bathroom!

Sarah: Uhm, actually, this bathroom techinically doesn't belong to boys or girls, it's the only one around.

Phillip: *Looks at the door written "Boys bathroom", then under it's written "And girls, because our budget was too small to be able to buy bathrooms for everyone* Figures...

.

Justin: *Balancing things*

Amanda: *Watches*

Justin: Looks...stable enough.

Amanda: *Blows on it as it all falls*

Justin: *Watching it all fall*

Amanda: Heehee!

Justin: *Goes to pick up everything*

Amanda: Oh hey, Justin.

Justin: *Grabbing things off the ground* Yes?

Amanda: I am not sure, but between us two, do you like, like anyone on the Island?

Justin: *Confusingly looks at her*

.

Oscar: *Watches everyone walk up* Good evening everyone! Now is the time to show off your talents!

Rachel: *Smiles, watching*

John: *Sleeping*

Isabella: *Trying to wake up John*

Amanda: *Looks at Rachel and smiles*

Anika: *Crossing arms, watching*

Seon: *Looks at Anika*

Anika: *Turns to Seon and glares at him*

Seon: Hey...I just...kinda wan–

Anika: Don't want to hear a word from you...

Sarah: *Excited to see Phillip perform*

Zachary: *Looks at everyone else* *Looks up front*

Oscar: Now, for our judges!

Jimmy: *Sits down*

Pete: *Sits down* *Looks at Amanda and John*

John: Oh, Pete?

Pete: *Waves*

Amanda: Hehe...who's Pete?

Jimmy: *Looks at the stage*

Oscar: Pete and Jimmy will be the two here who will be the co-judges.

Amanda: I see. You chose two characters who were supposed to just be cameos for this season and the next 6 seasons because you completel–

Oscar: *Stares at Amanda angrily* We will never discuss this again. Now, let the performances begin!

Amanda: Am I the only one that thought it was "preformance" and not "performance"?

John: Yo, same here, Amanda!

Tracey: *Walks up and smiles*

Oscar: Soooo...what's your talent?

Tracey: I had quite a few, but I decided this one! *Takes out a bow and a pack of arrows* *Notices they aren't the weapon arrows, but actual arrows* Goshies, I got the wrong pack! Sorry about that guys! *Grabs the actual arrows* Aha! Alright. *Grabs it and pulls an arrow in* *Begins pulling the cord and aims to a target that's up on the ceiling of the stage* *Shoots it and hits it*

Oscar:...Okay?

*A target appears beside Oscar*

Tracey: *Shoots the target*

Oscar: *Crouches to avoid the arrow, but it misses him and hits the target* Huh!?

*A bunch of targets appear one by one and Tracey starts shooting them one by one.

Seon: Damn...she's a great archer!

Tracey: *Shoots the last one* Well, heh...how was that?

Oscar: I'd give it a 7. Scared me out of my mind!

Jimmy: 10, you're an archer goddess!

Pete: 6...

Tracey: Alrighty! *Smiles and walks off*

Oscar: So this scores 23 points for the Masked Moose!

Pearl: *Walks up on the stage* I hope you guys like rap.

Isabella: That's anyone but me *Blocks ears*

Amanda: Ohhhh, I love rap!

Rachel: *Shivers, a bit worried*

Pearl: *Nervously looks at everyone and closes eyes*

Oscar: *Sits back on chair* Well? We can't be here all day.

Pearl: *Talks very softly* It's the first time I ever do this...please patient.

Anika: *Looking at Pearl*...*Whispers* Definitely scared right now...

Pearl: *Starts to sing softly*

Oscar: Hm...

Pearl: *Smiles and then begins to burst out a bunch of lyrics super fast*

Oscar: *Watching, oddly confused*

Jimmy: *Listening as the words sound a little bit depressing*

Pearl: *Finishes a bit after, puts the microphone back on the holder* Well, there you have it?

Pete: Did you make that song yourself?

Pearl: *Sweats a bit* Uhm...well, I did kinda do it.

Jimmy: Did most happen?

Pearl: Well, I CAN make up songs. I did a lot.

Jimmy: I like it, nice singing voice. No fan of rap but this was actually satisfying! I give it an 8.

Oscar: Ehhh, 6.

Pete: *Smiles* Took courage. I say 9.

Pearl: *Smiles and scratches head happily* You guys like it?

Oscar: Well, rap is fine, I guess...

Pearl: *Nods and goes off*

Oscar: 23 points for the Bladed Beavers! Not bad right now.

Beatrice: *Walks up* Hello people! I'm here to present myself. I am Beatrice!

Oscar: I think we all knew that already.

Beatrice: *Gets down and then prepares to do a handstand* I can keep this position up for quite a long time. To be precise, the longest amount of time I've done this for is 7 minutes, 4 and a half seconds.

Oscar: Is that so?

Beatrice: Yeah...it can be difficult...after a whole day of practicing...your arms get a little unsteady and...*Falls* Ahh!

Oscar: That was 41 seconds...

Beatrice: Well...I have done it all day. My arms are so exhausted right now...can I try again?

Oscar: To be fair, nobody I've ever seen had even done it for 3 seconds, so I'll give you a 6.

Jimmy: 7

Pete: 4..

Beatrice:...Uhm...alright...but I can do it while walking around, and I can jump into the air and get back in place.

Oscar: Too late.

Jimmy: I WANT TO SEE!

Pete: ME TOO! ME TOO!

Beatrice: *Smiles a bit* Alright. I'll...*Gets into position and rubs her arms* I'm gonna do it!

Oscar: Fine, this is the last count!

Beatrice: *Gets down and does a handstand* Heh, alright. I'll do it in a tiny moment. Need to refresh myself to my position.

Sarah: *Watching*

Beatrice: *Starts walking around while doing a handstand* Heehee!

Pete: Sweet!

Oscar: I've been impressed.

Beatrice: *Pushes herself upwards with her arms, goes up a bit, then lands on her feet* Heep!

Oscar: *Claps hands* Not so bad. I'll in fact give it a 10!

Jimmy: 10!

Pete: 10!

Beatrice: Woah, you serious!?

Oscar: Perfect score Beatrice!

Beatrice: *SQUEALS* OH YM GOSH YAY!

Oscar: That closes it up for this performance! Now moving to Justin, with the talent that everyone has, balancing things.

Justin: *Gets in with a bag filled with things*

Beatrice: *Looks at Justin walking up* Oh, the stage is yours. *Gets off*

Justin: *Looks at a table* There's a table here? I never knew...

Oscar: Alright, so you will balance a lot of things?

Justin: *Nods* I've done it basic at restaurants, so I decided I'll try it over here.

Oscar: I'm watching...impress me.

Justin: *Places a bunch of cups on the table*

Jimmy: *Watching*..

Justin: *Makes the whole base and goes to putting a second layer of cups to make a pyramid*

Oscar: How long will this take?

Justin: About a minute and a half. Sit tight and enjoy! *Keeps making it*

Seon: *Not caring*

Justin: *Building up the third layer now*

Pearl: *Watches from the back of the stage*...*Looks at Phillip, who is about to turn the corner and walk in*

Phillip: *Walks up*...

Pearl: *Isn't there anymore*

Phillip: *Looks at Pamela, who is behind him* So I'm up next.

Pamela: I'm last. Heh...

Pearl: *Hiding, listening*

.

Pearl: *In confessional booth* Time to screw over Phillip! *Giggles* Well, I am so excited!

.

Justin: *Almost done all the layers of the pyramid* Ugh...*Struggling to reach for the top*

Oscar: *Notices he's almost done*...

*It starts to get windy*

Justin: Oh my god...you can't be serious! *His hat flies off*...

Rachel: Where did that strong wind come from!?

*The wind stops slightly after*

Anika: *Has Justin's hat on her head* Uhm...I have your hat...

Justin: Atleast my tower didn't fall.

Fly: *Goes on a cup from the bottom, then pushes it a bit*

Justin: Hey!

*The whole tower falls*

John: *Rolls eyes* Congrats, Justin, you doomed us..

Amanda: *Facepalms*

Oscar:...3

Jimmy: I dunno about you guys, I say 8.

Pete: 2. That was...awful...

Justin:...*Sighs*

Rachel: *Looks down*...

Pearl: *Smirks*...*Grabs a bag of tomatoes* See how they like when the tables turn.

Oscar: And now we have Phillip with his..."charming good looks".

Phillip: *Walks in*

*A BUNCH OF RANDOM CAMERAMEN COME IN AND TAKE PICTURES*

Oscar:...That's...not a talent.

Pearl: *Places a bag of tomatoes up on top of the stage, grabs a rope that will open the bag and gets down*

Rachel: *Looks up and notices a bit of Pearl's hair*...! I'll have to go! *Runs off to the back of the stage*

.

*Behind the stage*

Pearl: *Gets down from behind*

Rachel: PEARL!

Pearl: *Looks at Rachel* Oh, hey Rachel, lovely scenery over here, huh? *Holding a rope*

Rachel: *Looks at the rope* What are you up to Pearl?

Pearl: You wanna know what happens once I pull this rope? It's the end of all of Phillip's dreams…*Chuckles*

Rachel: You can't cheat your way to victory!

Pearl: *About to pull the rope*

Rachel: Don't...touch it!

Pearl: *Lets go of it* Well then fine!

*Back in the front of the stage*

Phillip: *Looks up*...*Gets hit by a bunch of tomatoes* AHHHH!

*EVERYONE GASPS*

.

*Behind the stage*

Pearl: Heehee. Woops, I didn't know it did that.

Rachel: Pearl, this is crazy!

Pearl: *Smiles* Hey, I saved us! Our team would've lost because Justin failed his performance. We would've had to send another member home. Who knows who it could've been. Maybe you? Or...Justin

Rachel: *Pauses for a moment, looking slightly worried*

Pearl: Thank me later, Rachel. *Walks off*

.

Pearl: *In confessional* Ohhh, I'm having my fun alright. Told you I would, Oscar!

.

Phillip: *Covered in tomatoes*...*Smiles guiltily* This...wasn't part of it. *A bunch of flour falls on him worsening everything*

Sarah: *Gasps*...

Phillip:...*Walks off*

Pamela: *Behind stage and looks at Phillip*...Gosh, what happened to you!?

Phillip: Eternal misery...just got humiliated...tomatoes and flour right on my head, on my elbows...everywhere.

Pamela: It's a bummer.

Rachel: *Runs over to Phillip* Hey...uhm...Phillip.

Phillip: What? My whole model life is ruined...

Rachel: Sorry about what happened to you...

Phillip: *Walks away*

Rachel: *Nibbles her finger nervously*

Phillip: It's fine...it's all good.

Rachel: *Goes off to the seats*

.

*Back in front*

Justin: *Looks at Rachel*...

Rachel: It's alright. You performance was good. It wasn't your fault it failed. After all, we're all nervous from time to time.

Justin: *Looks down*

Rachel: Heeeey, don't be so down on yourself. Not everyone is perfect.

Pamela: *Walks up on the stage*

Oscar: Last up is Pamela...with...animal training?

Pamela: I'll have you know, I've been experiencing strategies on how to play awesomely with animals. I can make them do pretty cool stuff.

Rachel: *Leans to Amanda* She made a bear talk, to give you an idea.

Amanda: Is that so? *Turns to her* That's great then!

Pamela: Alright guys, come on out!

Bear: *Nervously hiding*

Pamela: Don't worry, it's just friends.

Oscar: And everyone on national television watching this right now. Soooo it's about everyone.

Pamela: *Glups* That's...not helping Oscar.

Oscar: I know, it's not meant to be "helpful"

Bear: *Barges in*

Oscar: *Falls over off his chair*

Pamela: Well, here we go!

Bear: *Turns to Pamela*

Pamela: Soooo, what should we start with? How about trying to catch a fishy?

Bear: *Leans over*

Pamela: *Grabs a fish*

Bear: *Playfully backs up, prepares to catch it*

Pamela: *Throws it upwards*

Bear: *Jumps up and eats it*

Pamela: *Throws three fish at a time*

Bear: *Achieves catching all 3 one after the other*

Pamela: Alright! You're doing great! Roll over!

Bear: *Rolls over*

Pamela: Play dead*

Bear: OUUUUUUCH!

Oscar: *Looks over confused*

Bear: *Faints onto the ground*

Pamela: Oh nooo! Bear!? Are you okay!?

Bear: Pamela...I have something important...to say...

Oscar: Okay, is it just me...or is it actually talking?

Bear: Tell my wife...I wished she was real...

Pamela: Wait, what?

Bear: Oh, well, I dunno. I was gonna say "Tell my wife I love her" but then I remembered I'm single.

Pamela: Oh, right, forgot.

Oscar:...

Jimmy:...

Pete:...

Oscar: 10

Jimmy: 10

Pete: Is there anything other than 10? I'd give it a 12 if I could.

Oscar: Weeeeell I think we know the winners! BLADED BEAVERS!

Amanda: WEEE!

Oscar: And so it means...*Turns to the Masked Moose*

Beatrice: *Looks at her team*...Well, it's time. Let's do what needs to be done...

Seon: *Looks at Beatrice and nods*...

.

Oscar: *Holding 6 marshmallows* Well campers...

Phillip: *Still covered in flour and tomatoes*

Oscar: Tonight, we will ignore votes.

Seon: What!?

Oscar: Instead. We thought that Phillip should be the one going home.

Sarah: What!? Why!?

Oscar: Well, he's had his run, he's had his fun, and mostly, a LOT of tomatoes. Wouldn't mind making Mac and Cheese with Tomato sauce? I think it'd be a perfect snack to remember you failed miserably.

Phillip: *Gets up* Well, looks like my run ends here, guys. *Walks off* See you all again...never again. *Walks off*

Sarah: Ngooooooo, Phillip...*Pouts*

Phillip: There's a time good heroes must die. Tonight is mine. I won't be back again, so I hope you'll do better than I've done.

Sarah: *Angrily looks down*

Oscar: That about wraps it all up for today! Will Phillip ever regain his fame after the MAJOR embarassment? How will Sarah manage without his older brother to support her.

Sarah: Pretty awful.

Oscar: Find out next time...on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

Phillip: *On the boat, with all of his things* *Sighs*

Pearl: *Watching Phillip leave the island*...Hehehe, so long, Philly. Looks like you won't be a threat anymore. *Turns back* Ah isn't it great to be bad? Muhahahaha~


	10. Episode 10 - Painathon

**Visit "OrangeYoshi25" on DeviantArt for Character Designs**

Oscar: Welcome to another episode of Total Drama Island! Today is special-ish. It's the 10th episode, so things will begin getting pretty crazy! Now we're at the final 13, and almost half the contestants are gone up to this point! What'll be happening after awhile, you ask? I won't say it just yet, maybe once we hit 9 members! Today's challenge will be full of action and pain! Let's see who'll make it through all fine, this is...TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

.

Sarah: *Barges out of her room crying*

Anika: *Rolls eyes, on the sofa, looking at Sarah*

Sarah: WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT!? THAT JERK!

Anika: Sarah...

Sarah: IT'S NOT FAIR! THEY GOT RID OF PHILLIP!

Anika:...Sarah.

Sarah: OSCAR IS GONNA PAY!

Seon: *Walks in the house* I can hear screaming from the woods.

Sarah: *Points at Seon* WHY WERE YOU IN THE WOODS!?

Seon: *Lifts elbows*

Sarah: PHILLIP IS GONE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

Beatrice: *Covering her ears, coming out of her room* Sarah, I have a headache...

Sarah: IT ISN'T FAIR!

Seon: Don't feel so down, we still love you...

Sarah:...

Anika:...

Beatrice:...

Seon: Well that didn't help did it?

Sarah: *Pushes Seon out of the way and rushes off*

Seon: Argh...*Rubs head*

.

Sarah: *In confessional booth* Don't they EVER have a clue of anything!?

.

Seon: *In confessional booth* She can't keep revolving around Phillip 24/7, she has to find her own way around stuff. I don't get what's her deal with it all?

.

Beatrice: *In confessional booth* Looking here, it seems someone must've dropped a pack of flour and tomatoes on Phillip last challenge, which is what screwed him over in embarrassment. Now time to think...who did it? I am certain none of our team did it, there must be someone on the other team who really hated Phillip. Who would it have been? This maybe slightly difficult to figure out...

.

Seon: *Walks up to Beatrice* Well, looks like we have two problems now.

Beatrice: Seems like it...so let's head off to beginning with Sarah, it's the most threatening problem right now.

.

Beatrice: *In confessional booth* So Anika wants nothing to do with anything, Sarah is so mad at everyone because Phillip is gone, Zachary hates me because I'm smart and he prefers power over intelligence, Seon is trying to get Anika, but she hates him. Pretty much Tracey seems to be the only balanced member at the moment. We all have so many issues and so little time to fix them all.

.

Anika: *In confessional booth* Well looking here, I am in the worst possible placement. I hate it when people just drop in and want to talk as soon as I reveal how I look. This is exactly why I never wanted to show my face...

.

Anika: *Looks at Seon and Beatrice* *Turns away and leaves*

.

Amanda: *In the cafeteria* *Eating salad*

Pearl: *Eating a nutella toast* *Reading a paper*

Amanda: *Looks at her paper* Watcha reading?

Pearl: *Slowly turns to Amanda* Well, nothing much.

Amanda: So this is...?

Pearl: *Looks back at her paper* A list of things I want...things I'll use the money when I win.

Amanda: IF you win?

Pearl: What? Well I'm certain I'll win.

Amanda: How are you so certain?

Pearl: Well how couldn't I? Don't forget I'm a pretty valid member of the team, aren't I?

Amanda: It's true...but how does all this affect anything?

Pearl: *Grabs her papers and gets up*

Amanda: And what was written on that list?

Pearl: What? Things..

Amanda: Well you look organized, but what exactly does all this mean? How will you achieve your goal? Do you have a plan?

Pearl: *Walks off*

Amanda: Aha! You're planning to get everyone eliminated on your own so you can win!?

Pearl: End of discussion, I just remembered I had something to do, better do it so.

Amanda: Ugck! Pearl! We're not done talking!

Pearl: Well I'll have to interrupt you, ma'am, there's nothing we can say anymore.

Amanda: Oh...really?

Pearl: *Rolls eyes* You're making this harder than it should, Amanda.

Amanda: Hmp!

Pearl: Hmp!

Amanda: I forgot where I was going with this...I had an important point...

Pearl: *Walks off*

.

Amanda: *In confessional booth* Pearl isn't so nice if she IS trying to get everyone out.

.

Pearl: *In confessional booth* Amanda is gonna blow my cover. She's a brutally honest person and she'll tell the others.

.

Oscar: *Standing in front of the beach, with a huge course of obstacles behind him* Today's challenge will be a pain!

Zachary: An obstacle course?

Rachel: Looking at it, seems a little tough.

Oscar: It is. But look at the bright side, only one of you will need to do one of these.

Tracey: So we each have our own sections to do?

Oscar: That is correct. Since one team has two members, that team will have an extra area to clear.

Pamela: Crud...

Oscar: First section is simple jumping. If you fall, you'll end up in a pool, so don't feel down. There's a ladder leading back up again, so you will be able to start over the section. The second one has a balancing platform. You need to stay on it for just 10 seconds to move on to the next section. The third one has a bunch of bulls.

Rachel: Uhm...excuse me?

Oscar: You heard right, bulls. You need to grab a red rug and run across without getting taken out by the bull!

Pamela: *Looks at Rachel* I'll handle this one.

Rachel: Alright!

Oscar: The fourth may sound simple, but it's crossing through a vent. The vent gets smaller as you go, so make sure you use your smallest member and not biggest here.

Pearl: *Rolls thumbs*

Oscar: Next, rock climbing! You need to climb to the top! Simple, huh? On top, there will be a bow with arrows, you must shoot a target for the color of your team. If you hit the wrong one, you're helping the other team. The door representing your color will open and you pass through for the next person to continue. The sixth one is only for the team with 7 members. You have to jump from tire to tire to the other side of the room. If you skip one or trip, you have to start over. And the final one is simple, dodge all the rubber balls thrown at you by interns and make it to the finish line. If you grab a ball, you have all rights to throw it to the opposite team member in that same part!

Pearl: Sounds simple enough.

Oscar: Should I choose who does what?

Pearl: Nahhh, I think we should

Oscar: Get to thinking, because I'm starting in 3 minutes.

.

Isabella: *Prepared to run*

Seon: *Prepared to run*

Isabella: *Turns to Seon* Good luck.

Seon: *Looks at her* Thanks, now don't go easy on me. I've got no wanting to be here, really.

Isabella: What? What do you mean by that?

Seon: *Looks down, depressed*

Isabella: Oh...

Oscar: Alright, now starting in 3

Seon: *Prepared*

Oscar: 2

Isabella: *Prepared*

Oscar: 1!

Isabella: *Lifts herself up a bit*

Oscar: GO!

Isabella: *Starts running*

Seon: *Starts running*

Isabella: *Looking at the platforms she needs to jump on* Oh dear...

Seon: *Looking at the platforms he needs to jump on* Well, better get started...

Isabella: *Leaps on a platform* WAHHHH! *Falling, and the platform is tilting back* EEEK! *Falls*

Seon: *Without emotion, jumping across, falls into the water without emotion*

.

Seon: *In confessional booth* My emotions have really died out...honestly. I don't know how I'll get back to the way I was before after this. But as soon as I leave, the sooner I'll get better.

.

Isabella: *In confessional booth* I felt it, he likes Anika, and did before she revealed how she looked, now he doesn't know what to do because she thinks he likes her for her looks...this is a sad story, really. I get it, I get it all..

.

Isabella: *Getting up with the latter after falling off* Ugh, my skirt's all wet...*Goes back to jumping on the platforms*

Seon: *Climbs up the latter slowly* Ugh...

Isabella: *Trying not to fall off* They're so slippery...gah!

Seon: *Looks at Isabella* *Looks up ahead* *Jumps on a platform, hops to another*

Isabella: *Almost fell in the water, but got back up on her feet* Fufe...*Makes it across* Alright!

Seon: *Looks ahead* *Jumps ahead again, with just a few platforms to go*

Isabella: John! You're up!

John: Hehe! *Runs off to the next room*

Beatrice: *Patiently waiting*...

Seon: *Finally makes it*

Beatrice: I know you're that desperate to go, but you have to atleast try.

Seon: I have lost all sense of motivation in every possible way.

Beatrice: *Sighs and heads to the next room*

John: *Gets back up the latter* TRY NUMBER 7!

Beatrice: *Walks in*

John: *Leaps onto the platform and gets thrown into a wall*

Beatrice: *Analyzing the platform's weight distribution*

John: THIS ISN'T GOING ANYWHERE!

Beatrice: *Leaps up on the platform, starts balancing*

Intern: *Watching*

Beatrice: With the right balance, you'll be able to balance it out!

Intern: *Counting the time*

Beatrice: Aaaaaand

Intern: *Does a thumbs up*

Beatrice: *Gets off* Your turn Johnny. *Walks off to Anika, standing there*

Anika: *Runs off*

Beatrice: Oh, and Anika, we'll need to have a little talk after all this.

Anika: *Rolls eyes* Okay *Runs off for real*

John: Heep! *Hops on the platform*

.

Anika: *Grabs a Red Rug* Alright, let this begin!

Bull: *Stares at Anika*

Anika: *Realizes she has red hair*...

Bull: *Staring intensely at her hair*

Anika: Oh crud...

Bull: *Chases her*

.

John: *Holding on to the platform tightly*

Intern: *Does a thumbs up*

John: Heh...*Gets up but falls off in the water*

.

Anika: *Being chased by the bull* I can tell your emotions...

Bull: *Stops there, confused*

Anika: A large amount of distress and rage towards this color...this beautiful red.

Bull: *Confusingly tilts head*

Anika: It's fine...I get it. I'm not feeling as well as you either.

Bull: *Looks down*

Anika: Yeah...don't worry. Let's just let it all go.

Bull: *Nods*

Pamela: *Runs in and grabs a red rug* *Gets stared at by a second bull*

Bull: *Glaring at the rug*

Pamela: Heya there!

.

[Seconds later]

Bull: *Chasing Pamela*

Pamela: *Getting chased* I JUST WANTED TO PET YOUUUU!

Anika: *Makes it across* Hey, thanks, bud.

Bull: *Smiles and bows*

Tracey: *Standing there, watching Anika approach*

Anika: You're up!

Tracey: Why did I have to do the vent section?

Anika: You're the thinnest one on our team.

Tracey: But I'm an amazing archer, I think I would've done better on the Rock Climbing and Target hitting part...

Anika: Maybe another time...Tracey

Tracey: *Pouts*

Anika: Awww, please don't Tracey...

Tracey: *Pouts more*

Anika: *Pats her head* It's okay...you showed your skills well already.

Tracey: *Cutely smiles*

Pamela: *Arrives to Amanda* Alright, your turn!

Amanda: *Runs off*

.

Tracey: *Rushes in the vent*

Amanda: *Goes in hers* Uhm...I'm beginning to ask myself why John didn't do this one...

Tracey: *Making her way across* Man, this isn't really that fun...

Amanda: *Her hair gets stuck* ARGH! MY HAIR! *Tries to look back*

Tracey: *Arrives to the end, gets up and tags Zachary* Alright! You go!

Zachary: Right on! *Rushes to start wall climbing*

Tracey: *Looks up to Zachary, who is climbing, slightly pouting*

Rachel: *Looking in the vent* Amanda!? What's taking so long*

Amanda: *Backing up to get her hair untied* A nail caught my hair, I can't keep moving now.

Rachel: *Looks down* Ugh...well alright, we should hurry up...

Amanda: *Trying to get her hair out*

.

Zachary: *About halfway to the top of the rock wall* Alright, nearly there!

.

Amanda: ARGHHHH! *Falls over*

Rachel: Amanda, we have to time to waste, we have to get ahead!

Amanda: I'm tryyying! I can't get my hair out.

Rachel: Don't you have a tiny something that can cut on you? You showed me it last night.

Amanda: No...please no!

Rachel: It's just a tiny bit of it, right?

Amanda: It's the entire thing! The top, all the way up to my hair clip!

Rachel: *Sighs*...

Amanda: *Notices it's her hair clip that's stuck* Aw crud! It's my hair clip!

Rachel: Well, you can let go of it. If so, we can move on with the challenge!

Amanda: I won't let it go! I look weird with my hair down!

Rachel: Come on Amanda!

.

Zachary: Alright! *Makes it to the top* *Looks at the targets, which are pretty far*...Aw crud, I forgot I suck at archery!

.

Amanda: *Comes out without her hair clip, pouting*

Rachel: And what do you mean? You look fine without it.

Amanda: I think I look better with it on...

Rachel: Alright, if you want to now, you can go back and get it! I just needed an "Okay" to go! *Rushes to the rock climbing walls*

Amanda: *Squeezes back in the vent to get her hair clip*

.

Zachary: *Can't place the arrow in the bow* Ugh...how do I do this?

.

Rachel: *Climbing the rock wall with trouble*...Ugh...so...hard!

.

Zachary: *Places the bow perfectly, with the arrow the wrong side* Come on! I need this to be placed right!

.

Rachel: *Pulling herself upwards* Nrrrrgh!

.

Zachary: *The arrow he has breaks* *Gasps* Come on! *Grabs another* I can't believe this is tough!

.

Rachel: *Losing strength*...Come on...I just need to...*Looks up, as she is starting to get a bit dizzy* I can't...lose now...*Closes her eye tightly and hangs on as tight as possible* Hang in there Rachel...hang in there...

Zachary: *Looks back and sees Rachel getting a bit closer* Crap! *Rushes in placing the arrow* These big hands won't work at all!

Rachel: *Gasps and looks up, notices she is close* *Starts hurrying a bit*

Zachary: *Places it right* Aha! There we go! *Takes aim to the Green Target*

Rachel: AHHHHH! *Her hands slip and she begun falling, but she grabbed onto a rope* *She breaths in and out in pressure*

Zachary: *Shoots the bow and misses* Drat!

Rachel: *Begins to climb again* *Starting to slip again* Ugh...this is a lot tougher than it looked...

.

Amanda: *Comes out of the vent with her hair clip on* Hehe, here we go! *Looks up and notices Rachel is struggling* Damn...

.

Rachel: *Grabbing the rope and tying it around her waist* Uhhh, there we go! *Starting to climb again*

Zachary: *Placing another arrow in the bow* Alright...and now! *Aims to the Green Target again*

Rachel: *Falls again, but stops falling because she's tied with the rope* Heh...here we go! *Starts climbing...again*

Zachary: *About to release the shot*

Rachel: *Makes it to the top, unties herself and rushes to grab a bow*

Zachary: *Shoots at the target, but it knocks into a wall* Oh no!

Arrow: *Hits the wall, hits the intern's hat, hits the Red Target*

Rachel: *Setting up her bow and then looks up at her target* Time to get this...on...what?

Zachary: *Looks at Rachel*

Rachel: *Looks at Zachary* Thank you, kind gentleman *Winks and walks off through the door to the next room*

Zachary: Grrrr, Rachel! *Grabs a bunch of arrows*

Rachel: *Pats Pearl on the shoulder* You're up!

Pearl: *Doesn't answer her, turns back and rushes through the small section of tires*

Rachel: *Crosses arms*...

.

Zachary: *Finally shoots his target* Haha! Yes! *Rushes off*

.

Pearl: *Jumping from tire to tire* This is too easy!

Sergeant Squirrel: *Appears* RAM RAM!

Pearl: Jesus, why this?

Jesus: *Voice from above* Because

Pearl:...*Facepalms*

.

Zachary: *Smiles and reaches Sarah* Your time to shine, Sarah! Watch out because Pearl might be right behind us.

Sarah: Alright! I'm off! *Runs to the final section*

Pearl: *Arrives to Justin* Alright, brother, finish it off!

Justin: Yeah, I'm on it! *Runs over to the room and sees a bunch of interns, holding dodgeballs*

Sarah: *Arrives too* *Running*

Justin: *Runs too*

Sarah: *Gets hit by a dodgeball* Awww...

Justin: *Dodging the balls* EEK!

Sarah: *Back at the start, and begins rushing across again*

Justin: *Looking up ahead, as he is about a quarter way across* *Dodging everything* Hehe!

Sarah: *Catches a ball from an intern* *Throws it back at them* Don't throw them at me, I won't accept it! *Gets hit by one*...GRRRR!

Justin: *Arrives halfway* Ugh...*Feeling a bit exhausted* *Looking around constantly, watching for more*

Sarah: *Back at the start, beginning to rush across again*

Justin: *Turns back and notices Sarah is approaching* AH! *Starting to run*

Sarah: *Notices an intern throwing a ball* *Grabs it* Alright Justy, you're going down! *Throws it*

Justin: *Looking left and right* *Gets hit by the ball from behind* Augh...

Sarah: *Passes Justin and reaches the finish line* HEEHEE! That's what your team gets for eliminating my brother!

Justin: *Sighs, gets up slowly*

Pearl: *Looking at Sarah and whispers to herself*...So he was your brother huh?...*Turns back* Well I'll take care of you another time, I have bigger issues right now.

Oscar: Well, it looks like the Masked Moose take the victory!

Sarah: *Smirks and looks at Justin* Well boy, it looks like you all failed. I know what your plan was, to get rid of my brother to make me weaker! It won't work!

Justin: I didn't do anything! I don't know what you mean...

Sarah: Hmp...save your breath, your excuses are irrelevant, now accept defeat and whoever had done it better be gone!

Justin: *Gets up, slightly angrily*

.

Amanda: *In the house* This isn't fair, we lost!

Rachel: *Looks down* Well, you can't be that angry.

John: *Glups*

Amanda: John! You failed your part so many times, GOD!

John: Well it's not my fault.

Amanda: Yes it is, you should've been more careful!

Rachel: Hey, Amanda!

Amanda: And you did too, Rachel! You kept slipping and falling over and over!

Rachel: Don't go telling me it's any of our faults, Amanda.

Pearl: *Smirks* Yeah, after all, you wasted about 3 minutes trying to get your hair clip, anyways.

Isabella: Is that true!?

Amanda: Huh? And you'd know...how!?

Pearl: Well, duh, Oscar gave us a paper on our performance, it shows you wasted 3 and a half minutes getting your hairclip when you could've easily just...finished, THEN get it!

Amanda: Hmp...

Isabella: Is it TRUE Amanda?!

Amanda: *Turns to Isabella* And why would you care!?

Isabella: A.M.A.N.D.A.

Amanda: *Sighs*

Rachel: *Looks at Pearl*

Pearl: *Rolling thumbs and smirking*

Rachel: *Looks at Isabella* Yeah...it did happen.

Isabella: Shameful...blaming John and Rachel for what they failed, and you did fail something to...

Justin *Sitting beside Pamela, watching the argument*...Well...we did good, I guess.

Pamela: Oh, yeah, we did. I think we should vote Amanda, honestly.

Justin: I'd have to agree...

Pamela: Mhm...by the way, I was kinda told a little something from someone.

Justin: About me? *Looks at her*

Pamela: You..

Justin: *Looks confused* What?

Pamela: *Smiles* You like her, huh? Rachel!

Rachel: *Turns back* Sorry?

Pamela: Oh, it's nothing. Just talking about team members and all. Heehee.

Rachel: *Goes back to arguing with everyone*

Justin: Where did you get that from?

Pamela: Ah, well I mean, you seem to always be around her, and well, Amanda told me before. She needed it all let out to someone, so she told me.

Justin: I...see.

Pamela: Well man, I kinda wanted to help with that. I turn out to be a specialist in nature and love!

Justin: You are?

Pamela: Heh, yeah! Don't worry, what you're feeling is...*Winks* natural!

Justin: Well aren't you proud of yourself! Wood you like to have a pun war?

Pamela: I'd actually love to! Heehee!

Justin: Alright, well then it's settled!

Pamela: *Stares at Justin* Pun war first thing tomorrow morning!

Justin: Ohhh yeah!

.

Oscar: *Looking at everyone* Alright, campers. Tonight is the night, we will all come together for the elimination ceremony! Even though the tension is unnecessary, I say we let the drama build up!

Pearl: Need the drum roll?

Oscar: No, I won't allow you to use your body as drums, Pearl.

Pearl:...Excuse me?

Oscar: Onwards, I have your votes. No shocker, really.

Amanda: *Looks at John, then Rachel*

Oscar: Honestly, nothing's shocking anymore. We're all just...making who should be our obvious. It's 6 votes Amanda and 1 vote Rachel.

Pearl: Good riddance...

Amanda: *Looks at Pearl* *Looks at Oscar* You can't do that!

Oscar: I'm honestly GLAD you're going. I hope I won't have to endure you again...

Amanda: It's no fair! UGH!

Oscar: INTERNS!

Interns: *Grab Amanda*

Amanda: *Getting dragged* NOOO! I FORBID YOU! FORBIDDEN I TELL YOU!

Oscar: Well it about closes up this episode. What a shame.

Pamela: *Looks at Justin*

Justin: *Looking at Rachel*

Pamela: *Looks at Oscar* So I'm guessing we'll all be off to the house again?

Oscar: It's that exactly.

Pamela: Well great! Heehee!

Oscar: So who's off to win this show? Who will be the next one gone? Will anyone miss Amanda? Find out...next time! This is...TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!


	11. Episode 11 - The AMAZEing Maze

**Visit "OrangeYoshi25" on DeviantArt for character designs**

Oscar: Welcome back to another episode of Total Drama Island! Last episode was the painful painathon. Teams must make it to the other side of a huuuge amount of obstacles, one by one to make it to the end. Well, Amanda got voted off for messing up the team and placing the blame on them. Now it's a new challenge today...this is, Total Drama Island!

.

Pearl: *Sitting at the tables at the cafeteria noms on a Nutella Toast*

Rachel: *Walks in*...*Smiles and breathes in*...Ahhhh, it feels so relaxing...

Pearl: Moooostly without someone yelling every 5 seconds about her being vegan.

Rachel: Uh...no, I mean the air feels refreshing.

Pearl: That too..

Rachel: *Looks at Pearl*...*Sighs and goes off to order something*

Intern 1: What will it be?

Rachel: Uhhhh...I'll take a...an Orange. *Smiles*

Intern 1: An Orange, huh? *Turns to Intern 2* We have any fruits, brother?

Intern 2: *Turns to Intern 1 and panics trying to find one*

Intern 1:...

Rachel:...

Intern 2:...

Intern 1: And?

Intern 2: None!

Rachel: Gosh...a shame.

Intern 1: Well, I'll let you know somewhere near here, there's a plant place with a lot of fruit plants.

Rachel: Well, thanks! *Turns back, then looks behind for a moment* Uhhh, I'm sorry if this may sounds rude...but I rather call people by their real name, may I know them?

(Intern 1) Eddy: Ofcourse! I'm Eddy!

(Intern 2) Joe: Joe!

Rachel: Ah, nice names, they suit you very well!

Eddy: Why thank you, I got it on my first birthday!

Rachel:...

Joe:...

Eddy:...

Pearl: *Staring at them*

Eddy: Heh, yeaaaah, well the plants are around the cave.

Rachel: Thank you! *Turns back and heads out*

Eddy: *Looks at Joe* Heya Joe?

Joe: Yeah?

Eddy: Have the things?

Joe: What things?

Eddy: You know...

Joe: Oh! I don't!

Eddy: Damn...well alright.

Pearl: *Looks at them* What things?

Eddy: Things...

Joe: Yeah, the thing things.

Pearl: Is that a thing now?

Eddy: Technically!

Pearl:...

Joe:...

Eddy:...

Pearl: Have any more toasts? I'm still hungry.

Eddy: Uhhh, let me check on that! *Turns back and goes to look*

.

Zachary: *Standing in the woods* *Strolling around*

Anika: *Sitting on rocks, alone*

Zachary: *Notices Anika*...Anika? Is that you?

Anika: *Turns to Zachary* No

Zachary: Oh, alright. *Goes to her*

Anika: *Growls*

Zachary: *Sits with her* Come on, what's with you? You haven't been with anyone for soooo long.

Anika: I just want to go home...

Zachary: You can't abandon the competition...it's for a million dollars! Can't give that away, right?

Anika: I wouldn't have made it anyways, I would've been eliminated before the final 4.

Zachary:...*Looks at her confused* Why do you think so?

Anika: Meh, I dunno, I just feel like it'll be that way.

Zachary: You know...you have a reason for all this, right?

Anika: *Gets up* If you excuse me, I'll be off now

Zachary: *Frowns* Anika, just talk with me for a moment!

Anika: *Leaving*

Zachary: You...you look nice, you know.

Anika: GRRR *Grabs a rock and throws it at Zachary*

Zachary: *Grabs it*

Anika: *Walks off and goes behind a tree*

Zachary: ANIKA! WE AREn'T DONE! *He rushes to behind the tree, but she isn't there*...Huh? *He looks every possible direction and doesn't see her anywhere*...*Scratches head*

.

Beatrice: *Walks in Anika's room*...*Looks on the sofa*...*Looks outside a bit* Where is she?

Seon: *Trying to follow* I have no clue

Beatrice: We need to get her in the game! Who knows how much potential she can have if she would…

Anika: IF I'D WHAT!? *Standing right behind her*

Beatrice: *Turns back and notices her* Anika, you have to just try!

Anika: Oh, I'm trying! I'm definitely trying. Don't any of you have a slight clue!? ANY OF YOU!?

Seon: What did we do!?

Anika: I'll tell you, YOU PEOPLE ONLY WANT ME BECAUSE I'M PRETTY, ISN'T THAT RIGHT!?

Beatrice: Nobody...ever said that!

Seon: *Slightly lifts finger*

Beatrice: *Lowers Seon's finger* Shut up, this'll be resolved between us two, thank you Seon.

Seon: *Turns back and leaves*

Anika: If you think it's fine for people to do this...it's really not.

Beatrice: Anika, the team is currently in a great balanced state. If you want to mess it all up, then give me a single reason to do it!

Anika: I'm not!

Beatrice:...Anika, you have no reason to be this way. I don't find anything possible to make you hate everyone because you showed how you look. This is national television. If you're unhappy with it, then don't sign up for it!

Anika: *Rolls eyes* You do have a point, I guess...

Beatrice: Now, answer my question. Why do you act this way?

Anika: *Turns around*

Beatrice: Anika, we are not done talking.

Anika: *Turns her head*...*Turns herself to Beatrice*...You've never been used for how you look, have you?

Beatrice:...

Anika:...I've had about the worst past because of how I got used before...

Beatrice: What...do you mean?

.

Rachel: *Finds a place with a bunch of plants* Ouuu! Here! *Notices Justin*...!

Justin: *Standing beside the Orange tree*

Rachel: Hey you! Heehee!

Justin: *Turns back* Oh, hai Rachel! *Falls over* EEK!

Rachel: *Goes to him* Are you alright? Were you getting an Orange too?

Justin: *Gets up* Heh, uh, I–I was..

Rachel: *She picks two up, one for her and one for him*

Justin: *Smiles and looks at it* Oh! Hehe.

Rachel: So...how are you?

Justin: M–Me? Uhhh, I–I'm...great!

Rachel: Justin, you're stuttering a lot.

Justin: Huh? I–I am?

Rachel: Are...you okay?

Justin: I'm fine! I am! I promise! *Smiles*

Rachel: Alright..well uhhh, how about we get back to the camp and all?

Justin: Y–Yeah! Sounds good! Heh..

.

Rachel: *Smiles* It's nice to help others. It's fun how we actually wanted the same thing, too!

.

Justin: *In confessional booth* I overheard a conversation of there being no fruits, so I searched about the whole 20 minutes for the fruits. I wanted to grab one for her, but I couldn't reach up...*Looks at the camera* Oh, this is the confessional booth?...*Looks left...then right*...*Turns at the camera and blushes*

.

Justin: *In confessional booth shaking the camera* HEY, DELETE THAT CLIP!

.

Anika: *Crying, talking with Beatrice* And then I keep getting way too much attention. At my school, there isn't one person who can't stop looking at me...or even...try having a normal conversation with me! I'm sick of it!

Beatrice: *Patting her back, also slightly crying*...I'm...so sorry...

Anika:...*Wipes a tear away* I came here and hid myself so I didn't get treated like I'm the most beautiful girl on earth...I just wanted to be...human...I mean, all this is nice and all, but I just want to be on the same level as everyone...

Seon: *Walks up* Done yet?

Beatrice: *Rubs her hair*...I have to admit, I guess that doesn't sound as great as I thought...

Anika:...*Sighs* Thanks...I...I just have never had true respect for it...I've never been able to have my own space. I guess that was another reason I came here...

Seon: *Scratches the back of his head*

Anika:...*Hugs Beatrice*

Beatrice: *Hugs her back* There there...

Anika:...*Cries slightly less*

Beatrice:...I understand you...

Anika: You're...you're the first...

Beatrice: But hey, I'll be sure to have everyone who tries to give you too much...a little word.

Anika: That...would be nice.

Beatrice: *Pats her back*...Well, that ab–

Zachary: *Walks up* Anika! There you are!

Anika: *Turns back*

Beatrice: *Looks at Zachary* Why'd you go in the woods to look for her? She wasn't that far.

Anika: I've been here for...like...30 minutes...

Zachary: But...weren't you at...like...the center of the woods 30 minutes ago!?

Anika: *Looks at Beatrice*...

Beatrice: *Looks at Anika*...

Anika: Uhhhh...that's...*Looks at Zachary*

Zachary:...*Falls over* Ugh...I...I'm losing my mind...jesus...

Anika: That might be true.

Beatrice: I would've said take a small rest, but...that might be tough considering–

Oscar: THE CHALLENGE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!

Beatrice: That...precisely that...

.

Oscar: Good morning my lovely campers, today will be a really sweet challenge!

Beatrice: I'm SURE it will.

Oscar: Who loves mazes?

Seon: I DON'T, THANK YOU VERY MUCH

Anika: They're too easy for me...I'd rather a challenge.

Oscar: Oh, this WILL be a challenge! All of you will be in there. You need to find your teammates and make it out!

Pamela: So...it's like...find your partners and make it out before the other team?

Oscar: Was about to go there.

Pamela: Nice, sounds interesting~

Oscar: Each of you have a starting area.

.

*Everyone is at their starting area*

Oscar: Let it all begin! 3, 2, 1, GO!

.

Tracey: *Starts running*

.

Justin: *Starts running*

.

Pearl: *Eating cookies*...*Notices everything started and begins running*

.

Rachel: *Looking around, while walking*...

.

Beatrice: *Listening for sounds*

.

John: *Running around*

.

Zachary: *Running, and turns a corner*

.

Anika: *Walking*

.

Pamela: *Using the sun to tell the direction she's going, and moves onwards*

.

Sarah: *Crossing arms angrily, walking as slow as she can*

.

Isabella: *Arranging her dress while walking*

.

Seon: *Running*

.

.

.

Zachary: *Notices boulders*...

Oscar: *On a microphone* I might've forgotten a slight detail, sorry. There will be a few obstacles. You have to break them.

Zachary: *Grabs one, and tries to lift it out of the way*

Oscar: *On a microphone* Zachary, those boulders are over twice your size, you need something to break it with!

Zachary: *Facepalms and looks for something*

.

Seon: *Stops running* God it's tiring!

Chipmunk: *Staring at him right in front of him*

Seon: The heck? Are you lost?

Chipmunk: *Grabs a random cane and top hat*

Seon:...?

Chipmunk: *Dances as he is moving away* Follow me o' gentleman, I shall lead you to victory!

Seon:...*Starts slowly following*

.

Beatrice: *Listens to sounds still* Hm...*Heads to her left*

.

Pearl: *Running, then turns a corner and notices a dead end* Oh, come on! *Turns back*

.

Tracey: *Looking at the walls* Dang...temptation to climb these...rising...

Anika: *Turns a corner and notices Tracey*

Tracey: ANIKA! OH MI GOSH~

Anika: *Giggles* Hey Tracey.

Tracey: Well well, looks it's we're off to a good start! *Points up* LET'S HEAD TO VICTORY, MY WONDERFUL FRIEND!

.

Beatrice:...That's...definitely Tracey! *Runs off to where she heard the talking*

.

Anika: Heh, totally! *Walks to where she was*

Tracey: Huh? You're going back your way? I saw another path I think might be close to the exit!

Anika: Trust me, there's something we need to do here before.

Tracey: Is that...so? Okay. *Follows*

.

Justin: *Stretches, walking*...Eh...it's getting tiring...

Pearl: *Watching Justin pass near her*...

Justin: *Pauses, then turns to his side, noticing Pearl is just at the corner of his eye*

Pearl: Oh, hello, lovely day today, huh?

Justin: *Walks off*

Pearl: *Crosses arms*...Hm...well you're no fun, aren't you?

Justin: What is it?

Pearl: Take this into consideration, remember on Phillip's elimination?

Justin: *Looks at her* What does that have to do with anything?

Pearl: *Lifts a finger* Pausing you for a small amount of time. If I wouldn't have done that, you or Rachel might've been eliminated that day.

Justin:...

Pearl: *Smirks* Mhm...remember? The wind blew all you did away. Well everyone could've voted for you, riiiight? Or they could've voted her if they wanted. Am I right, or am I right?

Justin:...*Sighs*

Pearl: Let it sink in, my friend. Even I can be nice, you know? *Smiles innocently*

Justin: Yeaaah...I guess it's true.

.

Pearl: *In confessional booth* I get top of my class in acting. It's just a thing for me. I can't believe he fell for it. Now it'll be easier to get him gone. I slightly know how he is. He's that kind of person that when things change, he can't bare it. *Smiles* I'm honestly proud of myself~

.

Pearl: Anywho, let's find the rest and let it all rest, hm?

Justin: Sure, I guess..

Pearl: *Turns back*..I think this might be the best way. Let's try that out.

.

Rachel: *Looking down worried*

Beatrice: *Runs beside her, then turns back* Hey, hold up a moment!

Rachel: *Turns to Beatrice* Hm?

Beatrice: Are you alright?

Rachel: Meh...I'm just slightly worried...

Beatrice: Worried?

Rachel: Yeah...of like...something.

Beatrice: Something?

Rachel: *Nods*

Beatrice: Ah..what about?

Rachel: Nothing much, honestly. It'll be alright. I just need to find my team now. I wouldn't want us to let our teams down now.

Beatrice: Right...right.

Rachel: *Turns back*...It's tough to be a leader...honestly...

Beatrice: I'll have to agree with you on that. It's pretty difficult from time to time. *Runs off to find her team again*

Rachel: *Rubs her head and keeps going*

.

Seon: *Walking, enduring the chipmunk*...

Chipmunk: The time of the day has come to sing a lovely song! I called it...um...what was it again?

Seon: My Girlfriend Stole My Acorns I stored away for Winter?

Chipmunk: Yeah, that one! It's a new hit single!

Seon: Augh...someone save me!

Zachary: *Runs up and grabs the Chipmunk*

Chipmunk: Well graceous!

Zachary: *Throws it away*

Chipmunk: I'M BLASTING OFF AGAIIIIiIIIIIN *A sparkle appears in the sky*

Seon: Thanks, man. That thing was gonna kill me...

Zachary: Hey, it's cool, brother.

Seon: So...heh, how's life?

Zachary: About the same as you. No big changes lately.

.

John: *Turns a corner and notices a fountain* Huh? *Runs up to the fountain* This...does it mean I'm in the center or something? *Looks around*

Isabella: *Walks up and notices John* John!

John: Isabella! *Runs up* I think we're in the center!

Isabella: *Looks to her right and sees a map* Hey! A map!

John:...Hm...this'll be useful! Have a phone? You could take a picture!

Isabella: No, I think Amanda did though.

John: *Facepalms* Shoot! We might actually have been able to keep it like that if she were here.

Isabella: Eh, she probably wouldn't have anyways...

John: Anybody else on the team would have a camera or a phone?

Isabella: I'd say either Rachel or Pearl...

John: We should find one of them!

Isabella: Yeah, will do. *Turns around and looks at the fountain*

John: So...I was thinking...

Isabella: The fountain looks beautiful..

John: Oh, yeah, it does!

Isabella: *Touches the water* Very soft...

John: I'll assume you have an addiction to fountains?

Isabella: Sorta..*Looks at John*

John: So...um...what now?

.

Sarah: *Crossing her arms, angry*...*Kicks a rock she finds on the ground*...Those...meanies got my brother out and feel no shame, NO shame!

Chipmunk: *Falls in front of her*

Sarah: Hm?

Chipmunk: Huston, we have a problem.

Sarah: EEEEE, A CHIPMUNK!

Chipmunk: AHHH!

Sarah: IT CAN TALK TO! *Squeezes him in her arms* AWwwwww!

Chipmunk: MAN DOWN, MAN DOWN!

.

Beatrice: *Finds Anika and Tracey* Girls! Alright! We've all met up together!

Tracey: *Smiles* Yap!

Beatrice: Now we need...Sarah, Seon and Zachary!

Anika: Hm...*Looks around* I am not sure where they'd be..

Tracey: Maybe somewhere in the maze.

Anika: *Looks at her disappointed*

Beatrice: Well I say we work as a group! We should all go together, and make sure we look everywhere!

Anika: I heard there's a map at the middle of the maze.

Tracey: Great! Then let's go ladies!

.

Pamela: *Walking and hears talking around the corner*...Huh? *Looks over and sees Sarah obsessing over the chipmunk* *Rushes over*

Sarah: Sucha cute little thing~

Pamela: Sarah? What are you doing? You have a team that needs you to find them!

Sarah: Look at this chipmunk! It can talk!

Chipmunk: *Wearing an eye patch and a pirate hat* I told you, I'm a man! I'm a captain of theh great pirate crew, it be the best!

Pamela: That's...strange.

Sarah: And the fact a bear fakes a death scene isn't odd?

Pamela: *Grabs the chipmunk and starts looking at him*

Chipmunk: Oy, what yeh doin' to meh!?

Pamela: This...this Chipmunk seemingly has MPD. Hm...I'm gonna need to study on your species fella. I think we've just found a new discovery.

Chipmunk: *Loses the eye patch and pirate hat*...

Sarah: What? Multiple Personality Disorder?

Pamela: Somehow, it's breaking through the fact chipmunks can't talk. I'm actually confused. But I might be able to confirm this chipmunk does have MPD, which means animals can also have any kind of disorder that humans have!

Sarah: You sure? I mean, this is a fictional story after all, nothing is usually true in these and it's usually used for humor more than actually relatable things.

Pamela:...

Sarah:...

Pamela: Stop breaking the fourth wall, that's Jimmy's job!

Sarah: Sorry...

.

Pearl: *Eating cookies*

Justin: Where did you get those?

Pearl: These? Oh...um...I got them...from home, I guess.

Justin: You guess?

Pearl: Snook them out of the cafeteria because I was too nervous to ask for them...

Justin: Fair enough...

Pearl: Well...um...what's new?

Justin: Um...nothing exactly. It's all okay right now.

Pearl: Hm...anything like...between people?

Justin: What do you mean?

Pearl: I don't know, I'm not so good at making conversations.

Justin: Me either. I am terrible at it...

Pearl: Well atleast we get eachother. *Eats her cookie*

Justin: *Looking ahead* Rachel!

Pearl: Rachel?

Rachel: *At the end of the path, looks at Justin and Pearl*

Justin: *Running to Rachel*

Rachel: Well, hello there!

Pearl: *Whispers* Darn...*Looking up ahead at them* Found anybody else Rachel!?

Rachel: Nobody, not a single person other than Beatrice from the other team..

Justin: *Trips*

Pearl:...

Rachel:...

Justin: *Gets back up* Hello!

Pearl:...

Rachel:...

Justin:...*Looks at them individually*...Well...uhm...how have you been?

Rachel: I've been good. You?

Justin: Me?...Well, I've been fine!

Pearl: I'm assuming by this point, John and Isabella must've met up.

Rachel: Yeah, maybe.

Justin: Soooo...if that's the case, it would leave...Pamela.

.

Pamela: *Walks up to the center of the maze, where Isabella and John are, still trying to figure out how they'll find the rest* Hey, you two!

John: *Turns back* Pamela!

Isabella: *Looks over* Oh, why hello there!

Pamela: Welp, looks like we're all together! We just need Pearl and Rachel.

John: Uh...you're missing someone

Pamela: Am I?

Isabella: There's Justin.

Pamela: Oh, right! I forgot. I had a pun competition with him a day ago. He's awesome! I can't believe I won to him though!

Isabella: Well that's awesome!

Pamela: Well, alright. Should we get going?

Isabella: Yeah, but the thing John thought was...what if they arrive here while we're gone?

Pamela: You'll never know, that's why we need to search!

John: I mean, it's not false, but I'd much rather not risk it.

Pamela: Risk taken. I'm heading off to find them. You can stay if you want.

Isabella: I might go too.

John: Wait...I'll be here alone?

Isabella: Don't worry, it'll be alright, John! We're gonna take a quick 2 hour stroll around and be back by then.

John: But the episode doesn't even last that long! It's all squeezed up in like...20 minutes or something.

Isabella: John...we talked about breaking the fourth wall!

John:...I know, I know...

Pamela: We'll be back as soon as we can!

.

Zachary: *Looking around* Seon, I think I see an observation deck over there! *Points to it*

Seon: *Looking to his right*...! You're right! Who knew there would've been one here! *Rushes to it*

Zachary: *Follows*

Seon: *Climbs up* Now we'll be able to see the whole maze from here!

Zachary: *Climbs up* Yep! Do you see anything?

Seon: *Looking around*...Okay, there's a fountain over there, Pamela, Isabella and John.

Zachary: Where's the exit?

Seon: A huge sign written "Exit here" at the complete other side of the maze.

Zachary: What? Where are we? *Looks back*...Oh no. We've been doing the wrong way this whole time!

Seon: Dangit...I knew we should've taken that right turn.

Zachary: Plus, I even started right beside the exit! I can see that boulder I found at the start start over there!

Seon: *Facepalm* Well seems to me like we've got something I like to call...a problem.

Zachary: You think so, buddy? You think?

Seon: *Lifts elbows*

Zachary: Do you even care that we're going to lose! The rest of the teams seem to be approaching the exit and we're at the complete other side!

Seon: Nah...

Zachary:...

Seon: *Smiles*

.

Tracey: *Looks back at Anika and Beatrice* You two have a clue where the exit is?

Beatrice: Not a clue.

Anika: I'd say we should take the left path at the cross coming up.

Tracey: *Looks over* Oh yeah, a split path. *Looks left, right, up ahead, then back at Anika* So you say...left?

Anika: Yep. I say it's our best bet.

Tracey: Righto! Left it is! *Turns left* *Arrives to the Fountain*...A fountain?

Beatrice: *Looks over and sees a map* A map?

Tracey: Brilliant! We're on fire today!

Anika: According to this, we head that way and it's the quickest route back!

Beatrice: Though we also need the rest of our team!

Tracey: So where could they be?

Beatrice: Not here, that's certain.

Anika: *Turns to her left* Would you be certain of that?

Sarah: *Goes over to them* Hey girls!

Tracey: Sarah! Here you are! Know where Zachary and Seon would be?

Sarah: No clue...

Anika: Uhm...*Sighs* Girls, I dunno if we would win. It's most likely not going to happen.

Sarah: *Looks over beside the fountain* Oh, John is here?

John: *Looks over* Oh, hello?

Anika: Why here alone, John?

John: Well, I'm kinda just...chilling, while Pamela and Isabella are out looking for the three others.

Beatrice: You didn't feel like following?

John: Nah, I think being here would've been the best choice. I decided to remain here until they come back.

Anika: Well, uh, good luck with that. *Turns around* So where to next? Should we find Seon and Zachary?

Tracey: Absolutely. They need to finish with us in order for us to win

.

Rachel: *Walking beside Justin and Pearl*..So, uh, how will we find the three others?

Justin: I don't know, but one thing is certain, we have to find them!

Rachel: *Stops*...

Pearl: *Stops*...What?

Rachel: I hear something...

Pearl: I believe that would be the wind blowing.

Justin: Hm...I hear water?

Rachel: *Rushes ahead and notices a fountain, with John right beside it*

John: Oh, well look at this, you three got the right idea!

Rachel: Where are the two others?

John: They were searching for you three. I thought waiting here would've been the best choice, seems I was right.

Pearl: Well great...now we have to chase after them. Come on, guys. We have no time to waste!

John: I think they headed that way...

Justin: *Looks to where John is pointing* But how long ago did they leave?

John: About...an hour and a half ago.

Rachel: Unreliable. We should just head off any direction, they could be anywhere by now.

John: I honestly have a feeling they might've actually just found the exit by now...

.

Pamela: *Arrives to the exit* Yayyy!

Oscar: *Looks over* Took you long enough...

Isabella: *Following behind Pamela* Well, looks like we're the first ones here...what exactly happens now?

Oscar: We wait for the rest. Let's see if the rest of your team makes it out before the other team

Isabella: *Looks back in the maze* Okay then.

.

Rachel: Alright, I say we head off to find the exit!

Pearl: Should we part? If we do, we have more chances of one of us finding the exit, then the others can make it afterwards.

Rachel: Well...I'm planning to head off with the group, but if you want to go alone, then you can...

Pearl: Alright, I'm going to do that. *Heads right*

John: So I'm going with you two?

Justin: If you want, but I think it's the best choice we've got.

John: Then it'll be that.

.

Zachary: *Rushing* Come on Seon, hurry! I know a short cut!

Seon: *Trying to follow* Slow down!

Zachary: We can't slow down now! We won't make it if we do!

Seon: Right, good point...

Zachary: Two other paths ahead! Which one do we take?

Seon: I think it was the left one.

Zachary: You sure?

Seon: Who'd I be to know?

Zachary: *Looks left and right*...Okay. we can try left then.

Seon: Good with me.

.

Tracey: *Walking joyfully* I'm certain we're getting closer to them! Every step we take gets us closer to our goal!

Beatrice: I honestly don't think we'll find them. We've been at it for about half an hour...

Tracey: Hey now! We're gonna do this! I'm sure we can!

Sarah: We should forget it. What if they've already reached the exit?

Tracey: Sounds...nice. I guess you can go there if you want. I think I'll keep looking.

Anika: *Looks down* I might keep looking too.

Tracey: Okay!

Sarah: Well...I'm not really going alone. I hate being alone.

Beatrice: I guess I'll go with you...

Sarah: Yay, okay!

Beatrice: *Turns the corner and heads to the exit*

Anika: Now those two are at the exit, we just need Seon and Zachary.

Tracey: Trust me, we can do this!

.

John: How much longer?

Rachel: As long as it takes...

Justin: Seems accurate.

John: I wonder if Pearl already found the exit...

Justin: Who knows?

Rachel: *Looks at them* Well, one thing's for certain, we should be getting close. It's been going for a while now.

Oscar: *Talking through a Mega Phone* The challenge is taking way too long. I'm leaving another 30 minutes to get out of there. Hurry up!

John: Oh shoot! We should hurry up!

.

Seon: Dangit! We have to hurry! *Running*

Zachary: You want to try now!?

Seon: Yeah!

Zachary: Well you're really confusing!

Seon: *Stops*...Wait, what's the deal here!?

Zachary: A bunch of boulders!?

Pearl: *Behind the pile of boulders* And now that's taken care of...*Holding a map, begins running*

.

Justin: *Turns a corner, then arrives to the fountain* No! The fountain! We've been going in circles this whole time!

Rachel:...Darnit! Come on guys, we have to get our way out before it's too late!

.

Pearl: *Arrives to the exit*...

Isabella: Pearl! You made it out!

Pearl: Heh, oh yeah!

Isabella: That's great! We just need Justin, John and Rachel and we win!

Pamela: I'm sure they'll arrive soon!

.

Tracey: *Jumping from wall to wall* Heehee!

Anika: Well you're full of energy.

Tracey: Totally! I enjoy this kind of stuff!

Zachary: *Trying to climb the boulders* Nrgh!

Tracey: Huh? Is there someone there?

Zachary: Just Seon and I! We're struggling right now!

Seon: These boulders appeared out of nowhere, now we're just here, trying to get over it.

Anika: *Facepalms* This won't be as easy as we thought...

Oscar: 10 MINUTES LEFT!

Anika: Shoot! We should hurry and get them out!

Tracey: *Climbs up with ease* Come on boys, we have to hurry!

.

Rachel: *Notices the "Exit" sign* I can see the exit from here! I think we're close!

Justin: Good! I can't wait to get out of here.

.

Seon: *Climbs to the top*

Tracey: Alright! Let's hurry! Maybe we can make it back in time!

Zachary: *Starts running*

Anika: Other way, genius.

Zachary: *Turns around and starts running the other way*

.

Rachel: *Arrives to the exit* Alrighty!

John: *Follows*

Justin: *Follows too*

Oscar: Took you people long enough! I can't believe it.

Rachel: Yeah...sorry about that.

Oscar: Looks like the Bladed Beavers win!

Isabella: Woo!

Pamela: Alright team!

Tracey: *Arrives to the exit* Darn...we're too late.

Sarah: Ugh...boys...

Seon: *Scratches head* Sorry about that...

.

Zachary: *Looking at the last marshmallow*...

Seon: *Also looking at the last marshmallow*...

Oscar: Boys...this is the last marshmallow. The votes your team has casted tonight will determine who goes home.

Seon: *Smiles*

Zachary: *Looks at Seon*...Well...

Oscar: 4 votes Seon...2 for Zachary

Zachary: *Sighs* Sorry buddy...*Grabs his marshmallow*

Seon: Thanks! *Gets up* Well, it looks like I'm off...

Sarah: Good. Trying to throw off our team...

Beatrice: See you, Seon...

Anika: *Sighs*...

Seon: *Walks up to Anika*...Well, see you around...

Anika: I'm...sorry Seon. It's my fault, huh?

Seon: Well...not really...

Anika: *Hugs him*...

Seon:...! *Hugs her slightly*...Huh?

Anika: Alright, now get out of here! *Playfully shoves him away*

Seon: Woah, hehe! *Turns away and leaves*

Anika: Yep...until next time.

Oscar: Well well, Seon is gone...I'm a little unhappy with this...

Beatrice: You're not alone...

Oscar: Well, who will be the next one eliminated? That is to find out on the next episode of...TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

~Votes~

Anika: Zachary...

.

Tracey: I guess I'll have to vote Seon.

.

Beatrice: *Sighs* Well...Seon does want us to vote him off, but I'm still voting Zachary. I'm sure I can help Seon with his issues.

.

Zachary: Seon asked me to vote for him...I mean...okay, but why?

.

Sarah: You know what, this isn't even a competition! I'm voting off Seon.

.

Seon:...I'm voting myself. I'm not staying here any longer...it'll kill me...


	12. Episode 12 - Target Takedown

**Up to this point, things still start getting a bit crazy! And as usual, for character designs, visit OrangeYoshi25 on DeviantArt.**

Oscar: Last time on Total Drama Island, campers had to compete in escaping a huge maze, which for some reason took ALL day! With many splits along the way, it ended up as the Bladed Beavers taking the victory! The Masked Moose now have 1 member less. Let's see how they'll do today...this is...TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

.

Anika: *Lying in her bed, sad*

Beatrice: I know...I know...

Anika: He's gone...

Beatrice: It's not that bad. We can still manage. I promise it's okay!

Anika:...*Looks at her*...I know it's okay...I...I miss him...

Beatrice: *Looks down*

.

Anika: *In confessional booth, wiping a tear away* I can't believe I took that for granted...now Seon's gone and I'll never see him again. *Looks at the camera* If you're listening Seon, I...I hope you're okay right now, and...I hope we get to talk sometime.

.

Isabella: *Sitting at the beach, looks a bit tired* *Looking across the water and yawns*...*Falls on her back and lies down* Booooooored...

((She is looking up at the sky, lying on her back. It's almost dawn, and she's waiting for the sun to come up. The sky seems to be getting cloudy, however, and some gray skies seem to be approaching in))

Isabella:...*Looking at the gray skies*...What the...*Gets a bit of rain in her eye*...EEK! *Wipes it away and rushes to the cafeteria, which is practically right behind her*

((It starts to rain a lot))

Isabella: ARGH! *Hurries*

Eddy: *Watches Isabella running in* Hey! We didn't know rain was scheduled today!

Isabella: Gah! I don't like rain!...*Looks at her hair* Well atleast it's good for my hair!

Eddy: Oscar should check the weather sometimes. There's a challenge today.

Isabella: What? In this rainy weather!?

Eddy: Apparently!

Joe: *Gives Isabella a frying pan* Here, use this, it's a drying pan*

Isabella: *About to talk, stops and looks at the "drying pan", looks at Joe* Was that a–

Joe: *Does a thumbs up*

Isabella: Clever..

Eddy: Well it seems to me like we're gonna have a bad time...I say we should put on our jackets.

Isabella: Oh, uhm...Oscar never told me to bring any

Eddy: Same here. Though I guess it's not as bad for us since we're always in here.

Isabella: Yeah...well worse that could happen is it being Winter and Oscar didn't tell us to bring a Winter Jacket. But that would never happen, right?

Eddy: I don't think he'd do that, no.

Isabella: *Smiles* Good, then! Say, what time is it?

Joe: 7:09!

Eddy: Speaking of this time, why are you up so early?

Isabella: Huh? I was up since...about 6:30. I am always up at this time.

Joe: Most people wake up at 8:00 or 9:00 here, though. You're an early bird?

Isabella: Oh, yeah..

Eddy: Or is it that something bothers you? I've known a few people who wake up early because they're troubled..

Isabella: Naw...I'm always okay!

Zachary: *Walks in the cafeteria* GOSH THIS WEATHER WAS UNEXPECTED. After training outside for 2 hours, THIS happens.

Isabella: You've been up since 5 AM?

Zachary: Huh? Totally. I am used to getting up at 5:30 for exercises in the morning every single day.

Eddy:...Okay, we're not question why 6:30 is early anymore, it's not even a relevant opinion at this point.

Zachary: Well, how's it with all 3 of you?

Isabella: Okay.

Eddy: Good.

Joe: Great!

Zachary: Excellent!

.

((Slightly later, about 40 minutes, with the Bladed Beavers))

Rachel: *Looking outside at the rain*

Pamela: I love rain! It's so soothing and relaxing.

John: I love rain because...it's rain.

Pamela: It actually helps nature when it does rain. It's the best thing that could ever happen!

Pearl: The problem is we have a challenge in THAT weather today! I can't believe Oscar didn't check the weather BEFORE all this!

.

Oscar: *Wakes up*...*Walks out as a whole bunch of water falls on him*...We seriously need cable here...*Goes back in and shuts the door*

.

Rachel: I'm sure he ran into technical difficulties! But it's alright, we can do this still, team!

Pamela: I'm not saying it's bad, I'm even going to say my performance might be better in the rain. I'm always motivated by it.

John: How does rain motivate you to do more?

Pamela: I don't know, it just seems to make me happy all the time.

John: I know for one I'm not going to do good, since slippery ground for a clumsy guy like me is no good.

Pamela: Awww, that's right. Well it's no problem, as long as none of us get injured, I'm sure we're all going to be fine.

John: Yeah...was that supposed to make me feel safer?

Pamela:...It came out wrong, didn't it?

John: So where are Justin and Isabella?

Rachel: I think Justin's still asleep, but I'm not really sure about Isabella.

Pamela: She went to see the sunrise. I think she should be at the cafeteria with the strong rain we have right now.

John: Probably.

.

((Meanwhile, with the Masked Mooses))

Sarah: *Angrily looking outside*...Rain...perfect to match my current mood...

Tracey: And why so mad?

Sarah: I want to go home with my brother.

Tracey: Take it from me, Sarah. I think this could be a great opportunity to talk with us...there's nothing wrong in trying. Atleast trying...

Sarah: Meh...

Tracey: "Meh" is a little short for a conversation, you know.

Sarah: *Walks away from the window* I'm gonna go out in the rain until I feel like coming back in...

Tracey: *Looks at her leave, a bit disappointed*...

Beatrice: *Walks out of her room*...*Wearing her glasses* Things with Sarah really don't seem to be going well?

Tracey: Meh, not at all. She's doesn't seem to be sweet to us. She intimidates me a little. I wished I knew a way to make her happy.

Beatrice: I'm afraid we might have no way to make her snap out of it...

Tracey: *Rubs her head*...Maybe...sometime today. Maybe she needs to get used to us.

Beatrice: Maybe...

Tracey: Though yeah, she atleast needs to try...

Beatrice: Yeah...

.

Oscar: *Gets out of his tiny house* *Opens his umbrella* *Takes out Megaphone* CAMPERS! YOUR CHALLENGE WILL BE SLIGHTLY DELAYED!

.

Isabella: *From the cafeteria* Yeah! No challenge!

Oscar: *Through a Megaphone* BY AN HOUR! YOUR CHALLENGE STARTS AT 11!

Isabella: WHAT!?

Zachary: That's what happens when you jinx it, Isabella. Well, I'm getting back to the Greenhouse. I'll see what my team's up to...*Gets up off the seats at a table and leaves the cafeteria*

Isabella: Thank god there are closed doors here though...we'd all be washed away by now if not...

God: *From a voice from above* You're welcome.

Isabella: *Looks up*

.

Justin: *Gets out of the house and gets completely pummeled by water*...*Gets back in the house*

Pearl: *Watching, and slightly laughs*

Pamela: Maybe this wasn't as good as it was earlier...now the rain looks like it could hurt us!

Rachel: You're kinda right about that...this doesn't look safe at all...

Justin: *Walks in, all wet by the rain*...

Rachel: Oh, why hello you.

Justin: *Waves hand and water splashes left and right*

Rachel: *Giggles*

Pamela: *Turns to him* Soooo, WATER you up to?

Pearl: Oh please no...*Blocks ears and heads to her room*

Justin: I've taken a step outside and got instantly denied. The rain just bursted on me and now...bam...

Pamela: It's a bummer...

Justin: Yes, it is...a Bummer Summer.

Pamela: *Falls over* I FAILED THAT PUN, AHHHH!

John: *Leans on the table*...So where will the challenge be?

Rachel: I think Oscar said...in the woods

John: Possibly.

Pamela: Nice, a nice challenge in the middle of a rain storm–

((THUNDERSTRIKES CAN BE HEARD))

Pamela:–thunder...storm...in the woods.

Pearl: *Peeks out of her room* How will we do a challenge in the middle of a rainstorm–

((THUNDERSTRIKES ONCE AGAIN))

Pearl:–thunder...storm...?

Rachel: Not sure, but I know for one that no rain–

((THUNDERSTRIKE))

Rachel:–and thunder...will stop us from winning as a team, who's with me?

John: I mean, sure...

.

((At 11AM))

Oscar: *Holding an umbrella*

Isabella: What about us? We have nothing!

Oscar: Didn't I tell you guys to get ready for every possible weather?

Sarah: Couldn't you atleast check the weather?

Oscar: Well sorry we have no cable here! We're in the middle of nowhere on an island!

Sarah: You have a point...

Oscar: Today's challenge is a lovely little challenge I call...I don't have a name for it come to think of it...

Justin: Original...

Oscar: The challenge is quite simple. The woods are FULL of tiny objects, rocks, nuts, tiny sticks...however...what you have to do is gather as many as possible! With those will come the real deal! Over the water across the woods over there is a tiny river. You have to hit all 10 with the color of your team. Beavers get reds, Mooses get Greens, simple enough?

Rachel: Seems reasonable! It just seems a little too easy...

Oscar: The thing here is you need to calculate how you aim and throw. The targets aren't right in front of you, they're a tiny distance, about 5 to 10 meters away from where you stand.

Rachel: AAAAAND there's the catch!

Oscar: Start searching, I'm sure there should still be somethings that aren't rusted from the rain.

.

Pamela: *Walking around trees, trying to find something*...

Isabella: *Looks over to her* Any luck?

Pamela: *Grabs a small wet stick*...Bleh, no. *Throws it behind*

((KNOCK))

Pamela: *Turns over to where she threw it*

Jimmy: *Rubbing his head*...

Pamela: Sorry Jimmy!

Jimmy: *Throws her an Acorn*

Pamela: DAAAAHHHH *Falls over*

Isabella: Pamela! That's an Acorn! We can use it!

Pamela: *Grabs it*

Sergeant Squirrel: *Spying on them from a bush* Ram ram! *Whispers into his Walkie-Talkie, calling reinforcements*

Isabella: We'll try finding more things we can use! How big are the targets?

Pamela: I think they're light and easily breakable. We'll find out soon enough~

Isabella: Heh, yep!

Sergeant Squirrel: *Turns back and runs off*

.

Pearl: Heh...*Picks up a small rock* This should do good enough!

John: *A little near Pearl* *Trying to grab something, but slips*

Pearl: *Walks past him* Come on, John! We've got no time to sit in the mudd.

John: *Gets up* I slipped.

Pearl: Uh, bummer, I guess...get me something I can use, I'll hit all the targets we have to break. I'm good at it. *Walks off*

John: *Sighs and nods*

.

Sarah: *Kicks a tree and grabs an apple that fell out of it*

Beatrice: Well, that's some great thinking!

Sarah: Whatever...I know what I do is okay...

Beatrice: Come on Sarah, it isn't that bad...you have us!

Sarah: *Sighs*

Beatrice: Sarah...

Sarah: *Leaves*

Beatrice: *Pokes a branch from the tree as a bunch of apples fall on her* Ouch! *Tries to get out of them*...

.

Justin: *Looking around*...

Rachel: *Beside him* Found anything? *Also looking for something*

Justin: *Finds a palm tree*..! Yes! Come on! *Rushes to it*

Rachel: Wooo! *Follows him*

Justin: *Tries to reach up for them*

Rachel: Justin...you're way too short to be able to reach them...we need somesort of strategy...to get up there.

Justin: Climbing it?

Rachel: Well...I'm not exactly a climber...are you?

Justin: Nope...not even a bit.

Rachel: *Turns back*...Hm...say RIGHT here! *Rushes back*

.

Anika: *Grabbing Apples from an Apple Tree*

Tracey: *Also grabs one and is eating one*

Anika: Silly, we're supposed to use these for ammo, not snacks!

Tracey: These Apples are actually pretty good...I should try mixing some in my Cinnamon Buns!

Anika: Yeah, give that a shot sometime and let me know how it turns out.

Zachary: Girls...we should try...like...hurrying. Who knows how close the other team is to winning this.

Tracey: Yeah, I guess...*Grabs 3 Apples and starts heading back*

Anika: *Balancing about 20 in her arms*

Zachary: *Has a few rocks, bringing them back*..

.

Pearl: *Already hit down 2 targets* Haha!

Oscar: *Looking at the targets taken down*...Well, you're on fire Pearl!

Pearl: Thanks!

Oscar: Don't get too excited though, because the rain might wash away the Fire.

((THUNDERSTRIKE))

Pearl: A little rain never hurt anyone!

((THUNDERSTRIKE))

Pearl: Why does it always thunderstrike when someone says rain!?

((THUNDERSTRIKE))

Oscar: Oh, cry a storm!

((THUNDERSTRIKE))

Pearl: Okay, this is a shocker!

.

Rachel: *Tying a vine around her waist*...Uhhh, okay! Got it!

Justin: *Looking at Rachel*...What is this for?

Rachel: Oh! Glad you asked. I'm tying this vine around my waist and going to throw it up on top of the palm tree, so I can have it attached to it! Then I can start climbing it! *Throws a knot at the top and it attaches to the tree* *Climbs up to the top, then looks down at Justin* Alright! Your job is to catch the coconuts, my friend!

Justin: Got it!

Rachel: *Playfully* You'd better be good at catching!

Justin: *Joyfully* I'm absolutely awful at it!

Rachel: *Smiles nervously then facepalms on the palm tree*...

Justin: That was a real facepalm!

Rachel: Wha–*Stops for a moment and thinks*...OH–*Bursts laughing* HAHAHAHA! *Accidentally lets go and starts falling* AHHHH! *Falls right on Justin*

.

Pamela: *Grabs the Acorn and takes down a target* Yeah!

Anika: *Arrives and shoots one of her team's targets with an Apple*

Oscar: AND the Masked Moose finally do something!

Zachary: *Holding a few rocks* *Throws one*

Rock: *Misses*

Zachary: Ohhh! *Throws another*

Rock: *Misses*

Zachary: COME ON! *Throws his last one and hits one of his team* Yeahh!

Anika: Took a bit..

Zachary: Ehhh, I got it though!

Tracey: *Giggles and throws the Apple she finished eating and breaks a target* Hehe! It's a little easy to aim, actually!

Oscar: Hm..3 on 3! Masked Moose reach up with the Bladed Beavers!

Tracey: *Turns back and runs* Come on! Let's not get any farther behind!

.

John: *Throws a stick at a target*...*It doesn't break*...

.

Justin: *Holding his arms open* I'm ready!

Rachel: *Grabs one of the Coconuts and drops in*

Justin: YEEP! *Catches it* Got it!

Rachel: Okay!

Justin: *Sets it down*

Rachel: *Drops another*

Justin: *Catches it, goes to set it down and notices the last one is gone*...Uh...pause! The last one vanished!

Rachel: What!? *Drops down* You're right! It's gone! *Looks over and sees Sergeant Squirrel running away with it* It's him! *She starts running towards him, but gets stopped* Wh–*Pulling herself forward, then looks back, noticing she's still tied to the palm tree* Oh right...um...can you get him? I'll grab the last Coconut up there.

Justin: *Rushes over, following Sergeant Squirrel*

.

Isabella: *Throws a shell at a target* *Completely misses*...*Facepalms*

Anika: Heh...*Knocks a target out*

Sarah: *Throws a rock and destroys another*

Isabella: Darn...I suck at aiming!

Anika: *Turns back* I'm getting more things!

Beatrice: Gotcha! *Throws at a target and hits it* Bingo!

Oscar: You people can't seriously find it THAT easy!?

Isabella: This is one of the hardest things I've ever done, what are you saying!?

Pamela: *Throws another Acorn at a target* Isabella! I have an idea! Get some ammo for me, and I'll stay here and take aim!

Isabella: *Rushes off* Will do!

Pearl: *Comes back* *Throws a huge rock at a target*

Pamela:...Pearl?

Pearl: Oh, smaller things? Sorry, I'll get to that! *Runs off*

.

Pearl: *In confessional booth, laughing*...Just once..had to do it...just once

.

Rachel: *Gets down the tree*...Where's Justin? *Rubs head* I'm sure he would've been back by now...

Justin: *Getting beaten alive by Sergeant Squirrel*

Rachel:...*Sighs*...*Starts untying the vine from her waist*

Sergeant Squirrel: *Scratching Justin*

Justin: Nrrrgh! You're a tough little squirrel, aren't you!?

Sergeant Squirrel: RAM RAM!

Justin: Wait...where is your army?

Sergeant Squirrel: *Points up*

Squirrel Army: *Come out from behind him*

Sergeant Squirrel: GRRR! *Points at Justin*

Justin: Oh boy...*Gets up, grabs the Coconut Sergeant Squirrel stole and begins running*

Sergeant Squirrel: Grrrr...

Squirrel Army: *Chasing Justin*

.

Isabella: *Grabs a big Watermelon*...Yeek...I know this might actually hit things all around one, maybe it could even hit two or three!

John: *Helps her* Oh yeah!

.

Tracey: *Throws an apple to a target* *Misses it* Awwww boo!

Anika: Aw, it's okay!

Tracey: I'll pout! I thought I got it!

Anika: It's okay! It's just one miss!

Tracey: Eh...yeah.

Anika: Beside, Zachary got 12 misses so far.

Zachary: *Throwing grabs at the targets but keeps missing and they all fall in the water*...*Facepalms* Argh...

Tracey: Aww! *Grabs one* Here, lemme try! *Throws one of them*

Crab: *Comes out of his shell and lands on the target, not breaking it*

Anika:...

Zachary:...

Tracey:...He's...he's just standing there?

Crab: *Laughing at them*

Zachary: That's just terrible.

Pamela: Ohhhh, that crab is one naughty little fella!

Isabella: *Rushes back with a watermelon*

John: Here! Take it!

Pamela: I hate to break it to you two, but I can't lift that...

John: Can you get Pearl?...She could.

Zachary: Don't mind if I do?

Isabella: Oh, sur–WAIT, NO!

Zachary: Hah, I'm kidding. I'm not that mean of a person. *Grabs a pebble and hits the Crab directly, breaking the target along with knocking him into the water* Booya!

Tracey: *Cheers* Yeaaaah Zachyyy!

Crab: *Comes out of the water, angrily*

Zachary:...?

Crab: *Pinches his toe*

Zachary: YIKIKIEEE! *Jumping on his other foot, grabbing the foot the Crab pinched*

Crab: *Smirks and leaves*

Zachary: This Island is pure torture!

Turtle: *Walks up and looks at them questioningly*

Isabella: No, torture, not turtle.

Turtle: *Leaves*

.

Justin: RACHEL! RUUUUNN!

Rachel: *Still untying* *Looks over*...AHHHH! *Starts running* *Gets stopped* HELP!

Justin: *Looking at her, still tied up* *Rushes up to her and helps her get loose* Better hurry...

Rachel: I'm sorry. I'm bad at untying knots...

Sergeant Squirrel: *Rushing to them with his army*

Rachel: *Looking back* Almost done?

Justin: *Finishes* Let's go now! *Grabs her hand and starts running as quick as possible*

Rachel:...*Running with him*...*Looks at his hand, then back at him*

.

Pearl: *Arrives back to the targets* Heard you girls needed help.

Isabella: Yes...

John: Hey!...

Pearl: *Laughs* *Looks at Isabella* What happened to you?

Isabella: *Squashes by the watermelon*...I'm not a good lifter...and nor is John apparently…

Pearl: *Grabs the watermelon and throws it to a target and it hits it, breaks and hits another target around it, but the other team's target*...Fun...just fun...

Isabella: Oops...uhm...I guess that wasn't the right thing to use, after all...

Pearl: Well! Now we have to hurry up! We have more targets to hit! And the other team have 1!

Justin: *Rushes in* AHHH! *Throws a coconut at a target, breaking it*

Rachel: *Throws one of hers and hits a target, then throws the other one and hits another target*...Yes! Just one!

Beatrice: *Rushes over* Just one?

Rachel: *Looks back and notices Beatrice, then looks at the two targets, left, one red, one green* JUST ONE!? *Looks for something on the ground*

Beatrice: *Takes aim with her Acorn*

Rachel: *Finds a broken piece of the Watermelon Pearl threw earlier*

Beatrice: *Trying to take proper aim, slightly distracted by the rain*

Rachel: *Throws the piece of the watermelon at a target*

John: YeAHH!

*It misses*

John: NoOOO!

Beatrice: *Throws the Acorn at the Green Target and it hits it down*

Isabella: Noooo!

Pearl: *Turns to Isabella*...Hm...

Oscar: And the Maskes Mooses once again win!

Beatrice: Oh yeah! Where in the world is the rest of my team?

Pamela: How'd we be to know?

Anika: *Arrives* And it looks like we missed the final shot?

Beatrice: Yep...

Tracey: *Running out of the forest* EVERYONE RUN!

Pearl: *Looks over*...

Zachary: *Following right behind Tracey* I'M NOT DEALING WITH THESE SQUIRRELS AGAIN!

Rachel: Gosh...uhhh...RUN! *Runs off*

Justin: AHHH! *Runs too*

Pamela: Uhhhh, yeah, not safe…

Oscar: NEW CHALLENGE! FIRST TEAM BACK TO THEIR HOUSES WINS! *Runs*

Beatrice: All that effort for nothing!? *Runs off as quick as possible*

.

*By a few seconds ago, everyone is gone*

John: The ground looks really slippery...

Isabella: Don't be minded by that, we need to hurry!

((THUNDERSTRIKES START STRONGER THAN BEFORE))

Pamela: Yeah, this is making me a little uneasy!

.

((THUNDERSTRIKE))

Tracey: I don't like thiiiiiss!

Anika: Don't worry, as soon as we get in the house, we will be safe!

Zachary: Let's hope that happens soon! This is insane!

Beatrice: According to calculations I made on the way here, the houses are about 5312 steps away walking, so approximately a 2000 running

Zachary: And what does that mean?

Anika: It means we should be there in about 2 minutes. That's what I'll say

Sarah: *Running completely emotionless*

.

((THUNDERSTRIKE))

Rachel: I hope it's not much farther!

Pearl: I don't know, I'd say another two minutes.

Isabella: *Looks back* They're gaining on us!

Sergeant Squirrel: *Rushing towards them*

Isabella: *Slips* YIKES! *Rams into a tree, then falls on her head*

Pamela: ISABELLA! *Stops*

Rachel: *Looks at them* Alright, you three, go on ahead! I'll guard these two!

Justin:...Alright! *Runs off*

John: But...I want to help her!

Pearl: *GRabs his arm* You heard her! *Runs off with John*

Isabella: Ouch...

.

Sarah: *Getting tackled by a bunch of Squirrels, but is still running like nothing is happening* *Lightly dusts them off individually*

Tracey: *Looking up ahead* We're almost there! Let's make sure we don't get slown down!

Sarah: *Getting attacked even more*...Nrrrgh! *Grabs a stick and hits the Squirrels on her with it* Am I so pretty that they all want me, or something?

Tracey:...

Anika:...

Zachary:...

Beatrice: Who knows?

Sarah: Hm...*Hurries to finish*

.

((THUNDERSTRIKE))

Justin: *Trying to open the door*

John: NOTHING!?

Justin: It won't open!

Pearl: Blast! Get outta the way losers, I'll show you how we do it in my neighborhood! *Backs up*

John: Wait, what!?

Pearl: *Starts running towards the door* *Bashes on it and then falls over on her back*

Justin: *Looks at the door* I'll give credit for building a solid door on this, though.

John: Well, looks like we're locked out!

Pearl: Not givin' up that easily! There's still the windows! *Goes to the side of the houses*...One of you are gonna need to get up there and unlock it from the inside!

Justin: What!?

Pearl: Yes! You're breaking in! *Grabs Justin* Now the windows a bit high up, but I'm sure I can lift you high enough.

Justin: I'm highly uncomfortable with this! Did you even check if the window is open?

Pearl: Oh...right...

.

Isabella: *Getting attacked by Squirrels*

Rachel: *Also getting attacked* UGH! OUCH! WATCH THE HAIR YOU!

Pamela: *Stands out beside them* Squirrels...why the bad behavior?

Squirrel Army: *Stare at her*

Pamela: Come on...it's not nice what you're doing. You need–

Squirrel Army: *Start attacking Pamela*

Rachel: *Quickly gets up* These darn Squirrels won't leave us alone!

Isabella: *Hurtly crawling away*...

Rachel: Trying to scatter the Squirrels, then grabs Pamela* Come on, hang in there girl!

Isabella: *Slowly gets up and tries following with Rachel*

Rachel: *Turns back and sees Isabella there, struggling*...Uh...Isabella...

Isabella: You can go without me...I'll catch up!

Rachel:...Eventually...

Isabella: *Falls over again*

Rachel: *Sighs* *Goes over to get her* *Gets tackled again*

.

Anika: *Trying to open the door*...LOCKED!

Sarah: Darnit!

Anika: Tracey! Look at the windows, and see if one is opened!

Tracey: Gotcha! *Runs off to the sides, observing every window*

Beatrice: Right...one of the windows should be opened!

Zachary: Yep, it's our best bet.

Tracey: *Almost went through all of them*...Uhhh, this one is also closed.

Anika: Are there any that aren't closed?

Tracey: Nah, we closed them all up so it didn't flood the house.

Beatrice: Darnit! Check Seon's room! He's the last one we didn't look at!

Tracey: Hup..*Swings over to it and hangs on to the border*...Uhhh, still closed and locked.

((THUNDERSTRIKES))

Zachary: There has to be another way in!

Tracey: Why not the cafeteria? It's the only other place we can take cover!

Anika: Good point...

.

Pearl:...*Looking up at Derek's window, which is all open* BINGO!

Justin: Ugh...*Looking up*

Pearl: Well...who's going?

John:...

Justin:...

Pearl:...Alright *Leaps in the window, but gets stuck*...Ugh...hey, I need a little help here!

Pamela: *Rushes over* Guys...Rachel and Isabella are in serious trouble! *Looks at Pearl, who is stuck in the window*...And it looks like she has a little trouble too...

Pearl: Ugh...can someone just push me in!?

Pamela: Okay! Hang in there! *Starts pushing her in*

Pearl: *Trying to squeeze in*

Squirrel Army: *Running away from the woods and running all around the place*

Pamela: Huh? What's up with them?

Justin: They're all running around now?

Oscar: *Arrives, on a boat, with his umbrella*...So they won't open up huh?

Pamela: They won't! We've tried about everything, and Pearl got stuck in the window...

Oscar: Well it's no problem *Takes out a keychain...but there were none*...WHAT!? WHERE DID MY KEYCHAIN GO!?

Sergeant Squirrel: MYEHEHEHEHE! *Holding it on top of the Greenhouse*

Beatrice: Dag nabbit! They got the keys and locked us out!

Oscar: *Rushes to his house* *Pulls on the door, which is also locked*...NO! *Rushes back* SOMEONE GET THAT SQUIRREL!

Squirrel Army: *Comes out*

Oscar: ALL OF THEM TOO!

Squirrel Army: *More scouts come out and recruitment callers call more reinforcements*

Oscar:...Touche...

*Tiny helicopters come in, they make a bunch of Acorns fall*

Tracey: This has to be a joke!

Anika: We have no time to sit around, we have to evacuate the Island!

Pearl:...*Still in the window*...And nobody is bothering to help me and get in through the window?...Wow...

Justin: *Looks at Pearl*...Uhm...hang on.

Pearl: *Looking at the room*...

Oscar: EVERYONE! Get on the boat! We're evacuating the Island!

Justin: What!? But we just need Pearl to get the door unlocked and we're okay!

Oscar: It's not safe, Sergeant Squirrel isn't just normal! Get her out and let's go!

Pearl: Well...sorry for wasting your time...

Justin: Just don't get yourself stuck like this again! *Pulls her out*

Pearl: *Gets up and rushes to the boat*

Zachary: Hey, isn't the Bladed Beavers missing people?

Beatrice: Hey, yeah! Rachel and Isabella?

Rachel: *Running back, holding Isabella in her arms*...It's gonna be alright!

Isabella: I think my leg might be broken...

Rachel: Darn, it's really bad?

Isabella: *Looks over and sees the boat* Aboard the boat! Everyone's on it!

Rachel: Okay! *Runs a little faster*

Oscar: *Notices them* There!

Justin:...!

John: Nooo! Isabella!

Isabella: John...

Rachel: *Nearly slips, but then gains balance again quickly, leaps into the boat* Hup! Go! Go!

Eddy: *At the steering wheel* Alright, ready, Joe?

Joe: *Starts up the boat*

Sergeant Squirrel: GRRRRAAAAA! *Jumps in the water and starts drowning*

Rescuer Squirrel: *Sends a rope in the water to get him back up*

Sergeant Squirrel: *Grabs it and climbs up* GRAAAA! *Throws his helmet in the water*...*Sighs and leaves with the Squirrel Army*...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

((Far later, on a different Island, where there's a big cave, so they can hide from the rain))

Oscar:...Pwew...are you guys okay?

John: Obviously if someone is badly injured, we're ALL okay!

Oscar: Right...good point...

Isabella: *Looks down at her leg, bleeding, her arms are too*...Uhm...

Oscar: Can you stand up well?

Isabella: No?

Oscar: Your voice is faded too...I should've hired a doctor...well I'll be sure to gain phone access, call your parents and send you off home right away.

John: What!?

Oscar: She's badly injured. I may be evil, but I wouldn't let an injured player forced to struggle in a place like this. She'll be sent home...

Isabella: Sorry...sorry I like...got hurt...and let the team down earlier. I just really don't want to go home...I want to stay!

Oscar: How long does it take to recover, normally?

Isabella: From this? Well, about a week...

Oscar: Would you be able to survive on this Island for a few days without normal food or good water?

Isabella: Probably not…

Oscar: Sorry, you're gonna need to go home.

Isabella: *Pouts*

John:...*Hugs Isabella*...I'm gonna miss you.

Isabella: *Hugs him back* I'm gonna miss you too, friend.

John:...

Isabella:...What?

John: Uh...nothing..

Isabella: Well...how will I get back home then?

Oscar: On the boat...hopefully things'll get by.

Isabella: Yeah...

Sarah: *Looks at her leaving, and lightly smiles*

Oscar: Alright, the next challenge, maybe the next two, will be happening on this Island, then we'll head back to Fenedrele Island.

Rachel: What? Fenedrele?

Beatrice: Is that the name of the Island?

Oscar: Um...yes, there's a huge sign in front written "Welcome to Fenedrele Island"! Not sure why it's called that exactly, but let's just let that slide...

Justin: Fair enough!

Oscar: Alright, did anyone bring a Camera?

Anika: *Behind the camera* I did.

Oscar: Alright, great, just lift it up a bit...

Anika: *Lifts it a bit*

Oscar: A little more...

Anika: *Lifts it a little bit*

Oscar: *Takes the camera and puts it's on Anika's head*

Anika: *Stays there stable, acting like a statue*

Oscar: After this oddly different episode, WHO will be the next eliminated? Will the campers be able to survive in this new Island!? Find out...next time...on Total Drama Island!


	13. Episode 13 - Terrible Survivor Sklills

Sarah: *Walking around in the cave with her hands in her pocket*...*Looking left and right from boredom*...*She kicks a rock she finds on the ground out of anger* Idiots...a bunch of idiots...

Bat: *Observing her and glaring*...*Comes out and attacks her*

Sarah: Huh? *Looks over* AHHHH! BAT! *Runs*

Bat: *Chases her*

Sarah: Nrrrrrrr! *Grabs the rock she kicked and throws it at it*...Screw you!

Bat: *Falls down with a broken wing*...*Crawls away*

Sarah: That's right, you'd better get away! Brat!

((A sudden loud noise can be heard))

Sarah: Hello?...

((There is the sound of silence))

Sarah: Hmp...whatever. *Turns away and starts leaving*

((The loud noise is heard again))

Sarah: *Not bothering to look back again*...

John: *Faceplants in the ground covered in ashes*

Sarah: *Looks behind and notices John was the one making all the noise* John!?

John: *Holding a lantern*...Hi.

Sarah: Hmp...what's with you?

John: Oh...I've just been out and around here, and stuff.

Sarah: Why have you been doing all that noise for?

John: Oh? Oh! Well I dunno...I guess I'm just...uh...doing stuff...

Sarah: Yeah...okay. Well nevermind, I shouldn't be talking to you since I'm not on your team.

John: But...you were the one who started.

Sarah: *Turns away* Oh, don't go putting it on me now.

John: *Sighs*...Wow, I don't know how I'll ever understand her.

.

Pamela: *Standing outside looking at the sun come out*...Ugh...finally, it's been raining for the past 4 days...

Justin: So now...what are we going to do next?

Pamela: I say we head back to the Island. We hadn't seen Oscar for 3 days so he might've left us on the Island alone.

Justin: What!? We're stranded on this Island forever!?

Pamela: Now now, Justin. Just because of that it doesn't mean we will all die. Don't forget, you have a nature lover and expert Wilderness Survivor on this Island!

Justin: Maybe so...but do you know how to do everything? We have been eating just Apples the whole time here.

Pamela: I'm sure there's a garden with somethings somewhere.

Justin: *Goes off* Then I'll go take a look and bring back anything good I see.

Pamela: I'll come along too. *Follows*

.

Pearl: *Drawing lines on her face using ashes* *Carving a stick* *Puts a leaf in her hair*...If he's gonna leave us on this Island without a word, I say it's time we do something about it. I ain't sittin' around while he can just leave us like this!

Rachel: *Disappointingly looking at Pearl* I'll give you credit for the nice look, but I'm unimpressed. Maybe he just left to get help.

Pearl: *Grabs Rachel by the elbows* Don't you see, he's trying to get us killed! He left us without food or water! I haven't had meat in 4 days! I'm going to die here and I won't let this happen to me!

Rachel: You mean...we're gonna die and you won't let it happen to us. Because we're 10 over here.

Pearl: Um...yeah, sure. I'm gonna build a raft and I'm heading back.

Rachel: But...do you know how to build a raft?

Pearl: *Smirks*...Oh yeah. I totally do!

.

Pearl: *Beside a tree* *Looks at a camera* No, I have no idea how to build a raft. But I saw Beatrice with her notepad, she was planning on building a raft if it took too long. Now that I've got just that information, I can get that notepad and get out of here! Where I'm going to go is simple. I'll head out to the Island and see how things are. If those dumb squirrels are still there, I'm goin' home. Also, that raft she was gonna make was able to support all her team. If she thinks she can get away and leave us 5 here, she got it all wrong!

.

Beatrice: *Sleeping with her notepad in her arms*...

Pearl: *Sneaking over*...*Looking around*

Anika: *Staring at her, holding a book*

Pearl: *Looks at Anika*...*Crawls back where she came from*

Anika: *Looks back down at her book*

.

Pearl: *Beside the same tree* This...might be harder than I thought.

.

Tracey: *Looking at the clear water*...*Staring with her eyes sparkling*

Zachary: What are you staring at the water for?

Tracey: *Falls on her knees* I WANNA GO SWIMMING BUT MY BATHING SUIT IS AT THE CAMP!

Zachary: Ah...bummer...

Tracey: Eh...I can be patient. We just haven't done a thing since we got here, and it's summer too...

Zachary: You know you can still go in with your clothes, right?

Tracey: I know...

Zachary: *Falls on his back* Ugh...this place is tough to live on! I haven't done much of what I wanted lately...

Tracey: I'm sure we'll be fine, it's just a little trouble we're having with a giant army of tiny squirrels with sniper rifles shooting out acorns and a sergeant squirrel who keeps on coming over and over trying to kill all of us...it...could be worse.

Zachary: Highly doubt it, Tracey.

Tracey: Yeah...it's probably as worse as it can get.

Zachary: Come on, buddy. We can still live this alright. Just wished we knew someone who'd be good at living in the wild like this.

Tracey: I am not much of an expert.

Zachary: I...I see.

Sarah: *Walks past them*

Tracey: Hi Sarah!

Sarah: Huh? *Turns to see her, then leaves* Oh, hi...

Tracey: Sarah?...Where you going? *Doing a pouty face*

Sarah: *Keeps walking away*

Zachary: I don't think we're ever going to know.

.

John: *Walking in the cave with his hands in his pockets*...Hm...*Looking up ahead and notices a place with Waterfalls*...*Goes over to that place*

((The room is slightly litten up in blue, the color reflects off the waterfalls and tiny crystals sparkle everywhere around the room))

John: Isabella would've loved to see this...*Looks down*...

.

Pamela: *Walking with Justin*..I believe we should be able to find one sometime soon.

Justin: *Completely exhausted*...We've been walking for almost half an hour. Any sign of anything?

Pamela: Tree, tree, tree, oddly shaped tree, bear, tree, tree...oh, a bear.

Justin:...Oh.

Bear: *Staring at them*

Justin: *Stops*

Pamela: Justin, no need to stop.

Justin: *Can't talk*

Bear: *Starts rushing towards them*

Justin: *Screams and starts running, then knocks head in a tree by accident and falls on his back*

Pamela: *Looks at the Bear* Hey! Enough!

Bear: *Showing its sharp claws*

Justin: YEEEK!

Pamela: *Pats the bear's head*...There there…

Bear:...*Looks at Pamela, oddly annoyed*

Pamela: Don't give me that look...it's not nice going out and attacking people.

Bear: *Smiles and lets Pamela rub him*

Pamela: Heehee! *Starts rubbing him*

Bear: *Enjoyably falls on his back*

Justin: *Watching in terror*

Bear: *Smirks at Justin*

Justin: *Sticks to the tree behind him*

Pamela: See, bears sometimes just need affection. I guess the way it was grown is the reason it can be so violent.

Justin: Yeah…*Turns to his left* Hey, I think I found a garden over there!

Pamela: *Looks over at it* Ouuu! There we go!

.

Beatrice: So what we're going to need is all the info I've come up with yesterday night before going to sleep. Building a raft isn't all that easy, that takes the work of about 5 people. Luckily, our team is 5 members right now and none to short.

Tracey: That's GREAT! Now how do we begin?

Beatrice: Alright, so the way it starts is...we need a lot of big wood logs. We'll need ropes to attach them altogether, uhhh...I believe that's it.

Tracey: Wouldn't we need to build a sail too?

Beatrice: Ugh, that's right! I knew I was missing something!

Anika: Though then we'd need the wind blowing the right way.

Beatrice: Yes, that is also a problem. If the wind is blowing the opposite direction, we'll head the opposite way that we want to go.

Anika: That could take days, even weeks before something like that could happen.

Tracey: True, though do we remember which way we came from.

Beatrice: Ofcourse! We came from East, I think...

Anika: I'm pretty sure it was West.

Tracey: Do you guys even know which way is East and West? I've always went with Left and Right, the Compass directions never told me anything.

Beatrice: No matter. I am certain there's a way to tell which way is which.

Anika: Hm...yeah. What was it again?

Tracey: That'd be the sun.

Beatrice: Yes! That was it!

Anika: Yes, the sun wakes up on West. It sleeps East. Right?

Beatrice: So what time of the day is it?

Anika: I think it's...about 11AM

Beatrice: Which means the sun should be...slightly West. *Looks up*...

Tracey: *Points behind Beatrice* So that way is West!

Beatrice: Yes, and we came across the other way, slightly. That means we came from the East.

Anika: Alright. Now all this talk meant for what again?

Beatrice:...Not really sure. Now we know how it works.

Anika: We need the wind to blow that way, that's about all we needed to know.

Tracey:..Oh

Pearl: *Watching them talk, notices Beatrice's notepad beside her*...Hm...I need to get my hands on that notepad!

.

Rachel: *Scratches a rock on the walls of the cave, making a fourth day of them trapped on the Island* How much longer can this go on?

Pamela: *Walks back with a bit of things from the garden* Hi...Justin and I went to get a few things, in case the apple tree in front tired anyone. A few beets, carrots, cabbages...yep...

Rachel: *Looks at her* Oh, that's great! *Walks up to them*

Justin: Hi..

Rachel: Hello you. *Looks at Pamela again* Alright...well hopefully this'll last us long enough.

Pamela: Any idea when Oscar will come back? We're all so tired of this Island...

.

Pearl: *Slightly twitching*

.

Beatrice: *Talking with Tracey and Anika*

Tracey: *Hugging legs slightly worried*

.

John: *Crying beside the Waterfalls*

.

Sarah: *Punches a tree out of anger*

Bees: *Come out of a beehive and chase her*

.

Rachel: *Sighs*...

Pamela: *Worryingly looking at Rachel* Rachel?

Rachel: I don't know...I don't why he just left...

Pamela: *Looks at the scratches Rachel made with the rock on the wall*...I see...

Rachel: We might have to quit all this and leave here. I am sure we can't stay here forever. It's all too much to handle.

Justin: I'm sure there's a way out of this...we just need to find it.

Rachel:...Yes. That's right...

Pamela:...

Justin:...

Rachel:...*Hugs herself*...This is really not fun...

Pamela: I guess I'm still okay, but this place doesn't have any tiny and cute animals...it gets me lonely...

Rachel: I know Pamela...

Justin: *Sighs, leaning on the wall behind him* I say if there's one thing for certain, as long as all 10 of us are still alive, everything should be fine.

Pidgeon: *Flies in*

Pamela: A CUTE ANIMAL QUEEEE! *Grabs it and hugs it*

Rachel: *Notices a letter fall from the pigeon when Pamela grabbed it* Guys, look. There's a letter...*Opens it*..."Dear campers, sorry I left you guys there without information on what to do, but my emergency ride came while you were all sleeping, so I left the Island with Eddy and Joe. If you get this message, it's August 10th and–

.

((Minutes later with the whole group))

Rachel:–I will give you your challenge. You must work in your team to find your way back to the campsite. All of you need to work together. This challenge should take up to 2 days, so good luck"

John: *Takes the note* That's seriously all he left us with?

Beatrice: *Looks at her team* Alright, you guys know what to do!

Pearl: *Looking at the opposite team*...*Looking at her team* Alright...well you heard Rachel! Let's get to work!

Rachel: So Pearl, ready to build that raft you talked you can build?

Pearl: Oh...um...yes!

.

Zachary: *Bringing back logs*...Will this be enough?

Beatrice: *Looking at them* These are a little too small, sadly. They'd need to be, not larger, but longer.

Zachary: Got it! *Rushes off*

Tracey: *Brings back vines*

Beatrice: Huh?

Tracey: Since we have no rope, we could use these as ropes. And the sail also needs to be held up somehow, vines will have to do the trick.

Beatrice: Oh girl, I like your thinking! Bring them in!

Tracey: *Lays them down*

Beatrice: So now we need some sort of thing to use as a sail...

Sarah: *Crossing her arms, standing there*

Beatrice: For the team support, Sarah, I'll need you to grab me something to make a sail with.

Sarah: And why do you think I should do anything?

Beatrice: Because the team needs you right now! We'll never make it out of here if we don't all work as a team!

Sarah: What do you expect to find here? It's not like some random person would've thrown a sail on the Island somewhere!

Beatrice: Hey, how would you be to know if you haven't bothered to look?

Sarah: *Rolls eyes* Yeah, I'll get a sail, sure thing...*Leaves*

Beatrice: Ugh...this is really not going well.

Anika: So, anyways, instructions? We'll need to start off somewhere!

Beatrice: Oh yeah! *Grabs her notepad* So this is about how it should look in the end.

Anika: You didn't make it step by step?

Beatrice: Sorry, not one to write up a bunch of steps.

Anika: Where do we start?

Beatrice: First off, we'll need Zachary's logs, then we can tie them up with the rope.

Zachary: *Comes back with another log*...How's...this?

Beatrice: That's perfect. I think we'll need about 12 of these.

Zachary: Got it...*Slowly leaves*

.

Rachel: So...we need a lot of long logs, a sail, rope, and that's it?

Pearl: I'm sure.

John: I always thought there was a tiny tent in them.

Pamela: There's never been a tent in them, but we can still do that.

John: Nice!

Rachel:...Uhhh, how will we move, exactly?

Pamela: With the sail, I believe.

Rachel: What if the wind blows the wrong way?

Pamela: In that case, we're screwed.

Justin: We should know if the wind is scheduled to blow the right way. Did he even tell us which way the Island is?

Rachel: *Looks at the letter* Absolutely no note on any of that! We're practically going to have to hope to find it first.

John: What if the other team finds it and we are heading the wrong way? We'll never find it after that!

Justin: That's a very good point. We'd be looking for far too long!

Rachel: Nobody said this'd be easy...

Pamela: But nobody said it'd be this hard, either.

Rachel: *Looks down*...This feels tough.

Justin: You know what, maybe it's easier than we think. The other team seems well equipped but I think we can still do this!

Pearl: Plus you have the queen on your team. Things couldn't get any better! Consider yourselves lucky!

Pamela: Yeah, sure.

Pearl: *Laughs*

.

Beatrice: *Looking at her team*...Okay, people, I think it's about time we call it a night. It seems to be getting late.

Zachary: *Faceplants on the ground*

Tracey: Okay~ *Drops down and starts sleeping on the logs*

Beatrice:...*Nods, then gets to the cave and sleeps there*

.

Pearl: *Sleeping beside a tree, snoring*

Rachel: *Sitting down, thinking of ways to set up the raft*...Hm...*Looking separately at everything they gathered*...

.

((In the morning))

Anika: *Slowly gets up*...*Yawns*

Tracey: *Sleeping, hugging her hair*

Anika: Aww..

.

John: *Sitting down alone, aside a tree*...

Pamela: *Walks up* John, what's up? Why you so down?

John: Me? Uh...nothing...

Pamela: You know...*Sits down beside him* Whenever someone says "Nothing" it always falls down on there being a problem. Don't worry about a thing, John! Soon, in a few days, we'll be back to the camp! Oscar even said the challenge was to find a way back to the camp!

John: It's not that...it's just...

Pamela: It's just what?...

John: *Looks at her*...*Starts whispering in her ear*

Pamela:...Oh, I see. That's the problem?

John: *Nodding*

Pamela: Well, don't worry about that. I'm sure you two will find a way to meet up again. It's not the last time you will have seen eachother. *Smiles*

John: You think so?

Pamela: Promise.

John: *Hugs Pamela*...Okay

Pamela: Hey, don't mention it!

.

Pearl: *Shaking a little bit*

Justin: *With Rachel building the raft*...So...what else should we get?

Rachel: Um...I'm not really sure. I've never built a raft...

Justin: Hm...*Turns to Pearl* Pearl? Know what to do?

Pearl: *Twitching*...

Rachel: *Looks at Justin* I...I think I'll go look what's with her. *Gets up* Be right back...

.

Beatrice: *Slowly wakes up* *Talks very quietly*...The notepad is gone and we have nothing to use for reference on building the raft...*Looks beside her and notices the notepad is gone* The notepad is gone and we have nothing to use for reference on building the raft!

Anika: *Looks at Beatrice* Wait, what!?

Beatrice: My notepad! It's gone!

Anika: Ugh, well the bears must've taken it.

Beatrice: You think?

Anika: Well it's highly possible. We are on an Island with a wide open space!

Beatrice: Good point. Though a bear taking it would be a little too farfetched, don't you think? I'm sure he would've taken all of us too.

Anika: Good point.

Zachary: *Gets up*...Darnit! Did I wake up late again?

Anika: You woke up a little after us.

Zachary: What time is it!?

Beatrice: I wouldn't know that.

Zachary: Ugh...we have no clue what the time is.

Beatrice: Try talking with Rachel from the other team, I heard she had a watch, I think.

Zachary: Uh, Beatrice. None of us here have a watch...the designer was too lazy to give us a watch, he never even thought of it until he started writing this particular part of the story.

Beatrice:...

Anika:...

Zachary: Um...I just thought breaking the fourth wall was a good idea right now since nobody did it last episode

Beatrice:...I see your point.

Sarah: *Comes back* Hey...

Beatrice: Oh, Sarah? Where have you been?

Sarah: Um...just...walking around. Things are kinda lonely when you're awake and everyone is asleep. I just went off. Anyways...*Holding Beatrice's notepad* I kinda found this lying somewhere. Brought it back assuming it was yours.

Beatrice: *Takes it* Oh, well uh...thanks...

Anika: *Looks at Sarah angrily*...

Sarah: *Looks at the team* Well, now what?

Beatrice: We don't have quite everything we need JUST yet. We're still missing pieces for a sail, and after calculations, the boat won't be enough to carry the weight for all 5 of us in the end.

Sarah: Gosh, bummer.

Beatrice: I haven't exactly thought on how much we all weigh in total, so I might've done slight miscalculations here and there. But that is easily fixable.

Anika: You'll need our weights or something?

Beatrice: Well, it'd probably be helpful.

Anika: I'll assume Tracey is somewhere around 115...I'm about 140

Sarah: 200 pounds

Zachary: In pounds?...Um...210 or something.

Beatrice: And I'm 136...so...115, 255, 455...665, 801...that's quite a lot.

Sarah: So...is it a problem?

Beatrice: Well I planned for about 600. Which means we'll need to build it much more floatable in that case.

Sarah: *Sighs* Wouldn't building two separate rafts work a little better?

Zachary: Or maybe even a boat.

Beatrice: Technically speaking, a boat would take far longer, building two rafts would take too long as well, since we will need twice as much material as we have, and cutting every tree on this Island wouldn't be a bright idea. The world is destroyed enough and I wouldn't want us to be another cause of it.

Sarah: Pffft...lame!

Beatrice:...*Rolls eyes a little* Well if you'd love to, be my guest.

Sarah: You know what, maybe I will. *Turns back and leaves*

Beatrice: Alright team, if she won't be joining us, then looks like we have just enough for us four.

Sarah: *Smirks while leaving* Little do they know *Holding a sheet of paper*

.

Pearl: *Throws Rachel in the water*

Rachel: *Gets up* Oh my god, Pearl! What's with you?

Pearl: *She is shaking like crazy*

Pamela: *Walks up* Pearl, why did you throw Rachel in the water?

Pearl: I..CAN'T...STAY HERE *Dives in the water and starts swimming away*

Rachel: *Grabs her* PEARL! THERE'S NO USE TO SWIMMING! YOU'LL DROWN!

Pearl: I'D RATHER DROWN THAN STAY IN THIS HELL ANY LONGER!

Pamela: Um...I believe I have a slight idea what is wrong with her.

John:...I think she is terrifying me right now.

Pearl: Nrgh...

Pamela: *Looks behind her and sees a moose*...Hm? A moose?

Moose: *Holding a mask*

Pamela: *Giggles* A masked moose, oh lovely.

Pearl: *Looks at the moose and runs back to the Island*

Moose: *Looks at Pearl who is running towards her*

Pamela: PEARL! NO! DON'T HURT THE MOOSE! *Holding her back*

Pearl: MEAT! MEAAAT!

Pamela: Uh oh...I know what is wrong with her.

Pearl: *Has an insane look in her eyes* GIMME GIMME!

Moose: *Runs off*

Pearl: *Starts crying and falls on her face*

Justin: What IS with her!?

Pamela: Guys, I'm afraid Pearl will not be to use for us for a long time, in fact, she might be a threat to us.

Rachel: What? What is it?

Pamela: Uh...she is turning insane. She can't go on without meat.

John: I guess meat is good. HA! I TOLD YOU MOM!

Pamela: You don't get it, John, it's her fuel, it's her medicine. If you met someone with ADHD for example, they need to take pills not to go insane.

John: I know that exactly! I know someone who has it and...uh...wait, medicine?

Pamela: Yeah. Well Pearl needs meat. If she doesn't have any after awhile, she will turn like this.

Rachel: That sounds terrible...we should try getting her some.

Pamela: Um...I'm sorry to say this...but catching an animal is the last thing I'd ever want to do.

Rachel: Yeah...but we need to get Pearl to snap out of it! If we don't do anything, she will drag us down. We just need one, then she will be okay for the next day or two.

Pamela: Precisely.

Justin: But...how would we hunt? I know nothing about hunting.

John: It's kinda easy. Sneak up on them and kill them.

Pamela: *Shakes head in disgustingness* I guess...

Rachel: That's...not what I'd want to do...

John: My dad is an expert hunter. I'm sure I could do it for Pearl...even if it kills me.

Pamela: *Sighs*...This is going to make me die inside...

Pearl: *Grabbing grass* *Throws it around* GRRRR...

John: Pamela, just this once, we're going to need to do this. It's going to bring Pearl back to her original state. I believe it's the best bet we've got.

Pamela:...I'm really uneasy with that idea. I'm a nature lover...killing nature is anything but what is in my nature.

Justin:...*Sighs* If there's another way around this, did anyone bring food?

Pamela: Uhhh...I'm not sure.

John: Here, I'll tell you what, guys. I'll go out in the woods and check if any dead animals are lying down. We wouldn't have killed one, we would've used a dead one. Huh?

Pamela: Can we STOP talking about dead animals!? It's really making me want to puke...

John: Sorry...I'll just, go look. *Looks in the woods* If I don't make it out alive, then, tell my brother I wished he never stole my Bear Paws in 3rd grade. *Leaves*

Pamela: Oh, he has a brother?...John has a brother?

Rachel: I kinda wonder how it feels to have a brother?

Justin: Not as fun as it seems, trust me.

Rachel: Oh, you have one too?

Justin: *Looks at her* Well, two actually. They're great, but sometimes a bummer...and...they're probably watching...right now *Looks at the camera*...*Facepalms*

.

Zachary: *Holding Beef Jerky*...*Eats one*

Tracey: *Wakes up* Was that the lovely crunch of beef jerky?

Zachary: *Looks at it, then back at her* Yeah...it was.

Tracey: *Stands up* Ouuuuu! I love those!

Zachary: Well then you've got taste.

Tracey: Thanks! *Turns over to the others*

Anika: Aren't you a bit worried about Sarah?

Beatrice: Look, if she won't bother to cooperate with the team, I give up!

Anika: Hm...*Looks back* Well I'm sure she is alright right now.

Beatrice: Pass me the vines, I need to attach this all together.

Tracey: What's that about Sarah?

Zachary: She is dragging the team down. We think that she might be the next one voted off. None of us can take it anymore!

Tracey: Well...I guess so...though did you really try everything?

Anika: It's been over a month. We can't allow this to bring us to lose. If she will go back herself, then that's great.

Tracey: Well...I guess. But we are a team, we should all stick together no matter what...

Beatrice: I know, that's what we tried, but she left us, what are we supposed to do?

Tracey: Hm...that's the problem? *Takes a step forward* I'll have a little talk with her.

Anika: Well good luck...I don't see her changing her mind anytime soon...

Zachary: Nor me...

Tracey: *Goes off*

.

Pearl: *Hugging a tree and expressing her inner emotions*

Rachel: *Sighs, trying to figure what to do*

Justin: *Trying to build up the raft, but everything falls on him*...Never set me up to building a raft.

Rachel: Sorry...I just needed you to take over for a short while...*Looks at Pamela*

Pamela: Alright, well Rachel, it seems like now, our best bet is someone having something. Wouldn't mind taking a quick peek at the other team, asking them if they might have something?

Rachel: Hm...I think that could be done.

John: *Trying to calm Pearl down, but is going nowhere with that*

Pearl: *Not listening to John and shaking*

Rachel: I didn't know it'd all be this bad for her, I'm sure the other team isn't struggling as much.

Pamela: Probably not. I don't think any of them have to worry even a little bit.

Rachel: Well, I'm gonna be back in a short while, I'll leave you in charge while I'm gone.

Pamela: It won't take that long, I'm sure it'll be easy and quick. They're right there.

Rachel: *Looking at the other team* *Walks up to them*...H–Hey...I have a slight problem...

Anika: Yeah? We do too.

Rachel: Oh...is that so?

Anika: Yeah, we have one member who just ditched us all, she wants to go solo now.

Beatrice: Tracey went to talk with her, not sure when she will be back.

Rachel: Ah...it's a bit of a shame.

Zachary: Hey, by the way, we heard you have the time?

Rachel: Huh? *Quickly takes out her phone*...Uhhh, yes yes, the time is...*Trying to turn her phone on* Um...I think my phone is dead...

Zachary: Darn! Why does this have to happen?

Rachel: We have been on this Island for 5 days, you know? My phone battery doesn't last forever.

Beatrice: Darn...

Zachary: *Takes out beef jerky* Yeah, well I'm sure another of us should know the time.

Rachel: *Peeks at the beef jerky Zachary has*...*Sweats a bit*...Um...Zachary?

Zachary: Yeah?

Rachel: This might sounds weird, but I kinda want one of...those.

Zachary: Hm? How come?

Rachel: Uhm...well, we kinda have a little problem on our team, someone turned insane and needs meat right now...and–

Zachary: What? No way! We can't give you this! It's my strength fuel!

Rachel: *Pouts slightly, then looks at her team with a slightly tired expression*

Beatrice: Was that all you came for?

Rachel: Well, sorta...but I did want to ask how you guys were doing.

Zachary: *Gasps* You're trying to throw off our team!

Rachel: What? Why would you assume that? I just wanted to ask. If not then–

Zachary: Then you can leave! You think your trick will beat us?

Anika: *Gasps* Guys, guys, enough! She's not here for trouble!

Rachel: Exactly! I'm only here to search for help. If I have to do something in exchange, then–

Zachary: Is that so? A trade? A fair-ish trade? *Looks at Beatrice and Anika*

Beatrice: As long as we're all even, then it's all good.

Zachary: *Looks at his pack, as he has just one left*...So...this is the last one.

Rachel: *Looks at it, then back at Pearl*

Beatrice: So we can ask about anything? *Looks at everything the team has* Would you know anywhere we could grab or things we can use to make a sail?

Rachel: *Sighs, then nods*

.

((A minute or two later with the Bladed Beavers))

Rachel: So they will give us a string of Beef Jerky so we can give to Pearl if we can bring a sail or things to make a sail.

Pamela: Well, it seems like a fair trade. And plus, then we can find things to make our own too! We just need the exact same things you give to them!

Justin: Sounds like a good idea, I'm up for that.

John: Anything to get Pearl to snap out of her insanity!

Pearl: *Squeezing her arm out of stress*...

Rachel: I know...I know...I just hope that Zachary didn't lie to us. If we help them and it turns out to be a lie–

John: THeN WE SHOW THEM WHAT THEY GET FOR MESSING WITH...THE BLADED BE–

Rachel: *Puts her finger on his mouth* No! We keep the sail to ourself.

John: Works too!

Rachel: That's the only thing we're missing...other than...we need the raft to support all 5 of us...if we're all too heavy combined, then nothing will work!

Pamela: Well that's right, we didn't think up about that.

John: Well I'm 125 pounds so...

Pamela: 110.

Justin: Uhm...

Rachel: Well?

Justin:...205...

Rachel: I'm...150...and...Pearl?

Pearl: Hm?

Rachel: Your weight?

Pearl: Oy, why would I tell you?

Rachel: We need to know for the right sized raft.

Pearl: Fine...275 pounds...

Rachel: Yikes...um...well in that case...

Justin: That makes...um...865 pounds

Rachel: Well...this isn't good...

John: AT ALL!

Rachel: So it looks like we're gonna need a LOT of support.

Pamela: A whole lot of it!

John:...This is a complete bummer!

Pamela: As long as we can find enough for all 5 of us, we will get by!

Rachel: It's okay, we can do this, it's not much of a big deal...just a little weight to lift us up...that's all.

John: A little?

Rachel: *Nervously looks down* A...lot...

Pamela: Anyways, guys, we need that sail! Let's hurry, it's around 12! *Takes out a pocket clock, showing it's 11:55

Rachel:...

Pamela: What? I've always held this!

Rachel: Yes...alright.

.

Tracey:–and how come even when we're trying, you still deny all of us?

Sarah: I just don't care. I have problems of my own! I don't need a team like this dragging me down!

Tracey: What did I do?

Sarah:...You? You're a little too noisy.

Tracey: HEY! THAT'S NOT TRUE!

Sarah: You ARE now!

Tracey: You can ask everyone, they'll all tell you they love me!

Sarah: Hmp...*Turns away*

Tracey: *Sighs* We're trying to get you implied in with the team, you can't keep insulting us and calling us a bunch of nitwits!

Sarah: It's because of you people that Phillip is gone! I'm building a raft and getting back home! I don't care about either of you 9!

Tracey: You can't hate every single one of us just because Phillip got eliminated. None of us ever voted him off, he withdrew himself!

Sarah: Go blaming it on him!

Tracey: It's true...it's all true! You even saw it for yourself...

Sarah: *Looks at Tracey*...

Tracey: Believe me when I say, we all still care about you, but if you will hate on all of us because your brother left...then...then fine! *Runs off*

Sarah:...Did...did he leave me? He did...he did leave me...I did see it...*Slightly pouts*...*Kicks a tree* NO WAY!

.

Tracey: *Runs back to the team, slightly depressed looking* Do you guys love me?

Anika: What a ridiculous question, ofcourse we love you.

Tracey: Well...Sarah told me nobody loves me so I ran back all depressed...

Beatrice: Come on...you're the cutest thing in the world, who'd ever dislike you?

Tracey:..Am–Am I noisy?

Zachary: What? Noisy? Since when were you?

Anika: Yeah! You're an energetic person, being energetic and noisy is completely different things, Tracey.

Beatrice:...Yeah...now please, you're the sunshine girl, you're the light for our downess...we need your all in, remember you're the most loved out of us all!

Tracey: Yeah...*Hugs all three of them*

Anika: Now I think I'm gonna have a little chat with that girl. She needs a bit of Anika to take her to her thoughts! *Goes where Tracey came from*

.

Rachel: *Finds a straight, thick stick*...Convenient.

Justin: *Looking around*

Rachel: Well...Justin, I am sure I saw a tree with REALLY big leaves. Let's find that and it should go well with this.

Justin: Got it! *Finds another stick like Rachel's* Ouuu!

Rachel: Brilliant! We got a stick we need, too! Fantastic!

Justin: Heh...yap! ONWARDS! *Starts walking, then slips* Uh oh!

Rachel: *Looking up ahead* Alright, Justin. We should be careful, I think there might be a little pond here with some mean crabs.

Justin: *Looks where Rachel is looking*...Crabs?

Rachel: *Looks at him* Crabs...

Justin: Drat...

.

Pearl: *Hugging herself*...*Trying to breath properly*

John: Pearl is a lot worse than I thought! All I have to say is THANK GOD this wasn't how we spend our whole summer.

Pamela: Half a week instead...that's a little crazy still.

John: We need a way to keep her down. She needs to stay calm...

Pamela: *Looks at Pearl* Um...could you try remaining as calm as possible?

Pearl: *Stressing out*...I...c–can't...too much...pressure...

Pamela: I'll–*Looks at John*–take that as a "No"

.

Anika:–and there's no good in doing that! The only thing we can do is hope to find a way to leave it all behind.

Sarah: *Crying*

Anika: I'll need an answer from you. I am not just talking to a tree, am I?

Tree: *Sarah is leaning on the tree, it starts to talk to her from inside* I take major, MAJOR offense!

Anika: Ou...sorry, I didn't mean it that way, tree!

Sarah: Ugh...I can't believe...Phillip just...left me like this.

Anika: I know...but that's why you have teammates! I'll just tell you...he never wanted to leave you all alone here, but...after Episode 9, he just couldn't handle the embarrassment he got.

Sarah: What do you mean?

Anika: Remember? The flour? The tomatoes?

Sarah: Uh–*Sudden realization*–Um...oh

Anika: You got the hint. That's why he left!

Sarah: He...he left because...of that?

Anika: Absolutely the reason. After getting embarrassed that way on International Television, what'd your first thought be? "I wanna get out of here!"?

Sarah:...I–I see now...I understand everything.

Anika: Well there we go! Gold Medal for you! Don't feel so down about it all. I'm sure Phillip currently regrets leaving, but he might also want to test how you can do without him as well, wouldn't you be happy to see what you can do on your own?

Sarah:...I...guess.

Anika: Alright, come on, now Sarah, I know you have it all in you...you're going to need to give an apology to everyone.

Sarah: I was...just about to mention that...

Anika: I know a lot of the things you said might not have been purposely, or even make sense at all, but not all of us can get around that.

Sarah: *Smiles lightly* Yeah...you're kinda right. *Gets up*...Well...I have to say...I stole Beatrice's no–

Anika: Shhh, I know. You stole her notebook so you could use her plan to make your own and get out of here before all of us. Now get back over there and tell her!

Sarah: How do you know all of this?

Anika: How?...*Looks down* I just...uh...I do...

Sarah: Makes...sense.

.

Beatrice: So that is what happened?

Sarah: Yes...

Zachary: And you finally came to your senses?

Sarah: I never knew Phillip just...left. I thought you guys or the other team got rid of him...

Beatrice: Nah. We wou–wait wait, did you say the other team?

Sarah:...Yeah, I thought maybe it was either you guys or them.

Beatrice: Hm...let's hold on to that thought! *Holding down the raft* So now that you're back, we'll need more power for support.

Sarah: Looks like it...

Beatrice: Tell you what! You and Zachary go look for more wood to support the raft, then let's all assemble it together!

Sarah: Sounds great!

Zachary: *Holding the last beef jerky*...Nyehehehe!

Beatrice: A deal's a deal, keep that thing here, give it to Anika.

Zachary: Bu–

Beatrice: No "But"s, a DEAL is a DEAL! If they don't have the raft by tonight, THEN you eat it.

Zachary:

Beatrice: Nope!

Zacha

Beatrice: Nope!

Zac

Beatrice: Most certainly not!

Z

Beatrice: Uhum!

Zachary: *Gives it to Anika*

Beatrice: Yes, that's better...

.

Rachel: *Looks at the tree, hanging over a little pond*...There...the tree is here, and the leaves are over it.

Justin: Hm...

Rachel: So...you want to go?

Justin: Me? Um...yes! I will go! *Heroically runs off to the pond and gets to under the tree, which is completely tilted towards it*...Alright!

Rachel: That...wasn't a bright idea.

Justin: No? *Gets pinched* YOOOOOUCH!

Rachel: Yeah...that's why!

Justin: *Rushes out with a crab pinching his butt*...

Rachel: Don't worry! I'll save you! *Grabs a pebble*

Justin: *Hits face down on the ground after getting out*

Rachel: *Throws the pebble at the crab on Justin*

Crab: NEEEE! *Flies into the pond*

Rachel: Wow...you're...really not good at this.

Justin: Not really...see, I haven't been doing much with my life...I never really done anything successful on my own...I've always had help...

Rachel: How come?

Justin: Well...nobody really had faith in me...

Rachel: Awww *Hugs him and squishes his cheek* Don't worry, I do!

Justin: But...you're the only reason I haven't been eliminated yet...I haven't done anything, and nobody noticed me at all since day one...

Rachel: Well, you didn't do everything with me...you did that first challenge alone!

Justin: All I did was jump off a 100ft high cliff...everything else...you helped me...or I was unable to. I'm practically nothing for this team...

Rachel: Aw...please...don't feel that way...*Reaches out and grabs two big leaves and gives one for Justin to hold* Come on, I know I might've helped you all this time...but...I'm sure there's things you can do alone...

Justin: *Sighs* I should just forget everything...I haven't supported the team at all...it's always been you...behind everything I do...and even then, I fail sometimes...

Rachel: Okay...Justin, enough. I might've done everything to help you, but it's because I care and I know you'll help me the same someday...please just don't be so down on yourself like that...

Justin:...I...kinda need to feel better about myself...I can't seem to get there...

Rachel: *Hugs him* I promise, I'll try to make both of us win the million dollars.

Justin: Yeah...*Hugs her back*...I'm sorry...

Rachel:...It might make me put effort in more, but I'll do it for you...

Justin: *Smiles and pats her back*

.

Sarah: *Looking at Zachary while walking alongside him*...Well...I guess we're all gonna be good friends now?

Zachary: I guess so.

Sarah: And um...the weather...

Zachary: You have no idea what to say?

Sarah: *Disappointingly looks down* No

Zachary: It's alright, you just haven't talked to any of us since Phillip left.

Sarah: Yeah, I wished he were here...

Zachary: You made it a little farther than him, try making it a lot farther now! Be the most competitive you can! *Picks up a log* By the way, we reached the place with the logs.

Sarah: *Looks at them* Oh, sweet! *Picks one up, strugglingly*

Zachary: *Helps her a little bit* Oh, here you go.

Sarah: Thanks!

Zachary: No problem.

.

Rachel: *Arrives back to the Masked Moose team*

Beatrice: Well, that's impressive! A sail!

Anika: I believe this belongs to you now! *Hands her the beef jerky*

Rachel: Ah, why thank you!

Beatrice: No problem! We might've helped you twice doing this, since you got your sail set up, but now that our teammate is also fine, I think it means we need all equality! So get Pearl OUT OF THAT STATE!

Rachel: Oh, right! *Rushes back to her team*

Tracey: Who knew? Beef Jerky cures everything!

Anika: That's...right?

.

Pearl: *Looking off at the distance, stressing out*

Justin: Don't worry Pearl, Rachel will soon enough be back with that Beef Jerky!

Pearl: *Eyes sparkle* Did you say–

Justin: Exactly!

Rachel: *Walks back with it* Alright, you. Time to get you some assistance! *Gives her it*

Pearl: *Observing it, then takes it and eats it*

Justin: Yeah!

Pearl: *Shakes her head*...Uhhh...where was I?

Pamela: In a completely parallel universe, I think.

Pearl: Woah...um...what was I doing?

Rachel: Well, are you Pearl?

Pearl: Right now? Oh yeah. Why? I've always been.

Justin: Oh, you just turned slightly...psycho.

Pearl: What?...Oh, you mean–

John: Yep...you were low on meat, so we got you Beef Jerky.

Pearl: Gosh...I should've mentioned that...a bit earlier...right? Did I cause anything?

Rachel: Well, you threw me in the water...but I think that is a normal thing you'd do either way.

Pearl: That? OH, totally would do that anytime!

Rachel: *Looks a bit annoyed*

Pearl: Um...since I might've been...not here for a while...what are we doing?

Rachel: Well, we need a lot more to support all our weight combined. Right now we're really not off to a good start. The other team have about all they need, including their Sail, which we turn out to have gotten to.

Pearl: Well come on, we have to get to work if we want to do progress!–Wait...what was that first part?

Rachel: Um...we don't have enough floatability to lift all of us in one. We're in total 865 pounds and...we don't have much material.

Pearl: Oh...*She looks down at herself*...Um...I'm actually 285 pounds actually.

Rachel: Make that 675...

John: Well, what are we gonna do?

Pamela: Well for one, I think we get as much things as we can! Gather absolutely everything you can and let's do with it!

Rachel: Sounds like a good idea!

John: And since we've wasted a whole day while the other team already started off with their raft, we're all far behind. I'm not convinced we're gonna win this, people...

Rachel: Nonsense!

Pearl: Hey, you've got me over here! I've got a few tricks up my sleeve!

John: Your shirt has no sleeves, you're practically completely exposed too.

Pearl: *Looks at herself, then embarrassingly covers herself with her hands* You have no proof!

John: Nah, I guess I don't all of a sudden...

.

((Hitting night, the Bladed Beavers gathered a lot of things they need for the raft, but still missing a little bit of support))

((The Masked Mooses have half of their raft built up and prepared every material they need to escape))

.

Beatrice: We've done a lot, let's call it a day...

Zachary: I hear ya'!

Sarah: Kinda glad we're ahead, we have a better chance of winning at the moment!

Anika: This isn't only about winning, it's about all of us making it out alive!

Tracey: That's right! So let's keep our eyes peeled. Anybody on the opposite team can still use our help!

Anika: Yep. We won't be selfish. We will lend others help. If we leave the other team behind, we're just as bad as them!

Sarah: Hear ya' there!

.

Rachel: Okay...we've got only a day to do more progress!

John: Yeah...but if they leave before us, we can still try catching up.

Pearl: Let's try not stressing...*Looks at the campfire that Justin made*

Pamela: *Looks at Pearl* You stressed all day

Pearl: We don't discuss about this again, that's not even me.

Rachel: Where'd you learn to make this?

Justin: I–I didn't...I kinda just have it in my blood...I guess

Rachel: Ah, I see

.

((In the morning))

Beatrice: *Looking at the raft, as it is almost done building* Nice work team! We're gonna get to the Island again soon enough!

Sarah: *Looks at her, holding a vine, was about to attach something* Yeah...it's easy to say, but we don't know exactly where the Island is though...

Beatrice: It's on the East!

Anika: West!

Beatrice: *Facepalms* Why do I keep getting those directions wrong?

.

Rachel: *Building up the raft*

Pearl: *Brings a few logs back* Is this all?

Rachel: *Looks at Pearl* Yep, that's the perfect amount! We're all set!

Justin: *Trying to build the raft up to help, bus everything falls on him*

Rachel: *Looks at Justin* Uh...are you okay?

Justin: *Takes his hand out of the pile of logs he's under and does a thumbs up*

Rachel:...

Pearl:...

.

Beatrice: *Setting the raft on the water* Alright, we're about to go back now!

Tracey: *Helping, looks at Anika* Can you believe it, we're gonna be back on the Island in no time!

Anika: *Helping, looks at Tracey* Oh yeah! Can't wait to see how it'll look over there once we're back.

Zachary: *Helping, looks at them* It'll be pretty decent, I'm sure. No major change should've happened while we were gone.

Sarah: *On the raft, sitting, bored*

Beatrice: Finally set the raft on the water! Now we climb aboard! But let's do it one by one, it'll be a bit better to ensure we're all gonna get on fine.

Tracey: *Slowly climbs on* Okay! I'm on!

Anika: *Gets on*

Beatrice: *Waits for Anika to get on, then gets on*

Zachary: Aaaaand! *Goes on as gently as possible* Okay!

Rachel: *With her team, looking over at the other team* They're already leaving!

Pearl: *Whispers* They're going already? I believe this calls for sabotage. *Looks at Rachel* I'll need to be back soon...I think I might've forgotten a little something in the woods!

Rachel: Sure, go right ahead and get that! We're not exactly ready to leave yet since we still have a bit of things to do on the raft.

Pamela: *Setting up the raft*

John: *Helping*

Justin: *Wants to help but doesn't want to screw up everything*

Pearl: *Nods and goes off*

.

Anika: *Looking back at the Island* I think we were supposed to leave in a group of 10.

Beatrice: *Looks at her* You think so?

Anika: Yeah, probably!

Tracey: Well I have an idea, guys! If the Island is too bad, then we will have to go back and tell them. I don't think they'll be leaving anytime soon.

Anika: Trust me, they'll be gone before we even notice they left!

Sarah: *Looks at everyone* So...um...what do we do when we get to the Island though?

Zachary: I think the other team will vote a member off, since we're gonna arrive there before them, unless today is a non-elimination challenge, which wasn't clarified.

Beatrice: Alright! Now which way to the Island?

Anika: We're going the wrong way.

Sarah: I say it's somewhere up ahead!

Anika: Guys, the Island is that way! We need to turn right somehow!

Zachary: You think? I'm pretty sure we came from this way.

Tracey: *Looks over where Anika said to go and sees the Island far in the distance, then it hides behind another Island* Um...yeah, it is over there.

Beatrice: *Looks at the Island blocking the way*...Dangit, we need to go all around it now!

Anika: *Growls and facepalms*

.

Pamela: *Setting up the sail* AND we're done guys!

John: Nice! *Grabs the raft from the back and starts pushing it to the water* Alright, get on, quick!

Rachel: *Jumps on it, then helps Justin up*

Justin: *Getting helped up* Thanks!

Rachel: *Smiles* No problem~

Pamela: *Climbs on* Okay, where to?

Rachel: *Looks behind her, away from the Island* Uhhh, I think it's...that way?

John: *Climbs on* I think we came from the right!

Rachel: *Looks over and notices something* Uh, yeah! That's where we go!

John: Hang on! Someone stop the raft!

((The raft is currently leaving the Island))

Pearl: *Walks out of the forest from the Island, notices the raft is leaving* They left me behind!? *Rushes off to the water, then jumps into the water*

Rachel: *Trying to slow down the raft* Pearl! *Reaches out*

Pearl: *Swimming towards them* Nrrrgh!

Pamela: *Trying to stop the raft, then notices a huge branch sticking out of the water, then tries to grab it*

Justin: *Notices Pamela is trying to grab the branch, then reaches out to grab it, grabs it and holds on to it and the raft stops*

Pamela: Oh yeah!

Rachel: *Grabs Pearl's hand and helps her on the raft*

Pearl: Woo...there. Don't just leave me behind like that again!

John: Sorry, THAT would've been my fault...

Pearl: Alright, well don't do that again!

Rachel: Well guys, we're on our way to the Island!

Pigeon: *Starts flying to them*

Justin: Hey! It's the pigeon again! *Takes the letter it's holding*

"Dear Contestants, I am sorry, but I kinda messed up on the timing. You might be on your way by now...today was scheduled rain. I thought you would've been finished by yesterday, but it took you guys slightly longer than I thought.

Oscar"

Pearl: A little rain never heard anyone!

((It's starting to rain lightly))

.

Beatrice: Ugh, rain!

Anika: This...isn't good...

Tracey: It's only a bit of rain...it's no problem!

Anika: Oh, trust me, it's only the beginning!

Zachary: Well, it just started...

Anika: That's not what I mean, it's scheduled...heavy rain today!

Sarah: And we have NO cover!

Anika: Yeah...exactly! We're stuck in heavy rain until we get to the Island again!

Sarah: NOOOOO! *Looks over at the Island they're still trying to get around* Can't we stop on this Island and find cover?

Anika: Yes, we could...

Tracey: Is it really a good idea?

Beatrice: I'm okay either way.

Sarah: A leader can't have optimism! A leader needs a choice and not let others choose!

Beatrice: I mean...yes, but I am just saying.

Sarah: ANYWAYS! Those voting to stay on the Island say "I"! *Lifts hand*

Anika: You just said "Say I" and lifted your hand?

Sarah: Uh, oops. If you want to stay on the Island, lift your hand! *Lifts hand*

((Everything goes silent as a beaver with a wooden sword is shown on the Island))

Sarah: Well...I guess we'll be staying on here...?

Anika: Yep...we are.

.

Rachel: *Looking at the sky* This isn't looking good...

Pearl: We just need to get to the Island! It's all! We're getting there!

John: How much further?

Pearl: Hm...not sure.

((It starts raining a little harder))

Justin: *Pulls out something from his pockets*

Rachel: *Looks at what Justin pulled out* Huh?

Justin: I have...this. *Holding a water-proof blanket*

Pearl: That is...a blanket?

Justin: Water-proof one.

Pamela: Where did you get that?

Justin: I'm not sure, I kinda just...did.

Pearl: *Takes it, observes it a bit, puts it over her, but it doesn't cover her completely*...

Rachel: *Takes it* Hm...guys, we might actually be able to use this to win, guys! *Turns back and notices the other team approaching, slightly ahead of them* Oh boy! We're almost caught up to them!

.

Beatrice: *Looking over at the other team's raft* Oh gosh! It's them! They're almost on to us!

Zachary: *Hops off the raft*

Tracey: Zachary? What are you doing?

Zachary: Not letting our team down, that's what!

Rachel: *On the other raft* *Holds out the blanket and they start going a bit faster*

Pearl: Wait, how does that work?

Rachel: I'm not sure!

Beatrice: *On the other raft* Guys! They're gonna catch up!

Zachary: *Swims over to the raft and starts pushing it forward* Burst of speed for the team!

Justin: *On the other raft* Hm...*Starting to remove his hoodie*

Rachel: Um...what are you thinking?

Justin: *Holds out his hoodie* *Takes it off and lifts it up in the air to gain more speed*

Pearl: *Grabs a tiny leaf bag she attached with a vine, she opens it and has a few rocks in them* It's time!

Pamela: We've got to catch up to them! We're getting there!

Anika: *On the other raft* I...I don't think we're gonna make it in time! They're catching up quickly!

Sarah: *Leaning over and looking up to the Island* *Notices the sign Oscar was talking about, and sees Oscar on the Island* THERE IT IS!

Anika: *Looks where Sarah is looking* Oh yeah! There we go!

Pearl: *Notices her team is looking away*...Hm...*Takes out a slingshot, puts a rock in it, then releases the string*

Anika: *Stops for a moment, then looks back at the rock* *Tries hitting it, but misses*

((BOOM))

*The sail has a hole in it*

Beatrice: We're slowing down? *Looks at the sail* NO! OUR SAIL!

Pearl: Hehe...

Rachel: *Looks up at the other raft, seeing they have a hole in their sail*

Zachary: *Still pushing the raft* Okay! Let's do it! We can still win!

Tracey: Go Zachary!

.

Oscar: *With Eddy and Joe* Well boys, we've came back, no sign of them...

Eddy: Maybe they got lost?

Joe: *Lifts elbows* Well I hope they're safe!

Oscar: Well one thing's true, the rain is a serious pain!

Joe: Hey, yeah! Why didn't we bring our coats?

Oscar: I think it was only lasting 10 minutes

Eddy: *Looking out in the distance* Found them!

Oscar: *Waving at them*

.

Sarah: Oh! They see us now! Quick! Let's get out of this rain!

Anika: Yeah!

Sarah: *Looks at Anika* *Nods*

Zachary: Time to step it up! *Starting to swim a bit faster to shore*

Rachel: *From the other raft* Okay! Let's get there quick and swift!

Pearl: Um, is it just me or is it getting a bit...wavey?

((There is starting to be a bit of waves))

Pamela: You HAD to mention it?

Pearl: *Emotionlessly looks at Pamela* Well yeah, I'm trying to fill up more pages for this episode!

Pamela: Fair enough...

Zachary: *Losing energy*...This...is getting a bit rough on me, girls...

Beatrice: Hang in there, Zachary! We're almost there!

Sarah: *Smiles a bit and looks at the raft* *Gets a bit of rain in her eye and angrily looks at the sky*

Oscar: *Looks at a camera* AND which team will get here FIRST?

Zachary: *Notices the other team is about to pass them, so he tries putting in more effort*

Oscar: Smirks, looking at them about to arrive*

Rachel: *Looks at the other team, passing them*

Zachary: Grrr! *Steps up his game* *Gets cramps* ARCK! CRAAAMPS! *Falls right in the water*

Beatrice: ZACHARY! NO!

Zachary: *Holds on to the raft, as it's completely stopped in the water*...No!

*The Bladed Beavers' raft arrives to the Island*

Justin: *Gets off*

Rachel: *Gets off*

Pamela: *Gets off*

John: *Trips off*

Pearl: *Gets off*

Oscar: And seemingly, the Bladed Beavers made it out first. The Bladed Beavers win immunity!

Pearl: OH YEAH! That's right!

Oscar: So other words, looking back at this Island, it looks fine! I saw helicopters fly over days ago, so I felt like checking it out! Told you guys to come back too, hoping you'd be back before me.

Pearl: Well, where are the Squirrels?

Oscar: *Grabs Sergeant Squirrel who is trapped in a cage* A specialized cage JUST for them! *Takes the key out of Sergeant Squirrel's crasp*

Sergeant Squirrel: GRRR! *Tries scratching Oscar*

Oscar: Glad you guys made it back! It's been a while.

Sarah: *Swims back to the Island* Drat...we got here second...

Zachary: I'm really sorry guys...I'm unused to this, swimming isn't my best quality...

Anika: Don't worry dude, it's fine.

Oscar: Well, this is a challenge like any other...

Anika: We know...elimination ceremony...we're ready...

.

Oscar: *Holding four marshmallows*...

Sarah: *Looking at the marshmallows*

Beatrice: *Looking at the marshmallows*

Zachary: *Looking at the marshmallows*

Tracey: *Looking at the marshmallows*

Anika: *Looking at the sky, missing Seon*

Oscar: Well campers...here in this plate, holds the faith that will determine who will be the next one gone. If you get one of these, you're immediately SAFE! If you do not get one of these, guess what, you are out of luck. If you don't get one, you're–

Anika: We get it you're trying to rack up drama, but can't we just get to the point?

Beatrice: *Glup*...

Oscar: As you insist...*Holding a marshmallow* When I call your name, come up and pick your marshmallow!

Zachary: *Crossing fingers*

Oscar: *Winks to Zachary* Brother, you're safe!

Zachary: *Whispers* Yes! *Goes to grab his marshmallow*

Sarah: *Rolling her thumbs*

Oscar: Tracey! My lucky girl! *Throws her a marshmallow*

Tracey: *Jumps out of her seat and eats it* Weee!

Oscar: Anika!

Anika: *Gets up and grabs a marshmallow*

Zachary: *Looks a Beatrice, then slightly looks at himself irritated*

Beatrice: *Crossing her arms, not too surprised*

Oscar: So...really, you guys seem to all be getting along, eh?

Anika: Yep.

Zachary: Somewhat...

Sarah: *Doing a duckface because she is bored*

Oscar: Alright...so Tracey has no reason for voted, Anika has no reason for votes, Zachary only messed up one tiny thing but also did the most progress this challenge, so he has no reason for vote, Beatrice has no reason for being voted...and Sarah neither. This must've been a tough decision for you five?

Sarah: Nah...it really wasn't. *Gets up*

Zachary: *Looking at Sarah slightly sad*

Oscar: 5 votes Sarah...ma'am, I'm awfully sorry to say you're going home tonight.

Sarah: I'll admit, maybe this season I don't really earn the money, so I told everyone to vote me off.

Oscar: Mhm...it's a bummer you have to go.

Anika: You just started getting to the fun part though, why would you want us to vote you off?

Sarah: Eh, I dunno...I just don't feel like I've earned "Winner" prize this time...maybe next time! If there is a next time...

Oscar: If you ever get old enough, you could join Survivor?

Sarah: Eh, I guess I could. *Smiles and walks off* I'll be getting my stuff and I'm off to see my brother.

Tracey: Sounds great, now have a great time! *Smiles*

Sarah: Yeah, I'm sure I will!

Oscar: Well, without further ado! Closing the episode

Anika: And here comes the repetitive part of the series...

Oscar: Who will be the next one voted off!?

Beatrice: After leaving us on an abandoned Island, I kinda wish voting you off were an option...Oscar!

Oscar: Well, you can't vote off the host!

Zachary: *Looks at Tracey*

Tracey: Yep, do it!

Zachary: *Lifts his sleeves and gets up to Oscar*

Oscar:...?

Zachary: *Grabs him and lifts him*

Oscar: HEY! LET ME GO!

Zachary: Huh? Let you go?

Anika: DO IT! DO IT!

Beatrice: ZACHARY! YES!

Tracey: WOOO!

Zachary: *Smirks* Oh, they want me to let you go? *Throws Oscar off the campfire area and into the water*

Oscar: *In the water*...Well, I guess it's fine enough for a closure...join us again next time, if I don't end up getting my skull ripped out...on Total, Drama, Island!


	14. Episode 14 - Zombie Intern Attack

**I got told to change the format to a novel story. Sadly, since I'm half way through the story, I won't be changing it. Buuuut this will be my only story done in this format. I wasn't aware it wasn't allowed, nor was I used to writing in novel style. I apologize for that...though I might remake it in Novel Style eventually if it's what you guys want.**

Oscar: *Has his hair all ruffled and has a bit of scratches here and there* Welcome back to Total Drama Island! Last time, what happened will never be discussed in history ever again!...*Wipes dust off* Well, let's begin by mentioning, we're half way through the season! 9 Contestants remain, and a special surprise happens next! What is it? You will never know unless you stay tooned for TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

.

Beatrice: *Gets out of the Green House*...Well, this is it, guys! *Lifts her notepad in her arms* We're just down 4...now things should be a bit simplified...

Anika: How so?

Beatrice: *Looks at her* Well, Anika, I do know that the least people that there are, we can have a slightly bigger chance.

Tracey: We're one person lacking...the other team have an advantage at the moment...

Beatrice: However, strength doesn't always work with numbers, it's the quality and what they can do that changes everything!

Zachary: *Crossing his arms, listening to the conversation* Yeah...good point.

Beatrice: *Looks at him, then at the beach* So...should we celebrate the end of rainy days in such a long time of struggle?

Anika: Yeah, have to say, I was getting tired of the rain...

Tracey: Yeah, I agree. This have been difficult for us.

Anika: *Rolls thumbs* We still shouldn't let our guard down, though.

Tracey: How so?

Anika: I say, things are just getting started...

Beatrice: Just started?

Anika: *Nods* Although we're half way, the worst of our problems haven't even begun.

Tracey: *Pats her back* Anika, I really like you, you're an amazing person, but you creep us out sometimes.

Anika: Well you're not the firsts *Giggles a bit*

.

Rachel: Well...Justin. I am thinking things through for the team at the moment, we're sorta getting a little well along, Pearl hasn't sabotaged anyone lately, so I'd be saying she's about nice right now! What do you say?

Justin: I think so! We shouldn't be dealing with much drama anymore.

Rachel: Yap! *Smiles cutely* And now that we're all getting along, challenges will be far simpler!

Pearl: *Listening from her room*...

.

Pearl: *In confessional booth* Things are boring...I can't take it anymore, I am gonna turn insane! Judgement is going to be served! This IS Total "Drama" after all, what's the deal with no DRAMA in it? It's just your friendly Pearl delivering a little Drama Fuel, I'll begin with the other team first...now what could I do to sabotage...them?

.

Pearl: *Walks out of the Red House and observes the other team, standing and chatting outside* Hm...*Looking around, and keeps an eye out to see if anyone is watching*

((With the Masked Moose))

Anika: *Talking with the others* Now that it's us four, it'll be a lot more quiet. I'm actually...relieved...

Beatrice: I'll have to agree, a lot more progress can be done when there are less people in the team. Although don't forget, things do get a little tougher too. Challenges get a bit more difficult as well.

Anika: You have a point.

Tracey: *Hugs them both* It's alright, girls! As long as we're all working as hard as possible, I'm sure we'll do just fine!

Zachary: *Looks at them, then looks away, then goes back in the house* Hmp...

Beatrice: *Looks at Zachary* "Hmp" what?

Zachary: *Stops, then looks at them* This is actually tiring me. Everything!

Beatrice: And why is that?

Zachary: I want to work solo! I wanna be...free!

Beatrice: So...you want to leave the team?

Zachary: I'm Zachary! I don't need a team!

Beatrice: *Smirks, then looks at him disappointingly, smiling sarcastically* Oh really?

Tracey: You dislike us?

Zachary: Wouldn't put it that way, though I did hope from the beginning to be alone.

Beatrice: Oh, is that so?

Zachary: Well yeah, this whole "Working as a team" never worked with me. I've always been independent on everything!

Tracey: Well that's not true, since you clearly need us to win!

Anika: Just watch, the second you are left alone, you'll wish you were with us!

Zachary: I'd LOVE to see it happen.

Beatrice: Come on, girls, let's go to the beach for a moment...we need to talk!

Zachary: Hmp...*Turns to the house*

Tracey: *Getting dragged by Beatrice* I don't...like where this is going...

Beatrice: *Gets hit by a rock* Huh? *Turns to Zachary* HEY!

Zachary: *Was walking in the house, but got hit by a rock too* HEY!

Beatrice: WHY'D YOU THROW A ROCK AT ME!?

Zachary: YOU THREW A ROCK AT ME!

Tracey: Actually, I didn't see any rocks get thrown!

Beatrice: I'm the team leader, don't think it's okay to throw rocks at me that way!

Zachary: Excuse me? I didn't throw a rock! Clearly you did since I got hit in the back of the head!

Beatrice: *Looks at the rock that was thrown at her* *Picks it up and shows it to him*

Zachary: *Picks up the one he got hit by*

Beatrice: As IF I threw that!

Zachary: CLEARLY YOU DID!

Anika: Didn't see her throw anything?

Beatrice: *Leaves to the beach in rage*

Pearl: *In her room, listening to the argument with her window opened* Hehe, I love the sound of drama *Lying in her bed and takes a cookie from her bag, noticing she has none*...Huh? *Looks at it* Awww, I'm out of all the cookies I brought from home...*Pouts a bit*

((Back outside))

Beatrice: Alright, I've had it! If Zachary thinks he can do this to the team, then he is absolutely wrong!

Anika: Well, maybe you two felt a rock, but really, there weren't any.

Tracey: That's a strong possibility.

Beatrice: I felt it hit my head hard. Nobody can throw as hard as Zachary can! He's the strongest one here!

Anika: Yeaaah, though he wouldn't throw a rock, I'm pretty sure he'd just scream at you instead.

Beatrice: Just watch, as soon as he is alone, he'll regret it! We're gonna switch him to the other team?

Tracey: Why would we do that? They'd have a three person advantage on us! We'd be 3 on 6!

Beatrice: I know I'm leader, but I really can't stand him anymore! He's out to get me and us three are the only ones who will change something about him!

Anika: I doubt it'll be possible...we're gonna have to endure him...

Tracey: I'm afraid Anika is right...we're not gonna kick him out...even though he should be.

Beatrice: Fine...we'll keep him, but next elimination ceremony, he is gone!

Anika: Fair enough. But what happens when there are only three of us? One of us will be leaving afterwards, right?

Beatrice: Well...uh...

Anika: I'm sure all of us will get along, but how will it work?

Beatrice: I'm not sure, honestly...never took the time to think about it.

Tracey: *Innocently looking at them* We're not going to argue all together...right?

Beatrice: What? Ofcourse not...

Anika: *Slightly looks away*

Tracey: Awww, come ON! We have to get along...we were just doing great and now this happens!

Beatrice: I know...but I guess things don't last...

Anika: Nope...they really don't...

Tracey: *Hugs her hair nervously*...This is making me feel really uneasy...

.

John: *At the cafeteria, relaxing with Pamela* Well...I've been thinking...it's...*Looks down* Things are getting out of hand...I'm actually getting a bit tired of all this now.

Pamela: What?

John: All this...I kinda feel like chatting with the other team, but I know they'll think I'm sabotaging or something.

Pamela: Hm...I see. The other team seem to have cool people...

John: Yeah!

Pamela: I always wanted to conversate with them too...I wonder if we'll get a chance soon enough.

John: *Lifts elbows*

Anika: *Walks in a bit irritated*

Eddy: You look down*

Anika: *Looks at Eddy* I am, actually...I want to have a talk with Oscar about something!

Eddy: Oscar? He's still asleep right now!

Anika: Shame...guess I'll wake him up! *Leaves*

Eddy: Sounds...fair enough then.

Pamela: *Grabs Anika's sleeve* Anika?

Anika: *Looks at her and John* Drama unleashed, none of us are getting along!

Pamela: Uh...oh...

Anika: *Outside the cafeteria without anyone noticing*

John: *Looks at the door*...Hm...maybe I'm fine with sticking with the team we have now…

.

Justin: *Sitting outside with Rachel* Man, today is a lovely day...I mean...other than the fact the other team seems to be getting torn apart...it's great!

Rachel: Heh...yeah

Justin: *Looks at Rachel and smiles*

Rachel: *Looks at Justin slowly* Hm...yes?

Justin: *Looks away* Hm? Nothing...

Rachel: *Flicks Justin's nose* Mhmmmm.

Justin: *Looks at her*...Well um...

Rachel: *Looks beside her and sees a few flowers* Heehee, flowers!

Justin: *Looks at them*

Rachel: *Picks one up and smells it* Mmmm, smells lovely~

Justin: Heh...*Smiles a bit and looks at the flowers*

Rachel: *Looks at Justin* Want to smell it?

Justin: *His nose is slightly red*...Uhhh, no thanks...I'm...uh...severely allergic to Pollen.

Rachel: Oops! *Puts the Flower away* Sorry...I didn't know!

Pearl: *Walks up to them* Hey, you two!

Rachel: *Looks at Pearl* Wha?

Pearl: Well, enough sniffing flowers! Oscar announced a challenge, but he was too lazy to tell everyone so I have to do it...*Pant*...Walking is exhausting!

Justin: Oh...I understand that...

Rachel: *Giggles* Alright, well we're both going to be on our way there! Patient a bit.

Pearl: *Nods*...*Leaves*

.

Pearl: *In confessional booth* Justin is allergic to pollen...severely?...Hm...that's something I should keep in mind.

.

Justin: *In confessional booth*...*Looking at the camera*...I...think it's my first confessional booth time...*Looks at the camera nervoulsy*...Heh...*Looks down blushing*...I...*Looks at the camera* I can't hold this in anymore, I...I think–

Rachel: *Knocks from the outside of the confessional* Justin? Why did you rush in here? We have to go to the challenge area!

Justin: *Looks at the camera* Ummmm, I'm on my way!

.

Justin: *Gets out of the confessional* Just had to do a little something?

Rachel: Oh, wanted to like...tell family you miss them? *Smiles*

Justin: Uhhhh...yeaaaah...*Nervously looks back*

Rachel: That's sweet! Come on my little Orange friend! We're off! *Walks off*

Justin: *Follows her*

.

Oscar: *In front of the forest* Greetings, fellow contestants!

Zachary: Well, what's the challenge Oscar? We're all waiting!

Oscar: *Slightly sighs* Nobody thinks I'm fun anymore, huh?

Beatrice: Leaving us on an Island all alone without food or water? Or even instructions on how to survive! What are you expecting from us right now, a friendly "What's up Oscar? Had a nice time?" Plus th–

Oscar: OKAY! I can stop you right there! That was part of the challenge, first of all! Second of all, I was going to get help originally, I had to call the Canadian Army for Pete's sake!

Pete: *Standing there* Once again, I am strongly offen–

Pearl: Get out of here, Pete! You aren't supposed to join until Season 7!

Pete:...*Pouts*

Pearl: *Rolls eyes*

Oscar: Moving on! *Shoves Pete away* I've done all I could! I could've given up the whole show and send you all home, but then you wouldn't have time to finish your...character development or other stuff!

Justin: *Looks at Rachel*

Tracey: You do have a point! I do enjoy being here...well other than our team is currently getting torn to pieces...

Oscar: Sorry, what?

Anika: Our team is torn apart! None of us are getting along anymore! We're sick of it!

Tracey: I'm getting along with EVERYONE!

Zachary: I'm here, you know?

Tracey: Well, we still get along, right?

Zachary: Actually, yeah.

Tracey: *Eyes sparkle cutely*

Anika: Point is...we can't take this team! We want to call a break up!

Oscar: Woah woah woah! Who gave you the upper hand to let the team break up?

Beatrice: I did...I did so.

Anika: I'm not staying in a team like this if everyday will be a huge battlefield.

Oscar: *Gets a lightbulb* Heh, well it's a shame, you'll have to endure the team you have until the end of the season!

Zachary: WHY YOU!

Oscar: It can't be that much of a big deal. Can't you resolve everything like you did among you four and Sarah?

Beatrice: I'm smart enough to know this won't get resolved!

Tracey: Girls...and Zachary, can't we try a squiiiiiny little bit to stop arguing?

Beatrice: *Glaring at Zachary*

Zachary: *Glaring at Beatrice*

Tracey: *Looks at the other team innocently*...Don't worry, this isn't the first time.

Beatrice: *Looks at Tracey* *Sighs*...Maybe you're right...

Pearl: *Looks at them*...Hm…

Zachary: Pfffft, as IF!

Beatrice: *Crosses arms*

Oscar: Anytime now, I will announce the beginning of the challenge!

Tracey: I highly doubt you'll be able to anytime soon...these two are inseparable from fighting...

Oscar: It's a shame...NOW, the challenge today will be to work in a team t–

Anika: Oh really?

Oscar: *Looks at Anika angrily*

Anika: *Giggles a little*

Oscar: You used to be my third favorite, I might have to lower that to ninth...

Anika: *Looks at Tracey smiling and lifts elbows*

Tracey: *Playfully sticks her tongue out at her and winks*

Oscar: So...you'll work as a team to defend from an intern attack!

Beatrice: Woah woah woah, excuse me...a what attack?

Oscar: My...um...48 interns will be causing a huge attack tonight! That is excluding the chefs.

Beatrice: Oh, well that seems convenient enough when you put it that way apparently?

Oscar: So you will need to build shelter! The thing is...once your tower is taken down, your team loses!

Rachel: So it's a one hit and we're out?

Oscar: YOU GOT IT! Someone gets it atleast!

Rachel: Well...this seems quick and...well...quick-ish.

Oscar: Well, it is kinda easy for the interns, not for you.

Rachel: And that's what I have been waiting for...the catch.

Oscar: So you have until tonight! Then...get ready for the angry intern attack! Don't worry however! You have a way of defense! If you hit an intern 3 times with something, they will retreat and come back later. The longer it lasts...the crazier it gets!

Beatrice: Nice amount of teamwork...

.

Pearl: *In confessional booth* Oh no! This challenge could ruin my plan! They might get along again! This isn't good, this really isn't good!...Or...it could even help...but it's gonna fall either way, I can't tell...it'll have to be seen...

.

Zachary: *In confessional booth* I really can't work with them! I can work with Tracey, but Anika and Beatrice...no, no!

.

Tracey: *In confessional booth* This could be a good chance to get the team back together! It's no good to all hate on eachother!

.

Pearl: *In confessional booth* The thing that worries me the most is Tracey's optimism. She can do ANYTHING to screw me over...she might be my next target...she's also too unpredictable, lovable and cute...damn, this'll be tougher than I thought!

.

Oscar: Also, take these! *Throws bags at both teams*

Justin: *Tries to grab the red one, then falls over and it falls on him*

Pearl: *Grabs it*

Beatrice: *Catches the green one*

Oscar: In this, you have about all you need. A few Paintguns, um...a plastic brain–

Pamela: Eurck!

Oscar: PLASTIC, Pamela.

Pamela: *Looks relieved*

Oscar: That brain is your matter of defense. You must keep it with care. Once this is gone, the other team wins. Bladed Beaver's is Green, Masked Moose's is Red, why reverse colors? Because...why not?

Beatrice: Fair point.

Oscar: You also have a torch you can light up. It will come to your disadvantage, but...you will be able to see better.

Rachel: Oh, I see...

Oscar: Now enough chitchat, off you go and protect it with your life!

.

Beatrice: *Walking ahead*...Alright, I think this might be the best place right now.

Zachary: *A bit farther behind* I still think that place from earlier was the best.

Anika: Well...I think we should keep walking ahead, I remember a place up ahead that would be perfect!

Tracey:...I'm...okay anywhere.

Anika: Well, we're gonna have to come to an agreement, people.

Zachary: I say that place from earlier!

Beatrice: But over here is so much less predictable! We're hidden by so many trees!

Zachary: That's actually what they will think we will be!

Anika: Well we can't be in the middle of an open space!

Zachary: They'd never think to look where there's a huge space! And it's not wide open, it's just a bit empty of trees!

Tracey: *Pouting, watching them argue*...*Walks back slowly and walks up*

Beatrice: *Looks at Tracey leave*...*Follows her* Tracey?

Tracey: I can't take this anymore...I'm just so out of the mood here! And I just thought we were all good.

Beatrice: I know...it's too much to handle...we all get it.

Tracey: I think I'll just...take a head start...I'll check that place up ahead I saw before.

Beatrice: Sure...sounds alright.

Tracey: *Nods, then slowly walks off, then starts running*

.

Tracey: *In confessional booth*...This arguing is mentally scarring me. I don't know how much I can take of this anymore! I've never had this much suffering in my life...

.

Beatrice: *In confessional booth* Poor girl...she's so innocent and sweet...I feel so sorry she needs to suffer this from us.

.

Pearl: *Finds a place* Hey! There's a great space!

Rachel: Oh yeah! Let's get building!

Justin: *Looks around* Anything to build with around?

Pamela: I have an idea! Um...John and I can start setting up, you three get somethings! I'm an expert at building shelter!

John: *Nods in agreement*

Pearl: Fine with me! As long we can all be good with it!

Rachel: Hm...yeah, let's get to it!

Pearl: *Goes off*

Rachel: *Walks off too*

Justin: *Looks at Rachel* Should I...follow?

Rachel: *Looks at him* Sure, I'm fine with that!

Justin: Yes! *Follows her*

.

Pearl: *In confessional booth* I can tell Justin and Rachel are starting to have a thing! This could also backfire on me if I don't make a move! Though what could I do to split them apart?

.

Justin: *In confessional booth* It's kind of Rachel to let me help her. Nobody ever really asks me for help.

.

Zachary: *Finds Tracey* Hey, girl...what are you doing here?

Tracey: *Looks at him* I got a few things set up already while all of you were fighting...

Zachary: Is that so?

Anika: *Arrives too* Well, nice! We've got a few things already!

Tracey: I overheard there were two rugs we can use somewhere in the woods too. Who of us should get it?

Beatrice: *Arrives, holding a green rug*

Tracey: Seems...that was taken care of.

Beatrice: *Looks a bit confused*

.

Pamela: *Walking* Sooo...still feeling down about Isabella?

John: Yeah...I wished I got another chance...like...another season? Or even just see her one last time. It's highly unlikely to happen though, right?

Pamela: Heeeey, it might happen. Don't think it wouldn't. After all, why would you two meet for no reason then never meet ever again? It doesn't feel right, right?

John: Right.

Pamela: *Looks right* Right!

John: Right? *Looks left*

Pamela: RIGHT! *Turns his head right*

John: *Pamela is holding his head to his right* Oh! Right!

Snake: *Approaching them*

Pamela: *Turns away*...

John: *Looks at her* Run?

Pamela: *Runs off*

John: I'm assuming so. *Follows her*

Pamela: *Running, looks at John* Those snakes are venomous, I've studied them and they will not hesitate to poison you! We need to run away!

John: *Running, looks at the snake* You know what, I like that plan!

.

Justin: *Walking alongside Rachel*...So...*Looks at her, smiling*

Rachel: *Looks at him* You...you seem to smile a lot now a days, any reason?

Justin: *Nervously looks at the ground* No...

Rachel: *Smiles a bit concerned* Ohhhh really?

Justin: Uh...ye–*Something falls on him, and he falls on the ground*

Rachel: *Quickly looks at Justin and gasps* JUSTY!?

Justin: *Gets up slowly* What?

Rachel: Uhhh, what? *Looks down* Hey! Look! It's a red rug!

Justin: *Looks back at a broken tightrope*

Rachel: *Grabs his arms and smiles* Justin, that was brilliant! How did you figure that out?

Justin: I–*Looks down at the rug*–just kinda, tripped?

Rachel: See, I told you you'd figure something helpful out! *Looks up at the tree that was holding the rug* I honestly didn't even see it.

Justin: *Smiles* Well, I was glad to have done something productive, heh...

.

Zachary: *Setting up the base, not talking*

Beatrice: *Brings back some things, not talking*

Anika: *Holding a big branch, not talking*

Tracey: *Watching everyone not talking, wants to say something but is afraid to cause trouble*...*Looks at a rope, grabs it and goes to help Zachary*

.

Pearl: *Struggling to hold up things*

Pamela: *Arrives back* Hey, um...there's a big problem.

Pearl: *Holding up the uncomplete base* Yeah, I can't move! I've been stuck like this for about 3 minutes, don't know how much longer I could stay still! *She lets go by accident and everything falls on her*

John: Ouuu, are you alright?

Pearl:...Yeah, I'm...alright.

.

Pearl: *In confessional booth* I have a lot of strengths, patience isn't one. Holding things up for as long as I can is patience at it's finest form. My arms began to get numb too!

.

Rachel: *Walks back* Hey team! We found this.

John: Yeah! A rug...what will that do exactly?

Rachel: *Looks at it, lifts elbows*

Pearl: Well, doesn't matter, we've got cover! *Grabs it* And literally, cover, hehe.

Rachel: Well, this is decent enough.

Justin: *Looking at the sky* I think it's getting a little late.

Rachel: Weird...it feels like we've been doing this for hardly 10 minutes, though.

Pamela: Well actually, we've been doing this for 2 hours. Finding a perfect place took about half an hour, then–wait, I'm honestly lost in time right now...

John: Well we'd better get going! It is seemingly late right now!

Pearl: *Grabs the plastic brain from the bag* So...what do we do with this?

Rachel: *Takes it* We have to hide it somewhere safe, where nobody would think of getting it.

Justin: Technically, if we thought of putting it there, anybody else can think of it too if they try hard enough.

Pearl: We COULD place it completely obvious. Nobody would think of looking at the obviousest places after all?

Rachel:...That's obscure...it would never work.

Pearl: Oh...hm...

.

Beatrice: *Holding the plastic brain* Okay, this is going to work?

Tracey: I...I'm not sure.

Beatrice: I say we hide it at the most unobvious area possible.

Zachary: Let me guess, you'll start hiding it somewhere nowhere near here?

Beatrice: *Sighs* No Zachary, we hide it somewhere around here they won't be able to find it.

Anika: *Looking at the top of a tree* Maybe up there?

Beatrice: None of us–

Tracey: *Grabs it, jumps up grabbing onto a branch, then jumps onto the place Anika pointed* Teehee!

Beatrice: And once again, I underestimated Tracey.

Tracey: *Giggles*

Anika: Uh...yeah.

Beatrice: Though...is that the best place?

Tracey: Well, I'm certain it'd be good enough.

Beatrice: Hm...yeah, let's keep it up there.

Tracey: *Leaps down* Okayyy! That's done!

.

((It hits night a bit after))

John: It's night already?

Pamela: Technically it's dawn, buuut it is night soon enough.

John: Alright, fair enough.

((It hits *DAWN a bit after))

Pamela: That's better.

((Then it hits night))

Rachel:...This is rather...odd?

Justin: *Looks up ahead and hears something* Did anyone hear that?

Rachel: No?

Pearl: *Looking*...I heard something too, guys!

Justin: Woah, I guess I'm not insane! *Smiles*

((The sound can be heard, it sounds like ruffling bushes))

John: This can't be good!

((Everyone on the team pull out their paintgun and aim at that one bush))

((The bush goes silent))

Rachel:...Hm...nothing?

Pearl: Well, that coward got away too easily!

John: It's a shame. But we should keep an eye out!

Rachel: *Looks at her team* Okay, now we must keep the brain safe at all times! Everyone remember where we hid it?

Pearl: Yeah, but wouldn't it be...easy to get to?

Rachel: *Looks up* Well, maybe not that easy unless they get the right idea.

John: That's true! Now let's not let our guard down!

.

Beatrice: *Watching all around* *Looks up* News Flash?

Tracey: *On top of the tree, looking in the distance* Nope! Nothing!

Beatrice: Well, looks like we're okay for a short while.

Zachary: I wouldn't be too sure about that...*Points behind Beatrice*

Beatrice:...? *Looks behind her and sees the Zombie Interns approach*...Clever.

Random Zombie Intern: Heeeey, can we like, have your brain, and stuff?

Tracey: *GASPS jokingly* HE THREATENED US!

Anika: *Looking at them* *Grabs a paintgun and begins shooting*

Tracey: Oh yeah! *Gets down, then grabs one and shoots as well*

Beatrice: *Grabs one too, shoots*

A Zombie Intern: *Starting to climb the tree*

Tracey: Oh no you don't! *Shoots him*

Zombie Intern: *Falls*

Zachary: *Shooting terribly with the gun* These hands won't shoot for nothing!

Beatrice: Well it's a shame to be in your case, then! *Keeps shooting*

Zachary: *Growls and shoots Beatrice*

Beatrice: ARCK! *Looks at him, does nothing and turns at the Zombie Interns again, shooting them*

Zachary: *Smirks*

.

Zachary: *In confessional booth* I think Beatrice has officially had it. I swear to you, she needs to go! She can't sabotage this team no more!

.

Beatrice: *In confessional booth* *Rubbing the toilet paper in her hair to get rid of the paint* I am starting to grow to hate Zachary. He HAS to be nicer to me soon, because we won't be able to live on the same team together until we do! And I'm ENTIRELY ready!

Oscar: ((From outside)) You know the toilet paper is dirtier than mudd, right?

Beatrice: WHAT!? *Throws the toilet paper away and worries for a bit*

.

Zombie Intern: *Rushes to the Bladed Beaver's tiny base*

Rachel: EEK! *Shoots him*

Zombie Intern: *Dodges*

Rachel: Wait, that's not what zombies do in movies...

Zombie Intern: *Starting to tear down the base*

Pearl: *Grabs him* Get out of here brat! *Throws him into a bunch of other Intern Zombies* Strike!

Justin: *Shooting Zombie Interns*...*Steps back and shoots very accurately*

Rachel: Hey, you're not so bad at this, huh?

Justin: I play videogames, Rachel. Precision with the Slingshot in The Legends of Zelda games are my specialty!

Rachel: *Giggles, then keeps shooting* I'm not much of a gamer, really, but I do know basics.

Pearl: *Reloading her paintgun* I'm a really intense gamer. In fact, I own quite a lot of gaming systems. I don't play them much, though. Maybe...two hours a day or so.

Justin: Hm...that's decent. *Shooting*

Rachel: *Shoots too* I mostly listen to music on free time. *shoots again...but is out of ammo* Crud, I'm out of ammo!

John: You just need to reload. You have more paintballs in your belt on your waist!

Rachel: *Grabs a few, then places them in* Thanks.

John: No problem! *Accidentally shoots himself* ARCK!

Justin: *Looks back at him* Oh...*Looks at the Zombie Interns* Don't worry, John, happend to me too!

John: *Gets up and shoots more*

.

Anika: *Aiming with straight precision* *Shoots an intern*

Beatrice: Not bad, Anika. Didn't miss a single shot, right?

Anika: No. *Looks at the torch behind them*...*Looks down* AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Vanishes all of a sudden*

Zachary: What in the world!?

Anika: *Holding on to a branch of a tree*

Tracey: *Looks down* A snake?

Anika: SNAAAAAKE! *Shivering*

Beatrice: Wooooaaaaah, please, calm down a bit!

Anika: *Crying, hugging a tree branch*

Snake: *Slithers up on the tree, following Anika*

Beatrice: I think this snake can smell fear...

Anika: AHHHH! *Jumps off, then runs off, pushing a bunch of interns out of the way*

Zombie Interns: *Not moving, watching Anika leave*

Anika: *Hiding in the leaves of another tree*

Zachary: ANIKA! GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF!

Beatrice: Is she...stalling?

Anika: *Closing her eyes tight*

Snake: *Watching Anika and smirks* *Gets down the tree, then follows her*

Anika: HELP MEEEEEEE!

Tracey: *Looking a bit worried* *Shoots the Snake*

Snake: *Gets shot* *Keeps going anyways*

Tracey: Darnit!

Beatrice: Watch out! This one is venomous!

Anika: *Randomly in a completely other tree*

Zachary: What is going on? Everyone! Shoot the interns while they're distracted!

Beatrice: Why can't you? *Smiles*

Zachary: *Looks angrily*...

Beatrice: *Shoots most of them and they fall down pretending to die* Uhm...someone should help Anika though!

Tracey: *Nods* I'm on it! *Jumps off the tree, then notices the brain fell* GUYS! THE BRAIN!

Zachary: *Looks at it, then gasps* OH NO!

Zombie Interns: *Trying to grab it*

Beatrice: You bastard! *Shooting them* *Runs out of ammo* Crap! I'm all out! *Grabs Zachary's Gun, then shoots them*

Tracey: *Arrives to the Snake* *Smacks it with her Paintgun*

Snake: *Gaps and falls over, stops moving for a short moment then looks at Tracey*

Tracey: *Stomps on it*

Snake: *Gets hurt* *Swings his tail towards her*

Tracey: *Leaps back, then kicks it into a tree*

Snake: *Flies into a tree, then falls on the ground* *Approaching and circles around her*

Tracey: *Leaps away*

Snake: *Closes up on himself, but his plan failed because Tracey moved out of the way*

Tracey: DARN YOU SNAKE! *Grabs a tree branch, then whacks him, as he flies off, never to be seen again* Fufe...that was close. Nothing like a good Turn By Turn RPG Battle to kill a snake going after a good friend of mine!

Anika: *On the branch on top of Tracey*...*Shivering*

Tracey: He's gone, Anika! Get down!

Anika: NO! *Hugging the branch as tight as possible* *It starts cracking*...Oh no...

Tracey: *Steps back a bit*

Anika: *Falls with the branch*

Tracey: Anika, what just happened to you?

Anika: *Hugging the branch still*...S–S–Snake...S–S–

Tracey: *Pats her head* Don't worry...Anika...

Anika: *Tearing up and twitches a bit*

Tracey: You're really scared of snakes, huh?

Anika: *Shivering*

Tracey:...I won't even let you answer that, actually.

.

Rachel: *Aiming correctly then shoots*

Pamela: Seems like–*Yawns*–you're getting the hang of it

Pearl: Heyo! Don't yawn like that!

John: *Yawns* Damn...I'm getting a little exhausted.

Justin: *Completely wide away* *Shooting fine*

Rachel: We can't sleep now, guys! We have to stay awake!

Pearl: Yeah!

John: I'm not sure...how much...longer...I can ta...k...e *Passes out*

Rachel: Looks like we're one member down...

Pamela: *Looks at John*...No...*Yawns* Make...that...two *Passes out*

Rachel:...This can't be good...

Pearl: *Shooting the interns*

Justin: We need to focus right now...we're not getting anywhere.

Rachel: Right...

.

Beatrice: *Standing in front of the plastic brain, trying to defend it, but is getting swarmed*...Zachary! This gun is out of ammo too!

Zachary: Well blast it! We need to get out of here!

Tracey: *Returns quickly, shooting them with her paintgun*

Anika: *Also shooting, slightly terrified still*

Beatrice: *Watching* Uhhh *Tosses the brain to Zachary* Do something!

Zachary: *Catches it, then watches everyone approach him*

Anika: *Yawns*...Guys...is it just me...or is it getting late?

Tracey: It's about 10pm, if I'm not wrong. *Shooting*

Anika: I guess. I am feeling–*Yawns, then passes out*

Tracey: Darn! We're down one member!

Beatrice: *Sighs* I'm also starting to feel a bit tired...

Zachary: Don't you dare fall asleep!

Beatrice: *Spinning a bit*

Tracey: *Shooting still* We need to clear them out!

Zachary: That won't be so easy with 3 of us up. The other team probably still have all their members up!

.

Rachel: *Asleep*

Pearl: *Looking at her* Well...Justin *Looks at him* Looks like it's just us two...

Justin: *Sighs* Alright...*Still shooting interns*

Pearl: *Also shooting* Saaay...um...you and Rachel get along pretty well, huh?

Justin: Uhm...*Blushes bit* Yeah...

Pearl: *Smiles* That's good. It's always good to get along with people.

Justin: *Nods nervously*

Pearl: *Shoots* What's wrong? Hm?

Justin: *Shoots* I dunno...

Pearl:...*Looks at him* *Shooting more* Worried about something?

Justin: I guess...

Zombie Intern: *Trying to take down the base*

Justin: AH! *Shoots him*

Pearl: Hey, good job, man! Didn't see him there!

Justin: Yeah, so...um...how's life?

Pearl: *She points her gun down and looks at him* Well, considering we're trying to protect a tiny brain from crazy interns...I'm not sure if I'd consider that good or bad. But I have to say, it IS fun as hell! *Shooting them* BOOM! STRAIGHT IN THE EYE!

Justin: Heh...*Shoots*

Pearl: You're a bit nervous, aren't you? Yeah, don't worry, I get it. You don't need to start a conversation if you don't want to. *Shoots more* *Is out of ammo* Crud! I'm out!

Justin: *Looks back* Check those guns, maybe they still have some!

Pearl: *Checking through them* Pamela's still has almost all of it! *Grabs all of it and shoots off* MUHAHAHAHA! DIE!

Justin: I'm glad you're still up, Pearl. I don't think I'd be able to push them off on my own!

Pearl: No problem. It's not an easy task as one!

.

Tracey: *Shooting the Zombie Interns* I'm beginning to feel a bit drowsy...

Beatrice: *Struggling trying to stay away* MUST...NOT...SLEEP! *Falls over and passes out*

Zachary: Don't leave me on my own! I can't hold them off!

Tracey: I'll try my hardest! *Shoots more*

Zachary: By the way, do you get along with everyone?

Tracey: Other than Kevin, apparently, yeah! Everyone.

Zachary: Dang, that's pretty sweet. I wish I could, but...doesn't seem likely to happen...

Tracey: Think so?

Zachary: *Nods* A lot of girls like me, but not enough. Guys seem to be jealous of me, and it is kinda uncomfortable at times, you know what I mean?

Tracey: *Shooting* Yeah! I have seen a few people look up at me and are inspired by me, nobody hated me for anything.

Zachary: That'd be amazing if I could be the same.

Tracey: It often takes a bit for that to happen.

Zachary: *Nods* *Holding the red brain* I'll make sure this isn't taken!

Tracey: Got it! *Shooting* They almost all cleared up! *Shoots*

Zachary: That's good! *Watching*

.

Pearl: *Shooting, slowly* Justin...snap me out...if I fall asleep.

Justin: I'm sorry, what?

Pearl: I'm getting a bit...tired of staying up.

Justin: I can keep up all night! I've stayed up till 4 once!

Pearl: You...lucky guy!

Justin: *Shoots* This is getting too repetitive.

Pearl: There's like..3 left!

Justin: *Gasps, then notices there's 3* YES! *Shoots them all at once, as they leave* YEAH!

Pearl: Uuuuhhhh...I'm glad we...*Passes out*

Justin: *Looks at Pearl*...Dang...*Looks up ahead* There's...nothing left now? Then what? *Looks up* *Grabs a big log, then goes on top, observes over the rug, and sees the green brain is still there* We won? Or...not? *Gets down* *Looks at everyone asleep*...*Sighs*...I should stay up. I'm concerned they'll return.

.

Tracey: Heehee! Win!

Zachary: *Sees that they're all gone* Lovely! Now what?

Tracey: I'm not sure...

Zachary: We should stay up for a bit! I'm not sure if it's over. Oscar would've said something.

Tracey:...*Falls down* Uhm...

Zachary: Ugh...tired?

Tracey: Kinda...that snake fight sure used up my energy...

Zachary: Don't blame you...

Tracey: *Passes out*

Zachary: Fair enough...

.

Justin: *Watching out in the distance*...Hm...

.

Zachary: *Watching out in the distance*...Uh...

.

Justin: *Grabs Pearl's Paintgun, since it has far more ammo than his*

.

Zachary: *Grabs Tracey's Paintgun* Okay...

.

.

.

((After a while))

Justin:...*Watching closely and sees the Zombie Interns rushing in again* Well this sucks! *Shooting them*

.

Zachary: *Shooting the Zombie Interns with a bit of difficulty* Dangit!

Zombie Interns: *Rushing in, trying to grab the brain*

Zachary: HECK NO! *Protecting it*

.

Zombie Interns: *Trying to take down their base*

Justin: No, no no! *Trying to hold it up* Come on! Stay!

Plastic Brain: *Shaking, starting to move*

Justin: NONONONO! *Holding it back* DON'T!

Zombie Interns: BRAIIINS! *Rips the whole base apart*

Justin: AHHH! *Everything falls on him and doesn't fall on anyone else* *Notices the brain and reaches out for it* Nrgh!

Zombie Intern: *Grabs it* *Runs*

Justin: AHHH! *Gets out* Come back! *Grabs paintgun and chases them*

.

Zachary: *Slips* ARGH!

Zombie Intern: *Grabs the plastic brain*

Zachary: OH NO! THE BRAIN!

Zombie Interns: *Run off*

Zachary: Crud! I need to get it back! *Chases them with the paintgun* *Notices Justin chasing the Zombie Interns that took their brain*...! HEY!

Justin: *Catches Zachary's attention* *Looks up ahead at the Zombie Interns and begins shooting them until he catches the one with the brain*

Zachary: *Starting to do the same, but keeps missing miserably*

Justin: Come on! *Shooting more*

Zachary: *Hits someone* Hm...nope! *Shoots more*

Oscar; *At the end of view, watching* WELL, this is intense!

Zachary: *Heads left*

Justin: Huh? *Looks at Zachary* What's he up to?

Zachary: *Pops up in front of them, the Zombie Interns that took the Masked Mooses' brain stop*

Justin: NO!

Zombie Interns: *Bring the Bladed Beaver's brain to Oscar* AAAAAAAND the Masked Moose win!

Zachary: BOOYA!

Justin: *Falls on the ground* Darnit...just as I thought I could be the hero...

Oscar: Don't feel so down, Justin! You just cost your team to lose another member. *Walks off* Congrats Zachary! You've earned the victory!

Zachary: *Looks at Justin* Well kid, you did fine.

Justin:...Yeah, maybe.

Zachary: *Walks off*

.

.

.

Oscar: Well, Bladed Beavers, it looks like you lost, yet another challenge!

Rachel: *Sighs, crossing arms, a bit disappointed in herself*

Pamela: *Biting her finger*

John: *Trying to stay up*

Pearl: *Scratching her head*

Justin: *Crossing legs, sitting down as less worried as possible*

Oscar: Well. You're about to be set to the same amount of members as the other team, once one of you get voted off.

Pearl: It's gonna be tough to vote for someone.

Oscar: Oh, who said YOU were voting?

Rachel: Huh? Sorry?

Oscar: None of you are setting votes tonight!

Beatrice: *Walks over*

Tracey: *Walks over*

Anika: *Walks over*

Zachary: *Walks over*

Pearl: Oh no...

Oscar: That's right! Since you're a member ahead, I chose that the other team will choose who gets voted off!

Rachel: Hold on! Since when–

Oscar: *Coughs* The reason they're voting off someone will be revealed soon! Neither they have a clue why. Now, the order of vote goes...Anika, Zachary, Beatrice, then Tracey.

Anika: *Looks at them*

Oscar: Each of them will choose one of you they want to keep in. Since the calculation is right, one of you will not get a vote to stay. Let us begin!

Rachel: *Rolling thumbs*

Justin: *Sighs*

Pamela: *Still biting her finger*

Pearl: *Looks at Anika*

John: *Falls asleep*

Anika:...Uhm...Rachel.

Rachel: *Gets up slowly and smiles*

Zachary: Hm...*Looking at them slowly*...

Pearl:...

John:...*Looking a bit down*

Pamela: *Rolling her thumbs*

Zachary: *Nods* John!

John: *Gets up*

Beatrice:...*Looking at them*

Oscar: And now your turn, Beatrice.

Beatrice: Yeah, read through the lines already. *Looks carefully, thinking* Which one still in wouldn't do much for our team...maybe one who doesn't seem like much of a threat?...

Pearl: *Patting her knees*

Beatrice: Pearl!

Pearl: *Gets up* Fufe...

Tracey: *Looks at Justin*

Justin: *A bit worried*

Tracey: *Looks at Pamela*

Pamela: *Looks down*

Oscar: This is the final vote that will decide it all. Who will be the one eliminated? Pamela...or Justin?

Tracey: *Looks at everyone behind her*...Uh...

Rachel: *Looking a bit worried*...

Tracey: *Looks at Justin*...You...

Justin: M–Me?

Tracey: *Nods* I'm setting my vote on Justin...I'm sorry Pamela...

Pamela: *Nods, then looks a bit sad*

John: *Falls down*...Darnit...

Pamela: *Gets up* I guess having someone like me around on an Island, a nature lover, kinda puts in obviousness I'm a pretty good competitor...huh?

Justin: I guess so, sorry Pamela...

Pamela: *Hugs him* It's alright Justin. You still need to be around for longer. Maybe this is done for the best.

Tracey: *Nods* Well...I hope you have a good trip home, Pamela...and...sorry again.

Pamela: Don't worry Tracey, it isn't much of a problem. I honestly started to miss home anyways. I'll be sure to remember all 19 of you. You guys changed my life a lot, for the good!

Oscar: Wait, 19? But there's 20.

Pamela: *Laughs* That's right, I'm counting you out, Oscar!

Oscar: WHAT!?

Pamela: You know it's a joke, right? You made the show, so I'm glad to remember you as well!

Oscar: Oh, then...that's good. Then, off you go! Enough touching moments.

John: *Looking and Pamela, worried*

Pamela: I suggest...you don't get too worries John. It's no good. I'll still be around. *Smiles* Now enjoy your time, I have a boat to catch! See ya! *Leaves*

Pearl:...Hm...so now, Oscar! Answers!

Oscar: Take a guess what special event is happening!

John: Do we immediately get all the money and leave?

Oscar: *Looks at John disappointingly* No!

Rachel: Uh...we have to swim home?

Oscar: No!

Justin: You set off a bomb on the Island and it's about to blow up as I'm saying th–

Oscar: NO! NO! NO MORE TEAMS! YOU'RE ALL FREE! NO–MORE–TEAMS!

Beatrice:...*Sudden realization*

Zachary: So you mean to say–

Oscar: You, Beatrice and Anika will no longer be together, all against eachother.

Beatrice: *Smiles* THANK GOD!

Zachary: I'VE BEEN WAITING WEEKS FOR THIS!

Anika: Well...that...

John: Darn...well they never got along, huh?

Pearl: *Evily* No, and they won't ever get along.

Rachel: What? *Looks at her*

Pearl: Oh? Didn't hear? *Coughts* *Evily* No, and they won't ever get along.

Rachel: Such great humor. Heh.

Pearl: Yeah...that was totally a joke.

Oscar: *Clicks a button as one of the houses blow up*

Rachel:...

Pearl:...

Justin:...

Tracey:...

Zachary:...

Beatrice:...

John:...

Anika:...

Oscar: *Has all their things behind them* From now on, all of you will be sleeping in the same house!

Zachary, Anika and Beatrice: OH, WHAT THE FU–

Oscar: AND THAT CONCLUDES OUR AMAZING NEW EPISODE OF TOTAL, DRAMA, ISLAND!


	15. Episode 15 - Mineral Hunt (Team Split)

Oscar: Welcome back for another episode of Total Drama Island! LAST episode was a little crazy! The camper's challenge was to build a shelter, hide a plastic brain, and protect it from an attack of Zombie Interns. Just as suspected, people fell asleep during the challenge! Justin and Zachary were the two last ones awake, and Zachary was the one to take victory, as Justin failed to retrieve the brain after the interns ran away with it. That poor guy. Well, today, the teams have split, and everyone is on separate teams. Ready for more of these twists!? Well then keep on staying here! This is...TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

.

.

.

((With the contestants in the only house left...))

John: *Gets out of bed and heads out of his room*...*Looking at people argue*

Beatrice: Look, Zachary! We are no longer on the same team. Get a grip, why don't ya?

Zachary: I can't believe I have to stay stuck here with you until you're gone!

Beatrice: Me? Gone? Not so soon, I don't think so!

Rachel: *Looks at John* These two...

John: I hardly got sleep this morning. *Stretches* Well then, now what's going on?

Rachel: Um...not sure. Now that there are no teams, I'm not exactly sure how this will work...

John: Hm...

Rachel: Have you seen Justin anywhere?

John: Uh...no, not really.

Rachel: Hm...I'll check outside.

.

((Outside))

Justin: *Sitting on the stairs of the house*...Hm...

Rachel: *Opens the door* Eh?

Justin: *Looks back* Oh! Hello!

Rachel: Hi. Why are you sitting out here, alone?

Justin: *Lifts elbows*

Rachel: We have new people. Maybe you could try talking with them?

Justin: I don't really know them too well. I rather talk with people I know.

Rachel: Well, Justin, you won't know many people if you sit here...it's better to try once. Please?

Justin: Well...um...

Rachel: Hmmmmm?

Justin: *Gets up slowly* Okay...

Rachel: And hey, maybe try talking with Tracey? She seems to be having a bit of trouble with some things...

Justin: I guess. *He goes in the house*

Rachel: *Nods*

.

Rachel: *In confessional booth* I think it's better if he and I get along with everyone. If we want to have a good time here, we need to get along with as many people possible. After all, if I'm not here, what would he do? And...if he weren't here...I...I'd be lonely...*Looks a bit embarrassed* Uh...what?

.

Justin: *In confessional booth* I get a sensation when I talk to someone. I can tell if they are nice or not. I would be able to get through. Rachel might be right about Tracey, though. We interacted twice or thrice before. Plus, she's kinda sweet!

.

((In the house))

Tracey: *Lying in her room*..

Justin: *Opens the door slowly*

Tracey: Justin? *She is looking at him with a slightly happy expression*

Justin: *Waves*

Tracey: *Hugs him a bit* Came to chat with me? Hm...well I'm fine with that, have a seat! *Grabs a seat*

.

((In the Cafeteria cabin))

Eddy: *Talking with Joe* So, today's kinda nice. Though we haven't had a single person arrive yet...

Joe: Don't get your hopes down. I've heard people have troubles right now. They're probably all trying to chat with one another and have a good conversation before all.

Eddy: Maybe so.

Joe: *Nods* Splitting up teams like that can sometimes cause a bit more things to happen.

Eddy: Yeah, you're right.

Anika: *Walks in the cafeteria*

Eddy: Hey! Anika!

Anika: *Smiles* Hey, Eddy! How have you been?

Eddy: Sweet, pretty good!

Anika: And you, Joe, what's cooking?

Joe: Um, Bacon, Eggs and nice French Toast!

Anika: Well, I meant how you are.

Joe: Oh! Hehe, I'm doing great, thanks!

Anika: *Giggles* I might take a bit.

Joe: *Hands a plate of Bacon, Eggs and French Toast*

Anika: *Nods* Thank you!

Joe: No problem, ma'am!

Anika: *Takes a seat down*

John: *Walks in*...Hm...*Looks at Anika and sits down with her* Hey there.

Anika: Hm? Oh, hello.

John: So, how are you?

Anika: I'm good. Getting away from Beatrice and Zachary. I'm getting tired of being around them.

John: Hm...what happened among you four?

Anika: Four?...Oh, Tracey has nothing to do with this, she's cool. But Beatrice and Zachary have been fighting since day one. Things just started getting bad days ago.

John: Just days? Dang!

Anika: I've started to get relieved from this drama.

John: That's good.

Anika: I guess this was what I signed up for. Have you four had issues among yourselves?

John: Well, not exactly. Although Derek, back then, was really annoying, at a point, Pearl's been sabotaging people before, but she sto–

Anika: *Puts a finger over his mouth* Wait a second, what?

John: I said Pe–

Pearl: *Walks in the cafeteria*

Anika: *Puts the finger back over his mouth*

John:...*Looks at Pearl*

Pearl: *Looks at Eddy and Joe* Hello!

Eddy: Pearl, heyo!

Pearl: So, watcha got in store today?

Eddy: Bacon, Eggs, Toast!

Pearl: Hm...sounds good!

Anika: *Whispers to John* Alright. I got it...I think I know what's going on.

John: What?

Anika: *Gets up, brings her plate along with her*

John: But...I–I wasn't done! *Gets up, then sits back down* Oh, whatever...people just never listen, don't they?

.

Anika: *In confessional booth*...So it's you, huh Pearl? I guess I know what needs to be done!

.

John: *In confessional booth* Why'd she leave, was it something I said!?

.

((In the house))

Tracey: *Walks out her room with Justin* Well, I have to admit, you're actually even cooler than I thought!

Justin: *Smiles* Well thanks. I think you're pretty cool too!

Tracey: Heehee, yep! *Looks at him in the eyes* Well, I'm glad to meet you, Justin! *Shakes hands*

Justin: *Shakes hands*

Beatrice: *Looking over at them* So, you got a new friend?

Tracey: Yeah! He's pretty cool!

Zachary: He was the last one to stay up in the Zombie Intern Challenge. I fell right on my knees once I was done.

Justin: Yeah...well it's...kinda normal for me to be up late like that...

Zachary: Hey, you did good, brother, not too shabby.

Justin: You think?

((THE FRONT DOOR SLAMS OPEN))

Justin:...*Slowly turns back*...Uh-oh...

Beatrice: What in the–

Tracey: What are YOU doing here!?

Derek: *Standing at the other end of the house* 'Sup?

Tracey: Derek, didn't you get eliminated 3rd!?

Derek: Ch-yeah! I'm back, bit–

Beatrice: NO CUSSING, KEEP IT AGE APPROPRIATE!

Derek: Well, whatevs then...*Walks off* So where's my room?

Dorothy: *Slowly walks in* H–Hi...

Everyone (But Derek): DOROTHY! YOU'RE BACK! *Everyone rushes to her*

Derek: Oh, come on! No welcoming for me!? What a bunch of jerks! *Goes in a room and sets himself down again*

Dorothy: *Looks at Beatrice* Nice to see you again! *Looks at Tracey* And you too, Tracey! *Looks at Justin* And–uh...who are you?

Justin: Oh, Justin.

Dorothy: Well hi, then! Heehee! So, it's great to be back here, again!

Tracey: Oh yeah...we were really down when you got eliminated. We're glad you're here again.

Dorothy: Yep, I got a call from this man, he told me I got signed back into the competition for another try. They thought my elimination wasn't valid, so they chose to bring me in once more.

Justin: What about...Derek?

Dorothy: Oh...they thought he'd balance out the level of drama. They wanted him to be at his worse...

Justin: Ugh...

Dorothy: I know, I know...I guess it's still fine with me. I'm here again and I'm glad!

Justin: *Smiles*

Rachel: *Walks back in* I saw a boat pull in and–*Looks at Dorothy* Oh, why hello!

Dorothy: *Nods and smiles* Heyyy~

Oscar: Glad with your old room mates?

((Everyone there looks at Oscar))

Dorothy: I'm gonna make sure I'm comfortable.

Tracey: So anyways, why did you get eliminated again?

Dorothy: I got accused of pushing big boulders in the way of our victory. Though I was trying to remove them, because they were scattered. I forgot I could've called for help.

Beatrice: Ah well, atleast you are here again.

Dorothy: *Nods* It's a shame Howard didn't get back in...*Looking over the place*...It'd been fun if he was here.

Zachary: *Overhears*...*Looking over from the sofa*

.

Zachary: *In confessional booth* Wait...did I hear...what I just heard?

.

Rachel: Well...I'm sure you two will meet up again. It's good to have friends on here. Makes unforgettable memories!

Dorothy: *Giggles*

Oscar: Well, challenge starts in half an hour. Get set, Dorothy, you're going to be late..

Dorothy: Right, I forgot! *Rushes to a room and starts unpacking*

Oscar: So, enjoying the new returners?

Rachel: Dorothy looks nice!

Oscar: Yep, she is, indeed.

Justin: So what'll the challenge be?

Oscar: Oh, you're gonna enjoy yourselves! Get ready, it'll begin soon enough!

Tracey: Right away, Oscar!

.

((Half an hour later))

Oscar: As you can see, we have two people who are back!

Dorothy: *Waves at everyone*

Derek: *Looking at Pearl angrily*

Pearl: Why did you bring Derek back!?

Oscar: Hm? Oh! You and him have some unfinished business, I believe?

Rachel: Derek might be a little bit of a threat, what do you think, Justin?

Justin: *Looks at her* Yeah. I just hope he doesn't...do stuff...bad.

Rachel: Me neither, me neither.

Oscar: So today, you'll be exploring this cave, here!

Dorothy: *Gasps* Um...a cave?

Oscar: In this cave, there are minerals! What you must do is find one Diamond! *Grabs 10 bags* Here, you'll need this! *Throws them*

Anika: *Grabs one*

Justin: *Tries to catch one, but it falls on him, and he falls over*

Rachel: *Gasps* Justin? *She gets hit by another and falls over*

Justin: *Grabs it for Rachel* Here...

Rachel: *Gets up and grabs her bag* Uh...what's in these? *She opens it up*

Oscar: Glad you asked as you opened it up. This has a pickaxe, a flashlight and...a bit of things you'll need to find the minerals.

Pearl: This is like...a race?

Oscar: Precisely. If you're first here, you win. Although it's whoever arrives last that loses and gets sent home!

Dorothy: Wait, this isn't a voting thing anymore?

Oscar: Well...I would think of this that way. This is the first non-voting off challenge. Other days, the winner will gain immunity and the rest of you have to vote someone off other than that person with immunity.

Rachel: Seems fair.

Oscar: Anyways. Ready for Diamond hunting!?

Rachel: Oh yeah! I like Diamonds!

Oscar: So...there are Blue, White and a few other colors. You'll notice glowing once you find one. Now, I won't prevent you from being in teams, but in this case, it may or may not help you. Choose the right partner, maybe one attentive to details and one good at mining, perhaps? But that's if you want.

Justin: *Gets up, grabs his bag and gets ready* When do we start?

Oscar: NOW! *Blows horn*

*Everyone is standing there*

Derek: OH SHOOT, WAIT A SECOND! *Starts running*

*Everyone begins running*

.

Dorothy: *Running* Alright...Diamond...diamond...how do they look up against a wall?

.

Tracey: Maybe...we need to dig to find them? *Takes pickaxe out*

.

Rachel: *Running*...Uhhhh, any clue how we could find any Diamonds, Justin?

Justin: Most of the Diamonds are deep underground.

Rachel: Good plan. *Notices a cave going downwards*

.

Pearl: *Walking*...Heh, this should be a piece of cake! *Holding pickaxe* Come out, Diamonds! Sparkle for you Queen! *She is looking around with the flashlight*...Hmp...nothing, huh? *Walks off*

.

Anika: *Running with her flashlight* *Looking around for sparkles*

.

Derek: *Mining* Come on! This thing does the job so slowly!

.

Beatrice: *Mining downwards* *Drops down* YIKES!

.

Zachary: *Finds a cross path* Huh...*Looking each direction...figuring which one he go*

.

John: *Trips over a rock, gets back up* Dang rocks! *Runs off* *Trips again* DAMMIT!

.

Dorothy: *Mining* I'm not so good at this...*Keeps going*...This is exhausting!

.

Tracey: *Finds a whole new section to the cave* Sweet! *Looking around* *Notices a Diamond*...Oh! *Rushes to it*

Pearl: *Looking at where Tracey is* Hm...*Starts pushing a bunch of big rocks in the way*...And...that's all for her. Now...let's get the bigger threat.

.

Justin: *Looking around* Uhhh...

Rachel: Found anything? I haven't found a sight of a thing.

Justin: *Looks ahead then runs off*

Rachel: What? *Looks at him*

Justin: *Grabs his pickaxe and mines*

Rachel: A Diamond!?

Justin: *Holding it*

Rachel: Amazing! You are ahead!

Justin: *Gives it to Rachel*

Rachel: Huh? *Holding it* Me?

Justin: You can take it! Head to victory!

Rachel: B–But...you found it...why would I take the victory from you?

Justin: It's alright, I can get one!

Rachel: It's your first time winning! Head up, I'll find a Diamond and follow along.

Justin: You're sure?

Rachel: *Gives it to him*...Yes, Justin.

Justin: *Looks at it, then at her, then nods and head back to the entrance*

Rachel: *Keeps going*

.

Anika: *Running, then arrives to a split path* Hm...which one?...*After a bit, she turns left*

Derek: *Mining there, taking forever*

Anika: *Turns back and takes the right path*

.

Beatrice: *Finds a Diamond* Nice! *Mines it out* That's great, but how do I get back up? *Looks at the hole she built down, which is a bit away*...I can't jump that high...

.

John: *Walking, still trips* This is unfair!

.

Zachary: A dead end!? *Staring at a wall* Darnit! Maybe I should've taken the middle path? *Grabs pickaxe* Well, time to break down the walls!

.

Justin: *Arrives outside* Diamond!...*Looks around*

Oscar: *Sleeping on a chair*

Justin: *Whistles*

Oscar: *Wakes up* Eh!? Huh!?

Justin: *Holding the Diamond*

Oscar: That was hardly 20 minutes, how did you do that!?

Justin: *Smiles and lifts elbows*

Oscar: Well fair enough. Looks like you won...

Justin: Yeah! *Jumps of joy*

Oscar: First time winning something? Congrats. Now wait for everyone to come out.

Justin: Can I–

Oscar: You can't go back in the cave once you're out. You must wait here.

Justin: Bu–

Oscar: *Shakes head*

Justin: Fine...*Stands there*

.

Tracey: *Mining the rocks in her way* Hey! Who put these! I swear I just cleared this out earlier!...And it's not breaking! *Looks down* Dangit. Looks...like I'll have to take a long turn...

.

Beatrice: *Trying to climb up her way up* *Slips down again* Great! 6th try, still haven't made progress. There must be a way out of here...maybe I just need to dig deeper...*Looks down* Wait, that won't work! *Looking around*...

Pearl: *Mining somewhere*...Uhm...this doesn't seem to have any Diamonds. Oh well. *Goes off*

.

Zachary: *Mining, still* Come on! *Notices a tiny hole* Hm...*Peeks in the hole*

Dorothy: *At the other side of the hole, walking, holding her pickaxe*...*Mines somewhere*

Zachary: *Mines the hole and opens it up*

Dorothy: *Turns around* H–Huh!? *Sees Zachary standing there*

Zachary: Dorothy!

Dorothy: *Grabs her pickaxe and runs off*

Zachary: Dorothy! Wait!

Dorothy: *Running*

Zachary:...*Scratches head*...

.

Dorothy: *In confessional booth* I–I don't want that...guy anywhere near me!

.

Zachary: *In confessional booth* Did I mess up that badly? I wonder what she is running from me for?

.

Dorothy: *Running to a crosspath* *Takes the left path*

Zachary: *Rushing over, looks at the crosspath, looks left, then forward, then right, then back*

Dorothy: *Hiding behind a big rock*

Zachary: Ugh...what did I do? *He takes the right path, and tries to look for her*

Dorothy: *Mines her way out, behind the rock*

.

Anika: *Mining at a wall* *Looking inside to find a Diamond* Crud...nothing here too.

Pearl: *Spying on her*...

.

Pearl: *In confessional booth* Well, I can say getting to Anika would be one tough thing to do. I'll need her to get trapped somehow. How?

.

Pearl: *Walks up to Anika* Hey, Anika!

Anika: *Looks at Pearl* Hm? Oh, Pearl. I know what you're up to!

Pearl: *Crosses arms innocently* Why would you think that?

Anika: You got almost everyone eliminated up to this point! I know it! I won't let you get away with this!

Pearl: *Lifts elbows* Welp, suit yourself...I was gonna let you know I found a bit of Diamonds over the cave somewhere. It's not that far from here, if you want to check.

Anika:...What?

Pearl: Uhm, yeah. Between you and I, that's a pretty crazy deal over there.

Anika: *Thinks for a moment*

Pearl: Buuuuut, if you would rather not listen, it's fine with me. *Holding a Diamond*

Anika: Hold on, what!?

Pearl: *Shows her it* That's right! It's no lie!

Anika: Good...well I'm sorry for...misjudging you. *Heads off to it*

Pearl: *Nods* You're welcome!

.

Pearl: *In confessional booth* So then I thought, "Man was she gullible!". Yeah, I didn't lie, though. There's a huge group of Diamonds, but just WAIT for the fun part!

.

John: *Finds a Diamond* Gosh! I found one!

Bat: *Glaring at him*

John: *Begins mining it* MINE! MINE!

Bat: *Swoops down and attacks*

John: *Falls over* Yikes!

Bat: *Screeches*

John: *Looks at his pickaxe in his hand, then swings it at the bat*

Bat: *Gets hurt* *Flies off*

John: Yeah! That's right! *Lifts his pickaxe up and gets ready to mine again*

((LOUD SCREECHING CAN BE HEARD))

John:...*He slowly turn back and sees a swarm of bats* WELL OKAY, YOU CAN KEEP THIS! HAHAH! *Runs off*

.

Rachel: *Looking around*...Come on...Diamond...anywhere? *Notices sparkles*...*Chases it, then notices it's a penny*...Eh...*Walks off* It's honestly a lot tougher than I though. Where could they be?

.

Beatrice: *Tries to climb the rocks* Urck! Come ON! *Falls down on her butt* Ouch!

.

Derek: *Still mining*

.

Dorothy: *Arrives to a new room* Hm...convenient! It might've taken forever, but I got out! *Looks over and sees Tracey*

Tracey: *Mining her way out* *Continuously hitting the rocks in her way*

Dorothy: Tracey?

Tracey: *Looks back* Dorothy? What are you doing here? How did you get here?

Dorothy: *Points to the tiny hole she came out of*

Tracey: I've been trapped here for over an hour...I'm exhausted...

Dorothy: How did you get trapped here?...

Tracey: This path I mined out got stuffed with these rocks, but I got a Diamond *Shows her it*

Dorothy: Uhhh, wow then. Have you tried mining...around...the rocks?

Tracey:...*Tilts head, a bit disappointed*

.

Tracey: *In confessional booth* You know, I'm not an expert at this kind of thing. I never actually thought of that, somehow. I guess most people in these kind of things would focus on the same path they just took. But really, that was some good thinking of Dorothy!

.

Tracey: *Mines a way out*...! Here we go!

Dorothy: Quickly! Bring the Diamond out of here and win!

Tracey: *Already running* Thanks Dorothy!

Dorothy: No problem!

.

Anika: *Looking at the wall of Diamonds Pearl talked about*...She wasn't lying, huh? *Looks at the ground* *Takes a step forward and falls through the ground* WOAAAAAAAAH! *Uses her hoodie to float in the air _(Please do not question how this makes any sense, just roll with it)_ * *Lands on the ground slowly and puts it on again* Alright, well, this isn't as I thought...

.

Anika: *In confessional booth* Clever, Pearl...clever.

.

Beatrice: *Using her pickaxe to climb the hole she fell out of* I've learned my lesson, don't mine under you!

.

Pearl: *Walking*...*Looking around* The exit shouldn't be that far. If I took directions right. *Looks at a stone plate she carved her progress on, it shows she is almost at the exit* Well, this was SO easy! *Takes a step forward, then falls through the ground and gets stuck* Huh? *Looks down and notices she is stuck*...AHHH! *Trying to pull herself out of there* EEEEK!

.

John: *Mining a Diamond* Gosh, this takes so long...*Hitting the wall with the Diamond as hard as possible, trying to get the Diamond*

((The ground behind John breaks out))

John: *Terrifyingly drops his pickaxe and it hits his toe a bit* OUCH!

Beatrice: *In front of him* Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry John!

John: *Holding his toe* B–Beatrice?

Beatrice: *Rubbing the dirt off of herself, wiping her skirt and picks up her pick axe* Yep, it's me, Beatrice!

John: Glad to have found you, it started to get a bit crazy here...

Beatrice: So, found a Diamond yet?

John: *Holding it*

Beatrice: Sweet! *Takes her's* I got one too!

John: Fantastic! Let's go then! *Rushes off*

Beatrice: *Follows him*

.

Tracey: *Arrives outside* Oscaaaar! I got my Diamond!

Oscar: It's about time!

Tracey: I got it over an hour ago, just couldn't get out of my mining spot, rocks were blocking the way!

Oscar: Rocks, huh? That's odd.

Tracey: Well, doesn't matter, I guess. I won?

Justin: *Standing there*

Tracey: JUSTIN! YOU WON!?

Justin: Heh, yeah!

.

Derek: *Still mining* *Arrives in the middle of the ocean* *Turns around and covers up the place he dug and then leaves*

.

Pearl: *Wiggling herself, trying to squeeze out* Oh man...is that Karma sending a message?

.

Rachel: *Mining a Diamond* Oh, it's about time! *Grabs it* Here we go! Now...*Looking around* Which way did I come from?

.

Anika: *Running* Where in the world is that exit!? Where am I even?

.

Dorothy: *Finds a Diamond after turning a corner*

.

Zachary: *Running*

.

Pearl: *Struggling to pull herself out of the ground* Ouuuuch, how did this even happen!?

Beatrice: *Walks by Pearl*

John: *Walks by her, too*

Pearl: Uhhhh, guys!

Beatrice: *Turns around* Oh, Pearl!

Pearl: *Reaching out* A little help, please?

John: Wow, how did THAT happen? *Looking at Pearl, who's stuck inside the floor*

Pearl: Please skip that, and uhm...

John: *Tries to take Pearl out* I'll need a bit of help if we want to get anywhere, Beatrice!

Beatrice: *Looks back, then at them* *Nods*

.

Rachel: *Walking ahead*...Hmp...soon enough. *Notices a waterfall* *Touches the water falling and giggles*

.

Dorothy: *Runs outside* Here I am!

Oscar: 3rd!

Dorothy: Really? I honestly thought more people would've been here, really.

Tracey: Not quite yet. Well, let's be glad, we're in the top 3!

Dorothy: Sweet! *She jumps of joy a bit*

.

Derek: *Reaches a big area*...*Notices the sun is far, far, far away*...*Looks around and realizes he's on Pluto...then turns back and covers his mining spot*

.

John: *Running* WE should reach the exit soon enough!

Beatrice: *Running beside him* I think I see a bit of light!

Pearl: *Trying to catch up to them*

John: Pearl, try catching on!

Pearl: I'm...trying...

.

Anika: *Grabs a Diamond she just finished mining* Okay...now for the way back...

.

Zachary: *Mines up a Diamond* Oh, well it's about time...

.

Oscar: Well it seems like things are closing in, coming to an end! Seems like almost everyone has their Diamonds and are making their way out!

Beatrice: *Stops in front of Oscar* 4th place! Oh yeah!

John: *Bonks into Beatrice*...Ouch!

Beatrice: *Flies forward a bit* Eek!

John:*Holds up his Diamond* GOT ONE!

Oscar: That's...great.

Pearl: *A little farther behind*...6th?

Oscar: Not bad on your own, eh?

Beatrice: *Looking around* So Anika, Zachary and Derek are left.

Rachel: *Rushes over* *Shows her Diamond* Here! I found one!

Oscar: 7th.

Rachel: Fufe...

Oscar: So now, to find out what the final 3 are up to!

.

Anika: *Running as quickly as possible* I feel I don't have much time left!

Zachary: *Running aside her* Hey, Anika!

Anika: It's a shame, Zachary, but it looks like one of us will be getting eliminated...

Zachary: Seriously?

Anika: Sadly? Should we compete?

Zachary: *Rolls eyes* Well in that case I'm not letting you win this! *Bursts ahead of Anika*

Anika: Woah! *Runs a little quicker*

.

Oscar: The end may be determined quickly!

Derek: *Standing there, holding a Diamond*

(Everyone gasps)

Derek: Heyo! *Throws his Diamond at Oscar*

Oscar: *Gets hit and falls down*

Dorothy: Derek?

Derek: That's right, pepes! I'm in for another episode!

Anika: *Comes out of the cave* Argh!

Oscar: Anika, you're 9th!

Anika: Thank goodness...

Zachary: *Runs out* No way! How did you make it out before me!?

Anika: *Looks at him*...Well...reasons.

Zachary: She was behind me almost the whole time. She just randomly arrived to the exit and I call bullshit on that!

Oscar: Woah, woah, woah. Let's just take a tiny break right now.

Anika: I didn't do anything. Come on!

Oscar: *Hold his hand out* Have you heard of non-elimination challenges?

Zachary: Huh?

Beatrice: *Falls back and groans angrily*

Oscar: That's right! Zachary, you're safe...for now!

Zachary: Oh! *Kicks the ground and looks at Beatrice*

Beatrice: *Ruffling her hair in anger*

.

((At the campfire, later that day))

Oscar: Now...it seems like we have a winner! Justin, you're handling the victory, tonight!

Justin: *Smiles and lightly flicks his cap* I'm honored!

Oscar: So you know what happens tonight?

Justin:...Uh, no.

Oscar: Since you won, you can choose one competitor to bring along with you to the small house.

Beatrice: Let me ask...where is it, and what's in there?

Oscar: Thank you, Beatrice. I have an answer for that. Inside the small house, there is air conditionner–

Beatrice: *Looks at Justin and waves* PICK ME! PLEASE!

Oscar: THERE'S more. There are comfortable beds, with the person of your choice, you will have a special dinner for tonight as well.

Beatrice: *Bites nails*

Rachel: *Looks at the others*...*Looks at Justin*

John: A special dinner? Something good or..."special"?

Oscar: Good. Why would I ever give something bad?

Zachary: *Looks at him dissapointed*

Oscar: Don't answer that. Anywhoooo, who shall be your partner?

Justin: *Looking at the rest*

Oscar: Alsoooo, to keep you motivated, you and your partner get an advantage in the next challenge!

Beatrice: *Rolling her thumbs*

Derek: *Leaning back, without a care in the world*

Justin: I'll choose Rachel!

Rachel: *Gets up* Me?

Oscar: Alright, well it looks like you two are getting special stuff next challenge! Congrats!

Rachel: *Nods*

Beatrice: So...I'm guessing we're all gonna go sleep in the regular house?

Zachary: *Growls*...God dangit.

Oscar: There are only seven beds. The loser has to sleep outside the next few days until the next challenge, so the next last-place, non-eliminated contestant is gonna take their place.

Zachary: So what, I need to sleep on the ground, in the grass, alone, with a bunch of wild animals outside?

Oscar: Uh-huh! Even try making a bed all night if you're desperate!

Zachary: *Gets up and growls at Anika*

Anika: *Hides her face behind her hair a little*

Beatrice: Don't let him get to you...Anika.

Oscar: Anywho, it seems it's all come to an end! Who will be the first eliminated after half the season? Find out NEXT time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!


End file.
